¿Por qué no me miras?
by Honey Stewart
Summary: Bella había callado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Había crecido amando a la misma persona, a su mejor amigo. Pero ella no sabía las consecuencias del silencio, ella no sabía lo que era que el mundo se te cayera encima. No hasta que su mejor amigo le dijo que se iba a casar.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. La historia es mía.

**Hola... una nueva trama, un bebé que acaba de abrir sus ojitos *w***

**Me dicen que les parece... ;)**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Los paramédicos empujaron la camilla hacia adentro de una sala blanca e iluminada, igual de horrorosa que en las películas. Las enfermeras implementaron gel a uno de los aparatos y lo golpeó contra el pecho de la muchacha, haciendo que el cuerpo saltara al mismo tiempo. Los familiares de ella estaban observando la escena, mientras que un debilitado joven intentaba entrar por todos los medios.

El doctor se dio cuenta de ello y ordenó cerrar la puerta, pero fue cuando el pitito de la máquina cambió a uno chillón y las líneas no eran retorcidas, eran rectas.

Una de las enfermeras volvió a implementar gel al aparato, mientras que el doctor contaba hasta tres y lo golpeaba en el pecho de la joven. Sus signos comenzaron a recuperarse, pero eso ya no era lo importante, –aunque sí lo era– ahora debían decidir sobre la criatura que ella llevaba en el vientre. Por supuesto que debían sacárselo, pero no sabían si el bebé estaba muerto o vivo. Lo que sí sabían era lo mal que venía producto del golpe.

—Cesárea, no podremos reanimarla a tiempo —dijo el doctor, pero entonces la muchacha ladeo la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Las enfermeras comenzaron a reanimarla y el doctor se puso entre sus piernas para hacer el parto lo más rápido posible.

—Tu bebé viene, corazón —le animaba una mujer. —Empuja por tu bebé —. Pero no se pudo hacer nada. La joven volvió a caer inconsciente y el doctor derrotado indicó la cesárea. El bebé no podía seguir allí adentro, la estaba carcomiendo y se estaba matando a sí mismo.

La mente de la joven postrada en la camilla era un caos, los recuerdos anteriores y momentos agradables eran parte de su actualidad, sin saber que estaba a punto de perder al ser en su vientre.

—_Me llamo Bella y tengo siete —dijo ella, mirando al niño de ojos verdes. — ¿Tú cómo te llamas?_

—_Edward —le contestó rápidamente y, sin pensarlo más, le ofreció su galleta Oreo._

_Ella accedió y mordió un pedazo de su dulce. —Gracias —sonrió. —Pero no se lo vayas a decir a mis papás —le pidió, mirando hacia la casa de madera blanca. —Ellos no me dejan comer esto._

_Edward la miró incrédulo y masticó el trozo de su galleta con todo el placer del mundo. — ¿Por qué no?_

_Bella se encogió de hombros. — Mamá dice que engorda._

_El niño se echó a reír y se balanceó en el columpio verde. —Mamá dice que los niños tienen que comer dulces —suspiró. —Pero no en exceso._

_Bella negó con la cabeza, sorprendida. — ¡Mamá nunca ha comido caramelos! —exclamó. —Dice que en la escuela de ballet no te aceptan con dulces y pueden echarte a la calle._

_Ella también se sentó en el columpio, –pero éste era rojo– y comenzó a balancearse._

— _¿Vas a clases de ballet? ¡Mi hermana igual!_

— _¿En serio? —. Ella detuvo su movimiento. — ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?_

—_Alice._

_Bella sonrió, recordando —Sí, ella ensaya conmigo los miércoles. _

_Ellos siguieron conversando, conociéndose por primera vez esa tarde del 9 de septiembre de 1997 en pleno otoño. Las hojas caían de los árboles, cubriendo las calles de un hermoso color café, amarillo y rojizo._

El doctor trazó la cuchilla en el vientre de la joven, mientras ella era sometida a nuevas inyecciones para el suero y un tubo en las fosas nasales.

— _¡No Edward! —gritaba Bella, retorciéndose en el sillón y riéndose a carcajadas. —No más cosquillas, por favor._

_Edward se reía con ella, pero entonces detuvo la guerra, dejando que su amiga se sentara en el sillón a respirar con normalidad. Ella le fulminó con la mirada, antes de echarse a reír nuevamente._

—_Eso ha sido muy cruel —dijo ella, a lo que Edward solo se aferró a su cintura._

—_Lo siento —susurró en su pelo. —Pero tú has comenzado con las burlas._

_Aquellos jóvenes disfrutaban la compañía del otro. A la edad de diez años, ambos tenían más que claro que no había cosa más importante que pasar el rato juntos._

— _¿Quieres chocolate caliente? —ofreció el chico de ojos verdes. Bella no estaba muy segura, por lo que se encogió de hombros._

—_Mamá puede aparecer por aquí —murmuró._

_Edward rodó la cabeza. —Estamos en mi casa, ¿recuerdas? Ella no sabrá de esto, Bella —le aseguró, entonces Bella aceptó a su tentada oferta._

_Ellos tomaron chocolate caliente. Bella intentaba beberlo con mucha lentitud para que cuando al atardecer llegara a casa, su madre no le reprochara el bulto de grasa que tenía en el cuerpo –grasa que en verdad no había, pero Renée era una persona muy histérica-._

Las enfermeras subieron las mangas blancas del doctor, mientras él metía las manos dentro del vientre de Bella y tocaba algo suave y gordo. Lo empujó hacia él, pero fue difícil.

— _¿Qué quieres ser cuando grande? —le preguntó Bella una tarde de noviembre a su mejor amigo de quince años._

_El joven lo meditó antes. —Feliz —le contestó._

_Bella frunció el ceño y asintió. —Yo ya lo tengo —sonrió._

_Edward sonrió de vuelta. — ¿En serio?_

_Asintió levemente. —Eres parte de mi felicidad. _

_Sus mejillas cambiaron de color y Edward solo rozó con sus dedos esa tímida reacción de su amiga._

—_Tú también eres mi felicidad._

El doctor sacó a un pequeño bulto enrollado con el cordón umbilical en el cuello y claramente morado por aquello. Lo examinó, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

—_Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿lo sabías? —Edward le dijo a Bella, cogiendo de su mano. —Eres mi mejor amiga._

_Ella tragó seco y le costó mucho mirar a su amigo. —Siempre… mejor a-amigo._

El bebé estaba muerto.

* * *

Muchas Gracias a mi beta Isa de Ffad *aplausos*

¿Merece un review?

Nos leemos luego!

besos.-


	2. Sin palabras

**¡CAPÍTULO 1!**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN COMENTADO :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Sin palabras**

**BELLA POV**

Siempre había escuchado a la gente decir como el mundo se le venía encima. Desde pequeña lo había escuchado y siempre me imaginé que el cielo te cubría por completo, pero a medida que crecía, mis especulaciones habían cambiado y descubrí que el mundo solo era uno, y si un problema no puedes resolver, todos están en tu contra.

Cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi coche y presioné las manos en el manubrio. Tomé una profunda respiración, mirando hacia el café con las lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos.

Y en verdad, ¿qué significaba que el mundo se te fuera encima?

Hoy lo acababa de descubrir antes de cruzar el pequeño asfalto, antes de abrir la puerta con desesperación, antes de cerrarla con fuerza. Hoy había descubierto lo que era estar encerrada, sin salida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis párpados y con ello los fuertes sollozos que se escapaban de mis labios. Yo era una mujer fuerte, con decisiones y sueños que esperaba cumplir, pero nunca nada se había comparado a esto. Ni siquiera las estúpidas dietas que mamá me sometía, ni siquiera el estar dos horas los martes y miércoles en una escuela de ballet que ahora parecía más de bailes flamencos que otra cosa. No. Eso podría soportarlo, quizás aceptarlo, pero esto no. En lo absoluto.

Las puertas corredizas del café se abrieron y yo rápidamente encendí el motor y arranqué del lugar. Lo que menos deseaba ahora es que él me viese llorar, eso estaba fuera de mis cabalidades.

El celular encendió su pantalla, pero yo no quería revisarlo y mucho menos contestar. Sería la pregunta del millón y yo no esperaba nada de él a cambio a estas alturas. Ahora deseaba arrancarme el pelo y golpearme contra la pared una y mil veces, pero a fin de cuentas, siempre terminaría soportándolo, aunque por dentro esté hecha trizas. La pantalla seguía inquieta en el asiento del copiloto, aparté mi vista de él, mirando la carretera. La vibración se detuvo cambiando al tono de mi celular. _Paradise _de _Coldplay _comenzó a timbrar. Exhalé con fuerza y cogí el aparato.

Requisé quien llamaba, aunque estaba segura de quien era. Presioné el botón de contestar y con dificultad me lo lleve al oído.

—Edward —hablé primero, reteniendo las lágrimas nuevamente.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupado. _Si solo supiera…_

Yo no iba a decirle todo, no iba a decirle que odiaba lo que acababa de decirme y que corriera a mis brazos. _Como siempre lo hacía con una desilusión amorosa._

—Estoy bien —le mentí descaradamente. —Solo tenía que ir a la clases de baile ahora mismo.

Edward se quedó en silencio.

Cerré los ojos, mordiéndome el labio esperando que él dijera algo.

—Bella, hoy es jueves —. Abrí los ojos de golpe, maldiciéndome completamente.

Tragué con dificultad. —La maestra ha pedido hablar conmigo —volví a mentir.

No dijo nada.

— ¿Segura estás bien? Porque puedo ir con Tanya a…

Lo detuve de inmediato, retorciéndome del dolor. —Solo… solo serán unos minutos, luego me iré a casa. Te prometo que estoy bien, Edward —. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, sintiéndome tan vulnerable y a la vez ridícula. La sequé con la palma de mi mano mientras cruzaba la esquina.

—De acuerdo, me llamas cuando estés en casa —pidió. —Te quiero mucho, Bells.

Intenté rogarle a mi mente no sonar como una idiota. —Yo también, Edward —. Colgué.

Me eché a llorar en la esquina de la cuadra. Me agradecía internamente no haberme dirigido inmediatamente a la casa, ya que mis padres estarían ahí preguntándome cada detalle, cada minucioso detalle. Presioné mi cabeza al manubrio, desahogándome con jadeos y ruidosos gritos que salían de mi boca. Estaba destrozada.

Cuando controlé mi llanto me fui hasta mi casa, una de madera blanca que estaba situada en el centro de California. Divisé el coche de mi madre y maldije internamente.

Me miré una vez más por el espejo retrovisor, deseando que mis ojos no estuvieran rojos e hinchados, pero no lo estaban como para subir por los arboles hasta mi habitación. El coche de papá también estaba estacionado a un lado del de mamá. Subí las escaleritas de entrada y abrí con precaución la puerta de mi casa, no haciendo ruido, lo que fue casi imposible. La cabeza de mi mamá se asomó desde la sala.

—Cariño, has llegado —chilló contenta. Suspiré por su alegría, quién la tuviera como ella en este momento…

Me acerqué a la sala y mi padre estaba con su ya conocida taza de café, leyendo el periódico. Ambos me quedaron mirando, esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirles?

—Y bueno —comenzó Renée. —Me has dicho que Edward tenía que contarte algo muy importante —sonrió. — ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Sentía que mis labios se retorcían y temblaban por las ganas de llorar, pero aún así debía contestar.

—Sí —contesté. Tomé una profunda respiración y exhalé con fuerza. —Se va a casar.

La sonrisa de mi madre desapareció en cuanto les di la noticia. Los risos de su pelo se agitaron en el viento y giró su cabeza para mirar con asombro a mi padre. Él no tenía expresión muy diferente.

— ¿A casar? —mi madre preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. —Yo… yo pensé que…

—Se va a casar con Tanya —les dije sin ánimos. Me moría de las ganas de correr escaleras arriba. De todos modos sabía que en mis ojos se notaban lo enrojecidos que estaban, pero habían disminuido un cincuenta de cien.

—Los Denali están en boca de todos. ¿Edward está enterado de eso? —. Mi padre estaba más que sorprendido.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Él la ama, es lo que importa ¿no? —. Di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación.

Me aferré fuertemente a las almohadas, reteniendo los gritos que estaban a punto de soltar. Las lágrimas caían calientes de mis ojos, quemándome el rostro y retorciéndome de dolor, angustia, soledad.

La vida era un asco.

Y lo había descubierto a los veintidós años en un café mientras mi mejor amigo y amor de mi vida me anunciaba su pronta boda.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor. Caerme del columpio a los siete años o sentir miedo porque mi mamá no me viese comiendo galletas, no se comparaba al dolor punzante en el corazón que me habían causado. Odiaba tanto a Tanya y ella no me había hecho nada, pero me estaba quitando lo que más quería.

…

_Llegué a la hora acordaba al café. Me sentía ansiosa por la noticia que Edward tenía que contarme, sentía nervios también. Era una mezcla de adrenalina extraña._

_Crucé el umbral de la puerta y la sonrisa desapareció de mis labios en cuanto divisé la mesa de Edward… junto a Tanya._

_¿Qué diablos hacía Tanya aquí?_

_Caminé con paso apresurado hasta la mesa. Ellos se veían tan acaramelados. Por un momento mi ceño se frunció, ya que la noche pasada Edward me había dicho que nunca más quería ver a Tanya y yo era estúpidamente feliz._

_Qué__tonta era._

_Edward me miró y su sonrisa se ensancho. Yo no le sonreí de vuelta, solo los miraba a ambos, sorprendida._

— _¡Bella! —exclamó Edward, levantándose de la silla y ofreciéndome una. Yo no hice ningún movimiento, aunque sí acepté a sentarme. Tanya tenía una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro, que estaba a punto de golpear si no la quitaba. —Tenemos algo que decirte._

—_Sí, ya veo —dije sin emoción y cogiendo la servilleta de la mesa. —Te escucho._

_Tanya suspiró con la sonrisa –su estúpida sonrisa- y luego miró a Edward_

_Edward hizo lo mismo y estoy casi segura que iban a besarse. Mi corazón se contrajo._

—_Vamos a casarnos. _

_Era como si en ese mismo momento acabasen con mi vida. Edward y Tanya se miraron y chocaron las narices. Yo estaba atragantada, con ello el corazón destrozado y el estómago a punto de explotar, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Esto no podía ser… ¡No podía ser cierto! Los miré a ambos, sentía que mis manos temblaban, mis piernas se retorcían y no tenía ánimos de pensar, analizar u objetar._

— _¿A casar? —. Fue lo único que logré decir mucho tiempo después._

_Ambos asintieron. Maldición._

—_Sé que es pronto —se explicó Edward. —Pero Tanya y yo nos amamos._

_Eso terminó por romperme en pedazos, completando mi falta de concordancia._

—_Tengo que irme —murmuré bajito, echándome a correr fuera del café. Sentí las miradas profundas de todos, pero yo no estaba en mi cinco sentidos, no estaba pensando para nada._

…

Me crucé de piernas sobre la cama. El espejo de cuerpo estaba justo frente a mí. Me sorprendí de mi misma, me asusté de mi misma. No era yo, definitivamente.

El rímel esparcido por toda mi mejilla, haciendo el camino de las gotas gruesas que había asechado. Mi pelo estaba desordenado, completamente desastroso y mis ojos se encontraban caídos, aún con ganas de llorar. Intenté recuperarme, intenté por todos los medios ser fuerte en ese lapso, pero fue inútil. Volví a caer en la desesperación, llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Me tapé la cara con las manos, no quería verme llorar, quizás mi habitación era testigo de eso, y hasta mis padres debieron haber escuchado mis gritos, pero eso ya no me importaba. Solo no quería mirarme.

A nadie le importaba cómo yo me sentía de todos modos.

Podría llorar décadas, pero eso no cambiaba la situación. Yo jamás sabría lo que era ser amada, pero yo sabía lo que era amar en silencio.

Y sufrir en silencio.

La puerta sonó de repente, cortando mi sollozo a duras penas. Miré la puerta blanca de mi habitación e intenté arreglarme algo de mi rostro.

Pero, ¿en qué cambiaría eso?

—Bella, soy Charlie —escuché detrás.

Mi padre.

El que siempre me había comprendido en todo. Quien me ayudó a rebelarme en contra de mi madre –aunque no hubo resultado positivos-. Quien me enseñó a ser valiente y decir la verdad. La persona que más fortaleza ha tenido, pero desgraciadamente esa fortaleza no se me inculcó demasiado. Yo era una torpe en todo sentido.

—Papá, estoy ocupada.

Volvió a tocar la puerta. —Por favor, Bells.

A regañadientes me levanté de la cama y fui al espejo, limpiándome los residuos de rímel y luego hasta la puerta. Charlie estaba con su cerveza en la mano y me examinó el rostro.

Un fruncimiento se formó en su rostro. Rodé los ojos, devolviéndome al colchón.

— ¿Qué quieres, papá? —le pregunté, llevándome la almohada encima de mi estómago y presionándome en el. Charlie se acercó a la cama y se sentó en silencio. El bigote se movió un poco, signo de su nerviosismo.

—Yo no sé qué tiene Edward en la cabeza —murmuró molesto. —Pero está verdaderamente ciego.

Miré a su rostro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— ¿A qué te refieres? —era estúpido preguntarlo, él se había dado cuenta.

Se rió sin humor. —No intentes sonar confundida —pidió. —Lo sé desde que eras una niña.

Tragué grueso, alejando la almohada de mi barbilla. De repente, comencé a llorar delante de él, desahogándome y sintiéndome indefensa por primera vez frente a una persona. En este caso, mi papá.

—No te aflijas —dijo Charlie, apoyando su brazo en mi hombro. —Encontrarás a alguien que te merezca, Bells. Eres una joven muy linda como para sufrir por amor.

No dije nada, los sollozos eran quienes cubrían la habitación. La perspectiva de mi respuesta hubiese sido _no puedo amar a alguien que no sea Edward _o _¿Cómo decirle a mi corazón que se fije en otra persona? _Pero por supuesto no se lo dije. Charlie se levantó de la cama y se marchó de mi habitación. Me sequé las lágrimas, cortando los sollozos e intentando calmarme.

Renée en cualquier momento entraba a mi habitación y me dejaba la cena de todos los días. Ensalada, ensalada y ensalada. Muchas veces en mi adolescencia me desmayé en los pasillos de la escuela a causa de mi mala alimentación. Aunque debería haber estado acostumbrada, pero la adolescencia había llegado y con eso los cambios en el cuerpo. Ingerir jugo de huevo, lechugas y atún no era muy apropiado a mi edad en esa época. No regañé contra eso, pero me molestaba el hecho de no ser normal como los demás.

¿Cómo pude pensar en ser feliz si no tengo nada en que sostenerme? ¿Alguien aceptara que mi desayuno, almuerzo y cena sean vegetales? O mejor dicho ¿Alguien me querrá de verdad?

Yo no estaba para nadie, Edward tampoco había insistido en llamarme, él debería estar disfrutando de la compañía de Tanya. Le envidiaba tanto, deseaba tanto ser ella, pero no podía desear el mal a mi mejor amigo, porque a fin de cuentas… él la amaba.

·

— ¡Bella! —Alice gritó, cruzando el umbral de la puerta de mi casa. Yo acababa de bajar luego de los gritos insistentes de Renée diciendo que venían a verme. Gimoteé en ese momento, pero bajé de todos modos. Alice estaba mirándome con los ojos brillantes –no precisamente de emoción-, con un abrigo de piel puesto y una boina beige del mismo color que el abrigo. Me sacudió los hombros, intentando hablarme.

—Dime que no es verdad.

La miré fijamente, volviendo el temblor en mis labios.

— ¿Sobre Edward? —. Asintió sin ganas y miró a mis ojos para obtener respuesta. No alcancé a responderle, ella lo descubrió de inmediato.

— ¡Es un loco! —gritó. Agradecía que Renée y Charlie hubiesen abandonado la sala. —¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar en casarse? ¡Con Tanya Denali!

Sacudí mi mano frente a ella, restándole importancia —Él quiere hacerlo.

Alice detuvo que me fuese al sofá y me miró fijamente, con sus ojos palpitantes de siempre. — ¿No… no estás triste, enojada, furiosa con ganas de matarlo?

Tragué saliva espesa y me solté de su agarre. — ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Lo amas —recordó. Cerré los ojos, esa palabra hería mi corazón.

La miré rápidamente y asentí. —Eso ya no importa.

— ¿Qué no importa? —preguntó incrédula, alzando la voz en un tono más chillón de lo que era. Me puse una palma en la cara, esta iba a hacer una charla bien larga. — ¡Válgame dios! —exclamó al cielo y se volteó para mirarme. —Te conozco desde los seis años —murmuró. —Y siempre te he conocido como Bella luchadora ¿Dónde ha quedado eso?

—En el vacío —dije con un hilo de voz.

—No —dijo. —No puedes detenerte —se rió sin humor. —Edward con Tanya, ¿vas a permitir eso?

Tomé una profunda respiración. — ¡No voy a obligarlo a estar conmigo! ¡No puedo hacer eso, Alice! —le grité entre lágrimas.

Alice estaba serena, pero molesta. —Él te quiere.

—Como su amiga, su hermana.

Ella rodó los ojos. —Eso puede cambiar

—No —dije ahora yo. —No va a cambiar, no voy a esperar algo que no va a pasar. Punto, Alice —. No dijo nada, se acomodó en el sofá también, mirando la lámpara que estaba justo al lado de ella. —Yo no sé si podría estar con él, sabiendo que ama a otra persona.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos y pronto sentí los cálidos brazos de Alice a mi alrededor. Ella también era mi mejor amiga, por tanto, sabía exactamente cómo me sentía y qué sentía. Pero en este caso, solo yo sabía lo que mi corazón gritaba, solo yo aguantaba la herida reciente de mi corazón.

—Eso no va a pasar —susurró. —Edward te quiere mucho.

—Por eso mismo no quiero luchar —le susurré de vuelta, atragantándome con el llanto. —¿Para qué luchar? ¿Para que después nos crucemos y a penas me mire? ¿O me haga un desprecio? No sé si estoy preparada para eso.

Alice no dijo nada tampoco.

Un minuto después, alargando el abrazo, ella se separó y aclaró su garganta.

—Ha sido difícil —suspiró. —Lo sé porque lo he visto, he visto como lo miras. Y también he visto como él te mira —dijo. —Solo que Edward no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No es posible.

—Sí lo es —dijo ella firme. —Todo puede ser y Edward me ha demostrado ser el rey de los idiotas —se quejó.

Me reí sin humor. —Solo sigue a su corazón —. Alice alzó una ceja. —De acuerdo, estoy a favor tuyo en cuanto a Tanya se habla —mascullé. —No es porque lo ame, pero ellos son como el agua y el aceite.

—Exactamente —Alice se entusiasmó. —No como Edward y tú.

—Alice… —la detuve, no queriendo especular y tampoco imaginar nada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Ella se fue unos minutos después, haciéndome jurar no hacer nada estúpido. Y en verdad, no pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. Luego de eso, solo me quedó ir a mi habitación, encerrarme, tenderme en la cama y mirar al techo toda la noche. A la mierda con el sueño, yo no tenía sueño. En este momento me sentía más vampira que cualquiera de las actrices de ese tipo de film. Pero entonces, el celular prendió la luz de la pantalla, haciendo que la oscura habitación se iluminara un poco.

Lo cogí desde la cama, estirándome y verificando quien era.

Mis ánimos volvieron a bajar en cuanto leí de quien se trataba.

_Edward._

Con los dedos tiritones, contesté con duda. Detrás del teléfono no se escuchaba más que su propia respiración.

Su respiración.

—Bella —. Salté en ese momento, no esperaba su voz, pero era su voz.

Me aclaré la garganta. —Edward.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus clases? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que usábamos todas las veces. El de _mejores amigos por siempre. _—Alice ha dicho que demoraste un poco y me retuvo de ir a buscarte.

Agradecí a Alice por eso eternamente. —Oh, sí —murmuré. —Ha sido un fiasco de todas formas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Me aclaré nuevamente la garganta. Podría haber sido actriz definitivamente. ¿Cómo es que _Isabella Swan _no se estaba quebrando por su voz? —Porque no me necesitaba para nada importante —agregué.

—Ah —articuló. —Bueno, de todas formas me hubieses llamado y…

—Alice hizo bien —lo interrumpí. —Tú debías estar con Tanya, ¿no? —. _Cállate Bella. _—No era adecuado interrumpir, a ella no le hubiese gustado.

—Tú estás primero —se quejó.

Cerré los ojos, sosteniendo la lágrima en la punta de mi párpado. —Como sea — susurré. —Ella es tu novia… prometida —me corregí. Un retorcijón se sintió en la boca de mi estómago. Jadeé.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, me metí dentro de las sábanas.

—Sí. Edward, tengo que dormir.

—De acuerdo. Que descanses —dijo. Y ahora venía la peor parte de mi existencia. —Mejores amigos por siempre, Bella.

Suspiré, pero la lágrima no aguantó más y solo sentí como rodaba lentamente por mi mejilla. —Mejores amigos por siempre, Edward.

* * *

Muchas Gracias a mi beta Isa Ffad

¿Que les ha parecido?

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios :*

Actualizo cada miércoles!

Nos estamos leyendo

besos.-


	3. ¿Un intercambio?

Nuevo Capítulo!

Perrrrdon si no lo subí el miércoles! trataré de ser puntual :)

* * *

Capítulo 2 - ¿Un intercambio?

BELLA POV

La fortaleza de la gente llega a un límite. Es como si en cada parte de tu cuerpo hubiese una llave, y cada día, esa llave se desprende, desapareciendo en el vacío.

Yo estaba desapareciendo en el vacío.

Estábamos a dos meses de la famosa boda y yo realmente no sabía qué esperar, me sentía… ¡Mierda! Vulnerable. Tenía a Edward a mi lado, parloteando sobre Tanya y él todo el tiempo, sobre ellos y su boda todo el tiempo, sobre ellos y el futuro todo el tiempo. Y todo el tiempo me sentía como una mismísima idiota.

—Podrías ayudar a Tanya con el vestido… —. Yo no estaba escuchando mucho sus dichos, pero entonces eso me alarmó y rápidamente le interrumpí.

—No, definitivamente no —mascullé.

Edward se levantó un poco de mi cama y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no? —pero antes de que pudiese responder, él comenzó a hablar—. Oh ya lo entiendo —mi respiración se aceleró—. Es porque no eres amiga de Tanya sino mía, lo entiendo, Bella. Lo siento.

Exhalé con fuerza y dejé de lado el trabajo de arquitectura. —No importa.

Edward se quedó en silencio recostado en mi cama, mientras que yo estaba cruzada de piernas en ella. Todo era tan pacífico, aún no sabía explicarme cómo yo seguía de pie. — ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Tanya?

Suspiré, no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Qué?

—Que fueras nuestra madrina de bodas, ¿te gustaría eso? Bueno, no quiero que mi mejor amiga quede fuera del día más importante de mi vida.

Mi corazón volvió a corromperse en pedazos, mis ojos estaban a punto de aguarse, pero para entonces yo ya había cerrado los ojos. —Por supuesto —contesté.

Me sentía hipócrita.

Edward tampoco se merecía ese trato, el mentirle, el fingir.

Bajamos al primer piso, estábamos solos –como todos los días mientras mis padres trabajaban-, Edward y yo acostumbrábamos a inspeccionar la cocina, dejándola menos llena que ayer, que antes de ayer, que la semana pasada. Ambos comíamos como cerdos y eso se debía más porque Renée no estaba cerca, pero entonces luego de eso tenía que ponerme a hacer lagartijas o mamá se daría cuenta de mi estómago.

Yogurt, cereal, hamburguesas, carne, papas, jugo, helado, eran algunas de las cosas que comíamos con desesperación. La pasábamos bien juntos y no podía aceptar la idea de que después él sería un hombre casado y no podría estar conmigo siempre.

Me deprimí en ese momento, dejando de lado el sándwich de jamón que Edward me había preparado. Él estaba acabándosela y yo seguía con él en la mano sin comer.

— ¿Estás bien?

Sacudí mi cabeza, dándole un mordisco al sándwich y demostrar que nada había pasado. _Aunque fuese mentira por supuesto. _—A mí, nada.

Asintió levemente, bebiéndose el vaso con jugo de durazno.

Se veía tan hermoso así. Sus ojos eran los culpables de que yo me derritiera y mis molestias o conversaciones se salieran de contexto, o simplemente me olvidara de ellos. Su voz, sus labios, su sonrisa que mataba de un ataque al corazón a cualquiera.

—Hey Bella —Edward estaba agitando su mano frente a mi cara, mientras que yo reaccionaba a eso. Lo miré fijamente, esperando que hablara—. Te he estado diciendo… oh, no me has escuchado —se rió.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Lo siento, no sé lo que ha pasado —mentí.

Edward se rió. — ¿Estabas pensando en el nerd de Paul?

Fruncí el ceño. —No —me encogí de hombros—. Y si así fuera, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada —respondió rápidamente, mordisqueando el pan que sostenía en sus manos.

Pero para ese momento escuchamos la bocina del coche de mamá y Edward me miró a los ojos, asustado, yo no podía estar peor

—Mierda —susurré.

Ambos nos bajamos de las sillas tan rápido que ambas se cayeron al piso. ¡A la mierda! Comenzamos a guardar todo en el refrigerador y todo lo sobrante a la basura. Llevé el bote al patio trasero, mientras que Edward limpiaba la encimera.

Los dos nos cruzamos justo en medio de la puerta de cocina, completamente cegados y aturdidos. Nos miramos al mismo tiempo y yo me eché a reír. Edward frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Tienes mayonesa —dije y acerqué el pulgar de mi mano para limpiarle parte de su labio. Él sonrió en agradecimiento y escuchamos la puerta cerrarse

—Oh, hola chicos —saludó mamá, inspeccionando de inmediato. Acercó su mano a mi estómago y torció el labio—. No han estado comiendo, ¿verdad?

Edward y yo sacudimos la cabeza.

Renée nos miró un instante. —Uh, espero no estén mintiendo —lanzó las llaves del coche en la mesa de centro y se tiró en el sofá, cerrando los ojos. Edward me empujó con su codo, ladeando la cabeza.

—Buen truco —sonreí—. Gracias de nuevo.

—Como siempre —se rió.

Nos fuimos nuevamente a mi habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de nosotros. Yo me tumbé en la cama, cansada, pero mi mente no me dejaba tranquila, ni siquiera en el lapso de tiempo que tengo para compartirlo con Edward, nunca cae en consciencia de que en dos meses Edward no pasará cada tarde conmigo comiendo como cerdos en la cocina. No. Mi cerebro, mi mente, mi yo me odiaban.

— ¿Cuándo vas a rebelarte? —preguntó sentándose en la silla de computador. Él prácticamente usaba mi portátil para jugar a _Plantas vs Zombies_—. Es decir… —se detuvo—. Naturalmente uno va a la cocina a comer, sin preocuparse de que te regañen, ¿verdad? —se detuvo para que asintiera, luego continuó—. ¿Por qué tú tienes que prácticamente esconderte y limpiar todo para que no vean que has comido?

Rodé los ojos. —Sabes el motivo —murmuré—. No sé por qué lo preguntas.

—Está bien —contestó mientras comenzaba su juego—. Pero no deberías obedecer a…

—Renée es Renée —le dije—. La conoces, ella es capaz de pegar el grito en el cielo si le digo que quiero comer.

Se giró para mirarme. — ¡Bella! —exclamó—. ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Quién en su sano juicio dice lo que estás diciendo? —gruñó, y entonces comenzó a repetir mis dichos, con voz más chillona por supuesto—. _Ella es capaz de pegar el grito en el cielo si le digo que quiero comer_.

Volví a rodar los ojos y le lancé una almohada de mi cama. —Ve y ataca a esos Zombies, a mí déjame en paz —me reí.

Edward se rió entre dientes también. —De acuerdo, solo no sigo porque necesito matar a esos vampiros.

—Zombies —le corregí

—Como sea —masculló.

·

—Bella —me llamó Alice, ofreciéndome un poco de su jugo de frambuesa. Estábamos en la bancas de la cancha, viendo jugar a los chicos al béisbol. Ellos tenían un equipo, viajaban por todo el país ganando premios, siempre obtenían el primer lugar. Jasper llegó de repente a plantarle un beso suave a Alice, ellos eran novios desde que entramos a la universidad hace cuatro años. Más allá Emmett nos giró la mano para saludarnos, él era novio de Rosalie, otra de nuestras amigas de grupo, era rubia y de ojos azules. Y al otro lado de la cancha Edward, no tengo para qué decir de quien era novio.

En fin, yo era la única sobrante de todos.

—Isabella Swan —Alice llamó nuevamente, pero ahora más molesta que antes. Agitó su vaso con jugo en frente de mí para llamar su atención—. Tierra llamando a Bella.

—Alice —dije quitándole el vaso y bebiendo un poco—. Tómatelo luego o te lo quitaré

—Es todo tuyo, querida —alzó las manos mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a Jasper jugar. Estaba tan cómoda en ese momento, lugar, posición o lo que sea. Pero claro, era Isabella Marie Swan _'Reina de la mala suerte' _es extraño que todavía no me den un premio o algo así. Tanya estaba en la cancha, besando a mi Edward con todo el placer del mundo. Alice se giró para mirarme y se dio cuenta en la dirección que miraba—. Solo ignóralos, Bella —se encogió de hombros—. Solo te perjudica a ti.

—Lo sé —suspiré bebiendo otro poco de jugo.

—La perra viene hacia acá —murmuró Rose, apareciendo entre medio de Alice y yo. Ella no se llevaba bien con Tanya –pero ella no lo sabía- y siempre le hacía hincapié o incomodándola. Rose y Edward terminaban peleando por eso.

—Rose, ignórala, como Alice dijo —aconsejé.

Rose chasqueó la lengua. —No te esfuerces —pidió—. Alice no lo decía precisamente por Tanya, pero yo no voy a dejarla escapar —se rió con crueldad—. Hey Tanya, ven, siéntate con nosotras —. Tanya llevaba un sobrero de verano con una margarita de adorno, unos pantalones blancos y camiseta amarillo pálido, luciendo sandalias del color de su camiseta. Ella nos dio una mirada rápida, dudando de ir o no. Pero la chica se sentó muy lejos de nosotras, haciendo que prácticamente Rose casi rompiera la banca con su pie—. Maldita sea —susurró bajito—. Tanya, las chicas y yo te estamos esperando —le dijo en voz alta.

Miré a Rose, rodando los ojos. —No la incomodes —susurré.

Rose me miró como si acabara de decir una mala palabra. —Es la prometida del amor de tu vida y quieres que no la incomode, ¿es eso cierto? —Rose susurró, empujé su codo y ella se tambaleo—. De acuerdo, chica —sonrió—. Tanya —llamó una vez más.

Tanya se volteó esta vez y noté el encogimiento de hombros. Alice me miró y alzó una ceja. Claramente no le había gustado para nada su atuendo.

—Tanya, ven —llamó Alice entre dientes. Ella tampoco era muy amiga de ella que digamos. Que digo, la odiaba.

Tanya accedió y se sentó justamente a mi lado. Apreté los dientes, esperando que mi yo interior no intentara hacer nada indebido. —Hola, Bella. Hola chicas —saludó.

Mugre.

—Hola Tanya —saludé con una sonrisa incrédula. Alice y Rose estaban a punto de lanzarla al cesto de basura y que se hiciera añicos. Por supuesto, yo estaba a favor de ellas.

Maldita sea.

—Y, ¿cómo te ha ido en las clases de canto, querida? —preguntó Rose, la voz de crueldad era tan extravagante, que dudé un segundo que fuese ella—. Me han dicho que te han aceptado porque eres la prometida de Edward.

La mandíbula de Tanya se iba a caer al suelo naturalmente. Me reí de ella pero por dentro. Rose estaba en su mejor momento. Ella y Emmett eran tal para cual.

—No, no ha sido por eso, Rosalie —intentó explicar Tanya, acomodando su sombrero de margarita—. Me han aceptado porque canto bien.

—Seguro —murmuró Rose—. La última vez que te escuché cantar, casi explotas las ventanas —se rió—. Era una broma, linda.

Alice se echó a reír y yo le seguí el juego. Aunque no era un juego, de verdad me daba risa. Tanya frunció los labios. —No es cierto, Rosalie —suspiró—. Es lo mismo que yo pueda decir sobre tu don en la mecánica —dijo.

Rose frunció el ceño. — ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que tú puedes ser mejor en mecánica, ¿verdad? —Tanya estaba intentando ser ruda, pero era Rose, con Rose uno nunca salía bien parado.

—Sí, es cierto —asintió—. Pero por lo menos mi carrera me la pago sola, mi prometido no lo hace —sonrió con triunfo.

Tanya exhaló en sus fosas nasales, girándose para mirar a los chicos. —Edward no me ha pagado la estancia en la escuela de canto, por favor, solo créanme.

— ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en que nosotras creamos? —le preguntó Alice, agitando su vaso sin jugo—. Si eso es mentira, ¿para qué intentar que los otros crean? —. Tanya se quedó callada, analizando sus palabras.

—Debo irme —se levantó de la banca, dirigiéndose al lado contrario de la cancha—. Díganle a Edward que estaré en el parque.

—De acuerdo —aseguró Alice.

Entonces se fue y las tres estallamos en risas.

—Sí, ¿sabes qué? Llama a Edward ahora mismo para decírselo —se burlaba Rose. Mi risa no era con ganas, pero por lo menos me reía.

Rose y Alice se quedaron parloteando. Yo solo las escuchaba, asentía y me encogía de hombros. No quería conversar, en lo absoluto. Siempre que lo hacíamos terminábamos hablando de Edward y de decirle mis sentimientos, pero eso estaba fuera de mi elite en el libreto.

—Hey, Bella —me gritó Emmett desde la cancha—. ¿Ese no es tu chico? —señaló a Paul desde la entrada. Edward se acercó a Emmett y palmeó su hombro—. Tranquilo hombre —escuché susurrar—. Buena suerte, Bells —se burló Em antes de volver al juego.

Rose rodó los ojos, intentando esconderme, aunque Paul ya me había visto. —Me cae tan mal ese amigo tuyo, Bella —gruñó

—Es un buen chico —lo defendí, alzando la mano para que se acercara—. Sean buenas, por favor.

Paul Call era el chico más tímido de la universidad –por no decir nerd- de todos modos, él no era el típico nerd. Usaba lentes grandes, pero no tenía espinillas, tampoco usaba ropa del siglo diez. Él era amable, caballero y tímido, por eso le apodaban de esa manera.

—Hola Bella —saludó contento.

Se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero entonces Rose se metió entre medio.

—Un momento —separó con la palma de su mano la mejilla de Paul con la mía—. Los caballeros, Paul… dan besos en la mano a las mujeres —le indicó su mano.

Paul se puso nervioso y me tendió la mano para besarla. Alice estaba atragantándose de la risa.

—Bella, ¿has visto a Tanya? —Edward preguntó de pronto, con voz firme y dura, acercándosenos. Paul se sentó a mi lado y yo accedí un poco más cerca de él—. ¡Vaya! Si es Paul Call —casi escupió su nombre.

Rodé los ojos. —Tanya se ha ido al… —Rose me golpeó el hombro.

— ¿Estás enferma mental? —regañó mirando a Edward—. Ella se ha ido a casa.

Edward asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Paul.

—Chicas, ¿se les apetece ir al _California food_? —ofreció Jasper –era un local de comida rápida donde íbamos cada semana-.

— ¡Sí! —chilló Alice lanzándose a sus brazos. Rose no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Mientras que yo estaba sentada justo al lado de Paul y teniendo a mi mejor amigo frente a mí.

—Supongo que tú también irás —preguntó Edward con tono firme.

Suspiré. —No lo creo, debo irme a casa. Además… es mucha grasa.

— ¿Perdón? —Alice se giró—. Por favor Bella, lo que menos queremos es que te pongas como tu mamá.

Emmett asintió. —Nadie niega una hamburguesa de Booby.

Asentí levemente, no muy segura.

Paul se excusó para ir a estudiar, los chicos murmuraron por toda la cuadra que tampoco estaba invitado –aunque por supuesto él no escucho- yo solo me encontraba callada a un lado de Edward. Yo no sabía qué decir y qué hacer, era un estorbo lo sabía, y eso me ponía mal y de un humor espantoso.

—Entonces, ¿todos pedirán perros calientes? —escuché a Emmett decir. Rose negó con la cabeza, insatisfecha.

—Yo quiero patatas fritas —lloriqueó.

Emmett la besó en los labios. —De acuerdo, Barbie.

·

Nunca me había sentido tan incómoda, como ahora.

Tanya venía entrando por la puerta corrediza del local, con la misma ropa de hacían pocos minutos. Sonriéndole a Edward y estrechándolo en sus brazos. Tragué seco y mastiqué la hamburguesa de Booby.

—Maldita perra —oí susurrar a Rosalie.

En cuanto mastiqué el pedazo de pan, un fuerte revoltijo se produjo en mi estómago, provocando que casi vomitara.

—Creo que me iré a casa —murmuré a todos. Edward se volteó a mirarme y Tanya ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

No le devolví ninguna mierda.

¿Cómo la iba a soportar junto a él si ni siquiera lo intentaba?

Me maldecía internamente. Esto era la realidad, debía aceptarla. ¿Pero como coño se hacía eso? ¿Mutilándome? ¿Atormentándome? ¿Escribiendo en un libro todo lo que siento? ¿Plantando un árbol? ¿Tener un hijo? ¡Qué diablos se hacía!

Cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi casa y corrí escaleras arriba.

Me incorporé rápidamente cerca de mi portátil y busqué desesperada alguna academia o universidad de intercambio. Necesitaba hacer esto lo antes posible. O por lo menos justo después de la boda.

Yo no iba a verlos felices, yo no iba a verlos mostrándome sus fotos de luna de miel, yo no iba a verlos calientes cuando quisieran hacerlo, yo no iba a ser la madrina de sus hijos, yo no quería ver la felicidad en el rostro de Edward cuando la estúpida de Tanya lo hiciera papá. Yo no quería. Quizás no merecía a Edward, pero tampoco había hecho algo tan malo como para soportar esto.

_Intercambios a Nueva York._

Tecleé la página, donde me aparecían diferentes universidades. Una de ellas, la mía.

* * *

Muchas gracias a mi beta Isa Ffad :)

y

Gracias por todos sus reviews :D

¿Qué les ha parecido?


	4. Fortaleza

Capítulo 3 - Fortaleza

BELLA POV

Dolor, encogimiento, ardor, aturdimiento, ¿castigo?, envidia, ¿karma?, angustia.

Me giré ignorándolos. Yo no soportaba verlos besarse. Yo no soportaba sus muestras de cariño. _Inténtalo, tú eres fuerte; _siempre escuchaba lo mismo, pero ¿cómo intentarlo? Yo no sabía nada de esa mierda. Tampoco quería intentar.

Me sentía masoquista de repente.

Rosalie empujó mi hombro, haciéndome reaccionar.

— ¿Vas a decírselo? —. Alice y ella habían estado intentando convencerme toda la semana de confesarle todo a Edward, pero ellas no entendían mis razones. No era como si yo me sentara en el sofá de Edward y le contara mis sentimientos. Era algo fuera de lo normal, no estaba dispuesta a que me viera como una loca demente—. Tú no sabes cómo va a reaccionar. Además, si son amigos, entonces eso no les perjudica.

La miré a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que yo podré mirarlo a los ojos luego de eso? —solté un bufido. Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Vale —suspiró—. Todos sabemos tus sentimientos, menos Edward —recordó.

Eso lo sabía mejor que nadie

No contesté nada, no dije nada. En ese momento Emmett saltó de su skate para saludar a Rose y me tendió un beso fuerte en la mejilla.

Por lo menos la conversación llegaba hasta ahí.

— ¿Cómo van, chicas?

Rose echó un vistazo a mi lugar y luego volvió a mirar a su novio. —Bien, con Bella estábamos… conversando.

—Oh, lo siento, luego vengo y…

Lo detuve, por supuesto. —No, está bien, yo debo irme.

—Bella —Rose estaba reteniéndome, pero la convencí.

—Emmett quiere pasar un rato contigo, luego hablamos —sonreí victoriosa. Ella ladeó la cabeza y entonces me marché de su lado.

Caminar sola por el pasillo de la universidad ya no era algo extraño. Solía hacerlo con Edward, pero luego llegó Tanya _desgraciadamente _a quitarme mi lugar. Un lugar que nunca obtuve, pero lo creía mío.

Llegué rápidamente a la clase de literatura y me deslicé cansadamente en mi pupitre, echándome para atrás y sacando mi _iPhone _en caso de emergencia, el profesor solía ser aburrido a veces.

Hoy me tocaba literatura con Alice, ella llegó minutos después mientras se despedía de Jasper en la puerta, pero ignoré eso y seguí tecleando canciones aburridamente. Alice meció mis hombros, sentándose atrás de mí.

— ¿Has traído el trabajo? —. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla y bajando el auricular de mí oreja.

—Sí, mira, lo tengo en el bolsillo —intenté burlarme, pero no estaba de muy buen humor.

Alice refunfuñó y sacó su libro del mueble. —Despertaste simpática hoy —regañó—. Pero de todos modos, tenemos que hablar.

¿Eso qué tenía que ver con lo otro?

El profesor entró por la puerta y la tranquilidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Me giré para mirar a Alice, ella estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—La campana ha sonado —me reí.

Yo no quería hablar con Alice, siempre era la misma mierda y yo solo quería resignarme. ¿Cómo hacerlo con unas amigas que te presionan? _Confiésate a Edward, _no. _Cuéntale tus sentimientos, _por supuesto que no. Ellas no habían pasado por eso como para aconsejarme. Solté un bufido, colocándome el auricular en la oreja y así pasando las horas en clases.

Era miércoles por la tarde, Alice y yo debíamos ir a clases de _ballet _que por alguna razón hoy en día nos enseñaban pasos de flamencos. Siempre terminaba torciéndome el tobillo.

—Bella —escuché mi voz favorita pero mutilante detrás de mí. No me voltee—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a clases?

Él nunca me preguntaba eso, solo nos poníamos de acuerdo para juntarnos en su coche. Estaba claro que quería pasar el rato con Tanya.

—No —contesté sin mirarlo, no quería que las lágrimas aparecieran.

—Pero siempre te he llevado —dijo—. ¿Estás segura? —. Quería matarlo, pero no.

Maldita bipolaridad.

Decidí voltearme y encararlo, no importándome si mis ojos estaban más brillosos que de costumbre en este último tiempo.

—Sí, siempre —suspiré—. Y nunca me habías preguntado si quería que me llevaras —murmuré molesta.

Alice y Rose estaban escuchándonos y ambas se miraron entre sí, cómplices.

Edward no sabía qué decir, solo me miraba. Mis fosas nasales estaban inhalando y exhalando con fuerza.

—Bella, ¿por qué estás molesta conmigo?

—No lo estoy —aseguré caminando hasta la parada del metro. Alice y Rose deberían haberme seguido, pero me di cuenta que seguían allí, apartadas conversando.

Las odiaba en este momento.

—Sí, sí lo estás —replicó ahora molesto—. Hace tiempo que siento que te alejas de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

_¿Por qué me haces esto tú?_

_¿Por qué no me miras?_

Exhalé con fuerza, yo no podía decirle eso.

—Estoy cansada —mentí. Por una parte no mentía, pero era lo que menos estaba pensando y sintiendo en este momento.

Edward tironeó de mi muñeca para girarme y quedar justo frente a él.

Mierda.

Quería besarlo.

Estábamos tan cerca, sus labios estaban fruncidos, los míos igual. Me estremecí un momento; estos no éramos nosotros. No éramos los mejores amigos que siempre fuimos desde los siete años, en ese columpio verde y rojo comiendo galletas Oreo en esa tarde de otoño el nueve de septiembre. No, no éramos nosotros. Definitivamente.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó. Me estaba clavando con la mirada

Me encogí de hombros. — ¿Qué otra cosa sería?

_Estúpida, lo sabes perfectamente._

Bajó la cabeza y entonces encontré al Edward de siempre. Mi Edward.

—No lo sé —murmuró.

Me soltó de su agarre y en eso escuchamos pasos acercársenos; eran Alice y Rose temiendo interrumpirnos.

—Disculpen chicos, pero… Bella, el metro nos espera —me haló del brazo y Rose se despidió agitando la mano. Edward seguía allí, sin hacer nada.

Nos subimos al metro y Edward seguía mirándome.

Hasta que desaparecimos.

·

—Pueden descansar cinco minutos —dijo la maestra Maggie. La conocía toda mi vida y siempre había sido maternal conmigo, aunque era igual de histérica que Renée.

Alice se sostuvo en la almohada del suelo y se enrolló como caracol, estaba más cansada que de costumbre.

—Alice, sabes de tu problema en la pierna y sigues viniendo —le reproché.

Ella hizo ademán, restándole importancia. —Esta maldita pierna no va a estropear mi felicidad —dijo y luego replicó—. ¡El baile es mi vida!

Asentí. —De acuerdo.

Ella se levantó del suelo y puso sus rodillas entrecruzadas como yo. Alice tenía la suerte de tener el pelo corto. Yo lo tenía largo, pero estaba recogido en una coleta. De todos modos sentía calor.

—Es lo que te gusta de todas formas.

Alice me miró fijamente. —A ti no, ¿verdad?

Me había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué responder? —Uhm, no lo sé. Quizás estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Vives de la rutina —rodó los ojos—. Renée no puede obligarte a nada, eres mayor de edad.

Suspiré. —Cuando viva sola, ella siempre ha dicho eso.

—Será su infierno —se rió—. No me imagino que conecte cámaras en tu departamento y vaya a vigilarte.

Rodé los ojos. —No me extrañaría.

La maestra aplaudió cerca de nosotras para seguir con la clase. Alice ya estaba brincando en su lugar y yo aún no me levantaba.

El baile flamenco definitivamente no era lo mío.

Salí de la clase echa una gelatina, un tobillo torcido y calambre en el gemelo de la pierna izquierda.

Se sentía genial a como era mi vida todos los días.

Me sorprendí ver el descapotable de Edward, él estaba recostado en el capó, exhalando su cigarrillo. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no fumara? Millones, pero nunca hacía caso.

— ¡Edward Cullen bota eso ahora mismo! —le dije cojeando a su lado. Él se quitó el cigarro de la boca y exhaló con fuerza.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Yo no importo —repliqué estirando mi mano—. Dame ese cigarro.

Edward gruñó. —Bella.

—Dame ese cigarro —volví a decir.

A regañadientes me lo pasó, lo lancé al piso y luego lo aplasté. Alice se estaba riendo detrás.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. ¿Me vas a decir ahora qué te pasó?

Fruncí los labios. No quería que mis mejillas ardieran de la vergüenza. —Me conoces.

—Se ha torcido el tobillo y tiene un calambre en la pierna izquierda —le contó Alice.

Le fulminé con la mirada. —Gracias, Al.

—De nada —chilló ella.

Yo no alcancé a decirle algo más, me vi envuelta en los brazos fuertes de Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a su descapotable. Se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo. ¡Jesús! Quería quedarme allí para siempre. Me acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mientras veía a Alice atrás, jugueteando con un oso de peluche.

Tanya debió regalárselo…

No quería pensar en ella en ese momento, quería quedarme en el sueño de estar en los brazos de Edward como muchas veces lo había estado. Él solía tomarme en brazos cuando íbamos a la playa. Yo no sabía nadar. Solía tomarme en brazos cuando teníamos que bajar una escalera grande –yo era extremadamente torpe y lo sigo siendo- para no caerme y asegurarme en llegar completa a casa. Solía tomarme en brazos cuando me esguinzaba el pie, el tobillo o por cualquier cosa no muy importarte. Él siempre me tomaba en sus brazos.

Y yo era completamente feliz.

Llegamos a casa minutos más tarde y nos dimos cuenta que Alice no había soportado el cansancio y se había quedado profundamente dormida. Reímos entre dientes y nos miramos en silencio.

Estábamos tan cambiados. Podía ver al Edward adolescente, retorciéndome mientras me hacía cosquillas. Podía ver a mi mejor amigo recién conocido balanceándose en el columpio verde. El columpio verde, siempre fue de él.

Registramos nuestros nombres en esos columpios; el verde con una E y el rojo con una B.

—Bella… —comenzó él, susurrando—. Mañana paso por ti a las cuatro.

Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Pasar por mí?

Asintió. —Quisiera que conversáramos —me miró—. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, como solíamos hacerlo.

—Está Tanya —susurré. Pensé que él no lo había escuchado, pero lo hizo.

Le pegó al manubrio y yo lo miré rápidamente sorprendida.

—Te he dicho que eres primero ante todo, Bella. ¡Maldita sea! —se pasó una mano por el pelo y se giró para mirarme.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada.

—Edward…

—Eres mi mejor amiga —cerré los ojos, el corazón volvió a palpitarme con dolor—. Y no quiero perderte.

—Yo tampoco —me vi respondiendo inconscientemente. Pero era cierto de todos modos.

Edward sonrió de lado y salió del auto, exhalé con fuerza cuando lo vi lejos. ¿En verdad iba a soportar esto? Él me hacía bien, muy bien. ¿Valía la pena? No lo sé.

Me abrió la puerta del auto y volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos. Accedí sin chistar y subimos las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada de la casa blanca de madera. Aquella casa que miles de veces habíamos cruzado.

Charlie se sorprendió de verme en los brazos de Edward. Le expliqué lo que había pasado, mientras que mi madre requisaba si se me veía grasa. A ella yo no le importaba en lo absoluto. Cuando subimos a mi cuarto y me recostó en mi cama, Edward estaba sumido mirándome, buscándome con los ojos. Yo agradecía a la vida que la gente no lea tus pensamientos. ¿Y si lo hacía y nunca me lo dijo?

Me golpeé mentalmente la cabeza por eso.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a mi frente y dejaba un suave y dulce beso allí. Cerré los ojos, respirando acompasadamente.

—Buenas noches —me despedí, pero para entonces, cuando iba a observarlo con detención, él se bajo de la cama, echó un último vistazo a mi lugar y se marchó.

Me enrollé en el edredón lila de mi cama, cerrando los ojos para dormir. Esto era lo que echaba de menos, lo que esperaba que volviera a pasar.

Estaba pasando mis últimos momentos con el amor de mi vida.

·

Tecleé las páginas de intercambio, yo había enviado un mensaje solicitando trasladarme a Nueva York. Mi corazón se aceleró, me habían respondido.

Lo leí rápidamente, saltándome algunas letras y frases. Solo había entendido que había cupos para estudiar.

La vida no era tan mala conmigo de todas formas.

Solo ahora tenía que enviar mis datos y la carrera que estaba estudiando. Por supuesto lo hice y busqué con más detención donde se encontraba la universidad.

Nueva York, Brooklyn.

Recuerdo haber viajado hasta allá cuando la abuela Marie había fallecido teniendo ocho años. Vagamente me acuerdo de las calles, solo el local de helados que me llevó Charlie a escondidas de mi madre.

Cerré la página y me tumbé en la cama.

.

Eran cerca de las tres y treinta. Edward vendría por mí en media hora y ni siquiera me había vestido.

_¿Por qué estás en la cama? Son los últimos momentos con Edward…_

_Aprovéchalos…_

Mi conciencia me hablaba todo el tiempo. Me aconsejaba, me animaba, me odiaba, me amaba. Era extraño que tu conciencia sea alguien importante en vez de tus padres. De tu madre…

Knock, knock, knock.

— ¿Bella? —Renée llamó detrás de la puerta. Apoyé mi barbilla en las rodillas y suspiré con fuerza.

—Pasa, mamá —hablé en voz alta.

Ella abrió con lentitud la puerta y asomó la cabeza para mirarme. —Me di cuenta que no comiste tu ensalada.

Apreté la almohada con fuerza. —No quiero comer ensalada —le dije.

Ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta, entrelazó los brazos y me miró. — ¿Piensas estar con el estómago vacío?

Diablos. ¿Quién mierda podía entenderla?

—Siempre estoy con el estómago vacío.

Ella se echó a reír. —Oh, Bella. Suena como si yo fuese mala madre.

_Lo eres._

No dije nada. Ella paró de reír. —Mamá, quiero estar sola.

—Bella, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás distante conmigo, con tu padre? ¡Hasta con Edward!

La miré a los ojos. ¿Por qué no se iba y me dejaba tranquila?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, déjame sola —me levanté de la cama e hice un rápido paseo hasta mi closet. Mamá seguía allí.

—Soy tú madre y me preocupa que…

— ¿Te preocupo? —le pregunté incrédula, había cruzado los límites. ¡Yo a ella no le importaba! ¿Por qué se empeñaba en demostrarme _amor _cuando por ella yo fuese anoréxica? ¡Esa era su meta, Jesús!

Ella se echó para atrás, ensanchando sus grandes ojos azules. —Po-Por supuesto —tartamudeó.

Me reí irónicamente. —Claro que no —repliqué—. Nunca te he importado, no sé porque ahora vives atormentándome.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y achicó un poco sus ojos. —Solo intento que seas una mujer de bien, con un futuro y un cuerpo espectacular. Como la gente de la tele, mi amor.

Mis manos se hicieron puños. — ¡Yo no quiero ser como las de la tele! Quiero ser yo —le grité—. Isabella Swan.

— ¡Entiende que es por tu bien!

La miré incrédula nuevamente. —¿Por mi bien? —intenté calmarme y decir todo el tiempo la misma frase—. ¿Por mi bien? ¿Es sano no comer? ¿Es sano desmayarse en el colegio porque no desayunaba, no almorzaba y no cenaba? ¿Es sano hacer lo que tu maldita conciencia no quiere?

Renée se echó a llorar, como siempre. Papá llegó a la habitación y se llevó a mi mamá de allí. Echó un rápido vistazo a mi lado y cerró los ojos, asintiendo levemente.

Él me entendía.

Me tomé con fuerza el pelo, encabronada. Me recosté en la cama a llorar, a desahogarme. Por lo menos esto era el comienzo y pronto estaría en Nueva York, haciendo una nueva vida, un nuevo camino.

…

—_Papá —llamé a Charlie, él acababa de quitarme el plato con ensaladas y había cogido la sartén para preparar huevos—. ¿Por qué tengo que comer huevos a escondidas de mamá?_

_Yo tenía cinco años cuando se lo pregunté._

_Charlie se quedó en silencio, agitando la sartén con los huevos. Recuerdo haber mecido mis piernas en el aire y el vestido rosa flotando en mi regazo. _

—_No lo sé, cariño —respondió inseguro._

_Asentí levemente, mirando las caricaturas en la televisión pequeña encima del mueble de cocina._

…

Y ahora entendía a Charlie. ¿Cómo explicarle a tu hija de cinco años lo que Renée intentaba hacer? Ella quería que fuese una modelo, _yo no quería serlo, _ella quería que fuese flaca como hueso, _yo no quería serlo, _quería que fuera feliz, _yo no lo era, menos así._

Papá apareció por la puerta, tocando antes por supuesto.

—Bella, Edward está esperándote en la sala.

Mierda.


	5. Un segundo a solas

**Nuevo Capítulo!**

**Aviso: Las actualizaciones son los viernes, como la semana pasada. Es el único día que tengo más tiempo porque salgo temprano de clases.**

* * *

**Capitulo beteado por: **** Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**·**

Soundtrack: _Fix You - Coldplay_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 –Un segundo a solas.**

**BELLA POV**

Edward lanzó una piedra pequeña a la laguna, instando a que yo lo hiciese también. Cuando lancé mi piedra, ésta hizo que el agua salpicara y me quedé observando nuestros reflejos. Los dos, solos, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Dicen que da buena suerte —murmuró Edward, mirando el agua y la brisa de ésta.

Asentí levemente, no muy segura de eso. —Soy Isabella Swan, ¿recuerdas? Aunque esta laguna tenga toda la suerte del mundo, yo no la tendré.

Se echó a reír. —No es tan así.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguré.

Ambos volvimos a lanzar una piedrecilla a la laguna, pero esta vez, las piedras chocaron entre sí antes de caer al agua. Edward se rió y se volteó presionando su espalda baja en el puente. Se veía cabizbajo a ratos, serio y a veces veía incertidumbre. Me volteé también, cruzando las piernas y girando mi cabeza para mirarlo, en ese momento él la levantó.

—Estoy preocupado —susurró.

Me aclaré la garganta. — ¿Qué pasa?

De pronto se volteó a mirarme fijamente a mis ojos. Esos penetrantes verdes me hipnotizaban por completo. —Estoy preocupado por ti, Bella —dijo.

Entrecerré los ojos. — ¿Por qué por mí? —pregunté. Estaba intentando sonar calmada en la conversación extraña que estábamos teniendo.

Exhaló con fuerza. —Siento… —miró al suelo y luego se fijo en mí—. Siento que cada vez te alejas más. Ya no somos Edward y Bella, ahora siento que solo eres Bella.

Tragué espeso. Aún recuerdo cuando a los doce años ambos juramos ser siempre Edward y Bella, no Bella sola, no Edward solo. Siempre estaríamos juntos. Y él me estaba diciendo esto. Volví a romperme. Mis ojos estaban aguando. —Lo siento —fue lo único que pude decir antes de echarme a llorar en silencio.

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, acariciando mi espalda y dejando descansar su cara en mi hombro y pelo. Suspiré.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Bella? ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada —murmuré—. Tú eres el que se va a casar.

Se separó de mí rápidamente. —Entonces sí es por la boda.

Reaccioné en ese minuto de mis dichos

Me maldije internamente.

—No, solo que…

Volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos y yo no me podía negar a eso. —El que me case no significa que nosotros nos separemos, Bells —me mordí la lengua—. Quiero que todo sea igual.

—No he pensado lo contrario —mentí—. Te lo prometo.

Se volvió a separar de mí y agarró mis manos con delicadeza. Quería derretirme en ese momento. Edward me giró lentamente para que mi espalda se apoyara en su pecho y así viéramos la brisa del agua. Suspiré tranquila, es así como quería que estuviésemos toda la vida.

—Te echo de menos —murmuró en mi oído.

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo por la pequeña cosquilla que resultó su voz en mi oreja, y exhale aire.

—Yo también te echo de menos, Edward —él asintió—. Extraño nuestros momentos juntos. Extraño las tardes de helado, las tardes eternas en esos columpios frente a mi casa —me solté de su agarré para mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero no me pidas que todo sea igual, que seamos como siempre hemos sido, porque eso es una mentira.

Edward frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué?

Solté un bufido. — ¿No te das cuenta? —pregunté—. Te vas a casar, no es como si te fueras a vivir a otra ciudad o a otra casa en California. Nunca vamos a ser los mismos. Adiós a las tardes en mi casa, adiós a que yo soy más importante que los demás, adiós a nuestros llamados cada noche.

Levantó su mano y la depositó en la comisura de mis labios. —No vuelvas a decir que no volverás a ser importante para mí…

—Es verdad…

—Shh —me detuvo—. Déjame terminar —suspiró—. Eres y serás lo más importante para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No creo que Tanya esté de acuerdo con eso.

— ¡A la mierda Tanya! —se alteró. Enanché mis ojos, mirándole—. Ella sabe cuánto me importas, no tiene de qué quejarse.

Pero la realidad me golpeó. Esas eran sus palabras ¿Qué ocurría con las mías? ¿Qué pasaba después? _Las palabras se las lleva el viento _y era cierto ¿A quién queremos engañar?

— ¡No! —me alejé, intentando calmarme y que eso no le perjudicara a él—. Digo… tienes que pensar en Tanya también.

Pero para entonces, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_Cuando lo intentas todo pero no tienes éxito,__  
__Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas,__  
__Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no puedes dormir,__  
__Atascado en marcha atrás._

_Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,__  
__Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,__  
__Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia,__  
__¿Podría ser peor?__Las luces te guiarán a casa__  
__Y encenderán tus huesos.__  
__Y yo intentaré arreglarte.__Bien arriba o bien abajo__  
__Cuando estás muy enamorado como para dejarlo pasar.__  
__Si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás__  
__Lo que realmente vales._

Debería seriamente cambiar el tono de mi celular. En este momento no me convenía para nada.

_Las luces te guiarán a casa__  
__Y encenderán tus huesos.__  
__Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

Presioné el botón para contestar, acercándomelo al oído.

— ¿Hola?

Alice chilló al teléfono. — ¡Bella! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

Miré a Edward alzando una ceja. Él sujetó ambas manos en el puente y ¡Dios! Se veía tan hermoso.

— ¿No te lo ha dicho Edward? —Alice se quedó en silencio y luego escuché lo gritos de ella y Rose—. Chicas… —cerré los ojos—. No hagan eso, por favor.

— ¡Con Edward! —ahora la que hablaba era Rosalie.

¿Qué había de malo o extraño que saliera con Edward?

Oh ya sé, hacían dos meses que no salíamos juntos.

—Sí —susurré.

—Eso es genial —habló Alice de nuevo—. Entonces, no te preocupes por la salida de hoy, Bella.

Mierda, la salida.

—Alice, lo siento…

Me interrumpió. —No digas nada, tú y el idiota de mi hermano tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Yo iba a decir otra cosa, pero Alice ya había cortado.

—Oh —solo supe decir y alejé el celular de mi oído.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Edward, cogiéndome de la mano y acercándonos al parque.

Me rasqué la mejilla. ¿Qué diablos le decía? _Oh Alice y Rose están muriéndose de la felicidad porque conversaremos _Sí, claro. Genial.

—Hoy íbamos de compras y… bueno, me has salvado de una.

Edward se echó a reír. —Eso es bueno entonces.

—De todas maneras —aseguré.

El césped estaba lo bastante suave como para recostarnos. Aunque quisiera olvidar un poco la realidad no podía. Diablos, deja de pensar en la mierda de boda.

Suspiré.

—La semana que viene estamos preparando una fiesta antes de la boda —contó Edward.

Diablos. Boda.

Asentí. —¿De verdad? —él asintió también—. ¿Es una especie de despedida de soltero? —. Mis propias palabras me hirieron.

Se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, la verdad ustedes también están invitadas.

— ¿Tanya irá? —me vi preguntando sin querer.

Edward bajó la cabeza y sonrió. —Sí, Tanya irá.

—Ah —solo pude decir.

La tarde era magnifica. De hecho, hasta había olvidado el alejamiento que acabábamos de hacer antes de que Alice llamara. Me sentía horrible de todos modos. Era un milagro que siguiera viva, quizás es cierto cuando dicen que nadie muere por amor.

Yo me estaba haciendo pedazos por dentro.

Y le sonreía a pesar de todo.

Una sonrisa falsa, pero que para él era sincera.

Simplemente sincera.

Aunque la mayor parte estuvimos callados. Ambos sabíamos que la compañía del otro era importante. Como cuando éramos niños, pre-adolescentes, adolescentes, adultos.

Me regresó a mi casa una hora después. Se despidió de mí como siempre lo hacíamos, un beso en la frente, nudillos juntos y la frase que me torturaba: _mejores amigos por siempre._

Cuando entré a la casa, Charlie estaba apoyado en el sofá, llevaba su traje de policía y estaba ligeramente nervioso. No había ruidos, mamá no se escuchaba. Era extraño.

— ¿Papá? —llamé su atención. Él rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba y me miró nervioso. Sí, algo había pasado.

Caminó por toda la sala. El silencio era parte de nosotros dos y ¡Mierda! Quería que hablara ahora mismo. —Bella, tengo algo que decirte.

Por mucho tiempo, Charlie había sido quien me comprendía y cuidaba. Él era parte de mi vida, con quien podía confiar. Siempre hizo todo lo contrario a las reglas de Renee, él siempre me inculcó seguir mis sueños y anhelaba cumplirlos. Pero hoy todo era diferente. Sentía que mi papá estaba más alejado que nunca.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Charlie me invitó a sentar y rápidamente lo hice. Exhalé con fuerza, esperando que Charlie hablara.

—Tu madre está internada.

Sentí una capa de hielo en mi cara, pero sentí que no me dolieron sus palabras. Más me dolió no sentir nada.

— ¿Por qué?

Suspiró cansado. —Renée está muy enferma —me miró fijamente—. Necesita un trasplante de pulmón con urgencia, aunque puede mantenerse viva por un tiempo.

Asentí, entrelazando mis dedos.

— ¿Le ha afectado el discutir conmigo, verdad?

Charlie no dijo nada, eso fue una _si _para mí.

La casa estaba en silencio, no estaba la histérica mujer alejándome los alimentos de las manos. No estaba Renée para examinar mi habitación por si tenía algo de comer guardado. Por una parte era un alivio que estuviese internada, pero era mi madre, no podía desear eso.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunté a Charlie. Él estaba en shock, no sé si triste, pero estaba muy aturdido.

—Sí.

Me levanté en ese momento, no queriendo recordar cosas. Ya era suficiente con tener una vida de mierda.

Fui hasta la cocina y comencé a preparar huevos –un alimento que acostumbrábamos a comer Charlie y yo cuando Renée no estaba- y tostadas. Él preparó zumo de naranja, mientras que yo al mismo tiempo colocaba la mesa.

Yo debería haber vivido de esta manera. No con vegetales hasta en el baño. Mi celular volvió a sonar con la canción de _Coldplay _– _Fix you._

Contesté de inmediato.

—Bella —habló Edward tras el teléfono. Sonreí como idiota y me alejé de la cocina.

Charlie ya se estaba sirviendo el huevo en el plato y estaba a punto de sentarse.

—Edward —dije, apoyándome en la pared.

Parecía una estúpida adolescente.

— ¿Está todo bien?

¿Por qué lo preguntaba?

Recordé de inmediato a Renee

—No —contesté. Suspiré un poco antes de contestar—. Renee está internada en el hospital.

Edward se quedó en silencio. —¿Qué? —preguntó de pronto. Caminé hasta la sala y me apoyé encima del sofá lila favorito de Charlie para ver los partidos de los Mariners.

—Sí —suspiré—. Necesita un trasplante de pulmón.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Me quedé en silencio.

Buena pregunta.

—No lo sé —me encogí de hombros—. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Creo que me duele más el no sentir nada.

—Entiendo —suspiró—. No es fácil lo que has pasado, Bella. Lo que ella te ha hecho pasar.

De pronto una pila de imágenes de mi madre y yo comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente. Era una aberración. Ella nunca me demostró un poco de su cariño, siempre eran regaños, reglas, _haces esto, esto y esto. No comas esto, siéntate, duerme, toma agua, toma más agua. ¿Comiste vegetales? ¿Qué no? ¡Ve inmediatamente a la cocina! No comas eso. ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Comer ese dulce asqueroso?_

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. —Supongo que tampoco debería pensar así.

Se rió un poco. —Supongo que deberías tener un poco de derecho en algo de comida.

Me reí ahora. —Supongo que 'el supongo' de nosotros no tiene mucho que ver con el supongo de la enfermedad de mi madre —Edward se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo y luego recordé la cena y que había dejado a Charlie solo. Me gruñí internamente. —Tengo que colgar, dejé a Charlie solo en la cocina.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Supongo… —me reí—. Que irás a la fiesta la semana que viene.

La fiesta. Tanya. Los dos. Mierda.

—Uhm, eso creo —contesté no muy segura.

— ¡Error!

Rodé los ojos. —Supongo, creo —se rió con ganas—. ¿Así está bien?

—Supongo que sí.

Entonces ambos colgamos.

·

Sentados en la mesa estábamos Charlie y yo, hablando de poco y nada. Disfrutando de nuestra cena. Yo. Disfrutándola. No comía nunca y cuando lo hacía era una cerda.

Él prácticamente habló sobre el partido de los Mariners, así que no fue muy interesante todo. Luego de eso, Charlie se fue a sofá lila a ver televisión, mientras que yo terminaba de limpiar nuestra loza sucia.

Me fui hasta mi habitación cuando estuve desocupada y no pude resistirme al portátil, necesitaba tener una respuesta sobre el intercambio. Aunque ahora era más difícil, si Renee moría, papá se quedaría solo aquí.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que pensar en mí en este momento.

Mi correo piteaba un nuevo mensaje. Comencé temblar y deseaba que fuesen buenas noticias, aunque mi bipolaridad siempre estaba presente, deseaba también que no me aceptasen.

Abrí el correo y tecleé para leer.

_Isabella, te hemos aceptado en nuestro segundo semestre aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York. ¡Felicitaciones!_

No sabía si gritar, llorar, brincar, patalear, enojarme, balbucear, llamar a alguien, no sabía.

Joder.

Lo había hecho.

En un mes me alejaría completamente de Edward, de mi familia.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes**

**besos.**


	6. No es mucho pedir

**IMPORTANTE: No sé cuando volveré a actualizar pero prometo que no será por largo tiempo, pero me formatearon mi computador y no me guardaron las cosas, perdí los diez capítulos que llevaba de esta historia :( espero me entienda**n.

**No las entretengo más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – No es mucho pedir**

**BELLA POV**

·

Escuché la bocina del descapotable de Edward. Me apresuré a coger mi bolso y dos de mis libros antes de que él comenzara a aburrirse. Charlie estaba viendo la televisión mientras soplaba contra el tazón humeante de café. Me vio cruzar el umbral y yo retrocedí.

—Iré a ver a Renée —. Charlie abrió mucho sus ojos y asintió.

—Pensé que no irías hasta que la dieran de alta.

Rodé los ojos. —Aún no hay donante, ¿cómo podrían darla de alta?

—Por eso mismo —Charlie respondió. Me pilló desprevenida analizando y entendiendo sus palabras…

Era un desastre.

—Ah —susurré—. De todas formas, iré a ver si necesita algo.

—De acuerdo —bebió un sorbo de su café—. Que tengas buen día, Bella.

—Lo mismo para ti, papá —dije de vuelta antes de cruzar la puerta de salida. Edward estaba recostado cerca del espejo retrovisor y escuchó el portazo de la puerta, por lo que se giró a mirarme. Sonrió, y casi caigo de estúpida en el último escalón. Intenté no verme muy obvia, entonces me quedé de pie allí y luego bajé lo último, pisando el asfalto manchado en escarcha.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —se burló.

Le mostré la lengua, abriendo la puerta y entrando de golpe. Él hizo lo mismo y se quedó mirándome de pies a cabeza. Suspiré, por favor, que no siga así.

— ¿Segura quieres ir? —murmuró.

Me giré para mirarlo, sus ojos verdes mostraban confusión y aturdimiento.

Asentí levemente. —No quiero ser una mala hija, aunque tampoco quiero ir. No lo sé, soy bipolar.

—No eres bipolar —Edward siseó—. Estás confundida.

Asentí, no encontrando la palabra adecuada para responder. Edward se fue directamente al hospital, dejando que me bajara primero y él se asegurara del auto en el estacionamiento.

La enfermera estaba en recepción, con aspecto aburrido mientras mascaba asquerosamente chicle. Me miró y alzó una ceja, por un momento me bloqueé, tartamudeando tontamente.

—Busco a Renée Swan, ella llegó hace…

—Piso tres, cuarto 320 —contestó de mala gana, sin dejarme terminar.

Asentí y me fui a los ascensores.

Escondí mis manos dentro de mi manga y acaricié mi barbilla mientras esperaba que el ascensor se apresurara en subir. Junto a mí había una pareja de ancianos sonriéndose enamoradamente. Los miré de repente y noté sus manos arrugadas entrelazadas. Un golpe fuerte se sintió en el centro de mi pecho, algo que provocó que mis ojos pestañearan rápidamente. Ellos me sonrieron cuando los miré a la cara y tuve que forzar una sonrisa sincera.

¿El amor dura para siempre?

A estas alturas yo no lo sabía. Mi pregunta era, ¿el amor de una pareja dura para siempre? Es decir, yo puedo amar a Edward toda la vida, pero nunca me pertenecerá. Jadeé en silencio en ese momento mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y la pareja de ancianos salía caminando lentamente allí mismo. Salí corriendo de ahí, buscando calmadamente la habitación.

La puerta del 320 estaba semi abierta. Me arrastré hasta allí con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido y vi a mi madre recostada con tubos por todas partes. Me sentí mal por ella, y mal por mí y mi estúpida insensibilidad.

Renée mantenía los ojos abiertos, su cabello se encontraba apago, sucio y mal hecho. Sus manos secas reposaban a cada costado inyectadas a un suero que a cada segundo se estrujaba más. La boca la tenía seca, los ojos caídos y su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. A medida que me acercaba, sentía su respiración extraña y ronca. Ella giró su rostro y una débil sonrisa regaló para mí. Le sonreí, acercándome un poco más.

—Bella —susurró lo más bajo que pudo. Su voz monótona estaba casi a punto de quebrarse. La vi cerrar los ojos y una lágrima cayó de su párpado. Me sentí mucho peor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sonrió. —Mucho mejor ahora que viniste a verme —dejó escapar un sollozo de sus labios y rápidamente se recuperó—. Me había hecho la idea de que no vendrías.

—Tenía que hacerlo.

—Bien.

—Mamá —sentía como sus ojos brillaban cuando la nombraba de esa manera. No sé su intención o quizás estaba más sensible ahora que la muerte la estaba amenazando—. ¿Sabías de esto o simplemente fue un horrible golpe?

Ella no dijo nada por varios minutos, hasta que se dignó a hablar—. Desde que cumpliste siete años.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué te callaste?

Renée ladeó la cabeza. —No quería preocupar a tu padre, tampoco quería que te tensaras, eras una niña.

— ¿Te das cuenta todos los años que perdiste? —le reproché. Ella asintió con dificultad.

—Lo entiendo, estoy consciente.

Negué con la cabeza. —No lo creo, actuaste irresponsablemente, Renée.

—Lo siento, Bella —me miró a los ojos—. Lo siento de verdad, pensé… pensé que esto pasaría, que era una broma de mal gusto que el doctor estaba contándome.

Sacudí nuevamente la cabeza. — ¿Hay esperanzas?

Arrastró la orilla de su labio hacia arriba, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —llevó su mano con la aguja hasta la mía y me miró fijamente—. Prométeme algo, Bella.

Accedí a tomar su mano. —Dime.

—Cuidarás de tu padre —soltó otro sollozo—. Y serás una adulta normal.

Arrugué la frente, no entendiendo muy bien sus palabras. — ¿Qué quiere decir lo último?

Renée sonrió con tristeza. —Vivirás como alguien normal, comerás como alguien normal, serás feliz… como alguien normal.

Un sentimiento de culpa me invadió el corazón. Renée sentía que iba a morir y se estaba despidiendo, disculpándose a su manera de todo lo que tuve que pasar en mi infancia. Mi madre estaba agonizando.

—No hables como si estuvieras despidiéndote.

Acarició mis nudillos. —Es lo que hago. Es hora Bells.

—Mamá —la garganta comenzaba a apretarme—. No me hagas esto.

—Te pido perdón por todo, hija —una lágrima recorrió su mejilla—. Ojalá algún día, cuando seas más mayor, tengas hijos y estés felizmente casada, puedas perdonarme de corazón, porque sé que me dirás que no hay nada que perdonar, pero en verdad… no lo sientes.

—Renée basta —le pedí—. Tú no te vas a morir.

—Bella.

—Señorita —escuché la voz ronca de un hombre espaldas mías. Renée miró a esa dirección y asintió con la cabeza—. La paciente debe ser examinada, ¿podría esperar afuera, por favor?

Lo miré fijamente y accedí a salir. Renée me sonrió y me arrastré fuera, a punto de explotar.

Vi a Edward recostado en la pared, mirando a la nada. Se dio cuenta de que yo había salido y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. No lo soporte más, me eché a llorar como una niña. Edward se preocupó y solo intuyó a abrazarme con fuerza, apretarme en su cuerpo contra su pecho fornido y hermoso. Susurró cosas en mi oído para calmarme y los sollozos comenzaron a disiparse, desapareciendo.

—Tranquila, cariño. Todo estará bien —me alentaba.

—Se va a morir, Edward, mi mamá se va a morir —comencé a llorar otra vez. Me arrastró hasta unas sillas desocupadas y lentamente me dejó caer en una de ellas, colocándose cómodamente en otra y volver a abrazarme. Hizo círculos pequeños en mi muñeca, besándome en la frente, acariciando mi espalda. Era lo que necesitaba, quería, para siempre.

Me separó con cuidado de él, sentí opresión cuando su cuerpo no me rozaba. Hipé fuerte y él limpió con sus pulgares mis mejillas. Sus ojos estaban fijamente mirándome, sus labios entre abiertos. Diablos, era en esos momentos en los que me mordía el labio para no besarlo.

—Odio verte llorar, Bella. Lo odio de verdad —susurró. Sentí su voz quebrada y entristecida.

Agaché la cabeza. —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, cariño —susurró otra vez—. No sabes lo mal que me pone verte así —sentí sus exquisitos labios en mi frente.

Volvió a separarse de mí y jadeé en busca de refugio. Me tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara. — ¿Vas a decirme que pasó exactamente o aún no estás preparada?

Me refregué los ojos. —Renée estaba despidiéndose de mí, dijo que era hora de irse.

Me acarició la mejilla y exhaló. — ¿Te sientes culpable o algo así?

Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros. —Quizás.

Me obligó a mirarlo una vez más. Siempre esquivaba los ojos cuando lloraba.

—No sientas vergüenza, por favor.

Lo miré a duras penas. — ¿Puedes creer que me ha dejado comer?

Edward abrió mucho sus ojos. — ¿De verdad?

Asentí chupándome el labio inferior.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a casa de mis padres? Para que te despejes, estoy seguro que Esme no tendrá problemas en regalonearte.

Sonreí, encontrándole razón.

—Está bien, un rato. Tengo que ir a trabajar por la tarde.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Cuándo dejarás de trabajar? Ya te he dicho que puedo ayudarte en lo que desees.

Sacudí mis hombros. —Quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta. Además, he conocido a muy buenos amigos.

—Ángela y Jacob.

Asentí.

Edward frunció el ceño. —No me tiene muy confiado ese Jacob —suspiró—. No me incumbe su vida de todos modos, pero mientras siga ofreciéndose a ti, entonces tendremos problemas nosotros dos.

—Edward, solo es un amigo —me reí.

—Uno muy demostrativo diría yo —se quejó—. ¿Te das cuenta la manera en que te mira? ¡Jesús! —miró hacia arriba—. No quisiera leer su mente en ese momento. Aunque, sí, podría ser, o sino bien merecido tendría golpearlo en la cara por pensamientos inoportunos.

—No seas payaso —le pegué en el hombro—. Ahora vamos a tu casa.

—Dime que no es un aguafiestas —siguió—. Dime que no es un perrito mojado siguiéndote la falda.

—No es tan así —aseguré—. Es solo… cariñoso —. Edward se rió tan fuerte que tuve que parar su caminata. La gente comenzó a mirarlo, rechiné los dientes—. Es en serio.

—Por supuesto que no, es un perro con cara de fortachón.

Le mostré una sonrisa grande antes de cruzar los dedos por detrás

—Estoy segura que es más fortachón que tú.

Edward me miró con malicia y exhaló con fuerza, hundiéndose en el poco ego que le quedaba.

—No Bella, por favor —me arrolló con sus brazos mi cintura y me giró para que lo mirara—. Dime que soy mejor que él.

Cerré los ojos haciendo sonar la garganta para hacerle saber que estaba pensando.

—No sé, Jacob es muy atractivo. Podría ser mi mejor amigo ahora.

—Bella —me apartó el pelo, se estaba poniendo serio—. ¿Hablas en serio?

Me solté de su agarre, no muy segura. —Diablos, ¿de verdad piensas que cambiaría a mi mejor amigo? —el corazón volvió a estrujarse y me sentí débil por un segundo, tenía que recuperarme y no demostrárselo.

—Claro que no —sonrió hermosamente—. Eres mi mejor amiga, por lo tanto, eres mía.

Lo detuve. —De acuerdo soy tu mejor amiga, pero no de tu propiedad, león.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que andes con cualquier perro, ovejita?

Alcé una ceja. —Podría ahora mismo contarle mi vida a otra persona y llevarlo a los columpios.

— ¡No! —casi chilló—. El columpio verde es mío, de hecho, está marcada la E.

—Puedo buscar a alguien con su inicial E.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Demonios, entra al auto —me metí dentro esperando a Edward se sentara a mi lado. Encendió el motor, aún seguía dolido por mis palabras, sentía su risa fluir por todo el auto, me llenaba el alma escucharlo.

·

Esme estaba cortando algunas flores de su anti-jardín cuando nosotros nos aparcamos en la entrada de la cochera. Nos sonrió y dejó la cortadora encima de un cajón para correr a nosotros.

— ¡Niños! —chilló, abrió sus brazos y me envolvió completa—. ¡Bella!

Esme era la parte maternal que yo nunca tuve con Renée, ella me consentía, me hacía cosas dulces cada vez que venía, me preparaba leche con chocolate en las noches de inviernos en los que yo me quedaba a dormir con Edward y Alice. Ella sí me quería, y me lo demostraba todo el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Esme?

Suspiró, alejándose de nuestro abrazo. —Muy cansada. He tenido una semana de locos, por decirte que el fin de semana tengo que viajar a Londres.

—Eso es genial —dije—. Siempre me ha gustado Londres.

Se encogió de hombros. —También a mí, pero dudo poder conocer, estamos muy ajetreadas las chicas y yo con toda nuestra colección.

—Hola, madre —saludó Edward.

Esme lo abrazó con fuerza. —Hola, corazón.

— ¿Te ha dicho Bella de dónde venimos?

Esme nos miró a ambos.

Se tapó la boca. —Dios —susurró—. ¿Ha pasado algo con Renée?

Agaché la cabeza, no quería volver a llorar. —Se ha despedido de mí hace un rato, tiene la sensación de que va a morir.

Esme negó con la cabeza. —Si tan solo me hubiese hecho caso, yo debería también habérselo dicho, obligado, asustado —comenzó a recriminarse.

Edward y yo fruncimos el ceño mirándonos.

—Mamá, ¿tú sabías de esto?

Esme nos miró a ambos y se mordió la lengua.

—Sí —contestó—. Dos años después de que se lo hayan diagnosticado. No quería ir al hospital a tratarse, Renée siempre fue cabeza dura.

—Igual que Bella —bromeó Edward y le alcé una ceja.

—Bien chicos, entren a casa que deben tener hambre. ¿Mucho estudio?

—Tengo que trabajar luego —dije. Esme se fue rápidamente a la cocina.

—Entonces te preparo un sándwich para el camino.

Desde que era muy niña, Esme siempre se preocupó de mi alimentación. Ella llamaba a mi casa para decir que quería que yo la ayudara con algunas plantaciones, pero en verdad me tenía preparado una rica cena para mí y toda su familia.

Alice llegó a la cocina sin percatarse de mi presencia. Prácticamente chilló encima de mí cuando se dio cuenta.

— ¿Cómo está Renée?

Suspiré. —Muy mal.

Alice soltó un suspiro también. —Lo siento —miró a Edward y volvió a mirarme—. ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar al trabajo?

—No, está bien. Puedo tomar el auto bus.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Edward—. Puedo ir yo, no tengo nada que hacer.

Tenía la leve impresión que Edward quería toparse con Jacob o algo parecido. No presté atención a mis suposiciones y cogí el sándwich que Esme había preparado.

—Gracias —ella acarició mi mejilla y sonrió.

—Tengo que hacer algunas compras, ¿Alice, me acompañarás?

Alice asintió cogiendo un vaso de jugo. —Nos vemos chicos.

Edward instó a morder un pedazo de pan, le sonreí avergonzada y mastiqué. Me metí dentro de su volvo minutos después para irme al trabajo. Esperaba que Jacob no estuviera, no quería broncas y tampoco indirectas por ambas partes. El local era tranquilo y pacífico, no iba a permitir que me echaran por su culpa.

Trabajaba como camarera en un restaurante muy cerca al café donde Edward me había dado la noticia de su boda. Allí conocí a Ángela, una buena amiga que se encargaba de hacerme saber su confianza y entenderme en las buenas y malas. Ella también sabía mi amor por Edward.

—Bella, qué bueno que estás aquí —dijo Ángela, con algo de desesperación en su voz—. No sé de dónde ha salido tanta gente.

El restaurante estaba repleto. —Ya he venido a salvarte, ¿no ha llegado Jake?

—Sí —asintió mirando a Edward—. Está cambiándose de ropa. Hola Edward.

—Hola Ángela —saludó de vuelta.

Me fui rápidamente dentro de la caseta y me envolví en un delantal blanco mientras cogía conmigo el bloc de pedidos. Edward seguía de pie allí cuando volví, era como un guardaespaldas.

—Edward, puedes irte si quieres.

Frunció el ceño. — ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Rodé los ojos. —No es eso, pero teniéndote aquí no podré trabajar —miré hacia una de las mesas ocupadas al final del local—. Debo ir a atender.

Asintió desganado. —Paso por ti dentro de cuatro horas.

Se fue sin despedirse de mí y yo solo pude ver como se alejaba. Me sentí mal por un momento, quería sentir sus suaves labios en mi mejilla y su piel acariciándome. Sacudí la cabeza y fui hasta la mesa de clientes.

Nada había mejorado. La boda era dentro de poco y la fiesta que se haría en casa de los Cullen se aproximaba mucho antes. Sentí agonía por eso, no quería asistir a ninguna parte, sobre todo si esto era como un aire de lo que sería la boda. Boda, maldición de boda. Alice me había dicho que se encargaría de mi vestido, no me importaba, si por mí fuera iría con pantalones o hasta con pijama.

Bufé contra mi bloc y me fui directamente a la cocina a mandar el pedido. Ángela acababa de llegar también, merodeando con Jake.

— ¡Pequeña dulcinea! —gritó Jacob. Él siempre me decía de esa forma.

—Jake —suspiré, guardándome el bloc en el bolsillo del delantal. Me recosté en el umbral de la puerta. Ángela bajó sus lentes y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Y otra vez, yo no quería salir. ¡Era muy difícil de entender! —Jake, sabes que mi mamá está en el hospital, no puedo pretender pasármela bien.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó Ángela.

Suspiré al recordarla. —Muy mal, presiente que está por morir.

Ángela suspiró también. —Lo siento tanto Bella.

—No importa —sacudí la cabeza sirviendo gaseosa en uno de los vasos de plástico.

La vida se veía tan simple. Si caminas por la calle no te podrías llegar a imaginar lo que las personas tienen que pasar día a día. Tú no sabes sus problemas y miedos. Si los miras a la cara tampoco, porque no los conoces, entonces, ¿cómo podrías siquiera identificar lo que dicen sus ojos? Muchas personas son hipócritas y demuestran cosas que no son.

Yo por ejemplo.

Intentaba ser fuerte a toda costa, intentaba que ellos no me viesen mal, intentaba que todos pensaran que sería pasajero. Pero estaban muy equivocados.

Ellos no me conocían tan bien de todos modos.

Ni siquiera Charlie me conocía bien.

Ni siquiera Esme lograba conocerme.

Ni siquiera yo lograba verme.

·

—_Intenté esquivarla, mamá —Edward se quejaba—. Pero fue Bella quien la dejó en el suelo._

_Esme se echó a reír y Emmett le siguió. —¿Qué acabas de decir Edward? Una niña te ha defendido —. Lo empujó tan fuerte que casi cae del taburete._

— _¡No es cierto! Yo no se lo pedí a Bella —Edward se fue a la dirección de Bella, frustrado y muy resentido—. Debiste dejar que yo lo arreglara todo._

_Bella tragó la leche achocolatada que Esme había comprado. —Me miraste a punto de llorar, ¿qué querías que hiciera?_

_Esme consoló a su hijo, escondiendo la sonrisa de sus labios. —No te enfades con Bella, ¿me has dicho que esa chica intentó besarte? Entonces Bella hizo bien, solo defendió a su amigo._

_Edward se cruzó de brazos, aún molesto. —De todos modos no debió entrometerse, Tanya es una chica muy lista._

—_Bella —la miró Esme—. ¿Qué exactamente ha intentado hacer Tanya?_

_Bella se puso de pie, sus ojos marrones clavaban la mirada a cualquiera, sonrió a Esme y se sentó meneando su largo pelo castaño. Era una niña de once años recién cumplidos._

—_Ella intentó besar a Edward, le dijo que con lengua era mucho más cómodo, entonces Edward se sonrojó._

_Las mejillas de Edward se volvieron rosas cuando Bella lo dijo, se enojó aún más y empujó el hombro de Bella haciendo que ella se cayera y se golpeara la frente. Edward se asustó y se bajó rápidamente del taburete._

— _¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el niño de ojos verdes. Esme ayudó a su hijo a levantar a Bella, ella había sangrado su frente y estaba algo aturdida._

—_Sí, eso creo —hizo una mueca y Esme la llevó al sillón._

—_Bella se merece una disculpa, Edward —le reprendió Esme, mientras caminaba hasta la cocina por un paño húmedo. Edward se sentó de rodillas en el sofá junto a Bella, muy arrepentido._

—_Lo siento, de verdad —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Olvida lo que dije, gracias por defenderme._

—_No te preocupes, Edward —ella cerró los ojos, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza—. Ya pasó._

—_Pero te he empujado y ahora estás sangrado. Soy un pésimo amigo._

—_No —ella lo miró con los ojos grandes—. Eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener._

— _¿De verdad? —Bella asintió—. ¿No estás molesta conmigo, entonces?_

—_Nop —cargó la voz en la última letra—. Sabes que soy torpe, pero… no dejes que Tanya vuelva a acercarse a ti._

—_No te preocupes, no me gusta ella, es muy… no sé —hizo una mueca de asco._

·

Terminé las cuatro horas de trabajo y me dispuse a salir de allí. Edward no estaba cuando salí, y eso que me había demorado un poco más en terminar de atender a la gente. Lo esperé mientras caminaba lentamente por la cuadra.

No sé cuántos minutos pasé sola ahí caminando, pero me estaba impacientando. Miré mi reloj, eran casi las siete de la tarde y el día estaba oscureciéndose.

Frustrada caminé hasta la parada de bus para que me dejara en la estación del metro. Quizás se le había surgido algún problema a Edward. Me preocupé por un momento, entonces llamé a Alice.

La voz de mi amiga siempre me alegraba el día, ella era tan hiperactiva las 24 horas del día.

—Alice —hablé, ella chilló y bajó el volumen de la música.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás en casa?

—No —contesté—. ¿Edward está por ahí?

Alice se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Alice?

—La verdad es que… salió con Tanya.

Mi ira aumentó, no quería que Alice me escuchara sollozar.

—Ah —contesté—. Bueno, creo que… debo irme. Nos vemos luego, Al —corté.

No lo soporté más, me mordí la lengua para no llorar, pero me vi envuelta en lágrimas dentro del metro, mientras la gente me miraba extraño.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.-**


	7. Disculpas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Hola,bueeeeno... el capítulo salió antes de lo previsto, pensé que me costaría un poco terminarlo por todo lo que pasó con mi computador u.u pero aquí hay otro capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 —Disculpas**

**·**

**Edward**

**·**

— ¡Cariño! —escuché el grito sofocante de Tanya desde la cocina. Me tomó dos segundos darme cuenta que ella estaba cargándose de mi hombro exageradamente. Seguramente había cogido una Redbull de su refrigerador.

—Tanya, mi hombro —me quejé.

Ella se bajó y comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto.

—Tengo una sorpresa —dijo entusiasmada.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa? —. El microondas terminó sus vueltas calentando la sopa que Esme había preparado en la mañana. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando me quemé con el borde de la loza.

— ¿Recuerdas el estadio principal que había caído a causa de la tormenta? —no dejó que contestara—. Bueno, ¡hoy la inauguran! —comenzó a brincar—. ¿No es genial?

— ¿Sí? Eso creo, ¿a qué viene eso? —. Tanya frunció el ceño y se sentó en el taburete de la cocina

— _¿Qué tiene que ver eso? _—imitó fallidamente mi voz—. Vamos a ir.

Cogí una cuchara grande del mueble, haciendo una mueca ante su propuesta.

—Cariño, las inauguraciones son sofocantes. ¿Cuánta gente crees que asista? ¡Millones! Todo está en rebaja.

—Por eso —frunció los labios—. Por favor, Ed. Nunca salimos, siempre estás preocupado de otra gente.

— ¡Epa! —la detuve—. Siempre estoy pendiente de ti, no digas eso.

Ladeó la cabeza. —Sí claro, a no ser que se trate de _Bella Swan_ —escupió su nombre.

Dejé de lado mi cuenco de sopa y la miré confundido.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella en esto?

Me lanzó una mirada de fuego.

—Por Dios —se echó a reír—. Nuestra vida está ligada a Bella, si ella no quiere ir a algún lugar, entonces tú opinas lo mismo —puso sus dos manos en cada costado de la cadera—. Ve y márcale para preguntarle si está de acuerdo con que nosotros dos vayamos a la inauguración.

—No se trata de eso, no seas absurda —sacudí la cabeza.

Iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió a último momento.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás? ¿O tendré que llamar a Lauren para que me acompañé? —estaba seguro que iba a llorar en este momento—. Ella invitará a su novio y yo estaré sola —. Y sí, estaba llorando.

Puse los ojos en blanco y guardé el cuenco ya tibio de sopa.

—Está bien —asentí—. ¿A qué hora vamos?

Sus ojos azules se avivaron.

— ¡Ahora mismo! —jaló de mi brazo fuera del cuarto—. Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —chilló.

No contesté nada, ella estaba demasiado entusiasmada como para escucharme.

Alice estaba brincando por la escalera y se fijó rápidamente en nosotros. Le dio una mirada extraña a Tanya antes de sonreír.

—Tanya —la miró de pies a cabeza. Intenté que Alice me viera para que terminara este show, pero no me prestó atención—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tanya sonrió también, pero su sonrisa era sincera.

—Edward y yo vamos a ir a la inauguración del estadio. ¿Por qué Jasper y tú no se cuelgan con nosotros?

—Uhm, no creo, gracias… Tanya —siseó antes de llevarse un frasquito de chamyto a la boca.

—Regresamos luego, Alice —le grité antes de salir por la puerta.

Tanya había quedado desanimada por la reacción de Alice, de todas formas ellas nunca se llevaron bien.

Cuando nos subimos al auto, recordé que no podía demorarme demasiado, tenía que ir a recoger a Bella del trabajo.

— ¡Bebé! —chilló Tanya, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Apresúrate, casi empieza.

—Tranquilízate —pedí gruñendo.

Me sacaba de mis casillas de repente.

·

La inauguración era casi como una feria de circo, aunque no podía dudar en lo profesionales que eran los encargados en inventar este tipo de cosas. Solo que el entusiasmo de Tanya me tenía descompensado.

—Vamos allí —me empujó hacía ella—. Siempre he querido subirme a esos juegos, después podemos ir a la tienda de ropa, todo está muy en rebaja —se llevó un dedo en la barbilla—. Y quizás me invites a comer algo por aquí —susurró.

Rodé los ojos y la seguí.

Me sorprendió la enorme fila que había para comprar boletos. Intenté zafarme del brazo histérico de Tanya, pero ella estaba decidida a subirse al barco que daba vueltas y vueltas. Delante de nosotros todavía quedaban más de cincuenta personas antes para lograr comprar y eso me tenía hecho un drama.

Luego de varias horas de estar de pie esperando, al fin logramos comprar los boletos. Nos demoramos un poco más a causa de las zancadas y coladas que la gente se hacía descaradamente. De todos modos, estábamos a un paso de subirnos al barco.

Tanya se quitó los zapatos y me los tendió rápidamente antes de correr a la entrada. Cogí los míos y la seguí también.

No era que me diera miedo el juego, pero a veces solía marearme. Bella era testigo de todas las veces en que corría al baño a… a vomitar. Ella me calmaba y me llevaba a su casa para darme algún remedio casero, pero siempre terminaba quedándome a dormir con ella, aunque le insistía en que durmiera en su cama y yo en el sofá de su cuarto. Pero ella se negaba.

Siempre fue cabezota.

— ¡Edward! —tenía a Tanya frente a mí, gritándome como si no escuchara. En verdad, no la estaba escuchando—. Ven, súbete.

·

— _¿Estás seguro? Edward, si no te sientes bien entonces podemos irnos, si quieres —Bella estaba junto a Edward en la barra del juego, mientras que Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie saltaban de la felicidad por llegar a las últimas dos personas frente a ellos —. Podemos ir a caminar, estás pálido._

—_Estoy bien, Bella. Gracias —sonrió ligeramente antes de besar su mejilla y empujándola cerca del juego._

_Minutos más tarde, Edward salió corriendo de allí a meterse al baño de hombres._

_Bella, aún mareada, lo siguió pegándose junto a la pared para lograr respirar con normalidad. Cuando Edward salió –más verde que de costumbre– ella se enrolló en sus brazos para reconfortarlo._

— _¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mientras se separaba y lo guiaba a la entrada del lugar._

—_No muy bien —contestó._

—_Vamos a mi casa, creo que tengo algo para el estómago._

— _¿De nuevo Edward? —se escuchó las risotadas de Emmett—. Tienes dieciocho años, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser una niña?_

—_Déjalo, Emmett —gruñó Bella._

—_Vale, vale —agitó su mano—. ¿Dónde van?_

—_A mi casa —respondió Bella—. Si quieren pueden quedarse, Edward y yo estaremos bien._

—_Bien entonces —brincó Alice—. Bella, no dudes en llamarme si mi hermano se pone peor._

—_Claro, diviértanse —les incentivó._

_Todos se alejaron mientras que ellos se fueron al auto._

—_Bella, lo siento —se disculpó Edward—. Siempre he tenido que arruinarte la noche, puedes volver si quieres, yo puedo manejar…_

— _¿Estás loco? —refunfuñó—. No te dejaré solo, vamos a mi casa, Charlie debe estar de fiesta con mamá._

—_De acuerdo, lo siento otra vez._

—_Nada de que lo sientas, Edward. Ahora, cierra los ojos si quieres dormirte._

— _¿Y si me quedo dormido? —sonrió._

_Bella ladeó la cabeza. —Bueno, entonces tendré que cargarte, ¿no?_

_Edward sacudió la cabeza, riéndose a carcajadas._

·

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Tanya. Estaba seguro que iba a vomitar—. ¿Edward?

— ¿Qué, Tanya, qué?

—Guau —se sorprendió—. No era para que fueses grosero conmigo, solo preguntaba.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. Es solo que… ¡Maldita sea! —me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué hora es?

Tanya miró su reloj. —Nueve.

—_Diablos… _—susurré—. Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó al borde de la histeria—. A penas nos hemos subido a un juego.

Yo estaba a punto de vomitar, pero lo que acababa de hacer, no tenía nombre.

—He quedado de ir a recoger a Bella al trabajo —dije—. Demonios, es tardísimo, debe estar hecha furia.

Tanya rodó los ojos. — ¿Entonces? Edward, quizás ya llegó a casa.

—No, tengo ir por ella.

— ¿Piensas ir por ella a que divertirnos tú y yo? —se cruzó de brazos.

Cerré los ojos, incapaz de pelearme con ella una vez más.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Tanya.

— ¡Pero siempre la prefieres a ella! —gritó.

La hice callar con el dedo índice en mi boca. —No grites.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Correr por ella y abrazarla? ¿Pedirle perdón de rodillas por olvidarte de recogerla? Isabella tendrá que aceptar que te ha perdido, listo.

—Claro que no —gruñí—. Me molesta mucho que pienses de esa manera —caminé hasta el estacionamiento—. ¿Quieres acompañarme o te vas a ir caminando?

Se sintió ofendida por ello.

—Llévame a mi casa —refunfuñó—. ¿O es que estás tan apurado como para ni siquiera ir a dejarme? Porque entonces…

—A tu casa te llevaré —aseguré, callándola.

·

Tanya se fue refunfuñando hasta el pórtico de su casa, mientras que yo me apresuraba en ir a mi casa. Obviamente no al trabajo porque Bella debió haber cogido el metro.

¡Maldición!

¿Cómo es que llegué a olvidarla?

Iba a recriminarme toda la vida. Tampoco era como si la hubiese olvidado pero… De acuerdo, basta de excusas.

Me aparqué atrás del coche de Emmett y me bajé rápidamente. La puerta estaba semiabierta y la luz estaba encendida. Aparecí dentro y vi a mis dos hermanos bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Hey, brother! —gritó él, sonriendo como siempre—. ¿De dónde vienes tan tarde?

Vi como Alice ponía los ojos en blanco. —Ha salido con su _novia _—arrastró las palabras con desgano.

No hice caso a sus palabras y me fui escaleras arriba. Tomé el teléfono fijo del pasillo y marqué rápidamente.

Nadie contestó.

Mierda.

Volví a marcar…

— ¿Hola? —suspiré aliviado, era la voz de Bella.

— ¡Bella! Soy Edward —estaba con una sonrisa de disculpa en mis labios, pero en cuanto le nombré quien era…

Ella colgó.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, maldiciéndome. Volví a marcar, esperando impaciente que atendiera, pero cuando contestaron, pude escuchar el…

_Tu, tu, tu_

Dejé el teléfono colgado y corrí escaleras abajo.

¿Podría ser más estúpido?

Era el peor amigo del mundo.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! —volvió a chillar Emmett. Me estaba apresando en la puerta, imposibilitándome a cruzar la maldita puerta—. ¿Dónde vas ahora?

—No te importa.

—Vamos, cuéntale a tu hermano —insistió—. O no dejaré que salgas por aquí.

—Emmett, es importante.

—Dime…

— ¡Demonios! —gruñí—. He olvidado recoger a Bella al trabajo y está enfadada conmigo, ¿vas a dejarme salir? —grité histérico.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —escuché a Alice detrás de mí. Cuando me volteé a mirarla, ella estaba con ambas manos formando un puño—. Edward Cullen, ¿qué hiciste?

—Lo que escuchaste.

Soltó un bufido.

—Con razón me colgó tan deprisa cuando me preguntó por ti.

— ¿Llamó a casa?

—No, me ha llamado a mí, me preguntó por ti y le dije que habías salido con Tanya. ¡Por qué no me dijiste a mí que la recogiera!

— ¡Porque yo iba a hacerlo!

— ¿Seguro? —Alice estaba molesta en serio, no era para menos—. No parece que fueras a hacerlo.

Era un imbécil.

—Alice, no tengo tiempo para discutir, Bella está pensando que soy la peor persona en el mundo.

—No lo dudo —susurró Emmett y sacó su brazo de la puerta—. Buena suerte hermano —se despidió.

Corrí hasta mi auto y me metí con rapidez. El motor no demoró en calentarse, por lo que pronto estaba instalado en la carretera.

Se me hacía largo el trayecto, como si nunca las hubiese recorrido. No podía pensar en nada más que en Bella, en lo decepcionada y molesta que debiera estar. Yo conocía su carácter. No me esperaba nada bueno a causa de esto. Me aparqué fuera de su casa, en aquel césped tan familiar. Resguardé el auto y recogí las llaves de allí para esconderlas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Sin que lograra si quiera tocar el timbre, Charlie apareció por la ventana, sonriéndome y alzando la mano. Esperé paciente.

—Hola, muchacho —saludó fraternalmente, estrechamos nuestras manos y me dejó pasar—. Bella está en su habitación, ¿sabes lo que le sucede? Ha llegado con un humor espantoso —rezongó.

—No. Lo. Sé —arrastré las palabras con bastante sigilo, no quería que él se diera cuenta que yo era el culpable.

Charlie se fue al sofá y yo subí con cuidado las escaleras. Rechiné los dientes cuando llegué al cuarto de Bella. Toqué suavemente.

Nadie respondió.

Abrí con suavidad, calando mi cabeza y buscándola con la mirada. Bella estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares blancos en sus oídos. Me mordí la lengua con la intención de no hablar y acercarme con mucho silencio. Al parecer ella estaba dormida, porque en cuanto me aplasté en el colchón ella no se inmutó. Podía sentir como exhala su respiración.

Se veía tan pacífica, hermosa, única. Se veía como un ángel, _mi ángel_.

Llevé mi mano a su pierna con el fin de despertarla con bien, pero ella respondió de mala manera, se asustó y saltó al abrir los ojos. Me quedó mirando un segundo aturdida antes de fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios. Se corrió velozmente quitándose los auriculares.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Sal de mi cuarto.

—Déjame explicarte.

—No tienes nada que explicar —se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por toda su habitación.

—Bella, yo…

— ¡Edward, sal! —. Me di cuenta lo brillosos que estaban sus ojos. Me maldecía aún más, ella quería llorar.

—Cariño, perdóname.

— ¿Qué pretendías con esto, Edward? ¿Humillarme? ¿Decirme de esta manera que yo ya estoy en segundo plano? Dime, ¿cuántas veces te lo dije y tú no me creías? ¿Sabes qué? Puedes largarte y olvidarte de mí si prefieres —estaba exasperada, enojada, muy, muy enojada.

—No.

—Edward, no quiero hablar —abrió la puerta de su habitación para que yo saliera.

Me acerqué con rapidez y la cerré.

—¡No! Vas a escucharme —protesté.

Ella me ignoró.

Me acerqué más a ella y tomé su barbilla para que me mirara, una lágrima brotó de su ojo.

—Bella, perdón. Yo… soy un idiota.

—Así es —aceptó ella—. Suéltame.

—No.

—Suéltame —volvió a pedir.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? Deberías estar en tu casa, es tarde —se intentó alejar de mí, fallidamente—. Mañana hablamos.

— ¿Mañana? Claro que no, no me voy a ir hasta que sepa que me hayas perdonado.

—Basta, Edward. Creo que es mejor que ambos nos alejemos, es lo mejor para…

— ¡NO! —grité a todo pulmón. Bella abrió asustada sus ojos, esperaba que Charlie apareciera para pedir una explicación, pero no fue así—. Escúchame, Bella. No digas eso, no vuelvas a decirlo. No puedo vivir sin ti, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Has sido mi compañera toda la vida, el que me case…

—No significa que nos alejemos, ¿verdad? —sus ojos seguían brillosos—. Pero, ¿cómo pretendes hacer esto? Por un lado está Tanya, por otro yo, que no debería estar. Vas a casarte Edward, tienes que tener prioridad por Tanya.

—No.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó—. ¿Entonces para qué vas a casarte? ¿Para qué? ¿Para dejarla de lado? ¿Por qué te casas, Edward?

Me sentí sin palabras mucho tiempo. Bella me había dejado en la cuerda floja, y en verdad… No sabía muy bien por qué me casaba.

—No lo sé —contesté—. Por amor, supongo.

Ella no dijo nada, se volteó y caminó hasta su ventana.

—Entonces, sigue al amor, no a la amistad —murmuró.

¿Estaba escuchando a Bella o ésta era una broma de mal gusto?

Me acerqué a ella mientras Bella miraba por la oscura ventana, con la luna asomándose por aquel vidrio trasparente.

—Bella, mírame —la giré para obligar a mirarme. Ella no tenía ninguna expresión, eso me asustó—. Mí. Ra. Me —exigí, tomando su barbilla y apoyándola cerca de la mía.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

— ¿Que qué quiero? —pregunté aturdido—. Quiero que esto acabe, que dejemos de discutir y seamos los mismos de siempre.

—Está bien —puso los ojos en blancos—. _Mejores amigos por siempre _—se burló—Listo.

—Déjate de tonterías, Bella —pedí—. ¿Vas a perdonarme?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, pero volví a obligarla a aguantar mi rostro.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! —me estremecí cuando ella no hizo ningún movimiento—. ¿Quieres que me arrodille? —iba a hacerlo, pero me tomó con fuerza la muñeca.

—No, no hagas eso —pidió en un susurro—. Levántate de ahí.

Hice lo que me pidió y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No pretendo quedar como la víctima, pero necesito saber si me has perdonado.

Se tomó el pelo con ambas manos, se lo echó para atrás y suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Segura?

—Segura. Ahora, no vuelvas a recogerme al trabajo, puedo venirme sola, tampoco dejarme. Soy… adulta.

—No, puedo hacerlo.

Me miró con cautela. —No cuando no puedes cumplir tus promesas, y si es así… Entonces llámame, píntate mi nombre en la palma para no olvidarte.

Me eché a reír.

—No, eso estuvo de más. Lo de pintar mi nombre… —arrugó la nariz—. Olvídalo.

—Es una buena idea, de verdad —me miré la palma—. Se vería bien tu nombre en mi mano.

Desde muy a lo lejos, vi que ella sonreía levemente.

Me gustaba verla sonreír, ver sus ojos brillantes cada vez que le sacaba una risa inesperada. Yo no podía vivir sin ella, no podía estar en un lugar donde ella no estuviera presente, aunque sea en mi cabeza. Entonces, ¿cómo pretende que ambos nos alejemos? Eso estaba fuera de discusión.

* * *

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios :)**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	8. Traslado al descubierto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es MÍA.**

**Capítulo beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 — Traslado al descubierto**

—¿Bella? —Charlie me llamó desde las escaleras. Acababa de abrir los ojos, por lo que se me hacía difícil prestarle atención—. Ha llegado correspondencia para ti, dice que es de... _¿Nueva York?_

Salté de la cama como un rayo y tropecé con mis propias zapatillas. Brinqué del dolor hasta la puerta, bajé con el pijama puesto y el rostro seco. Charlie estaba mirando detenidamente el sobre blanco, y entonces, me sentí desvanecida.

— ¿Lo has abierto? —pregunté, sin saber de dónde había sacado fuerzas para hablar.

Charlie estiró el brazo para entregarme el sobre.

—No —respondió, y sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo—. ¿Qué es?

—Un escrito de _Bree... _—mentí.

—Oh —asintió—. Mándale cariños, dile que venga a visitarnos.

—Sí, claro papá —rechiné los dientes y corrí a mi habitación.

Nunca pensé que el sobre de traslado iba a llegar tan pronto, tampoco me había dado cuenta de cómo rápidos pasaban los días. Me amarré el pelo en una coleta y arranqué el pegamento de mi futuro. Lo escrito era simple y preciso; becas y campus en donde yo podría quedarme toda la temporada de estudio, eso me facilitaba las cosas. El costo era el mismo, eso me tranquilizaba.

Guardé el sobre con el comprobante dentro de una carpeta amarilla y me fui a duchar. Aún me costaba adaptarme a recibir de sorpresa una nueva vida, conocer nuevos amigos, instalarme en una nueva casa, vivir sola. Eso me reconfortaba, yo quería una nueva vida. De eso se trataba todo.

Luego de secarme y cepillarme fallidamente el pelo, bajé con mi carpeta y bolso a la sala. Charlie tenía su chaqueta de oficial encima del sofá y algunas esposas reposando en la mesa de centro. Llegó poco después con su familiar taza de café humeante.

—Acabo de llamar al hospital, tu madre ha amanecido mejor.

—¿De verdad? —sonreí—. ¿Aún... no hay noticias?

Charlie suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Cogí mis cosas antes de salir.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte?

Podía imaginarme fuera de la universidad con el auto patrulla de mi padre, hice una mueca e intenté sonar lo más creíble posible.

—No, tengo que pasar por unas cosas que Alice me ha encargado, gracias papá —él asintió, tomó su chaqueta y ambos salimos de casa. El día era de un resplandeciente sol, las nubes apenas se divisaban en el cielo y el calor era a medias. Charlie se fue por un lado y yo por el otro.

Escuché la conocida bocina de Edward cerca de mí, no me voltee a ver, quería que volviera a tocar e insistiera. Aún no le perdonaba del todo. Volvió a hacer chillar la bocina y, entonces, me volteé.

Lucía hoy gafas negras y el pelo sumamente alborotado, se vía tan hermoso, no sé cómo no me desmayaba ahí mismo. Acercó el coche un poco más a mi dirección y bajó las ventanas. Luche con mi propia seguridad quedarme quieta y no tropezarme.

—Buenos días, Srita, ¿necesita que la acerque a algún lugar?

Enarqué una ceja ante su amabilidad.

—No, gracias. No acepto a desconocidos —le extendí una sonrisa y seguí caminando. Me siguió.

—Podríamos... conocernos, ¿no crees? Quizás hasta podemos ser amigos.

Hasta cuando bromeaba me hacía sentir mal.

—Edward, ¿no tenías clases muy temprano en la mañana? —recordé de pronto. Edward hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta.

—Puedo saltarme las clases —aseguró—. Además, ¿quién iba a recogerte?

Achiqué los ojos.

—Por favor, dime que no has perdido las clases por venir a recogerme.

No dijo nada.

—_Edward..._

—Está bien, soy culpable.

—Eres un idiota —gemí y seguí caminando.

Su auto me siguió, con la puerta del copiloto aún abierta.

—Vamos, Bella. ¿Piensas llegar tarde a clases?

Llegué hasta el final de la calle, donde desgraciadamente el semáforo dio rojo.

—La gente normal se trasporta en metro o en micro bus, ¿lo sabías?

Edward se rió y me miró con ojos hermosos.

—Tienes un muy buen amigo que puede ahorrarte el viaje. De todos modos, vamos en la misma universidad —no dije nada, y Edward comenzó a impacientarse—. Vamos, ven Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza y me metí dentro del auto. Edward se veía mucho mejor en primer plano. Me mordí el labio.

·

El camino había sido silencioso, unas cuantas palabrotas de ambos pero nada del otro mundo. Edward se bajó rápidamente del coche y fue hacia mi puerta, abriéndola y dejándome salir.

—Gracias —dije mientras cogía con fuerza mis cosas—. Qué amable, ¿estás haciendo méritos o algo así?

Se echó a reír como tanto me gustaba.

—Uh, ¿eso es malo? ¿Tengo posibilidades? —bajó sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. Se le veía gracioso pero hermoso a la vez.

—No lo sé, Cullen. Déjame pensar —él se rió y se despidió de mí con un beso en ambas de mis mejillas. No le quité la vista hasta que desapareció por la reja color mostaza de la universidad.

Suspiré

Divisé al grupito pinturita de la escuela, el grupo "X" que siempre llamaban su atención por su vestimenta, manera de hablar y la billetera de sus padres. Lauren era a la que más podía identificar, más allá estaba James y su novia Victoria, Irina Denali –prima de Tanya– y Carmen. Esta última era la más desapercibida, a veces pensaba que ella estaba disconforme al estar en ese grupo, que le disgustaba pasar tiempo con esa gente; "amigos de su prima" literalmente. Carmen era simpática y amable. Habíamos compartido varias clases y trabajos en parejas y siempre se manifestó de buena manera hacia mí. Eleazar era su novio, pero él no estaba en la universidad. Lo conocía porque era amigo de Edward. A veces salíamos en grupo, pero fue antes de que él conociera y se comprometiera con Carmen.

Me di cuenta que Lauren se estaba acercando a mí y rápidamente me aferré a la carpeta donde llevaba el comprobante del intercambio. Irina miró a Lauren de forma cómplice y ambas me miraron fijamente, acercándose mucho más a mí.

—Bellita —chilló Lauren, sarcásticamente—. Veo que has llegado con Edward, ¿dónde está Tanya?

—No estoy pendiente de Tanya, Lauren — contraataqué — Si me disculpas...

—Espera —se puso delante de ella Irina, esa chica era inmensa y tenía los ojos más llamativos del mundo. Usaba lentes de contacto dorados—. Tengo un par de palabras para ti, querida —sonrió con malicia, y a continuación, rechinó los dientes—. Aléjate del novio de mi prima, ¿entendiste? ¿Cuándo vas a darte por vencida, Swan? Edward no te quiere, ¿para qué humillarte de esa manera?

—Masoquismo, Irina, masoquismo —se burlaba Lauren.

No presté atención a sus palabras. Quería irme, pero me detuvieron de repente.

—Escúchame, Swan. No he terminado contigo —gruñó.

—No pretendo que termines, Irina —rezongué.

Ella estaba a punto de colapsar y yo intenté ser pacífica. Ella no iba a vencerme.

— ¡Quién te crees Swan! —chilló Lauren, acercándose violentamente.

— ¡Lauren, Irina! —escuché que gritaban. Lauren detuvo su ataque mientras que Irina se volteaba hacia la voz. Vi de pie atrás de ellas a Carmen, con rostro exasperado—. Dejen ya a Bella, a clases.

Lauren soltó un grito ahogado al mismo que Irina le arrastraba el brazo fuera de allí. Carmen y yo nos quedamos solas en ese lugar, y a mi parecer, ella estaba avergonzada.

—Discúlpalas, no son tan... de acuerdo —suspiró—. No voy a justificarlas, pero siento el mal rato, ¿estás bien?

Asentí no muy convincente.

—Estoy acostumbrada a esto, supongo que será así siempre.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Así hasta que ellas cumplan su cometido —frunció el ceño—. No creas que me quedo atrás con la disputa que Edward, Tanya y tú tienen. Mira yo... no quiero incomodarte —dijo rápidamente—. Pero creo que deberías tomar cartas en el asunto. Ellas no tienen derecho a reclamarte nada.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —me atreví a preguntar, tenía mucho interés en saber, era cierto cuando decía que Carmen no estaba cómoda con ese grupo.

—Por muchas razones, Bella —sonrió—. Pasé por lo mismo.

Me confundió su respuesta.

—No entiendo —murmuré.

Sonrió nuevamente, un poco arrepentida de haberlo dicho.

Apretó los dientes.

—Eso, sobre ti y Edward. No quiero entrometerme en tu vida, de verdad.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Tanto se notaba...? Y si es así, ¿cómo es que Edward no se daba cuenta entonces...? _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. _Sentía que mis mejillas iban a derretirse del calor.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Estoy un poco confundida con todo esto, no... no me siento cómoda hablando sobre ello.

—Te entiendo —aseguró—. Pero quería que supieras más o menos lo que yo pasé. No creas que estás sola.

Carmen se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me fui hasta mi primera clase de geometría. Odiaba esa clase pero, ¡puaj! ¿Quién ama todas sus clases? Por lo menos yo no. Cuando llegué prácticamente fui invadida por Alice y su intento de leerme el pensamiento.

Parecía psíquica cuando me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Intenté zafarme de su agarre.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Me fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir insistiendo.

—Jasper ha visto que Lauren e Irina se han acercado a ti, dime todo lo que te dijeron.

—No, Alice.

—Isabella Marie S...

—De acuerdo —me encogí de hombros—. Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías?

Me arrastró hasta el rincón del salón y tuve que contarle cada minucioso detalle de la discusión.

Alice estuvo toda la clase enviándome papeles diciendo que golpearía a Lauren y acorralaría a Irina. No me sorprendía, sobre todo si Rose estaba metida en este lío.

Luego de clases, ella se despidió de Jasper y nos fuimos rápidamente a las clases de ballet.

La maestra Maggie estaba ejercitando sus pies para cuando terminamos la primera hora. Ella a pesar de los años no cambiaba, solo que su alegre sonrisa le hacía aparecer algunas arrugas por los costados. Alice se fue con ella para saber un poco más acerca de servir de ayuda para darles clases a niños menores, Alice estaba segura de esto y eso me hacía feliz a mí. De todas formas estaba pensando seriamente en salirme de aquí. Me iba a mudar a otra ciudad, ¿de qué servía seguir viniendo?

Alice y yo caminamos hasta un Starbucks antes de volver a la universidad. Ella estaba parloteando todo el tiempo sobre las clases y lo bien que le caía Maggie –como si yo no lo supiera–. Su teléfono le quitó la magia de sus palabras y a regañadientes contestó.

—Hola —saludó. Cogí la carta para ver qué podíamos pedir mientras ella hablaba—. ¿Qué? —presté atención a su voz, se alarmó en cuanto escuchó lo que decían. Yo también estaba preocupándome—. ¿Cómo pasó? —ella se levantó de la silla y me arrastró fuera del Starbucks—. Joder, Jasper —se quejó—. Vamos para allá —cortó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Alice tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Edward está en el hospital.

No sé qué habría pasado conmigo si Alice no estuviera sujetándome.

— ¿QUÉ? —pregunté alarmada. No sentía mi cuerpo, mis manos temblaban—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Cómo está?

Alice intentó calmarme, pero, ¿quién podía hacerlo?

—Se ha puesto a pelear con James, los dos han caído al hospital, Jasper me dijo que acaban de llegar a urgencias.

—Pero… _Edward…_

—Tiene golpes fuertes en la cara, tenemos que…

—Ir, por supuesto —la arrastré hasta su coche y nos fuimos al hospital.

Jasper y Emmett estaban en la barra de enfermeras mientras éstas le señalaban algo. Grité para que prestaran atención, no sentía ganas de sonrojarme ahora.

Emmett se acercó a nosotros y me sentó en el asiento de espera. Intenté protestar para poder ver a Edward, pero nadie quiso ayudarme.

—Mierda —gruñí—. ¿Cómo está?

—Tiene un golpe profundo en el estómago… Él… llegó inconsciente.

Dejé soltar un sollozo, me llevé las manos a la cara para llorar.

— ¿Por qué empezó la discusión? —se apresuró Alice a preguntar.

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

—Hablen —chillé.

—De alguna forma él se enteró que Irina y Lauren apresaron a Bella —lo miré aturdida, entonces miré a Jasper.

—No me miren a mí, yo no he dicho nada.

—Él fue a ponerlas en su lugar y James se interpuso. Comenzaron a pelear y golpearse. No creo que James esté mejor que Edward.

—Diablos —susurré.

Estuvimos una larga hora en el hospital. Esme y Carlisle no tardaron en unírsenos cuando Alice y yo llegamos. Estaban preocupados por la salud de Edward. El doctor nos había dicho que él aún seguía inconsciente pero que los antibióticos iban a provocar que el sueño comenzara a aumentarse.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —me obligué a preguntar. Sabía que era casi imposible que me dejaran, pero la angustia era demasiada como para irme a casa y dormir sabiendo que él estaba aquí.

Sentí odio por Tanya y lo insensible que era. Ella estaba molesta con Edward por haber golpeado a su amigo. ¡Demonios! ¡Su novio estaba en el hospital y ella preocupada de James! No me cabía en la cabeza, no podía ser que ella no estuviera aquí. Aunque no me molestaba su ausencia.

—Pueden pasar a verlo, pero de a uno —respondió el doctor. Todos se voltearon a mirarme y me sentí cohibida por un momento.

—Esme… si quieres puedes…

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

—No querida, sé tu angustia, adelante —sonrió tristemente. Había llorado de camino al hospital y en éste.

—Gracias —susurré.

El doctor me aventó a las habitaciones. Me entregó un tapabocas y me instó a entrar. Estaba nerviosa de ver con que me encontraba. Sabía que el temperamento de Edward era enorme y la poca paciencia cuando alguien lo provoca, no podía imaginarme las condiciones de James, pobre chico.

Cuando atravesé la puerta del cuarto contuve la respiración para no llorar, me obligué a calmarme y caminar hasta su lado. Edward tenía la mitad de la cara roja y heridas con sangre. En la frente tenía un enorme parche blanco, pero podía notar las puntadas que le había hecho. Diablos. Esto era mi culpa.

Tenía una mancha oscura y rojiza en la orilla de su labio, quería tocarlo y sanar todo eso, pero era imposible. Me senté en una de las sillas desocupadas para observarlo. El médico me había dicho en el camino que probablemente podía escucharme, pero que no era cien por ciento seguro que él lo recordara. Podía estar todo un día dormido y despertar por la noche.

—Ay, Edward —sollocé.

Rocé mi mano en sus nudillos, la electricidad que el toque me provocaba me dejó sin aliento.

—Perdón… —susurré.

¿Por qué pedía perdón…? Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo aunque él fuese el responsable de mis lágrimas. ¿Cómo no pedirle perdón cuando fui yo la causante de esto…?

—Soy una tonta… yo… debí decir o reaccionar a… —no me salían las palabras de la boca. No era la forma en como pensé declararme, pero…

Me levanté de la silla tan rápido que temí resbalarme. Iba a salir corriendo pero su rostro dormido me erizó la piel. Lentamente me acerqué a su rostro y deposité un beso en su mejilla hinchada.

—_Te amo… _—susurré antes de irme.

Esme y Alice fueron las primeras en abrazarme cuando salí. Por alguna extraña razón ellas sabían lo que estaba sintiendo, o es que me conocían de toda la vida para saberlo. Cuando Esme entró a ver a Edward, los chicos y yo nos fuimos a la universidad. Carlisle se aseguró de cuidar a Esme mientras Edward estuviera durmiendo.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza y maldecirme por lo que había hecho. Aunque de alguna forma me sentía más relajada. Edward pudo haberme escuchado, pero en ese momento nada me importó y me dejé llevar por el instinto.

Decirle te amo era uno de mis secretos mejor guardados, y más difíciles de demostrar.

Cuando llegamos a clases, me excusé con todos para ir a secretaría, tenía que hacer esto o nunca podría atreverme. Sobre todo ahora que Edward estaba en el hospital.

Me senté en uno de los banquitos de espera mientras Lilly atendía a una señora de edad. Ella me sonrió amablemente para acercarme cuando estuvo desocupada. Tomé fuerzas para caminar y extenderle mis datos y la excusa para retirarme.

—Traslado —dijo ella—. ¿Tienes el comprobante?

—Sí —saqué la hoja de la carpeta y se la extendí— .Una pregunta, ¿puedo seguir viniendo aunque el traslado ya esté hecho?

Ella tecleó unas cosas en su computadora y me miró.

—Claro, de eso no hay problema —sonrió—. Querida, tu traslado a Nueva York es dentro de pocos días.

— ¿Es cierto eso? —cerré los ojos cuando escuché su voz. No podía no girarme, pero estaba demasiado helada para hacerlo. Lilly me entregó el comprobante y siguió su trabajo, mientras que yo me volteaba a encarar la realidad. De alguna manera saqué fuerzas para responder.

—Sí, Alice.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**


	9. Confundida

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es MÍA.

Capítulo beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

* * *

**Capítulo 8 — Confundida**

**Bella**

Alice me miró consternada por varios segundos. Sus ojos estaban nublados a causa de las lágrimas que ella quería derramar. Me sentía inútil y sin fuerzas para correr, abrazarla y pedirle disculpas. Tenía que ser sincera, yo estaba siendo egoísta, estaba escapándome de mi familia y amigos solo porque no soportaba ver al amor de mi vida con su nueva esposa o con sus nuevos posibles futuros hijos.

Me sentía tonta también, había ocultado esto, había dejado solo para mí los trámites de traslado, dejándoles de lado, impidiéndoles siquiera en esforzarse a que yo cambiara de idea y me quedara. Sabía que al final de cuentas ellos terminarían aceptando, dejando que me fuese por mi propio bienestar.

Y así tenía a mi mejor amiga, sumida en la confusión y en la incógnita, Alice aún seguía de pie, sin rumbo fijo a ninguna mirada. Viendo a la nada y quedándose de pie solo por la fuerza de sus pies.

Ella me miró e inclinó su mano.

—Necesitamos hablar —susurró con voz rota.

Salió de dirección y yo seguí sus pies como una culpable

Llegamos a unas bancas de la universidad bastante apartadas del resto. Eso serviría de mucho para conversar y aclarar las cosas.

—Alice… —comencé.

Ella me cortó de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Bella? ¿Por qué simplemente te vas sin importar cómo quedemos nosotros? ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —sus lágrimas estaban cayendo como baldes de agua fría. Me sentí la peor persona en el mundo. No podía creer que les estuviera haciendo esto a mis amigos—. Pensé… Solo pensé que podrías superar todo el dolor, pero Bella, tú… no puedes simplemente —hipó.

Intenté aferrarme a la poca cordura que me quedaba.

—Yo… no puedo, Alice —sollocé—. No lo supero y no creo que lo haga. Si existe alguna cura para que esto desaparezca créeme que lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra —una lágrima rodó por mi rostro, salada y llena de dolor—. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde Edward no esté, pero no puedo vivir tampoco en un mundo donde él ame a otra persona, susurrándole cosas al oído mientras yo fuerzo una sonrisa.

Alice me miró fijamente, entendiendo cada una de mis palabras.

—Te entiendo —limpió su rostro—. Discúlpame, Bella. Te reclamo egoísmo cuando estoy siendo egoísta contigo también —sonrió con tristeza—. Pero no puedo aceptar esto, no quiero que te vayas de aquí. ¿Acaso piensas desaparecer para siempre?

—No —me apresuré a contestar—. Pero dicen que las heridas se curan cuando te das tiempo. Yo necesito tiempo, aire para respirar. Nuevas fronteras.

Sonrió. —Te lo mereces de verdad —Alice acercó sus manos y las posicionó por encima de las mías—. Solo prométeme una cosa —pidió.

—Lo que quieras.

—No te olvides de mí, por favor —soltó quebrada.

La miré bastante tiempo antes de que ambas nos arropáramos en un fraternal abrazo.

…

Salimos de la universidad con los ojos completamente hinchados. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie nos miraban por el rabillo de su ojo intentando explicarse lo sucedido. Jasper estaba susurrándole cosas al oído a Alice, quizás intentando fortalecerla y que confíe en él para desahogarse.

Ella prometió guardar el secreto. Alice estaba segura que la que menos soportaría esto sería Rosalie. La rubia tomaría cartas en el asunto e iría directamente a patearle el trasero a Edward. Lo que menos quería formar era un conflicto, aunque a ciencia cierta, se avecinaba demasiado pronto.

—Esme me llamó y dijo que Edward está en casa —comentó Emmett. Mi corazón brincó, eso solo podían ser buenas noticias.

Todos se voltearon a mirarme, quizás mi rostro estaba a más reventar de iluminado para que todos se rieran. Fruncí el ceño.

Los chicos y yo nos fuimos a casa de Edward. Estaba ansiosa por verlo, ansiosa por escupirle sobre qué pasó con todo esto y por qué golpeó a James. No es que me importara demasiado el estado de salud de otro, pero Edward igual había resultado herido. Esme estaba alimentando a los perros callejeros cuando entramos. Ella nos saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Emmett trepó dentro, sentándose como un oso polar en el sofá. Alice subió sus ojos y me señaló la habitación de Edward. No iba a esperar más, solo intuí a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que me era posible.

El pasillo se veía tan largo ahora, y eso que siempre había caminado por aquí.

Cuando llegué a su cuarto, Edward estaba con la cabeza aplastada a la almohada mirando el techo, pensativo. Su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración. Di dos golpecitos en la puerta, llamando su atención. Él se volteó rápidamente y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vieron.

— ¡Bella! —chilló. Se sentó en la cama y palmeó el colchón a su lado.

Sonreí y me acerqué para sentarme. Se veía tan tierno así, aunque fuesen heridas las que tenía en la cara.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté.

Sorprendentemente, Edward acunó su rostro en mi hombro, su brazo había descendido a mi cintura y estaba descansando como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—Bien, ahora que estás aquí.

Me miró tan profundamente. Temblé.

— ¿Qué pasó, Edward? Necesito una muy buena explicación para todo esto. ¿Te das cuenta que has podido matarte haciendo eso? ¿No pensaste en todos nosotros?

Hizo una mueca.

—Ellas estaban molestándote, no mientas.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Soy bastante grande para defenderme sola, no voy a permitir que te hagas daño, pudiste haber… —me haló la muñeca suavemente, haciéndome callar de inmediato. Estaba mirándome de nuevo extraño y sentí que iba a desvanecerme—… salido más herido —concluí.

—No me importa, si se trata de ti, Bella. Joder, yo siempre voy a defenderte.

Me di cuenta de la distancia corta que teníamos. Él apenas susurrándome cosas y yo apenas contestándole a causa de mis nervios.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Apoyó su nariz en mi mejilla e hizo círculos imaginarios allí. Cerré los ojos, sorprendiéndome e imaginándome todo esto como un verdadero sueño.

—Estás tan suave… —susurró contra mi piel—. Tan hermosa.

—Edward… —corrí mi rostro. Gimoteé para encontrar nuevamente la respiración.

Suspiró y dejó soltar una risita. Volteé a verle, estaba frunciendo los labios y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Necesitaba saber qué estaba pensando.

— ¿Podrías simplemente… abrazarme? —pidió. Había estado frunciendo el ceño demasiado recalcado para su bien, tenía puntos recién puestos y yo no iba a ser la causante de otros más. Me acerqué lentamente a su cuerpo y acuné su rostro en mi regazo. Mis brazos se fueron por su cuello perfumándome con su aroma tan varonil.

Edward aspiró y dejó descansar su cabeza en mí.

—Estás cansado —murmuré. No lo formulé como pregunta, yo sabía que eso era cierto. El aire se me dislocó cuando sentí sus suaves labios en mi hombro.

—Más o menos. ¿Quieres irte?

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sonrió. —No, por supuesto que no

Estábamos más que cómodos en esa posición. Mi cabeza tocaba el respaldo mientras Edward tenía su cabeza en mi regazo. Nuestras respiraciones eran la prueba de que ambos estábamos vivos, ninguno hablaba, el silencio no era incómodo. Casi nunca lo era, el silencio lograba en ambos una conexión mucho más fuerte, ligada de una larga amistad.

Cerré los ojos sumida en su cuerpo. Acariciando y enredando mis dedos en su cobrizo cabello.

Cuando desperté, parecía que había estado horas durmiendo. Tenía la boca seca y los párpados apretados. Levanté la cabeza de la almohada y recordé que ésta no era mi posición de un par de segundos, minutos u horas. Busqué por la cama a Edward, pero él no estaba.

¿Y si todo era un sueño? ¿Y si él seguía en el hospital? ¿Si realmente estaba volviéndome loca?

Iba a gemir, pero la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y di un brinco del susto.

No era un sueño.

Edward estaba de pie, con su parche y una bandeja en sus manos.

La luz estaba encendida, la noche había entrado. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo estuve dormida.

—Oh, Edward —jadeé—. Lo lamento, yo debería cuidarte, ven a la cama.

Sonrió más extendido cuando se acercó a la cama, depositó la bandeja y me miró. Traía dos platos con pollo frito y ensaladas, jugo, café y unas tostadas. Mi lengua comenzó a saborear la comida, mi estómago me reclamaba atención.

Bufé.

Edward se rió por mi sonido y yo solo logré sonrojarme por su risa. De pronto sentí las suaves yemas de sus dedos trazar mi mejilla caliente y colorada. Mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacía abajo, avergonzada. De alguna manera él estiró su otra mano y me levantó la barbilla. Era una de las tantas cosas que me encantaba que hiciera.

—Ve, come —pidió con una sonrisa. Cogió mi plato y lo dejó tiernamente en mi regazo, luego tomó el suyo y repitió su acción.

Comimos en silencio, pero a pocos ratos nos mirábamos sin razón alguna. Era extraño esto, habíamos pasado por todo en nuestra niñez, adolescencia y ahora adultez, pero esto no se comparaba a lo que pasaba en la actualidad. Muchas veces miraba a Edward y él a mí al mismo tiempo. Pero sentía que la electricidad y la conexión tras pasaba para ambas partes.

Quizás solo soñaba otra vez…

…

Me había imaginado muchas veces el estar demasiado cerca de Edward. A veces despertaba con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios, pero pronto se desvanecía cuando descubría que solo era un maravilloso sueño. Siempre terminaba llorando cuando pensaba en eso, era algo que nunca iba a ocurrir. Cuando éramos niños nunca se nos pasó por la mente eso, el sentir los labios del otro. Asqueábamos a los ocho años, nos sonrojábamos a los trece, reíamos a los quince y temblaba a los veintidós.

—_Solo uno, nada cambiara. ¡Vamos, Ed! —chilló Emmett—. Si no lo haces, eres un gallina, hermano._

_Edward estaba agarrando firmemente su playera. Estaba prácticamente sudando desde la frente a los pies. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, esos de los que quieres que desaparezcan por arte de magia. No quería voltear a mirar a Bella, se avergonzaba mucho hacerlo._

_Bella no estaba diferente a ello, sus mejillas estaban más rosadas que de costumbre. ¡Qué rosadas! ¡Rojas! ¡Moradas! ¡Verdes! Era un arcoíris completo. Las sentía calientes, ardiendo. Como si se tratara de fiebre infinita. Se mordió con tanta fuerza el labio que en éste comenzó una línea de sangre que rápidamente limpio. Suspiró y se dignó a mirar a Edward._

— _¡El beso! ¡El beso! ¡El beso! —gritaban sus amigos, desesperados. Ellos más que nadie querían verlos besarse. ¿Sería tan incómodo hacerlo a los trece?_

—_No, mejor sigamos con el juego —rompió Edward. El labio de Bella tiritó con sus palabras y se los chupó para calmarlas—. Esto es… raro. Chicos, por favor._

—_Empieza tú, Alice —Bella cambió de tema. Alice refunfuñó y Emmett se cruzó de brazos. Insatisfechos._

—_De acuerdo —suspiró la pequeña._

No medí la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni el lugar. Solo sabía de una cosa. Edward estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí para sentir su respiración dentro de mi boca, tan cerca que podía ver más allá de sus ojos, tan cerca que lograba rozar su piel con la mía. Tan cerca que dolía, tan cerca que lograba que mi corazón comenzara a danzar de la felicidad.

¿Si se arrepentía? ¿Si en este momento se arrepentía y se separaba bruscamente? ¿Si me pidiera que lo dejara solo y estuviera molesto conmigo, o con él mismo?

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, mis ojos estaban nublados. No pensaba, no pensaba.

Los ojos de Edward estaban brillantes, más oscuros y aturdidos. Él no sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era definitivo.

Pero entonces fue cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, moldeándose tan profunda y perfectamente como siempre lo soñé. Primero estaban quietos, mirándonos a los ojos a la vez que él rozaba e intentaba mover su boca. Respiré, aspiré y suspiré. Empujó más su boca en la mía, moviéndola lentamente para no asustarme. Esto era nuevo, nuevo para ambos. Maravilloso para mí.

Su boca era el mejor dulce que jamás había probado. Suaves y creados para los míos. Acercó su cuerpo más al mío, a la vez que sus manos no demoraron en sujetar mi rostro mientras seguíamos besándonos. Inhalé profundo y escondí mis dedos en su pelo.

Iba a explotar, necesitaba aire. Odiaba al aire, joder. Edward se separó de mis labios dejando un hilo en ello. Me miró con tanta preocupación que temí, temí que se arrepintiera aunque eso ya estaba claro. Gemí sin control y exhalé aire con fuerza.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de asimilar todo, de descubrir lo que Edward estaba pensando, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a más. Juntó su frente con la mía y mientras nuestras narices chocaban en el camino, depositó otro beso en mis labios.

…

—Eso ha sido… Woah —Edward suspiró. Nadie había hablado por lo menos cinco minutos. No era porque no me gustara, pero si seguía con esto probablemente mi plan estaría hecho mierda.

Lo miré a los ojos aturdida, buscando respuestas. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sus ojos se abrieron e intentó no demostrar reacción alguna.

— ¿Te molestó que te besara? —no respondí. Se acercó lentamente y dejó un dedo bajo mi barbilla—. ¿Te molesta esto? —pasó suavemente sus labios otra vez en los míos. Iba a hipar.

—No —respondí sin aire—. Solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Mierda.

Respiré hondo. —Me besaste, Edward.

Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente.

—No sé por qué lo hice, Bella.

Cerré los ojos.

—Te entiendo, no te preocupes por nada. No le diré esto a nadie —juré—. Ni siquiera a Tanya.

Edward se volteó para mirarme… ¿Incrédulo?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De… del beso y que te arrepientes por esto. De verdad que no voy a decir…

— ¡Detente! —entre cerró los ojos—. No he dicho que me arrepienta.

Primer latido fuerte.

— ¿Qué?

Se acercó tan rápido que apenas pude verlo

—No he dicho que me arrepienta de besarte, Bells —me besó la frente y se separó.

Segundo latido fuerte.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunté.

—Yo sé que es primera vez que te beso —se mordió el labio. ¡JESÚS! —. Y no voy a hacerlo si no quieres —¡Por favor, por favor si hazlo!—. Pero no voy a mentirte —alzó una ceja—. Me encantó besarte.

Tercer latido fuerte.

Iba a caer de la cama e iba a romper el piso y luego caer a la sala donde estaban todos los Cullen.

Edward… ¿Edward diciendo que le encantaba besarme?

¿Cuándo todo esto había dado un giro?

* * *

Gracias por leer y gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios :D


	10. Silvestre

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es MÍA.

Capítulo beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

* * *

**Capítulo 9 — Silvestre**

**Edward**

_Te amo_

Dos palabras que me tenían al borde del colapso. ¿Por qué? ¿Ella lo había dicho? ¿Tanya? ¿Bella? ¿Celos? ¿Amor? ¿Confusión? Necesitaba respuestas, las necesitaba con urgencia. Estaba teniendo una especia de _flash back _en toda mi cabeza. Había escuchado esas dos palabras, dos palabras realmente importantes para mí, entonces… ¿Por qué no me molestaba? ¿Sería muy hijo de puta preguntárselo a Bella? Ella era mi amiga, mi compañera, mi otra mitad. No podía simplemente decirle _¡Hey! ¿Quieres tomar un helado? El día está precioso, mira el cielo azul de la mañana. Por cierto, ¿por qué me dijiste te amo? ¿Aceptas salir entonces?_

Desordené mi cabello y mordí los dedos una y otra vez. Calentándome la cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Qué sentía realmente?

_Eres un hijo de puta._

_¿Sabes? Vas a perderla, y no como la mujer de tu vida, sino como tu compañera y tu mejor amiga. No. ¿Sabes lo peor? Es que por tu culpa, idiota, ella terminará alejándose de ti, y de todos nosotros._

Emmett nunca solía gritarme, tampoco a reclamarme nada. Es por eso que me sorprendía el hecho de que fuera a verme al hospital y escupirme mierda junto a Jasper.

_Es ley, Edward. Cuando alguien está buscando algo y no lo encuentra, llega otra persona y lo encuentra de inmediato. ¿Recuerdas cuando gritaste por toda la casa acusándonos a todos de no encontrar tu pelota de fútbol? ¿Qué pasó después? Esme fue a tu habitación y la encontró encima de tu cama, en la orilla._

Jasper era un hijo de puta muchas veces, pero tenía tanta razón.

_Quizás no es bien dicho el término. Pero ella es tu amiga, la quieres. Mierda, la quieres de otra manera, Edward. Y no te das cuenta, hombre. Alguien llegará a su vida y va a quitártela. Ese día, imbécil, ese día vas a querer enterrarte vivo._

Apreté mis dientes. No quería imaginarme a Bella con alguien. No podía imaginarme a un imbécil besándola o tocándola. A un imbécil alejándola de mí. Ese día, literalmente, estaba muerto.

¿Entonces?

¿Estaba yo enamorado de Bella?

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser esto tan difícil? ¿Dónde mierda estás, Tanya? —bufé. Tanya era una mal agradecida. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, solo sabía su molestia conmigo por haber agredido a su amigo. Nada más.

Me incliné hacia la ventana, dejando que la brisa me golpeara las mejillas y parte de mis párpados. Gemí, aspiré y exhalé.

No podía negarme. Bella era una parte esencial e importante en mi vida. No sé qué sería de mí si ella se alejaba. Mierda. Me tiritaban las manos cuando pensaba en ello.

Golpeé contra el umbral de la ventana y grité ahogado del dolor. Sentía como mis nudillos caían, como si los huesos se me fueran a salir de órbitas. Regresé a la cama y me hundí en las sábanas, grité del dolor otra vez.

— ¡Joder! —gruñí. Me estaba pasando del límite. Mi vida estaba llena de problema y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de ello.

_Idiota._

—Lo sé —refunfuñé.

La mayoría de la tarde pasó realmente lenta. Sin contar con los remordimientos y confusiones que tenía en mi maldita cabeza. Estaba pensando seriamente en lanzar todo a la mierda, pero sabía mejor que nadie que eso no era lo que quería.

Incómodo y con los pensamientos dándome vueltas la cabeza, me tiré encima de la almohada, mirando el blanco y solitario techo. Respiré entrecortadamente y exhalé con toda la fuerza que me era posible.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron mi atención. Cuando me volteé a mirar, una parte de mí se recuperó, como si Bella fuera una especie de medicina con su sola presencia.

— ¡Bella! —chillé exasperado. Llevé una mano a mi lado y palmeé el colchón para que ella se sentara. Suspiré

Necesitaba respuestas, y Bella estaba justamente frente a mí. Sus ojos, como siempre, llamativamente hermosos, ese marrón chocolate brillante que tanto me gustaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó. Su voz melosa y angelical.

No lo soporté más, necesitaba tenerla conmigo. Ella siempre lograba en mí un Edward realmente estúpido. Joder, no me importaba. Acuné mi rostro en su hombro, sintiendo su aroma dentro de mi pecho. Descendí mi mano por su cintura, rodeándola.

—Bien, ahora que estás aquí —susurré. Levanté la cabeza y ella estaba mirándome confundida.

— ¿Qué pasó, Edward? —y ahí comenzábamos—. Necesito una buena explicación para todo esto. ¿Te das cuenta que has podido matarte haciendo eso? ¿No pensaste en todos nosotros?

Torcí la boca.

—Ellas estaban molestándote —podía sentir la sangre hervir dentro de mí—. No mientas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la nariz.

—Soy bastante grande para defenderme sola, no voy a permitir que te hagas daño, pudiste haber… —comenzó a reclamarme como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba enojada. Halé su muñeca suavemente y ella se calló. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, estaban diferentes ahora—… Salido más herido —terminó.

—No me importa si se trata de ti, Bella. Joder, yo siempre voy a defenderte —estaba siendo sincero. Cualquiera fuera el que le hiciera daño, yo estaría listo para golpearlo.

Estuvimos un rato callados. A veces hablábamos, a veces no. Ella se notaba tensa y nerviosa y yo intentaba calmarla y que se sintiera segura.

Apoyé mi nariz en su mejilla, sintiendo aún más el exquisito aroma que siempre tenía impregnado. Mi corazón bombardeaba cada vez que la tenía cerca.

—Estás tan suave —susurré sin pensar—. Tan hermosa.

Ella corrió su rostro y el pánico me inundó.

—Edward… —susurró.

Entonces, me di cuenta que no solamente la quería como mi amiga. Quizás, solo quizás, era un gran imbécil.

Diablos. Yo no trataba de esa manera a Alice. Tampoco a Rosalie, y mucho menos a Emmett con Jasper. Mierda, ni siquiera a Tanya que era mi novia la trataba y la sentía de esta manera. Solté una risita y sacudí la cabeza torpemente. Sintiéndome estúpido, sin escrúpulos y un enfermo mental por no darme cuenta antes.

Suspiré con fuerza antes de mirar a Bella.

— ¿Podrías simplemente… abrazarme? —pedí. Casi como un ruego. La necesitaba. Bella acunó mi rostro en su regazo, rozando sus cálidas manos por toda mi cara. Me dejé llevar, descansando en ella.

—Estás cansado —murmuró ella.

Llevé mis labios a su hombro y deposité un suave beso allí. Ella comenzó a removerse, quizás inquieta.

—Más o menos. ¿Quieres irte?

— ¿Quieres que me vayas?

Sonreí, soltando una risita. —No, por supuesto que no.

…

Nos habíamos quedado dormidos así, ella acunándome y yo refrescándome con su aroma. Me encantaba verla dormir, siempre me encantó. Su respiración, sus ojos, su rostro angelical descansando. No quería despertarla, se veía relajada en esa posición. Cogí una manta de encima de la cama y la cubrí, me levanté a regañadientes y antes de ir por nuestra comida, deposité un beso dulce en su frente. Ella se removió y se acomodó un poco más a la derecha para seguir durmiendo.

Los chicos estaban en la cocina cuando bajé. Todos se quedaron callados, intentando retener la sonrisa burlona en su rostro. No sé si era por los parches y puntos o porque tenía a Bella durmiendo en mi cama.

—Bien, ¿cómo te encuentras, Edward? Espero que la enfermera Swan te tenga bien atendido.

Alice resopló. — ¿Crees que es buena enfermera? Si así fuera, Edward no estaría justamente aquí ahora mismo.

Emmett le interrumpió.

—Joder, ¿la violaste? No quiero un sobrino producto de una violación.

Jasper se rió. —Asegúrate de que se cuide, hermano —todos se rieron.

—De acuerdo, basta —pedí. Saqué dos platos hondos para servir la cena. Esme llegó en ese momento, con la misma expresión burlesca que los demás—. ¿Qué? ¿Es el día de_ burlémonos de Edward hasta hacerlo llorar_?

Esme se rió y me besó en la mejilla.

—Lleva tostadas y café. A ella le encantan.

Sonreí. —Lo sé.

Cuando los chicos terminaron su sarta de burlas, tomé con cuidado mi bandeja y los dejé hablando solos. Subí lentamente las escaleras, cuidadoso de que nada se estropeara. Al llegar a la habitación, vi a Bella inclinada hacia adelante, intentando sentarse. Miró hacia todos lados y de pronto, se volteó a la puerta. Esquivó nuevamente la cabeza y miró hacia la ampolleta anaranjada de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, Edward —jadeó—. Lo lamento, yo debería cuidarte, ven a la cama —palmeó el colchón a su lado y ella se corrió un poco.

Sonreí al acercarme, deposité con cuidado la bandeja encima del edredón y miré a Bella, ella estaba mirándome también, consternada. Miró la bandeja encima de la cama, saboreando la comida con su lengua mojada rozando su labio. Gemí silenciosamente y escuché un sonido proveniente de su estómago.

Me reí y ella soltó un bufido. Ella se sonrojó salvajemente y yo solo intuí a trazar la yema de mis dedos por su caliente y rosada mejilla. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, entonces levanté su barbilla con mi mano para que me mirara. Era hermosa.

—Ve, come —le pedí. Ella sonrió mientras depositaba el plato en su regazo y repetía mi acción con el mío.

Comimos en silencio, no era incómodo de todas formas.

Estar con Bella era realmente cómodo en todos los sentimos. Podíamos hablar de todo y nada. De poco y harto. A veces compartíamos nuestros puntos de vista y al final terminábamos discutiendo. Las reconciliaciones siempre eran buenas, la invitaba a salir y ella aceptaba celosamente. Me reía de ella y eso aumentaba su ira, por lo que tenía que volver a invitarla a salir para que se le pasara.

Pasar tiempo con ella nunca era un sacrificio, para mí pasar una tarde de domingo con Bella era como un refugio, un camino y una luz que me llenaba por completo. Nunca imaginé tener mi otra mitad de esa manera. Cuando era muy niño era muy cuidadoso y machista por decirlo, no compartía mis juguetes con las niñas, no jugaba con las niñas. Pero cuando vi a Bella por primera vez balanceándose en ese columpio, me di cuenta entonces, que yo sí podía tener amigas, y lo mejor, es que podía elegirlas. Yo elegí a Bella y nunca podría arrepentirme. Con ella compartí mis juguetes, con ella confesé mis miedos, con ella me caí por primera vez en bicicleta. Con ella lloré por rasmillarme la rodilla, y no me avergonzaba. Con ella reía, con ella me enojaba y con ella me reconciliaba. No podía tener a una mejor y cariñosa persona a mi lado y por estúpido, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

La tenía tan cerca de mí, a punto de que nuestros labios se rozaran por primera vez. Nunca intentamos besarnos, cuidábamos mucho nuestra amistad y un simple beso no iba a terminar esto que habíamos construido desde niños. No iba a negar sobre cuanto deseaba hacerlo. Cuando cumplí quince años mis ganas aumentaron, Bella era hermosa, una adolescente de grandes ojos café. Siempre ha sido hermosa, pero ese día 20 de junio fue cuando deseé con todas mi ganas besarla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, me di cuenta que esto podría estropear nuestra amistad y yo tenía miedo de perderla.

Bella tenía la boca entreabierta cuando la miré, su respiración agitada y entrecortada. No lo pensé más, solo quería sentir y sentirla a ella. Rocé mis labios en los suyos, tocándolos y presionándolos en los míos. Sus labios eran suaves, dulces y delicados. Iguales a ella. La describían perfectamente.

La miré a los ojos en ese momento, ambos estábamos quietos. Por alguna razón, yo esperaba que con los ojos ella me señalara que me detuviera o siguiera. Pero ella estaba suspirando, inhalando, exhalando todo el tiempo, y eso me volvía loco porque su respiración se colaba dentro de mi boca. No lo esperé más, solo sentí, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Moví mi labio inferior por encima del suyo y comencé a moverlo, lenta y cuidadosamente. Era perfecto sentirlos, saborearlos y saber que eran míos.

Nos separamos minutos después, intentando buscar aire de nuestros pulmones. Bella me miró, sorprendida y con los labios rojos e hinchados. Sonreí y no contuve las ganas de juntar nuestras frentes, hacer un camino para rozar nuestras narices y besarla otra vez.

…

Ella estaba confundida con mis palabras. Decirle que me encantaba besarla era poco y eso a ella le sorprendió. Quizás no era lo que esperaba de mi respuesta. No mentía de todas formas, besarla era encantador y delicioso, podría hacerlo todo el día si fuera posible.

Habíamos bajado a la sala luego de eso, callados y sin mirarnos. De alguna forma había algo extraño entre nosotros dos y yo no sabía qué era. Ella reaccionaba extraño, miraba extraño, hablaba extraño, se expresaba extraño.

Emmett no despegó sus ojos de los nuestros, sonriendo maliciosamente como solo a él le caracterizaba. Alice y Rosalie estaba haciendo un juego de cartas a quienes incluyeron a Bella. Dudosa de aceptar o no, se sentó junto a Alice para mirar el juego. Jasper estaba a mi lado, sonriendo igual que Emmett.

Joder.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

Jasper se rió. —No te hagas.

Fruncí el ceño. —Cierra la boca.

—Entonces sí pasó algo.

—No seas metiche. Pareces una vieja y no, no ha pasado nada.

Suspiró. —Eres un imbécil, vas a perderla de esa forma.

Agarré la cerveza de sus manos y bebí. —Estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo? No es fácil descubrir estos sentimientos extraños por ella.

—La quieres, joder —gruñó.

—Por supuesto que la quiero.

Me golpeó el hombro. —No de esa forma, hijo de puta —refunfuñó—. La amas, pero tienes el cerebro del porte de un maní como para darte cuenta. Y te vuelvo a decir, alguien va a llegar a su vida y te querrás matar. Te advierto.

—No —gruñí—. Nadie puede acercarse a ella. Es mía.

— ¡Error! —intentó sonar agudo—. Ella no es tuya, tú no quieres que lo sea.

Odiaba a Jasper y sus intentos para subirme el ánimo. Gracias.

Bella estaba inquieta, de eso podía darme cuenta. A ratos miraba a mi dirección y cuando se daba cuenta que la estaba mirando, se volteaba a esquivarme. Me sentía vacío y temeroso ante eso. ¿Si ella no me quería?

Quizás Emmett y Jasper estaban equivocados y yo solo estaba embarrándola más. Quizás Bella no me quería de esa forma, quizás solo estaba confundida. O el _te amo _que escuché de sus labios era solo un hermoso sueño.

No lo sé.

Me levanté para irme, la puerta de salida estaba semi abierta para largarme. Saqué de mi pantalón una caja de cigarrillos para fumar y olvidar. Estaba asustado, enojado, frustrado, molesto, me sentía estúpido, tonto, no podía sentirme peor. Me senté en la vereda de las escaleras de mi casa e inhalé el humo de mi cigarro.

¿Estaba siendo muy rápido?

¿Muy obvio?

¿Demasiado cariñoso?

¿A ella no le gustaba que yo fuera así?

_Te amo._

Esas dos palabras no podían borrarse de mi cabeza, intentaba olvidarlas pero me era imposible.

_Te amo._

Era su voz, su dulce y melancólica voz.

_Te amo._

Yo nunca podría confundir su voz a no ser que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Sentí un carraspeo en mis pies, algo extraño y frio. Me incliné para mirarlo, encontrándome con una pequeña tortuga encima de mi zapato.

Fruncí el ceño y la recargué en mis manos.

Era verde oscuro con manchas cafés por todo su caparazón. Movía tan lentamente sus piernas que me daba envidia. Ojala la vida fuera como una tortuga. Ojala Bella y yo fuéramos una tortuga para nunca separarnos y que la vida nunca nos separara. Sonreí por encima de ella mientras lanzaba mi cigarro al piso.

Entré a la casa tan rápido como pude y les enseñé a todos la pequeña y adorable tortuga. Todos me miraban extraño, queriendo responderse de mi idiotez por conservar una tortuga en mis manos. Vi a Bella sonreír, y mi corazón bombardeo aún más.

—Es hermosa —susurró ella, acercándose y acariciándola con sus cálidas y hermosas manos. Le di pase para cargarla y ella aceptó con gusto.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿O la compraste? —preguntó Alice.

Negué con la cabeza, mirando en dirección a Bella.

—La encontré afuera. Es de Bella ahora.

Ella me miró sorprendida y esquivó su mirada nuevamente de mí.

— ¿Le tienes nombre? —preguntó.

—No, ¿quieres ponerle tú?

Entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Tú me la regalaste, tú eliges su nombre.

Sonreí, esa era la Bella que conocía.

—De acuerdo, veamos —pensé, murmuré cosas sin sentido hasta que balbuceé con los nombres. Les decía varios al azar, pero todos se negaban, asqueando o simplemente sacudiendo la cabeza—. Silvestre.

Bella me miró, sus ojos marrones estaban más que iluminados, luciendo fenomenales ahora que el día comenzaba a esconderse.

—Es perfecto —dijo ella, mirando a la tortuga—. Se llamará Silvestre.

—Aw —Alice brincó—. Edward y Bella tienen un hijo.

Rosalie se rió. —Tienen algo en común, por fin no pueden separarse —dicho esto, ella me guiñó el ojo y se abrazó de Emmett.

— ¿Nuestro hijo? —le pregunté a Bella. Ella acarició a Silvestre con su mejilla. Entonces, sonrió.

—Sí, nuestro hijo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por cada uno de sus review!

Para los chilenos ¡Feliz día de la independencia de Chile!

Que estén disfrutando estos días de descanso junto a sus familias. :D

Ojo, sean conscientes, no manejen si toman xD

besos


	11. Nuevas esperanzas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

Capítulo beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

* * *

Capítulo 10 – Nuevas esperanzas

_Bella había pasado más de media hora recorriendo la casa de Edward. Lucía asustada y confundida, como si se tratara de alguna búsqueda de terror. Sus pasos cada vez eran más temblorosos, sentía que sus pies se congelaban con cada pisada. Gimió cuando llegó al final, observando la puerta azul del cuarto de su amigo. No era como si nunca hubiese entrado allí, desde muy niña que ella venía a esta casa. Se sentía sola y llena de problemas, necesitaba que Edward la abrazara y ella lo mirara a los ojos. Tenía la leve sospecha que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, como la de sus amigos._

_¿Pero cómo? Ella no podía sentir eso, él era su amigo, su hermano, su confidente. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de Edward?_

_Se había dado cuenta, o quizás, sospechado de su enamoramiento, cuando Edward la defendió en el colegio, aquellos niños que tanto la molestaban por ser blanca y no bronceada como todas las chicas. Edward estaba furioso, escupiendo improperios a cada persona que se le cruzaba, menos a Bella. Ella estaba sorprendida, Edward era su héroe. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago cuando él la miró y le sonrió, la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó como si de eso dependiera su vida. Nunca iba a olvidarlo, de hecho, nunca lo olvidó. Sentía que todos la apuntaban con el dedo y su amigo era quien la defendía y protegía._

_¿Cómo iba a reaccionar él si supiera lo que ella siente?_

_Tenían trece años cuando ella se dio cuenta. A veces, Bella tenía ganas de llorar delante de él por sentir aquello, por no verlo como él la veía. Se sintió mal por eso, sintió que lo traicionaba por no cumplir la promesa de ser mejores amigos por siempre. La primera vez que deseó besarlo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Estuvo meses sintiendo mariposas en su estómago cuando él aparecía, pero nunca ganas de besarlo. Ese mismo año para el cumpleaños de él, fue la primera vez que sintió la necesidad de acercarse y tocar esos labios rosados. Por un mínimo momento, pensó que él iba a besarla, pero eso estaba fuera de sus cavilaciones. Él nunca iba a besarla, él nunca la iba a ver de esa manera, él nunca se iba a enterar de esto._

_Ella se juró eso y hasta el día de hoy lo había cumplido._

_Jamás confesarle sus sentimientos a Edward Cullen_

La mañana estaba tan tranquila como la tortuga que Bella cogía en sus manos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo acariciándola para su propio gusto. Desde ayer que estaba callada, intranquila, confundida y atormentada. Sentía un profundo golpe en el fondo de su corazón, un latido traicionero que no la dejaba descansar, y que a pesar de estar acostumbrada, le había provocado un terrible insomnio la noche pasada.

Cerró la ventana en cuanto el viento golpeó su rostro, sintiéndose temblorosa y con algo de frío. Algo había cambiado, y eso era un dolor en el trasero para Bella. Sentirse extraña y sentir extraño a Edward era una de las cosas que ella no soportaba. Se sentía cohibida cuando él la miraba, aunque lo había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue su reacción y el beso que él le había dado. Uno por primera vez. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué él la había besado y por qué sentía que la miraba de manera distinta? Ella no era tonta, ella sabía que algo había cambiado en él y tenía la leve sospecha de que Edward la estaba mirando con otros ojos.

Frunció los labios y dejó descansar a Silvestre en su nuevo acuario. Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a aparecer en sus ojos, amenazándola de caer prontamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Edward?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque era demasiado tarde. _Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, _le decía Alice. Ella era tan fiel a las supersticiones que estaba segura sobre joderle la vida a Edward. Aunque fuese su hermano. Alice estaba segura que su hermano iba a sufrir las consecuencias, que su partida a Nueva York iba a dejar a más de un corazón roto. _Eso incluía a sus amigos también._

— ¡BELLA! —escuchó a Charlie gritarle fuertemente—. ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA VEN PRONTO! —. Ella se asustó y no lo pensó dos veces cuando cruzó su habitación. Podía verse cayendo por las escaleras de lo torpe que era, pero intentó centrarse fijamente en los escalones mientras bajaba. Charlie estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de cocina, sujetando firmemente el teléfono a su oído. Él murmuró algunas cosas y colgó en cuanto vio a Bella asustada de verlo. Sonrió y se abrazó tan fuerte a ella, que Bella temió tener costillas rotas luego.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan feliz? —le preguntó.

Charlie se separó y miró a su única hija con el rostro más resplandeciente que nunca.

—Encontraron donante. Tu madre será sometida esta tarde.

Sintió que el aire le volvía al cuerpo, como si algo de ella misma se había recuperado. No esperaba reaccionar tan pacíficamente, era su madre, pero de alguna forma no se sentía tan feliz. Quizás sí, pero ella sentía que era una mujer muy fría en cuanto se tratara de Renée.

—Eso es una buena noticia, papá —contestó incómoda. Charlie se dio cuenta de ello y fue hasta la sala para guardar el teléfono

—Voy al hospital ahora mismo —dijo—. ¿Quieres…

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —No, papá. Quedé de ir con Rose a comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Alice. Quizás más tarde.

—Bien —asintió Charlie—. ¿Le doy tus saludos a Renée?

Ella suspiró y asintió antes de correr escaleras arriba. Tomó a Silvestre nuevamente y agradeció a la vida que su madre estuviera recuperándose.

·

Rose pasó por ella media hora después, cuando su padre ya se había ido y cuando le dejó a su tortuga la suficiente comida para la tarde. Se aseguró de estar bien vestida, jeans celestes ajustados y una sudadera gris con un enorme ocho encima. Salió brincando, tropezándose en cuanto bajó los dos escalones de entrada. Vio a Rosalie rodar los ojos, mientras una risita se escuchaba desde muy lejos.

—Tenemos toda la tarde para elegirle el regalo —suspiró Rose, haciendo una mueca de miedo—. Será difícil.

—Nada de tiendas baratas. Nada de joyas en tiendas no calificadas para Alice Cullen —recordó— Y ah, nada de chocolates porque engordan.

Rosalie volvió a suspirar. —Entonces, tenemos a Victoria Secret's, Armani, Primadonna y…

—Espera… —la detuvo Bella, mirándola confundida—. ¿Piensas regalarle ropa interior?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. —Supongo, vamos… —sonrió—. Le iría bien a Jasper eso. ¿Qué te parece un sujetador push-up de Armani? Son buenísimos. ¿Nunca lo has usado? —. Bella abrió la boca para argumentar, pero se vio en la obligación de callarse. Ella no usaba eso, no tenía novio como sus amigas para tener relaciones sexuales.

—No, no tengo novio para lucirme.

Rose emitió un gruñido. —Eso es porque no quieres. Si yo fuera tú ya me acostaría con Edward… o Jacob… o Paul.

—No —sacudió la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente—. Diablos, ¿ustedes solo piensan en sexo?

Se quedó callada y a continuación comenzó a reírse como una loca mientras manejaba.

—Si me preguntas por Emmett, entonces sí.

Bella rodó sus ojos, rogando que Rosalie no comenzara a darle detalles sobre su vida sexual.

Llegaron al centro comercial tan pronto como pudieron. Todas las tiendas estaban llenas y eso ponía a Bella de los nervios. ¿Es que acaso todos los días estaba así? ¿De dónde sacaban tanto crédito para comprar? Buscaron en todas las tiendas algo apropiado para Alice. En ese momento se imaginó la cara de su amiga al enterarse que no la invitaron a la salida.

Entraron a Victoria Secret's. La dueña del local conocía muy bien a Rosalie, por lo que les prometió si compraban, hacerle descuentos. La rubia se entusiasmó y comenzó a deambular por todo el lugar, fascinándose con los conjuntos, los colores y lo fáciles que eran para arrancarlos. Bella estaba a punto de vomitar cuando ella hizo el intento de desgarrar las bragas de su trasero, haciendo que en su cabeza vinieran millones de imágenes poco agradables. Se decidieron por un conjunto push-up rojo y un corsé por si las moscas. Iban a comprar otras cosas para ella, pero esto era lo principal.

Le compraron un par de zapatos chinos y una joya que ambas habían pensado regalársela cuando Alice tenía quince años, pero por falta de presupuesto no pudieron conseguirla. Era una cadena de oro donde había una A en medio, la A en sí, era extraña porque también estaba junto con la B y la R. Era una especie de mezcla entre las tres letras. Alice siempre soñó con eso, tener a sus amigas con ella para recordarlas si estaban lejos. Le serviría sobre todo ahora que Bella se iría a Nueva York.

Rosalie y Bella se quedaron de pie junto a una fuente de agua. El centro estaba comenzando a sofocarlas a ambas y todavía les faltaba algunas cosas que comprar. Se quedaron sentadas en las bancas, disfrutando de la brisa que golpeaban en sus caras. Bella cerró los ojos, encantada del poco vientecito que la fuente le brindaba. Si no hubiera sido por eso, estaría preparada para lo que se le venía, o quizás, hasta hubiese arrancado.

—Swan —escuchó que le hablaban. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con una Tanya realmente frustrada de verla. Tenía las manos en sus caderas y a sus amigas gorilas a su lado. Lauren parecía molesta, mientras que Irina tenía el rostro sereno, eso no era una buena señal—. Donde nos fuimos a encontrar.

Rose se levantó de la banca, dispuesta a encararlas.

—Tú, perra. Aléjate de Bella y de todos nosotros. ¿No estás conforme con alejarte de Edward mientras casi el puto de tu amigo lo mataba? Entonces puedes quedarte tranquila, él está bien. Como estás tan preocupada —soltó con sarcasmo. Bella estaba sentada aún, no sentía sus piernas, ni sus brazos, ni siquiera escuchaba su voz. Pero estaba harta. Harta de la Isabella Swan débil, a la que todos podían pasar a llevar. Estaba harta de este tipo de discusiones y este tipo de enfrentamientos que Tanya y las zorras de sus amigas tenían con ella. Estaba aburrida de todos los tropiezos y de ser torpe. Estaba harta de todo.

—El problema no es contigo, rubia —se rió Tanya—. El problema es…

—La nerd de la Swan, ¿verdad? —Bella se había levantado y había dejado a Irina con el corazón en la boca. Ella estaba extraña, no sentía que le tuviera envidia o con la intención de amenazarla. En cambio Lauren…—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tanya? ¿No te basta con gritarme? ¿Por qué no lo superas y ya?

Tanya se enfureció, nadie le hablaba de esa manera. Sentía que la sangre le hervía puesto que era Isabella Swan-quita-novios quien le hablaba. Iba a reaccionar, quería golpearla, quizás hasta matarla. No precisamente dejarla bajo tierra, pero estaría bien tenerla en el hospital como a Edward.

—Ratón de biblioteca —se burló—. ¿Cuándo creciste Isabellita? ¿Cuando tu madre cayó en el hospital y pudiste comer normal? ¿Tomaste leche para que tus huesos y cuerpo crecieran? No me vengas con eso, bonita. Ve y quédate en tu lugar, se la tímida y estúpida Swan. Anda, esa es tu verdadera cara.

Rose miró a Bella, frunciendo los labios y preparándose para estrellar su puño en la asquerosa cara de Tanya. Ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, nadie trataba de esa manera a su amiga. Nadie.

—Largo de aquí, Tanya. Basta de enfrentamientos. ¿Por qué no vas y le das una buena explicación a Edward? Él está algo enfurecido contigo, cariño. Buena suerte —haló a Bella para irse, pero ella se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente a Tanya.

_Si voy a desaparecer, primero tengo que crecer._

Se repetía una y otra vez eso en la cabeza. Ella iba a irse, pero no sin antes decirle un par de cosas a ese grupito.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Me vas a matar? ¿Qué quieres, Denali? Te haces ver como una simple muñequita rubia y de rostro de porcelana. Algo realmente estúpido, tu cara es peor que la gente con botox —Irina soltó una risita silenciosa y Tanya la fulminó con la mirada, a lo que rápidamente frunció los labios en una línea. Lauren iba a reírse, pero prefería aguantarse que comenzar a escuchar los gritos de su amiga—. Siempre dices que te ganaste a Edward, que él te quiere y todo el cuento. ¿Sabes? Conozco a Edward desde que él tenía nueve años y sé sus gustos, sé lo que le molesta, lo que odia y desprecia. Uno de esos, cariño, es la exageración. ¿Tienes una idea de como te grita tu cara para que la dejes tranquila? El maquillaje no va a desaparecer, Tanya, está ahí, a tus pies. Y Edward lo está también, porque lo cegaste con eso. Pero no creas que eres única en tu especie, hay peores… no te preocupes.

Tanya se quedó con la boca abierta, escuchando las palabras de Bella como si se tratara de un sueño.

— ¿Y te digo una cosa más? O no… Más bien, ¿puedo hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo? —no respondió, el ratón había comido su lengua. Bella, de alguna manera, sacó toda la fuerza que le fue posible y dejó a Tanya en el suelo con una sola bofetada. Lauren estaba congelada, Irina con la boca abierta y Rosalie tenía una cara de póker envidiable. La mano de Bella estaba tiritando, temblando y comenzando a colocarse roja, pero eso no importaba en ese momento—. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? ¿Humillarme toda la vida? ¡Olvídate de la Isabella Swan! Nadie, Tanya, nunca nadie va a volver a pisotearme, ni tú, ni tus amigas —miró a las dos rubias con desdén, mientras ellas sentían que el corazón iba a explotar de los nervios—. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ¿escuchaste? —la gente no sabía lo que pasaba, se quedaba de pie viendo como Tanya seguía en el suelo. Bella haló del brazo a Rosalie y salió como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

La rubia estaba boquiabierta, estupefacta por lo recién ocurrido. Quería abrazar y besar todo el día a su amiga, pero todavía estaba demasiado en shock para hacerlo.

Se sentaron en el auto y Rosalie dejó escapar un gritito de suficiencia. Bella se tapó los oídos, no queriendo escuchar nada incómodo.

—Eres mi héroe.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres mi héroe —volvió a repetir—. Eres mi héroe. ¡Eres mi héroe! ¡ERES MI HÉROE! ¿Viste la cara de la pobre infeliz de Denali! ¡Joder, Isabella Swan! No sabía de esa careta tuya. Espera a que Edward se entere…

Diablos…

—Tú no vas a decírselo, ¿verdad?

Rose se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—De todas formas, Bella. Él se enterará tarde o temprano por parte de ese grupito. Estoy segura que Tanya correrá a los brazos de Edward ahora mismo para decírselo y ojala yo estuviese presente para ver como Edward la desprecia o alguna mierda.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él no hará nada. No tiene que hacerlo

— ¿Estás de broma? —se cruzó de brazos y le pateó la pierna a Bella. Ésta gimió del dolor y apartó ambos pies de su amiga—. Edward está loco por ti, es obvio que va a defenderte.

—Un momento, Rose —Bella jadeó—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Rosalie se rió.

—Loco por ti. L-O-C-O-P-O-R-T-I, ¿entiendes? Bien, no digas que no es cierto, desde que son niños ustedes se tienen ganas.

Bella gimió.

— ¿Ganas?

—Oh, vamos… Hacerlo, Bella. Tener sexo.

Bella sentía que su respiración se estaba alejando de su cuerpo, como si una parte de ella se estaba derritiendo o desprendiendo con el solo pensamiento que estaba inundando su mente. No sabía realmente por qué se sorprendía tanto, pero cuando Rosalie dijo aquellas últimas palabras se quedó sin aliento. Encendieron el auto y se alejaron del centro comercial.

Al llegar a casa de Bella, ella y Rose guardaron todos los regalos dentro del guarda-ropas por si Alice venía algún día y no los encontrara. Bella tenía un escondite secreto, porque tratándose de Alice, ella podía incluso encontrarlas en su closet por causalidad. O por instinto. Podía imaginarse a su amiga dando saltitos por toda la habitación para saber a qué persona le pertenecería esto.

El celular de Rose comenzó a sonar y ella contestó con el alta voz.

—Hola, cuchicuchi —saludó Emmett. Se escucharon risas desde el otro lado, un poco más lejos de Emmett—. ¿Todo bien?

—Excelente —aseguró Rose—. Bella y yo terminamos nuestro cometido. ¿Ustedes? ¿Lograron despejarla?

—Seeh —contestó el oso—. Aunque fue un poco difícil, ella quería tenerlas aquí para que Bella interactuara con Edward.

Bella casi se atragantó con su saliva. Se inclinó hacia adelante, frunció el ceño y se apresuró a ordenar su mesita de noche. _Por aparentar…_

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó Rose—. ¿Qué hacía Edward?

Emmett se quedó en silencio. Rosalie estaba impaciente.

—No ha parado de hablar de ella y lo único que quería era terminar esta jornada depresiva con Alice para traer a Bella aquí.

A la habitación se coló un aire más fresco, caliente y rosado. Bella iba a gritar, y no sabía realmente por qué.

—Uhmm… eso suena bien —Rosalie rió fuerte y tendido—. ¿Por qué no se pasan por aquí? Bella y yo estamos solas —se escucharon voces desde el otro lado y el fuerte grito de Emmett

"_¿Escuchaste Edward?"_

Bella se volvió a ruborizar, sintiéndose cohibida sin tener a nadie a su lado. A excepción de Rose. Cuando su amiga intercambió un par de palabras fogosas a su novio, cortó el teléfono y se giró para mirarla. La sonrisa pícara la delataba, sabía que estaba tocando un punto muy débil de Isabella… Edward.

Se sentó en el alféizar de su ventana, observando el sol entrecortado por las nubes dispersas. Sentía que la respiración se le iba cayendo poco a poco, pero no sabía realmente si se debía a que esto le incomodaba o porque estaría a minutos de ver a Edward luego del beso. Volteó su cabeza para fijarse en dirección al acuario, y en aquellas palabras tan bonitas que habían salido de Edward, aunque él no había comenzado aquello. _"Nuestro hijo" _Silvestre era un reptil, pero tenía el presentimiento que lo amaba con su vida, sobretodo por que ella amaba a la persona que se lo había regalado.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios, formando pequeños hoyuelos en cada lado de sus mejillas. Acarició a Silvestre, a la vez que se daba media vuelta y se encontraba cara a cara con el rostro burlesco de su amiga. Rosalie era de las personas más reservadas que jamás haya conocido, y una de sus virtudes era esconder muy bien cuando alguien le pedía discreción, solo que ahora… Diablos, ¡estaban solas!

Intentó sacarle información, que le detallara cómo había sido ese beso y cómo se sintió luego de aquello. Le intentó escupir hasta el más mínimo detalle, sin olvidar comentar sobre cómo sería él en la cama. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ahogando a su amiga con una almohada de tela algodonada.

Se quedaron un rato calladas, escuchando solo la respiración de la otra. Bella agradecía eso, le incomodaba un poco hablar con respecto a Edward ya que le era aún imposible todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero por desgracia, no todo era color de rosa y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. El viaje seguía en pie, no había vuelta, entonces, ¿cómo iba a enfrentar otra de las dificultades de la vida? Una vida que se aferraba a maldecirla, a todos los motivos posibles.

El golpe en la puerta principal la sacó de sus pensamientos y provocó que ella saltara de la cama exasperada. Rose brincó su trasero al colchón y salió de la cama para correr escaleras abajo. Bella se mordió el interior de su labio, sabiendo que ahora sabría qué pasaba realmente. No podía pensar en otra cosa que eso, sentía que sudaba y que iba a desmayarse por un infarto.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos mientras era atacada por los frenéticos brazos de Alice. Cerró los ojos y la envolvió en los suyos también.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! ¿Sabías que Jasper era increíble para esquiar? Joder, iba a morirme de amor en ese mismo…

—Alice… —el corazón de Bella se aceleró cuando escuchó su voz, sentía que sus brazos iban a tensarse y caerse si Alice no estaba cerca—. Deja a Bella respirar.

—Oh, lo siento —Alice carraspeó y le dejó un fuerte beso en la mejilla—. Ten Edward, es toda tuya.

Si su alma, su corazón y cada partícula de su ser no estuviera acostumbrado a desmoronarse, ahora mismo estaría bajo tierra.

Lo vio acercarse, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa desquiciadamente hermosa, guiñarle un ojo y rodeándola con sus brazos tan fuerte que tuvo que aferrarse a su camisa por la espalda. Nada más importaba, solo él, solo ella. Unidos en un abrazo que podría ser un acto cariñoso, una acción de íntimos amigos. Pero ella no sentía eso, desafortunadamente no.

Se apresuró a respirar con tranquilidad, sosteniéndose de él y perfumándose con su fragancia, tan varonil.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó. Al separarse, Bella se sintió tan desprotegida que en su fuero interno pensó en lanzarse a sus brazos nuevamente. Se quedó estática cuando sus labios se presionaron en su frente, matándola directamente—. ¿Mucho atado con las compras? —le susurró.

Lo que pareció estremecerle, terminó jadeando en busca de aire. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto ahora y no antes? Es decir… se comportaba como una típica protagonista de telenovela.

Se meció la mano mientras le rechinaban los dientes y le buscaba alguna excusa a su cerebro para que se comportara de una buena forma. Miró a Edward por lo que pareció una eternidad y él tampoco dejó de mirarla. Sonrió inconscientemente y dudo que aquella sonrisa pareciese cuerda, más bien bastante boba.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta, ella se pasó a golpear la mano que acababa de mecerla, en la barandilla de la escalera. Gimió en voz alta, sintiéndose avergonzada. Unas manos temblorosas y blancas se acercaron a la de ella y comenzaron a acariciarle, haciendo pequeños y suaves círculos en la palma de su mano donde estaba empezando a enrojecerle. Emmett volvió a aclarar su garganta, tosiendo teatralmente.

—Ya que hemos terminado el momento emotivo, ¿les parece comer? Mi estómago exige —todos miraron a Bella, quien estaba pendiente en las caricias de aquellos dedos largos y aterciopelados. Alzó la vista cuando sintió cohibición y sus mejillas cambiaron de color drásticamente—. ¿Vas a alimentarnos, futura hermana?

Edward inclinó su cabeza y parte de su mano se fue al pecho de Emmett. Éste hizo un quejido exagerado, retorciéndose casi encima del regazo de Rosalie.

—Bella no te alimentara, prepárate solo —gruñó en susurros, llevó su mano que acababa de golpear el pecho de su hermano y volvió a acariciar la palma de Bella. ¿Cómo un simple gesto se volvía tan relajante? Edward siempre lo era…

Se fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. El refrigerador estaba lleno, algo que no era de extrañarse a estas alturas. No era como si Bella se comiera una tonelada de comida cada día, pero tampoco se sorprendían cuando la veían comer. Ya no tenía ese remordimiento o temor cuando masticaba. Ella había cambiado en un tiempo indeterminado, no se lo buscó y tampoco lo deseó, pero sentía que la vida estaba desequilibrada con ella. A veces podía estar irradiando de felicidad, pero otros días simplemente no quería levantarse de la cama.

Gimieron en voz alta en el primer bocado de los sándwiches. Rose y Alice se propusieron una guerra de salsas, incorporándoles todo tipo de sabores, luciendo su deliciosa merienda en algo espantosamente asqueroso. A ellas les gustaba y se lo devoraban con tanta devoción que Bella y Edward tenían ganas de correr a vomitar.

— ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo? —Bella se atragantó con la lata de Coca-Cola que sostenía en su mano, sintió un dolor profundo y frío en la nariz al sentir que la bebida iba a salir por allí, pero no ocurrió nada. Tragó en seco y se volteó para mirar de cerca a Edward, quien se encontraba inclinado apoyándose en un codo en la mesa.

—Bien —contestó, más cohibida que de costumbre.

Edward soltó una risita y Bella comenzó a exasperarse, ¿era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Él intentaba burlarse de ella? Frunció el ceño.

—No te enojes, Bella —le pidió él, entre risas—. Solo respira, no voy a morderte.

Se mordió los labios. ¿Se notaba tanto?

La incomodidad la inundó y solo intuyó a voltearse discretamente para que él no se diera cuenta. Pero sí lo hizo, giró el taburete como si fuese una pluma y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Su respiración se cortó.

— ¿De verdad te enojaste? —Bella esquivó la mirada, no por enfado, sus mejillas no le acompañaban para nada en este momento—. Bella…

—Voy al baño —dijo y se levantó para salir de la cocina.

No entendía su actitud. Era cariñoso, atento, demostrando algo más entre ellos, pero luego comenzaba a reírse como si ella fuera una estúpida. Quizás eso pensaba él de ella. Giró a la derecha para entrar al último pasillo que le daba al baño, aguantándose las ganas de golpear la puerta, botar algo o simplemente reteniendo las lágrimas hasta cerrar con pestillo la puerta. Unos brazos le detuvieron el paso, dejándola en medio del pasillo casi con el corazón en la garganta. Ella sabía de quién se trataba.

—Edward, necesito ir al baño —intentó escapar, halándose a ella misma para soltar el agarre que él ejercía en ella.

—Estás molesta…

—No.

—Sí lo estás —insistió, halándola un poco más cerca de él—. ¿Por qué me tienes miedo, Bella? ¿Por qué siento que estás temblando?

—No estoy temblando, solo quiero que me sueltes —pidió un poco molesta ahora. Edward se quedó mirándola como si fuera la última cosa en su vida. La soltó y se alejó un poco.

— ¿Hice algo malo?

Bella soltó un bufido.

_Muchos, muchos._

— ¡Carajo, Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? —levantó sus brazos en señal de exasperación. Bella agitó las suyas para restarle importancia al asunto, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a irse sin una respuesta, entonces… Como si la vida comenzara a martillar a Bella…—. ¿Es porque te besé? ¿Fue por ese beso, Bella?

_¡Trágame tierra!_

Le tembló el labio, los dedos, todo.

—N-No… de que… ¿De qué mierda hablas?

Edward se rió, sarcásticamente.

—De tu actitud, de cómo te comportas conmigo. Luego de que te haya besado no has hecho más que alejarte. Bueno, desde hace mucho que te has alejado de mí.

_No puedes, no puedes decírselo._

_Sí, dilo, dilo._

_No, no puedes, vas a irte ¡Le romperás el corazón!_

Su fuero interno comenzaba a estresarla. Por un lado estaba el ángel malo que le decía que le dijera todo, pero por otro, el ángel bueno que no quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

Ella sí salía lastimada.

—Es solo que… —comenzó a decir, tragando saliva dificultosamente— Nunca me habías besado, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione? ¿Que me ría? ¿Que te felicite? Que diga _"Oh, vamos, vuelve a besarme"_?

Jadeó en voz alta, definitivamente ella no debió usar esa frase, ese ejemplo, ese pensamiento. Bella estaba deseando que el mundo se acabara en este preciso segundo. Sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que dolieron y Edward no podía estar más tensado y quieto en un lugar. Cuando todo comenzaba a calentarse a causa del sudor de ambos y la tensión constante, Edward se acercó, apoyó suavemente las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de la mejilla de Bella y rozó sus labios en los de ella. Primero degustando su aroma, segundo memorizándose cada toque y tercero, saboreándolos cuando él le mordió el labio inferior. Cuando tomó su labio, dejó entrar su lengua sin permiso y jugó con la de ella. Bella no demoró en ceder y aferrarse a su cabello para profundizar el beso. Sus labios se movían en sincronía, como si aquel fuese una pieza musical.

Estaban en el pasillo, oscuro y silencioso. Edward acorraló a Bella en la pared, sintiendo la burbuja de calor que se estaba formando en ambos. El beso no era suave, no era delicado, no era como en las películas. Era un beso fogoso, con sentimientos, con mucho… mucho deseo. Las manos de Edward se fueron por dentro de la blusa de Bella y se aferró a su cintura acercándola a él. Ella no le dio a entender que no quería, de hecho todo lo contrario, ella brincó para que la tomara en brazos. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas en sus caderas, dejando de pensar, dejando de lado cualquier dificultad o problema.

Se separaron para tomar aire, lujuriosos y con los ojos tan abiertos como los bebés recién nacidos. Se miraron el uno al otro respirando con dificultad, eran como los gatos, que cambiaban de tamaño en sus pupilas todas las noches. El iris más oscuro, el verde y el marrón estaban combinándose para formar uno.

Pero la realidad les golpeó de inmediato. No, ellos no podían hacer eso, no ahora, no en este momento, no de esta manera, no cuando sus amigos estaban en la cocina. Los dos estaban pensando lo mismo y se lo transmitieron con cada mirada. Estaban desanimados por eso, deseando que esto siguiera, porque ambos lo querían.

Edward bajó a Bella de sus caderas con mucho cuidado, pero no dejó que ella se apartara de la pared. Tenía los brazos tocando aquella muralla azul claro, mirando a Bella y tentándose a besarla.

—Quiero… quiero ir al baño —habló Bella al fin, aún con la respiración entrecortada. Edward asintió, no sin antes darle un último beso en los labios.

Era como el paraíso, un sueño hecho realidad. Bella estaba comenzando a pensar que los tres deseos de su pastel de cumpleaños por siete años estaban cumpliéndose.

Edward se alejó, dejándole tiempo para ir al baño, pensar o lo que se le viniera en gana. Entonces, entró en el baño, cerró la puerta y aseguró el pestillo para luego caer al suelo.

Estaba tocando la puerta, con las rodillas cerca de su barbilla.

Diablos. Diablos. Diablos.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la parte racional de ambos no hubiese salido en defensa?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Nos leemos el próximo viernes!

besos.


	12. Los ojos dicen, lo que los labios callan

Capítulo beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad.

* * *

Capítulo 11 – Los ojos dicen, lo que los labios callan

**BPOV.**

No sabía muy bien si estaba comportándome cuerdamente, si estaba escuchando o simplemente manteniendo mis piernas con rigidez y no meciéndolas nerviosamente. Cualquiera fuera la opción, yo estaba con la cabeza hecha un lío. Necesitaba urgentemente tomar aire, conversar con alguien o echarme a llorar sin razón. Quizás tenía alguna razón, Edward estaba siendo demasiado extraño conmigo… Insisto, no soy una tonta y me doy cuenta.

Entonces, como si en mi mente se encendieran miles de ampolletas, recordé la operación de mi madre y levantándome como si hubiera sido pinchada por una aguja filuda, chillé.

Los chicos se quedaron callados mientras me miraban con una expresión indescifrable. Esperaban que yo dijera algo o reaccionara de algún modo, pero yo simplemente estaba con las palabras en la garganta.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó pacientemente Jasper, él junto a Alice estaban con misma ceja levantada.

—Mi… mi… mi… —joder, cuando tenía que hablar, no podía. Apreté mis nudillos y solté: — ¡Operaban a mi mamá hoy! Lo olvidé por completo…

Todos murmuraron un _"Oh" _y yo solo pude salir de ahí y subir con rapidez las escaleras. Ni siquiera me dio el tiempo de enfocarme en los escalones para no tropezarme. Era una tonta porque me tropecé cuando ya había subido por completo. Empujé la puerta de mi habitación y busqué con desesperación mi móvil. Algo completamente inútil, si mi celular estuviera en algún lado de la habitación, no tendría un incómodo bulto a un lado del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Rechiné los dientes disgustada y lo arranqué desde dentro para llamar a Charlie. Silvestre estaba escondido dentro de su caparazón cuando lo observé, tenía aquella curiosa mancha café tallada en él, muy hermoso.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Papá! —le hablé de vuelta. Un sonoro suspiró se escuchó desde el otro lado—. ¿Cómo está mamá? ¿La operaron? ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Estás bien?

—Respira, Bella —me pidió, entonces, exhalé con fuerza.

No podía ser peor hija.

—Tu madre se encuentra bien. El trasplante fue todo un éxito, solo nos espera a ver cómo evoluciona.

—Me alegro, ¿necesitas que vaya? Todos los chicos están aquí, ellos pueden llevarme o ir en mi coche.

—No, Bells. Yo me iba de todas maneras.

—Bien, entonces te espero —ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, sintiendo nuestra respiración tensa. Decidí cortar aquello—. Adiós, papá.

No dejé que contestara, corté la llamada de inmediato. Miré hacia el techo con el corazón en la mano. Había estado a punto de darme un infarto. Bajé las escaleras más calmada ahora y las chicas se acercaron apresuradamente hasta mi lugar. Me atacaron en la escalera, sin dejarme salir.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, ya operaron a Renée.

Alice me arrastró hasta el living donde los chicos estaban murmurando. Sentí un estremecimiento de grado tres cuando Edward me miró preocupado.

Les expliqué lo que había pasado esta mañana, la llamada inesperada del hospital y la extraña ausencia de Charlie durante todo el día. Ellos no podían creerlo, sobre todo por lo rápido que los días estaban pasando.

Claro que los días pasaban rápido, díganmelo a mí. Alice me miró de pronto, siendo cómplice de todo esto. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, pronto estos días iban a terminarse y yo tendría que tomar una drástica decisión. Aún quedaban bastantes días, días en los que podía pensar. De hecho, estaba podía atrasar el traslado o simplemente rechazarlo, pero no podía darme el lujo de eso, no cuando no sabía realmente qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de Edward.

Los chicos se despidieron de mí un par de horas luego cuando Charlie ya había vuelto. Estaba de buen humor y solo quería descansar. Alice me abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo y susurrándome al oído.

—Luego tendrás que contarme todo.

Me guiñó un ojo y salió de la mano junto a Jasper. Si Alice vio algo… Trágame tierra por favor.

Iba a cerrar la puerta de calle cuando sentí el suave toque de unas manos aterciopeladas. Ahí caí en cuenta que todos había salido, menos Edward. Joder…

Me dio una vuelta y sonrió de oreja a oreja, empujándome suavemente hacia afuera y juntando la madera con el umbral, a fin de que yo no me quedara en la calle. Los demás ya se habían ido y solo estaba el descapotable de Edward.

—Tengo que trabajar temprano mañana —conté, esperaba que entendiera la indirecta—. Además de pasar por el hospital.

Edward solo me miraba, con esos ojos enormes, verdes esmeraldas, de agua, fino y hermoso. No podía negar que estaba a punto de besarlo, pero tenía que ser paciente.

El sonido del viento nos hizo salir de nuestro ensueño. O por lo menos del mío.

—Ten dulces sueños, Bella —susurró, acercando su rostro lo más cerca de mis labios. Estaba preparada para saborearlos, pero no llegué a buen término. Edward alejó sus labios de los míos antes de ser tocados y me besó cerca de la comisura. Mi corazón se infló y mi centro también lo hizo.

Mierda, basta.

—Buenas noches —dije, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Lo vi alejarse, mirarme y subir a su coche. Me quedé helada, petrificada, anonadada y todos las terminaciones en ada.

.

.

Abrí pesadamente los ojos, tomando en cuenta del rayo incómodo que estaba apareciendo por mi ventana. A pesar de las cortinas color crema que los cubría, aquel rayito se tomaba el tiempo de fastidiarme. Me giré al lado opuesto, alcanzando el despertador.

6:30 am

Tumbé mi cabeza en la almohada, intentando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a estar abiertos y que el sueño se esfumara. No tomó tiempo de eso, intuí que levantarme rápido sería un buen procedimiento.

Silvestre aún tenía la cabeza dentro de su caparazón, decidí primero alimentarlo, cambiar su agua y luego bañarme.

Cuando el agua comenzó a humedecerme, empecé a sentir los tiritones que daban al principio, el agua estaba calentándose mientras y yo parecía una estatua de hielo esperando que eso pasara. Se me quitó el sueño con eso, siempre lo hacía, de hecho era una buena forma de aliviar cualquier dolor punzante que tenía.

Me envolví en una toalla algodonada que Alice me había regalo en mi cumpleaños de hace tres años atrás. La cuidaba mucho, no tenía ninguna imperfección que hiciera que mi amiga me comprara otra.

Me calcé unos pantalones vaqueros celestes y una sudadera negra con Mickey en el centro. Me amarré el pelo en una coleta desordenada y preparé mi bolso para el trabajo. Agradecía a Charlie de haber arreglado pronto mi coche, había tenido una imperfección en las últimas semanas imposibilitándome a usarlo. Bajé hasta la cocina para coger una manzana y salir de casa.

El sol aún estaba resplandeciente en el cielo, algo que me gustaba, tampoco soportaba la lluvia. ¿Quién lograba entenderme? La primavera y el otoño estaban bien para mí.

Cuando manejé hasta el restaurante vi de reojo a Jacob Black con una chica de tacones finos, su pelo recogido hasta la mita y un cuerpazo que hasta Rosalie estaría asustada. Me intrigó de quién podría tratarse, sospechando la nueva conquista de mi amigo. Al verme, alzó la mano y la chica se volteó para ver de qué se trataba. Era una morena, un color igual o un poco más claro que la piel de Jake. Tenía labios carnosos y los ojos oscuros, no sonrió y tampoco hizo ningún gesto al verme. Se volteó rápidamente para mirarlo.

Estacioné mi auto una cuadra más allá y caminé los pocos pasos que me quedaban al local. Jake y la chica ya no estaban, por lo que intuí ella ya debía haberse ido. Al entrar, fui atacada por los brazos de Angela quien brincaba dándome vueltas.

—Hola, Ang. Yo también te extrañé —me reí.

Jacob no duró lejos, se acercó y me tomó en brazos. Tan pronto como me vi en el aire, comencé a forcejear para que me bajara. Hacían días que no venía a trabajar, la universidad me tenía cegada hasta la cabeza.

—Qué bueno verte, Bells. Pensamos que ya no vendrías nunca más.

— ¿Y dejarlos para siempre? ¿Sin despedirme? —puse mis manos en cada cintura para parecer ofendida—. Qué poco me conoces, Jake.

— ¿Mucho estudio? Me encontré con una de tus amigas hace un rato… Alice creo que se llama

— ¿En serio? —. ¿Qué hacía Alice por acá?

—Sí, pensó que entrabas más temprano a trabajar, pero dijo que vendría más tarde. Me contó también sobre tu madre, ¡no sabes la alegría que me dio! —Angela me rodeó con sus brazos nuevamente—. Sin duda la vida está sonriéndote.

Recordé instintivamente a Edward…

—Bastante… Si supieras, Angela… —suspiré. Ella enarcó las cejas y moldeó sus labios para que solo yo la escuchara.

"_Luego me cuentas"._

Comencé a trabajar, atendiendo mesas. Desde que había dejado de venir, la gente estaba empezando a aumentarse, ya no eran las silenciosas o aburridas mañanas. Ahora el local era mucho más conocido.

Le conté a Angela los últimos sucesos, el enfrentamiento que habían tenido conmigo las amigas de Tanya, la pelea de Edward con James, las consecuencias de eso, su extraño comportamiento y del inesperado beso. También sobre lo que había pasado ayer y lo confundida que estaba. Ella me escuchaba atenta, de repente le oía murmurar sorprendida y luego volvía a apoyar su mentón en la palma de su mano. Conversar con ella era de mucha ayuda, sabía escucharte y aconsejarte.

Jacob nos asustó cuando saltó encima de nosotras, ladeándonos y dejando la bandeja vacía encima. Nos miró con desdén, dándose cuenta de que ambas estábamos conversando en secreto y disculpándose.

—Hey, Jake —recordé a la chica de afuera y no dudé en preguntárselo. Aunque no era de mi incumbencia de todos modos —. ¿Quién era esa guapa morena?

Apareció una sonrisa Colgate, Pepsodent y todo tipo de marcas dentales en sus labios. Bajó la mirada para observar sus pies. Alcé la mirada.

—Una amiga.

Ángela bufó.

—Sí claro. Los amigos no se comen la boca, Jacob.

Éste se atragantó con su saliva y yo estaba a punto de retorcerme y caerme de la silla a causa de la risa histérica que estaba teniendo. Angela y yo dábamos un espectáculo de risas mientras Jacob se moría de la vergüenza.

—Vamos, no te avergüences. Me alegra que tengas a alguien contigo.

Jacob suspiró.

—Leah es una chica extraordinaria. Me entiende mucho y yo a ella.

—Leah… —escuché otro suspiro de su parte—. Creo que me odia ¿o no? ¿Te celó?

Ángela me miró y luego a Jacob y luego a mí nuevamente.

— ¿De qué me perdí?

—Solo me preguntó quién eras, le dije que eras una compañera de trabajo y como que se molestó. Le dejé en claro que eras una buena amiga. Bueno, de todas formas, te encontró linda.

— ¿Linda yo? Qué considerada, no se vale mentir.

Ambos bufaron.

—Si yo tuviera el color de porcelana que tienes, Bella, o el color de tus ojos… —Angela comenzó—. Pero bueno, no todo se puede tener en esta vida.

—Primero: Mi cara no es color de porcelana, es blanca y pálida. Segundo: mis ojos no tienen nada de especiales.

Ambos sacudieron la mano para no prestarme atención. Quería seguir, pero teníamos que trabajar.

Alice pasó luego de un par de horas, llevaba gafas oscuras y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello. Me pregunté en ese momento qué tramaba…

— ¡Bella! —chilló acercándose y dándome un sofocado abrazo. Saludó a Angela y de lejos a Jacob—. Tengo que hablar contigo. Es serio.

Joder.

Carraspeé en mi lugar. Angela prometió seguir con mi puesto mientras arrastraba a Alice a la caceta. Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en dos sillas y mi amiga se bajó las gafas. Estaba interesada en esto.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Tanya está en malos pasos, lo sé. Ayer fue a ver a Edward

Mi corazón se alteró. No sabía si quería saber más.

— ¿Y… qué hizo… Edward?

—Discutieron, pero no sé en qué quedaron. Lo cierto es que ella le gritó que era un cobarde y que iba a hacer de su vida un infierno —rodó los ojos—. Eso no es lo alarmante. Hoy en la mañana vi su carro y decidí seguirlo. Imagínate a Tanya levantada muy temprano, ¿no crees que es bastante raro? Entonces, me di cuenta que detuvo su auto a muy pocas cuadras de aquí, pero ¡mierda! No sé a dónde entró.

Me quedé sin palabras. El único local decente de estas calles era este restaurante. Los demás eran pub y locales de prostitutas. Eso quiere decir… No, eso es imposible.

— ¿Tanya prostituta?

Alice se mordió el labio.

—Estoy confundida y mientras más lo pienso me dan escalofríos. Carajo, ¡con quién se comprometió mi hermano!

Me quedé helada. Igual que ayer, petrificada y sin palabras. Sin siquiera acordarme de respirar. Alice me golpeó el hombro.

—No quiero perderte, respira.

Solté un chillido.

Alice tuvo que irse rápido, no quedamos en nada y no dejamos ninguna conclusión en el aire. No podía creerlo, simplemente no. ¿Tanya yendo a…? ¿Siendo…? ¡No! Eso está… fuera de lugar. Su familia era adinerada, pero ella… joder, estaba tan confundida. Tantas cosas estaban pasando en mi vida que agregar esto a mi lista era de lo más repugnante.

Tenía aún una hora más de trabajo antes de ir al hospital. Se pasó realmente lenta. Angela y Jacob notaron mi repentino cambio de personalidad, pero no preguntaron nada.

.

De camino al hospital no se me podía borrar la imagen de Tanya en esos lugares. ¿Realmente podría ser así? ¿Pasar de ser una mosquita muerta, ladradora y sofocante a una… prostituta? No me cabía en la cabeza. Yo sabía de muchas historias sobre mujeres que no tienen otro camino y su única opción es la prostitución. Pero, ¿y Tanya? Ella no tenía excusa, no había motivo para aquello. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Quizás cuando ella decía que le haría la vida infeliz a Edward, se refería a esto.

El color blanco de los hospitales me cegaba, me dejaba con un pequeño reflujo en la boca del estómago. No por el color quizás, pero siempre odié el olor a hospital. Era tan ficticio y me recordaba tanto a cuando yo venía con la directora del colegio porque sufría alguna caída.

Qué recuerdos…

Charlie ya se encontraba allí, estaba de pie junto al doctor que atendía a mi madre. Me apresuré a llegar junto a ellos, pero el doctor ya estaba marchándose.

—Bella… —se acercó mi padre, extendió un vaso de plástico de café con leche. Acepté gustosa, me encantaba.

— ¿Cómo está mamá? —tomé un largo sorbo.

—Mucho mejor, está de buen ánimo.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Los ojos de Charlie miraron a los míos relucientes. Como si hubiera visto algo asombroso. Asintió con la cabeza, ocultando la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Claro, claro. Está despierta.

Le entregué el vaso con leche y me encaminé a su habitación.

Todo estaba silencioso, aunque ahora tenía una pequeña televisión muy arriba para que ella viera algún programa. Eso significaba que ella realmente estaba mejor. No notó mi presencia, estaba cegada o por la anestesia o porque tenía sueño. Toqué suavemente la puerta y ella se volteó rápidamente.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, al igual que mi padre. Una sonrisa melancólica cruzó por sus labios y alzó su mano izquierda para que yo me acercara.

— ¡Bella! —llamó temblorosa, como si quisiera llorar. Me acerqué lentamente y apreté su mano entre las mías.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella sonrió y parpadeó con dificultad.

—Mucho mejor, los medicamentos han surgido su efecto.

—Me alegra…

Nos quedamos en silencio, lo que duró bastante tiempo.

—Gracias por venir, hija —susurró de pronto—. Es algo muy importante para mí.

Sonreí, no sabía qué decir.

—No pude venir antes, he tenido muchos exámenes en la universidad y con el horario del trabajo no concordaba en la semana.

Asintió.

—Eso ya no importa. Ahora estás aquí —de pronto, hizo una mueca.

— ¿Te duele algo?

—Debe ser que la anestesia se está acabando.

Podía imaginarme el dolor que ella debía sentir. Ser operada, trasplantada, tener que acostumbrarse a un nuevo órgano. Realmente mi madre era muy fuerte y valiente. Estaba comenzando a comprenderla.

Me quedé unos minutos con ella mientras hacía hora antes de irme a la universidad. Solo tenía clases en la tarde y tenía que dar un examen a las seis.

Me despedí de Renée luego y encontré a Charlie hablando con alguien. No supe identificarlo hasta que caminé más cerca de ellos.

Olvidé de respirar otra vez. Era Edward.

Estaba tan hermoso. Llevaba puestos un suéter color caqui y unos pantalones de cotelé negros. Su pelo estaba desordenado como siempre, cobrizo y unas partes castañas. Estaba cruzado de brazos la igual que mi padre. Iba a dejarles hablar solos e irme, pero realmente quería ir donde ellos. No alcancé a llegar, Edward inclinó su cabeza por encima del de Charlie y sonrió.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola —me tambaleé, siendo estúpida.

—Charlie estaba contándome sobre los progresos de Renée. Eso suena muy bien, sobre todo ahora que él tiene que quedarse con ella por varias noches.

¿Qué?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y eso porqué?

—El trasplante tiene sus consecuencias. Vendrán vómitos y jaquecas. Quiero estar con ella para cuando eso ocurra.

—Entiendo.

—Mientras tanto tú te quedarás en casa de Carlisle. Ya hablé con él y Esme.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Dejé de respirar

—N-No es necesario —tartamudeé—. Puedo quedarme en casa, papá.

Charlie negó con la cabeza. Diablos.

—Me siento más seguro así. A no ser que Edward se vaya a dormir contigo a la casa.

Mi papá no estaba consciente de los significados que tenían sus palabras. Si supiera que su única hija estuvo a punto de hacerlo con su mejor amigo mientras sus otros amigos estaban comiendo en la cocina.

—No, no. Está bien, iré a casa de Carlisle.

Edward sonrió.

Estúpido.

Bueno, no tendría por qué calentarme la cabeza, no tenía por qué sentir nervios. Alice estaría allí y seguramente Esme no dejaría escapar una instancia para conversar las dos. Entonces, ¿por qué exageraba las cosas?

Me alejé de ellos, frunciéndole el ceño a Edward mientras éste esbozaba una sonrisa. Si no fuera porque me molestaba hasta la madre que me confundiera, estaría en este momento babeando a sus pies. Sí, como una estúpida chica enamorada. Pero una enamorada tonta, las niñas normales no hacen eso, ¿o sí?

Mientras más avanzaba hacia la salida, más lejos y lento lo encontraba. Como en una pesadilla, el suspenso de no encontrar tu voz al gritar, de no correr lo suficientemente rápido para escapar. No lograr llegar donde pudiste haber salvado a alguien… a alguien muy importante para ti. Las malditas puertas blancas del hospital me estaban cegando nuevamente, imposibilitándome alcanzarla, era como si el mismo edificio estuviera alejándose de mí a tropezones. Joder.

Crucé mis brazos para seguir caminando, mirando a mis pies sin percatarme de que podría chocar con alguien. Lo hice, pero antes de eso sentí como halaban suavemente mi brazo.

Era Edward, cruzándose entre medio del tipo con el que había chocado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo estábamos mirándonos los tres como tres cubitos de hielo.

El chico era alto, castaño y de ojos verdes. Tenía una ligera barba que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que ya era. Tenía aspecto cansado y desgastador, entonces me di cuenta que en su brazo tenía una jeringa impregnada en su piel. Casi gemí.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! No… No te vi, de verdad, lo siento. Yo…

—No hay problema —sonrió, enseñando sus blanquecinos dientes—. Yo tampoco te vi, eso quiere decir que estamos a mano.

Sonreí.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada. Edward me tomó del brazo y casi me sacó volando, pero eso no detuvo que él se presentara.

—Phillips Quinn, un gusto.

Me di media vuelta, antes de contestar.

—Bella Swan, un gusto también.

Salí del hospital, haciendo que el viento me siguiera de cerquita.

Edward no estaba siendo brusco, solo me halaba del brazo y yo era una pluma para seguir. Lo sentía tenso de todas formas, pero eso no significó que él fuera agresivo. Me molestó el gesto grotesco que tuvo con Phillips. ¿Acaso Carlisle y Esme le enseñaron de esa forma a comportarse?

—Edward detente.

No me hizo caso.

—Edward… De. Ten. Te.

Gruñó, pero siguió.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!

Me soltó y se giró sorprendido por mi grito, me estaba exasperando. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con expectación, frustración, dolor y hasta quizás decepción, no lo sé.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? —intentó sonar casual, como si no lo conociera. Sabía que trataba de no mostrar inquietud.

—Bien, dime qué te pasa.

Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Pasarme? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Rodé los ojos e inhalé cinco veces.

—No soy estúpida, Edward.

_Quizás lo era, de repente._

Sus labios se crisparon y se formó un fruncido en ellos que logré captar antes de que el segundo terminara y él volviera a su forma anterior, pero ahora, soltó un bufido audible.

— ¿Y aún lo preguntas? ¿Quién era ese? ¿Por qué estabas tan interesada en él?

¿Estaba escuchando bien?

Me reí.

Sarcásticamente.

— ¿Esto es enserio? ¡Por Dios, Edward! Acababa de conocer al chico, ¡lo conocimos al mismo tiempo! —exclamé—. ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte así? Y además, ¡¿qué mierda te importa?! Puedo hacer lo que a mí se me da la gana, puedo saludar a quien yo quiera —grité realmente molesta—. Tú no vas a venir y decir lo que yo…

— ¡Cierra la boca y deja de decir estupideces! —mis ojos se abrieron del asombro cuando él me lo dijo. Lo vi desganado y como un perrito arrepentido. Me ruboricé sin razón, quizás, solo quizás, estaba exagerando.

— ¿Qué?

Exhaló con fuerza.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la última palabra? ¿Por qué sacas conclusiones a la rápida? ¡Joder, Isabella! —_"Diablos, Isabella"_ —. ¡No digas que no me importa porque sí me importa! _Y no sabes cuanto_ —esto último lo susurró, pero logré escucharlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Edward? ¿Por qué estás así conmigo?

—No te entiendo —entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí lo entiendes. Estás extraño, de un día para otro estás siendo más considerado conmigo, como si… Diablos, necesito saber qué estás pensando.

Nuestra conversación estaba llegando lejos y eso me ponía de los nervios.

Edward bajó la mirada, suspirando. Se llevó las manos al pelo y comenzó a revolverlo nervioso.

—Ojala lo supiera, Bella —se encogió de hombros—. Pero ni siquiera yo lo sé.

·

·

·

Volvimos a casa cada uno por su lado. Él en su coche, yo en el mío. Como dos extraños. Odiaba cuando empezábamos a discutir y nos distanciábamos, eso hacía que yo me desanimara mucho más. Y eso no era para nada bueno.

Cuando entré a mi casa, no hice más que recostarme en el sofá. Sumida en la desesperación y quizás en la confusión que ahora estaba teniendo. Antes ya estaba de esta manera, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría, se volvía una verdadera agonía. El teléfono sonó tres veces, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme, cogerlo y sobre todo contestarlo. Lo dejé sonar.

Pero cuando las llamadas fueron constantes, una parte racional de mí se levantó y caminó por todo el pasillo hasta la cocina.

—Hola.

—Bells —. Era Charlie.

—Papá.

—Hey, hija. Tendrás visita esta noche así que no es necesario que vayas donde los Cullen. Claro, si te sientes incómoda puedes ir, pero podrías primero conocerlo y…

— ¡Papá! ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh, claro, me olvidaba. El sobrino de tu madre ha viajado desde Londres. Vino a estudiar y se quedará un par de meses con nosotros. Se enteró sobre el estado de Renée y ha venido a visitarla. Debe estar de camino para allá.

— ¿Qué? Papá… ¿De qué primo estás ha…?

El timbre sonó.

Joder.

—Bella, tengo que colgar, tu madre está llamándome. Sé buena gente y trata bien al familiar nuevo. Nos estamos llamando.

Mierda, había colgado luego de eso.

La única opción era abrir la puerta.

Colgué el teléfono y caminé con desgano hasta la puerta principal. No tenía ánimos de conocer a nadie, sobretodo si se trataba de familia. ¿Quién sería ese famoso primo? Yo no conocía mucho a la familia de mi madre, solo a mis abuelos y a la hermana mayor de Renée. Nada más.

Cuando abrí la puerta, la impresión se volvió en un revoltijo de estómago al percatarme de quién se trataba. ¿Podía ser esto casualidad? ¿Destino? ¿Algo realmente inesperado? Frente a mí tenía con la misma impresión a Phillips Quinn.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó, realmente anonadado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—El destino es una mezcla de extrañezas sorprendentes —me mordí el labio—. Entonces… ¿Tú eres mi primo?

La preguntaba sonaba estúpida, pero…

—Al parecer sí —sonrió—, No sé cómo no junté todas las evidencias. Charlie Swan, Renée Dwyer Swan, Bella Swan… —agitó sus manos delante de mí—. Bien, eso ya pasó.

Él estaba afuera y yo adentro y no decía nada. Demonios.

—Adelante.

Llevaba consigo un bolso café claro en el hombro, una maleta negra en su mano derecha y un casco rojo en la otra. Miró la casa por doquier, quedándose fijamente mirando los cuadros de pintura que Renée siempre compraba en los centros comerciales.

— ¿Tienes una moto? —pregunté, haciendo una obvia razón de tener un casco rojo con él. Él quitó la vista del cuadro para mirarme y luego bajar la mirada a su mano. La levantó y me la señaló.

—Sí, una Hartford.

Asentí.

—No sé de marcas de todos modos —quité algunas cosas de la mesa de centro para que Phillips acomodara sus cosas—. Siéntete cómodo.

—Gracias.

Me tomé el tiempo de mirarlo mejor. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Su pelo bien peinado, su barba, el color de su pie. Ni hablar de sus ojos. No eran como los de Edward, era un tono más apagado pero de distinto mirar. Estaba enredada en explicarlo.

Edward era único en su especie.

Ok, detente.

Le dio un par de revisadas a la casa mientras yo me iba a la cocina a preparar algo. Lo vi muy quieto mirando las cosas. Si yo fuera otra persona o dueña completa de la casa, me molestaría que él estuviera analizando así mis cosas, pero no me molestaba.

— ¿Estás estudiando? —lo escuché preguntar. Me di media vuelta y lo encontré apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Sí, letras —contesté orgullosa—. ¿Tú?

—No. Soy pintor hace cuatro años y a eso me he dedicado. No he tenido tiempo de entrar a una universidad, me centré tanto en mi trabajo y en expresar lo que sentía en lienzos que no me tomé ese tiempo… —exhaló—. Lo siento.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

Se rió.

—Debo aburrirte.

—Para nada —aseguré—. Es admirable que sigas tus sueños, Phillips. Eso habla muy bien de ti, de verdad.

—Gracias.

Preparé una lasaña pequeña para los dos. Era increíble que él lograra hacerme sentir cómoda a pesar de ser una persona extraña, desconocida para mí.

Nos sentamos a la mesa luego de un par de minutos y comenzamos a comer.

—Cocinas increíble. Yo… soy un asco —hizo una mueca, antes de reírse y llevarse el tenedor con lasaña a la boca.

—Soy dueña de casa también. Cuando Renée no está, Charlie tiene que comer.

—Eso es bueno —asintió luego de un par de pedazos de lasaña, dejó el tenedor a un lado y me miró—. Bella, no quiero arruinarte la noche, estoy enterado de que vas a dormir a casa de… de unos ¿amigos? ¿Familiares? No lo sé.

—No importa, Phillips. No voy a dejarte solo en una casa desconocida.

En eso, la puerta sonó. Estaba comenzando a hablar y me quitó la inspiración.

Me disculpé con Phillips antes de caminar a la puerta.

Mi corazón palpitó como siempre al verlo. Llevaba su cabello desordenado como siempre y una sonrisa tumbada, pegada, alcoholizada en los labios. Como un verdadero dios griego.

—Hola.

—H-Hola —tartamudeé.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y mi estómago comenzó a burbujear.

Caminó unos pasos más allá y entonces me acordé que no estaba sola.

Carajo.

Antes de lograr interceder algo, Edward se giró y me miró con los ojos llenos de fuego.

— ¡¿Qué mierda hace él aquí?!

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda y más mierda.

* * *

MIL DISCULPAS por el atraso del capítulo, no se volverá a repetir. Pero no estoy segura de actualizar cada viernes, se me hace difícil subirlo y sobre todo escribirlo. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas máximo.

Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios.

Y gracias a Martina Mendez que creo un grupo en facebook para todas las lectoras de este fic. Aquí les dejo el link por si se quieren unir con nosotras: www . facebook groups / 518645898164979 /


	13. Bitter feeling: ¿Celos?

**Capítulo beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**Canción recomendada para el capítulo:**

**-Tomorrow - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Bitter feeling: ¿Celos?**

**EPOV**

Mientras mis nudillos seguían en una guerra constante de aprietos, miré a Bella por el rabillo de mi ojo. Habíamos entrado un poco más a su casa, dejándome ver con mucha facilidad al imbécil que tenía de invitado. Sentía que la sangre se me iba a la cabeza o que parte de mi organismo se iba de mi vejiga hasta expulsarse fuera de mí. Noté la incomodidad que de inmediato se produjo entre los tres, sobre todo de Bella, quien tenía una mirada lejana a la nuestra, como si estuviera en otro planeta. Iba a acercarme, abrazarla y pedirle que no estuviera así, que dejara de fruncir el ceño y sonriera para mí. Solo para mí.

El estúpido se levantó del asiento y caminó despreocupado a mi lado. Tenía una mirada burlona, extraña o confundida. Me miró a los ojos y señaló su mano extendida que yo no había visto hasta ese momento.

—Phillips Quinn, un gusto.

Y a mí me importaba una mierda.

Yo no era grosero, por lo que accedí a saludarlo con mi mano, firme y apretada. Nos miramos con furia cuando apreté sus dedos y él hizo lo mismo con los míos.

—Edward Cullen.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no había hecho acto de presencia y aquello la había sorprendido bastante. Se aclaró la garganta y emitió una risita nerviosa cuando caminó por la mitad de la sala.

—Y Edward... ¿Tienes hambre? Estábamos cenando...

¿De verdad estaba diciéndome esto?

—No.

Me sentí el hombre más estúpido del planeta. Era como si estuviera intercediendo en una cita... Diablos. Bella no podía tener una cita, ¿o sí? ¡Pero si acababa de conocerlo esta tarde! ¡Chocaron! ¿Eso bastaba para que ambos se invitaran a una cena? ¿Que Bella lo invitara a su casa? ¿A SU CASA?

No me cabía en la cabeza. Algo de raro había en este lío, algo que yo no quería resolver ahora mismo, no tenía ánimos, ni cerebro para pensar.

—Tengo que irme —corté el silencio embarazoso de los tres. Miré a Bella un instante antes de ver un reflejo asustado en sus ojos. Fruncí los labios, dirigí mis ojos a los de Phillips y me giré para irme. Cuando llegué a la puerta me volteé, viendo a Bella en la misma posición, como si fuera una estatua—. Mañana te llamo temprano.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hasta el descapotable que ahora no parecía atractivo. Al subirme, una ráfaga de viento me heló los cabellos y cerré la puerta antes de que el frío comenzara a molestarme. Quería arrancar de allí y no quería pensar en que ese tal Phillips estaba adentro junto a mi Bella, me ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Debería marcar territorio?

Joder, ¿territorio? ¿Qué territorio?

Siempre he sido un celoso con mis amigos, con mi hermana, hasta con Esme era celoso cada vez que se juntaba con un grupo de antiguos compañeros. Era ridículo, Carlisle siempre estaba junto a ella y mi madre se los presentaba. Yo siempre tenía que terminar una fiesta malhumorado. Era parte de mí, ¿qué podría hacer?

Las calles parecían estar en mi contra, los semáforos parecían estar en mi contra. Hasta el taco parecía no soportarme. Tomé un atajo más corto para llegar a casa. Me topé con algunas luces rojas pero nada fuera de lo común. Aún tenía el mal sabor de boca, aún estaba con la sangre hirviéndome el cuerpo. ¿Debía reaccionar de otra manera? No todos los días tu mejor amiga está con un tipo desconocido y no todos los días sientes celos enfermizos por tu "mejor amiga" Diablos. Diablos. Diablos.

—¿Edward? —llamó Esme desde la puerta. Cuando se acercó a mí y observó mi rostro, supo de inmediato que estaba en algún problema. Sus manos sostenían una taza de té, pero de alguna forma ella logró zafarse de una mano para acariciarme la mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?

No quería contarle nada, tenía miedo de decir algo, de hablar cosas que yo no sentía o que no tenía idea qué sentía. Tenía miedo a la verdad, eso era.

Pero no soportaba más esto, no sabía si lograría aguantar la incertidumbre que se había vuelto mi vida.

—Mi cabeza está hecha un lío.

Esme suspiró.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Mamá estaba sola en casa. Carlisle tuvo una urgencia en el trabajo y mis hermanos divirtiéndose con sus respectivas parejas.

—Bien, entonces dile a mamá por qué tienes esos ojos tan tristes y brillantes. ¿Estabas llorando, Edward?

¿Qué? ¿Llorando yo? ¿De verdad?

Desvié la mirada de Esme a causa de la vergüenza. ¿Estaba llorando y no me había dado cuenta?

—No estaba llorando.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, tienes los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera llorando o como si quisieras hacerlo.

Me quedé un tiempo en silencio, reflexionando sobre la situación. Era cómodo no hablar, Esme no te presionaba para nada, ella solo quería ayudar.

Tomé una profunda respiración antes de cerrar los ojos, mover los labios y sacar alguna palabra.

—Soy un idiota.

Eso parecía razonable. Además, lo era.

Esme soltó una risita silenciosa, mirándome con cariño.

—No lo eres.

Claro, soy su hijo.

—Sí, lo soy. La estoy perdiendo. Ese estúpido estaba... —exhalé con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que pude—. Digo... Yo...

—¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?

—De Bella. De ella y su nueva conquista. ¿Está mal sentir celos? —mis ojos se fueron directo a los suyos que me miraban con sorpresa. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y yo no sabía a qué se debía. La situación no era para reírse, ¿o sí? O quizás estaba siendo un verdadero estúpido al enojarme por esto.

—Los celos son normales, pequeño. Si sientes celos... es porque esa persona realmente te importa. Y dime, ¿de qué conquista estás hablando?

—Phillips Quinn. Un desgraciado que Bella conoció en el hospital hoy.

—¿Hoy? —Esme se rió—. ¿Entonces por qué dices que es nueva conquista?

Un pila de imágenes de Phillips y Bella surcaron mi cabeza.

Mierda.

—Los pillé cenando en su casa.

Hubo un silencio rotundo, ni siquiera el aire hacía acto de presencia.

—¿Bella cenó con un desconocido? Cariño, yo creo que hay una explicación a esto. ¿Ella te dijo algo?

—No.

—Uhm... no sé, Edward. Esto es muy raro. Tú y yo conocemos muy bien a Bella y sabemos que ella es cuidadosa. Charlie no le permitiría eso, tampoco le enseñó a... —se rió—, cenar con desconocidos.

—Ella es una caja de sorpresas. Me tiene como un loco. ¿Y piensas que no es capaz de ponerme celo...?

Sentía que me ruborizaba.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sabía —me pegó dos palmaditas en mis piernas—. Tarde o temprano ibas a darte cuenta. Solo date prisa, cariño.

—N-No te entiendo, mamá.

Sonrió.

—No necesitas que te lo diga.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para alejarse.

Me quedé sin palabras.

¿A qué cosa se refería Esme?

No estaba con los mejores ánimos para sentarme a descubrir lo que mi madre intentaba decirme. Disgustado como estaba, me fui a mi habitación para tumbarme en la cama y dormir. Los malditos pensamientos comenzaron a arremolinarse en mi cabeza, sin dejarme escapatoria. De vez en cuando golpeaba mis almohadas de la rabia, de sentir frustración en pensar en Bella, en saber que ella estaba con Phillips en su casa, solos, riendo, conversando.

Rayos.

Cerré los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero entonces un ruido pequeño me inquietó. Miré hacia todos lados, la habitación estaba oscura y solo se veía la luz proveniente de la calle. Apoyé mi cara en la almohada nuevamente, entonces el pequeño sonido volvió a prestar mi atención.

—¿Qué mier...? —encendí la lámpara de mi cuarto y miré a mi alrededor. Nada.

El sonido se volvió a escuchar y me di cuenta que venía de la ventana. Cuando me acerqué, un punto negro golpeo el vidrio. Dos, tres, cuatro veces seguidas.

Me acerqué con cuidado a la ventana. Si alguien estaba molestándome y golpeando con piedras mi ventana, podría lanzar una bien grande y golpear mi rostro.

Corrí un poco las cortinas y abrí la ventana para ver bien de quién se trataba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con brusquedad al ver a Bella recoger una piedra e intentar lanzarla, pero entonces ella también me vio.

—¿Podrías abrirme la puerta? Estoy muriéndome de frío.

Me quedé mirando como se frotaba los brazos. No llevaba chaqueta, solo una blusa delgada que dejaba entre ver sus bien formadas curvas.

Cerré la ventana y fui lo más rápido que pude hasta el primer piso.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella. Tiritándole el labio y abrazándose ella misma para protegerse del frío. Al verme, instintivamente corrió hasta mi lugar para entrar. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos estábamos deteniendo el paso el uno del otro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté. No fue de forma brusca, solo necesitaba saber el motivo de su inesperada visita. Sobre todo en madrugada. Sobre todo cuando tenía visita... ¿O se abría ido a casa y como no tenía a nadie con ella vino hasta acá?

Los huesos se me rompieron de rabia cuando pensé aquello.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Por supuesto que no.

—No, pero...

—Phillips insistió... Él también notó tu mala impresión.

Mis labios formaron una línea.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con él entonces? ¿Viniste hasta acá solo para decirme esto? No me interesa, Bella. Es mejor que...

—¡¿Puedes cerrar la boca y dejar de escupir mierda?!

Me asustó la forma en cómo habló y sobre todo el fuego que emanaban sus ojos.

—No es lo que tú piensas.

—¿Que no es lo que yo pienso? ¿Qué es lo que pienso, Isabella? ¿Que llevaste a un desconocido a tu casa? ¿Que pudo hacerte daño? Diablos, Bella. Podría haber pensado miles de cosas sobre ti, pero esto... no tiene nombre.

Me miró congelada, como si no captara todas mis palabras.

—Eres un idiota, un vil idiota, Edward Cullen.

No estábamos gritando, solo discutíamos en susurros para no despertar a nadie. En este caso, mi madre.

—¿Yo soy un idiota? —me reí—. Tú estabas con ese sicópata, no yo.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te explique? ¿Por qué sacas conclusiones con la primera impresión? Eso es lo que odio de ti, tu inseguridad, tus malas decisiones, tu carácter y lo ciego que eres.

Ok, eso me disparó justo en la boca del estómago.

—Entonces explícate, ¿a eso viniste no es verdad?

Exhaló por las fosas nasales, estaba realmente enojada.

—Si pensaste que Phillips era mi cita... estás realmente equivocado. Muy, muy equivocado.

—¿Entonces?

Estaba preparado para lo peor. ¿Y si me decía que era su novio y jamás me lo dijo?

—Es mi primo.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, Bella. Ya es suficiente, si quieres irte con él, pues anda, yo no...

Medí sus palabras y las mías y me di cuenta de lo vergonzoso que yo estaba siendo. Miré a Bella y ella no estaba sonriendo, no tenía expresión molesta. Estaba... estaba triste. Y eso me dolió como la mierda.

—¿Tu... primo? Conozco a toda tu familia, nunca vi a Phillips, ni siquiera lo ubico.

Mi estómago daba revolcones por todas partes. Tenía que preparar una disculpa ahora mismo.

—Yo tampoco. No lo conocía. La hermana de Renée se fue de la casa estando embarazada. Cuando él tenía dos años mamá viajó a visitarlos. Así lo hizo cada verano mientras yo me quedaba con Charlie en casa.

Escuchamos un ruido proveniente de las escaleras y rápidamente desviamos nuestras miradas para ver a Esme bajar con su bolsa en la mano. Nos miró a ambos sorprendida y sonrió al darse cuenta que se trataba de Bella.

—Cariño, Carlisle y yo saldremos a despejarnos un rato. No sé a qué hora llegaremos, pero supongo que estarás bien aquí. ¿Te quedarás a dormir, Bella?

Ella estaba casi sin palabras. No soportaba que eso haya sido por mi culpa.

—Sí.

—Bien —volvió a sonreír mi madre—. Nos vemos por la mañana para desayunar.

Entonces, salió de la casa.

El ambiente quedó tenso, ninguno de los dos hablaba absolutamente nada. Solo se escuchaba el zumbido de nuestras respiraciones. Si es que seguía vivo y la estupidez no me hubiese matado.

—Bella...

Se dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero tomé su muñeca para acercarla y que me escuchara.

—Escúchame.

—No quiero.

—No seas testaruda —regañé, ella desvió su mirada de mí—. Mírame —no lo hizo. Frustrado y sin paciencia, tomé su barbilla con una de mis manos y la giré justo frente a mi cara. Ella palideció por un momento—. Vas a mirarme y escucharme así no lo quieras.

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Muy digno de Bella Swan cuando necesitaba protegerse.

—Perdóname, ¿por favor? Soy un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, digo cosas sin pensar, reacciono sin saber realmente qué ocurrió. Me conoces, pero no es una excusa para que aceptes mis disculpas. Bella... —susurré ahora, cerrando los ojos—, Me puse... condenadamente celoso por verte ahí con él, lo admito —Bella me miró sin poder creérselo—. No sé qué me pasa realmente.

Ella se quedó en silencio sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Estaba seguro que ella analizaba mis palabras o lo estúpido que esto sonaba.

—Está bien —susurró al fin, un par de segundos después.

Su rostro subió al mío y nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Ella tenía ese extraño poder de que yo cediera a cualquier cosa, sobre todo cuando sus ojos me mostraban tristeza. Una tristeza provocada por mí, y eso me hacía sentirme mucho peor. Y entonces, un profundo golpe en el fondo de mi corazón me hizo reaccionar o sacudir ligeramente. Bella estaba frente a mí, con los ojos vidriosos, observándome con detención. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, listos para que yo los tomara.

_Cálmate, no lo hagas, cálmate, no lo hagas._

De un tiempo hasta acá, los labios de mi mejor amiga me resultaban más apetitosos. Más de lo que ya eran. Siempre tenía ganas de besarla en cualquier lado, pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora todo era diferente, ahora sentía que si no lo hacía iba a morir, literalmente. Sentir su piel cálida, de algodón, más parecida a la porcelana, hacían que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida propia. Como su voz, su risa y el tic nervioso al morderse el labio.

Mi mano derecha viajó justo en su colorada y suave mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó parte de su cara en mi mano. Su tacto, su aroma, su calidez me sacaba de mis casillas. Llevé mi otra mano a su otra mejilla y me quedé un buen tiempo observándola sin siquiera hablar. Bella estaba nerviosa, se mordía el labio vez que podía y no iba a soportarlo más.

Me acerqué con mucho cuidado para no asustarla. Sus labios y los míos estaban secos de los nervios y Bella se los relamió mientras mi rostro se acercaba al de ella. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Cuando mis labios se estrellaron a los de ella, sentía una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. Una sensación extraña y desconocida. Algo nuevo y atractivo. Muy... muy atractivo.

Separé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua y ella jadeó en silencio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y alzando sus manos para acariciar mi cabello. Sus labios suaves y carnosos. Busqué una buena forma para tomar su labio inferior y succionarlo a la vez que tomaba sus caderas y la subía arriba del sofá que justamente estaba detrás de nosotros. Vi mi vida en un segundo. Con ella. Siempre con ella.

Sus piernas se aferraron en cada lado de mis caderas. Pasé mi mano por dentro de su blusa y toqué su suave piel de porcelana. Me quité la camisa tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de ver a Bella tirarme encima del sofá grande, donde caí con cuidado encima de ella sin lastimarla. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con sorpresa, como queriendo descifrar lo que yo realmente estaba pensando. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Tenía a Bella debajo de mí, ¿qué podía ser mejor? Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos una vez más, esta vez con nuestras lenguas más traviesas que de costumbre. Su corpiño negro le hacía ver más sexy de lo que Bella ya era. Dejando ver sus pequeños y perfectos senos a mi vista. Si tan solo los quitara con tanta facilidad...

Tenía un bulto demasiado notorio en mis pantalones como para esquivarlo. No podía quitarme los pantalones así como así. No iba a asustar a mi Bella. Pero entonces... me cayó todo en la cuenta. No podíamos hacerlo. No ahora. No de esta manera. No cuando ambos podíamos arrepentirnos. En este caso ella, yo no iba a arrepentirme.

—Bella... —susurré contra sus labios. Ella volvió a estrellarse en ellos, sin tomarme en cuenta—. Bella, detente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿No quieres esto?

Comenzó a besarme por todo el cuello, la clavícula, la barbilla. Si no se detenía ahora mismo tampoco yo iba a hacerlo.

—Claro que quiero —la miré a los ojos, alejando su rostro y deteniendo el movimiento de su mano en mi cabello—, No podemos. Si vamos a hacerlo, ambos tenemos que estar conscientes...

—Yo lo estoy.

Suspiré.

—Después de una pelea, ¿verdad? Ambos estamos encabronados todavía. No quiero que esto te fuerce a...

—Tienes razón —me interrumpió, vi un brillo en sus ojos y un fruncimiento de labios. Estaba molesta. Me empujó hacia adelante para levantarse, se sentó y cogió su blusa entre sus manos para colocársela. Aparté sus manos de allí y tomé su barbilla para que me mirara.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar. Me acerqué a su rostro y la besé un largo tiempo antes de separarme y coger mi camisa.

Los dos estábamos sentados en el sofá, en silencio. Un incómodo silencio.

**BPOV**

¿Era por Tanya? Quizás ese era el verdadero motivo. ¿Qué intentaba decir sobre estar conscientes? Demonios. Yo lo estaba. Él lo estaba. ¿No era suficiente? Él no quería, punto. Él no estaba seguro, él no quería estar conmigo, ¿es tan difícil que tu corazón entienda, Isabella?

Quería llorar, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero teniendo a Edward junto a mí todo el tiempo no me dejaba más alternativa que callarme.

Luego de un par de miradas incómodas por ambas partes, tomé una taza de café caliente y subí hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Sin duda, no había llevado el consejo de Phillips muy bien. Él me había dicho que no quería arruinarme la noche, que fuera, que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir sin parecer falta de dignidad.

Cuando Edward se marchó molesto de la casa, Phillips notó de inmediato que él y yo teníamos algo. En realidad, no lo teníamos. Yo estaba tan preocupada por lo que Edward podía estar pensando. Que Phillips simplemente me dijera _"Ve"_ fue porque no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de Edward. Y él había dicho que esto era mutuo. No le creí.

—_¿Ves cómo reacciona? Es obvio, Bella_

—_¿Qué es obvio?_

_Se rió. _

—_Él también está enamorado de ti, solo que no lo ve fácilmente._

_¿Hasta un desconocido era menos ciego que Edward?_

—_No lo creo, él me ve como una amiga._

_Negó con la cabeza._

—_Solo ve, Bella. Ve y di todo lo que tengas que decir sin perder tu dignidad. ¿De acuerdo?_

¿De qué había servido todo eso? Yo podía escuchar muy bien un consejo pero de ahí a llevarlo a cabo... Era una torpe.

Me encerré en la habitación con la taza humeante de café. Dejé las llaves de mi coche encima de la mesita de noche y me tumbé en el colchón suave y delicado. La luz de la luna traspasaba la ventana y me daba justo en el rostro.

Suspiré, cansada, aburrida, triste, nostálgica.

Alejé la taza de mi mano mientras la reposaba en la mesa. Me recosté encima de la cama y comencé a divagar sin sentido. Miles de recuerdos, promesas, risas, llantos... Todo se estaba desmoronando por mi culpa. Yo estaba arruinando todo, arruinando nuestra amistad por ser una egoísta. ¿Tanto me costaba entender que él no me amaba? ¿Que nunca lo haría? Yo sí lo entendía, mi corazón era el que no entendía. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicado corazón? Simplemente bombea sangre no tengas sentimientos.

Me metí dentro de las sábanas con la misma ropa que llevaba anteriormente. Podría haber ido al cuarto de Alice a buscar un pijama, pero no tenia ánimos de absolutamente nada, ni siquiera de tomar mi café.

Cerré los ojos y por un segundo me sentí satisfecha, alejada de los problemas.

.

.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente por el insistente canto de los pájaros. Había olvidado que en casa de Edward siempre los pájaros te arruinaban la siesta. No sé cómo se me pudo haber olvidado.

Me levanté tan pronto como logré enfocar la vista sin los borrones de la primera vista. Caminé hasta la puerta de baño y me di una rápida ducha. El agua era exquisita, tibia, serena y refrescante. No quería salir de allí, quería quedarme todo el día si fuera posible, pero entonces, escuché que tocaban la puerta del cuarto y yo aún estaba con la esponja en el estómago.

Rápidamente cogí la toalla y me envolví en ella como también el cabello en otra.

—¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar?

Era Alice.

—Sí, Alice. Pasa.

Cuando abrí la puerta de baño ella abrió la del cuarto. Llevaba en sus manos una muda de ropa y de lencería.

—Pensé que te haría falta.

Sonreí, ¿qué haría sin Alice?

—Sí, gracias, Al.

Tomé la muda de ropa y me fui hasta la cama. Alice carraspeó e hizo sonar su garganta. Me giré para mirarla. Tenía una sonrisa picarona en el rostro. Oh, diablos.

—Y bien. Un pajarito me contó que te quedaste aquí con Edward... solos.

Esme.

—Sí —intenté no prestarle mucha atención y centrarme en la ropa que mi amiga había escogido para mí.

—Vamos, Bells. Necesito detalles

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Detalles de qué?

Por un momento, Alice se quedó en silencio.

—¿Discutieron?

No respondí.

—Bella...

—Sí —tiré la lencería fuertemente encima de la ropa—. Pero no quiero hablar del tema... por favor.

—De acuerdo... —la escuché decir—. Te espero en la cocina.

Era extraño que Alice no insistiera. Algo se traía entre manos.

Luego de colocarme unas calzas de cuero negro, una musculosa blanca y mis zapatillas, salí del cuarto para dirigirme a la cocina. Esme debía estar allí, al igual que Alice, quizás Carlisle, Emmett... y Edward.

No sé por qué me sentía tan nerviosa de verlo, era tan estúpido sentir mariposas en el estómago. Tropecé en el último escalón y di media vuelta para entrar a la cocina.

Y efectivamente... Edward estaba allí.

—Buenos días, Bella. Qué alegría verte por estos lados —alagó Carlisle. Sonreí.

—Buenos días a todos.

Esme indicó un asiento justo frente a Edward

—Siéntate, tus tostadas están casi listas.

—Bella, ¿café o té? —preguntó Rosalie, no me había dado cuenta que ella también estaba.

—Té —respondí mientras Rose extendía la caja con los sobres de té.

Sentía que alguien estaba mirándome y no me tomaba mucho tiempo saber de quién se trataba. Levanté la cabeza de la taza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Edward me miraba preocupado, como si estuviese haciéndose miles de preguntas muy en el fondo de su cabeza. Esquivé la mirada en cuanto me sentí incómoda.

—Es un lugar increíble... ¿lo conoces, Bella? —. Alcé la cabeza aturdida, estaban hablando y ni siquiera presté atención. Emmett seguía mirándome, esperando responderle.

—Lo siento no... no estaba prestando atención.

Todos me miraron como si notaran el pequeño poco entusiasmo que tenía en la mesa. Esme agachó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar de otra cosa.

Al término del desayuno, me excusé diciendo que tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de irme a la universidad. Todos entendieron y tomé mis cosas para irme.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás. El aire era tibio y cómodo para salir a caminar, pero no había tiempo.

—¿Bella?

Me tensé, su voz podía reconocerla así yo perdiera la memoria. Me di media vuelta, dudando si era lo correcto.

Edward estaba de pie en las escaleras de entrada, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y frunciendo el ceño. Se veía cansado, estresado, ¿era por mi culpa?

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y en ningún momento quitó sus ojos de los míos. Se acercó tan pronto como pudo y se quedó a pocos pasos lejos de mí.

—No te vayas.

Se me contrajo el corazón.

—Tengo clases.

—Podemos ir juntos.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

Edward siempre me hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles, ahora ¿qué iba a responderle?

—No creo que sea necesario que te lo diga —eso sonaba más convincente, espero haya captado la indirecta.

No dijo nada, en vez de hablar, exhaló con fuerza.

—Perdóname si te hice sentir mal. No era mi intención. Quería que no te sintieras culpable luego y lo hice peor, ¿te das cuenta? Siempre termino lastimándote.

—No lo haces.

_Mentirosa._

—Sí lo hago, lo hago todo el tiempo y cuando quiero hacerte sentir bien lo estropeo todo.

—Edward... —suspiré—, Dejémoslo como está ¿por favor? Ahora tengo que irme a casa.

Me di vuelta para irme, pero él me giró tan rápido que cuando sentí sus labios en los míos pensé que estaba en el cielo.

Sus fríos labios moldeándose a los míos. Su aliento me golpeaba la cara y su lengua dibujaba círculos en mi labio superior. Se sentía bien estar así.

—No te vayas... por favor.

—Edward... —susurré con ojos cerrados sin separar nuestros labios.

Su mano se fue a mi cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Eso sin dejar de besarme.

—Déjame consentirte... Un día, dame un día para demostrarte que puedo estar sin lastimarte.

—¿Qué?

Detuvimos el beso y lo miré a los ojos. Dos esmeraldas llenos de deseos.

—De acuerdo...

Edward sonrió.

—Pero tengo que ir a casa igual, no traje mis cosas para la Universidad.

—Entonces... yo paso por ti, ¿está bien? No quiero que andes en coche hoy día.

Se veía tan entusiasmado que me dio pena decirle que no. De todas formas... yo sí quería pasar un día entero con Edward y quizás ésta era la ocasión para preguntarle sinceramente qué sentía por mí o por qué actuaba conmigo de esa forma. También necesitaba saber qué había hecho con Tanya o qué pasó entre ellos.

Antes de subirme a mi coche, tomé todas las fuerzas posibles para colocarme de puntillas y darle un último beso en los labios.

* * *

**Quizá muchas todavía odien a Edward o el corazón se les está ablandando un poquitito. De a poco él se está dando cuenta de sus sentimiento, pero... ¿será demasiado tarde?**

**Para las que aún no sabían, tenemos un grupo del fic en Facebook: www . facebook groups / 518645898164979 /**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, nos leemos en dos semanas**


	14. Colores

**Capítulo 13 – Colores.**

**BPOV**

Cuando entré a la casa me sorprendí de ver a Charlie y Phillips charlando animadamente. Me preguntaba qué pensaría mi padre al no haberme quedado con mi desconocido y nuevo primo. Cerré la puerta suavemente y ambos se voltearon con sus botellines de cerveza. Eso era tan Charlie.

— ¡Bella! ¿Encontraste tus materiales? Olvidé llamarte para decir que encontré un par de maquetas en mi bolsa.

Me quedé aturdida. ¿De qué hablaba Phillips?

— ¿Los qué…?

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Phillips estaba cubriéndome las espaldas. ¡Qué tonta era!

— ¡Ahh! Sí, los materiales… no pude encontrarlos. ¿Dijiste que encontraste algunos? ¡Ay Phil, me has salvado de una!

No se me daba bien mentir, pero esto sonaba convincente.

Charlie parecía contento por mi inesperada conexión con Phillips. Bebió de su cerveza y siguió conversando con mi nuevo primo. Subí las escaleras dejándolos solos, esperaba encontrar alguna excusa luego al no salir con ninguna maqueta.

Saqué todas las cosas necesarias para mi clase de literatura y otras para cálculo. Odiaba cálculo. ¿En qué usaría los números luego? En nada, nadie te pregunta por la 'X' a no ser que tengas un hijo en la adolescencia.

Me arreglé un poco el cabello para no lucir tan despreocupada y aproveché la ocasión para tomar mi perfume de Florabotanica. Lo tenía hace meses pero nunca lo había ocupado. No encontraba el momento oportuno.

Parecía una tonta caminando de allá para acá, como si no supiera qué tenía que hacer. Me sentía como una adolescente que apenas iba a dar su primer beso o cuando no sabes qué decir al saludar a una persona. Se me daba bien para lucir ridícula.

_¡Bella, cálmate!_

Me reprendió una vocecita muy dentro de mí. Hazle caso.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y logré zafarme de las preguntas de mi padre. Tomé con fuerza mi bolso para colocármelo cruzado. En ese momento, Phillips apareció con un enorme trozo de tarta de moras.

Ambos sonreímos cuando nos vimos. Tenía que agradecerle lo que había hecho.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó

—A clases —suspiré—. Phil… gracias por cubrirme, ya sabes…

Phillips se rio. —No es nada… No quisiera ver la reacción del Jefe Swan al saber que su pequeña dejó solo a su nuevo primo.

Ambos reímos

—Bien, tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

Me giré para irme, pero Phillips hizo sonar su garganta.

— ¿Y?

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Cómo… te fue? No quiero ser entrometido.

Una sonrisa se extendió en lo ancho de las comisuras de mis labios. Phillips sonrió también y yo no podía estar más feliz.

—Empezó mal… pero está terminando bien. —Le guiñé un ojo y salí de la casa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, recordé lo que Edward me había dicho. Él iba a pasar por mí y yo ya estaba afuera. Eso iba a parecer muy desesperada. Iba a darme media vuelta y entrar a mi casa, pero entonces la bocina de su descapotable sonó y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar a nada.

Su semblante sereno, hermoso, perfecto estaba en el auto mientras abría su puerta y salía de allí como todo un dios griego. Mi respiración se cortó en ese mismo segundo. ¿Quién era él para robarme el aliento? Sonreí nerviosa y Edward también lo hizo.

Bajé el primer escalón con mucho cuidado. No podía caerme justo ahora.

— ¿Lista para ir a clases?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Eso creo… —suspiré—. No queda de otra.

Su risa retumbó por todo el lugar.

—Ven aquí, déjame ayudarte.

Tomó mi bolso y lo colgó encima de su hombro, extendió su mano y rozó la mía antes de dirigirme hasta su auto. Quería desmayarme justo ahora. Subimos en silencio y arrancó.

No había necesidad de hablar. Quizás estropearíamos todo si lo hiciéramos. Era como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, como si con solo mirarnos supiéramos lo que ambos estábamos pensando. Así era. Cada tanto nos mirábamos sin razón alguna, sonreíamos extendidamente y sentía que mi corazón se desbocaba desde muy dentro de mí. Mis mejillas tampoco estaban acompañándome, las sentía coloradas y calientes, dignas de estar más nerviosa que un jodido primer día de escuela. Miré hacia un costado de mí, los brazos de Edward se movían a medida que giraba el volante al manejar. Me mordí el labio con inconsciencia ¿quién podría calmarse con tremendo adonis a su lado? Era extraño sentir esto, la cercanía que poco a poco los dos estábamos experimentando. Aún no estaba segura si esto solo yo lo sentía o él todavía seguía ciego e insistía en una simple amistad. Los besos no estaban registrados en la lista de "amistades" entonces ¿qué éramos? ¿Amigos con beneficio? ¿Amigos y algo más? ¿Amor de amigos?

Llegamos a la universidad aún con la sonrisa pava en los labios. Cuando lo miré para ver si decía algo, Edward me guiñó el ojo seductoramente mientras tomaba mi mano y dibujaba círculos suaves en la palma. Juro que iba a tirarme encima de él.

Mi aliento se crispó cuando él alejó esa caricia tan característica y comenzó a garabatear en una pequeña hoja rosa. Hasta ese momento yo no me había percatado que Edward tenía un bolígrafo en la otra mano. Con semejante cariño en mi mano, nadie podría prestarle atención a eso. Cuando terminó de escribir, guardó el lápiz color negro y extendió el papel hacia mi lugar. Miré la pequeña hoja rosa y luego a Edward, quien tenía una sonrisa torcida y picarona en el rostro. Tomé el papel, nerviosa y ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba. Antes de poder leer lo que decía, Edward puso una mano por encima de la mía para detenerme.

—Quiero que vayas a ese lugar más tarde. Al término de clases ¿de acuerdo? No lo leas hasta que estés sola. —Sonrió—. Vamos a clases, pequeña.

Deslicé la hoja rosa por el bolsillo de mi ropa y abrí la puerta del coche para bajar. Edward ya estaba allí para cuando toqué el suelo de la calle, con una sonrisa rompe ovarios me tomó la mano para sacarme de ahí y caminar hasta la universidad.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí y no era porque Edward y yo entrábamos juntos a la universidad. No era porque estaba ansiosa por leer la hoja rosa. No era por lo que me esperaba hoy día. No era por saber lo que el futuro me esperaba o lo que Edward podía decirme hoy día. Era por aquel gesto tan perfecto que él estaba haciendo conmigo precisamente ahora, cogiéndome de la mano y entrelazándolas para entrar juntos a clases.

Las miradas de todos eran de sorpresa, confusión, envidia, ternura y otras que simplemente nos miraban sin ninguna expresión. Quizá había entrado alguna vez con Edward de la mano o del brazo o abrazándonos el uno al otro. Pero no con los dedos entrelazados, algo muy íntimo, muy especial. Algo que en realidad era muy especial. Irina iba pasando justo por delante de nosotros, ella no se había percatado de nuestra presencia hasta que su libro de historia cayó al suelo de la impresión que le dimos. Se sintió cohibida y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas levantó el libro y se apresuró a desaparecer por el pasillo. Mike también estaba allí, apoyado en los _lockers_ como si estuviese en secundaria. Victoria, James… hasta Carmen estaban sorprendidos. James tenía el rostro enfurecido, no me miraba a mí, miraba con un odio notorio a Edward. Sentía miedo por él y de él. Carmen estaba desde el otro extremo hablando con alguien por celular, sonrió cuando me vio y sus ojos se fueron literalmente a nuestras manos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más. Me guiñó el ojo y se giró para seguir hablando.

Por un eje de segundo todo estaba siendo color de rosa, las incómodas miradas las había ignorado por completo. Pero entonces, la vi. Su pelo rubio resplandecía de entre las demás, su esbelto cuerpo, el azul de sus ojos. Su mirada se fue justo a la mía y me miró como si estuviera a punto de atacarme. Tanya podía ser muy mosquita muerta, pero era peligroso meterse en su campo. Y recordé lo que Alice me había dicho anteriormente sobre el oscuro lado de Denali. No quise sentirme intimidada, pero mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar en ese momento.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward con dulzura. Yo no sabía que responder.

Me volví para mirar a Tanya. ¿Quién era ella para intimidarme? ¿Quién era ella para decirme con esa mirada que me soltara de Edward? ¿Quién, quién? Decidida a seguir adelante, apreté más mi mano a Edward y este, sorprendido, sonrió en respuesta.

—Mejor que nunca —contesté.

Pasamos por el pasillo mientras seguían millones de miradas en nosotros. Sobre todo una que puedo apostar estuvo a punto de hacerse pipí en los pantalones caqui de tela delgada.

Eso me respondía una sola cosa… Edward ya no estaba con Tanya.

.

.

.

Ingresé a clases de literatura con cinco minutos de retraso. El profesor Steven me dejó pasar sin ningún problema ya que yo nunca llegaba tarde o fastidiaba en las clases. Eso me facilitaba las cosas. Un grupo de mi clase se dio vuelta para mirarme. Ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de mirarme disimuladamente, aquella fila de alumnos y compañeros, eran los más cercanos a los Denali. Entre ellos… Lauren. Cuchicheaba con otra chica que jamás en mi vida había visto. Era rubia y tenía base con exageración en el rostro. Me miró como si acabara de enterarse de algo y volvió a mirar a la otra rubia a su lado. Rodé mis ojos y me enfoqué en mi clase favorita.

El profesor Steven nos mandó a investigar sobre autores de libros y exponerlos en la siguiente clase. Eso era fácil, en secundaria siempre hacíamos eso y yo era la única que sacaba 10. Cuando el timbre sonó, cerré mi libro y me apresuré a tomar mis cosas para salir de la sala.

Lauren y la chica nueva se quedaron en la puerta mirándome mientras cruzaba. Pensé que iban a hacerme hincapié, pero para mi sorpresa no hicieron absolutamente nada. Se me vino a la cabeza las amenazas que Edward les había hecho justo el día en que cayó herido al hospital. Oh, jodido día.

Divisé a Alice caminando en mi dirección por el pasillo. Llevaba el cabello más claro de lo habitual y yo no me había dado cuenta. Ya no era un negro azabache, ahora era un café chocolate intenso. Y otra cosa que noté en ella… ¿se estaba dejando crecer el pelo? Las puntas le tocaban el hombro y Alice nunca se dejaba hasta la altura de las orejas el pelo.

— ¡Qué bien que te encuentro! —Chilló emocionada, llevaba en sus manos panfletos amarillos—. Ten, es para la fiesta de este fin de semana.

Mierda, su cumpleaños.

—Alice, di que es tu cumpleaños. Listo.

Rodó los ojos.

—Lo hace más emocionante. No seas aguafiestas Isabella Marie.

Joder.

—Está bien, Mary Alice.

Ella odiaba su primer nombre. Gruñó como una leona enjaulada. Estaba a punto de acorralarme contra los _lockers_ con sus diminutos brazos.

Pero entonces, Jasper me salvó la vida.

—Alice, eso es muy infantil —se burló.

Jasper era la única persona capaz de ablandar el corazón de mi amiga. Ella suspiró, se alejó de mí y se abalanzó a los brazos de su novio. Estuvieron besuqueándose minuto tras minuto mientras yo intentaba buscar mis cosas para cálculo. Cuando los encontré, no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ellos porque tampoco me hubiesen puesto atención. Subí las escaleras para mi nueva clase y mis ojos se fueron justo al enorme reloj en frente de la cafetería.

Y por alguna extraña razón, comencé a convulsionar.

Los segundos, minutos, horas estaban pasando volando y luego tendría mi día entero con Edward. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Un flujo en el estómago provocó que me dieran ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué íbamos a decir? ¿Dónde iríamos? Respiraba entrecortadamente, el corazón se aceleró más de lo debido y tuve que sujetarme de la barandilla de la escalera para no caer los veinte escalones que me había costado subir.

Su voz aterciopelada, su risa que me quitaba el aliento, sus ojos esmeraldas y sus enormes manos y dedos con los que podía hacer miles de cosas. Me sonrojé salvajemente ¿quién era esta Isabella que se pervertía con Edward? Me mordí el labio y me empezó a doler el estómago, un empujón fuertísimo de revoltijo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Al poco tiempo, el timbre sonó por toda la universidad y no me dio tiempo de seguir convulsionando. Tenía dos estrechos pasillos restantes para ir a mi segunda y última clase del día. Tenía que ser fuerte, paciente y sobre todo madura.

El profesor de matemáticas estaba dando una ecuación tan difícil que apenas logré entender lo que significaba la 'X' en todo el rollo. Estaba con el lápiz en la boca, rascándome la cabeza y mortificándome. Escuché pasos a mí alrededor pero no presté atención.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Levanté la cabeza. Era Carmen.

Sonreía amistosamente y me tendió el lápiz de la boca.

— ¿Lo entiendes? —pregunté.

Ella se rio y acercó mi cuaderno lleno de garabatos para resolverlo.

—Soy buena en cálculo, creo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que mejor que yo. Soy un asco.

Volvió a tentarse de la risa.

Hizo algunos números raros, sumó, restó, multiplicó, duplicó, sacó la raíz y al fin… la 'X' estaba resuelta. Aún no entendía ninguna mierda de lo que Carmen había hecho, pero de algo servía.

—Tienes que tener práctica. No me gusta el cálculo pero le hago empeño.

Suspiré.

—Lo he intentado hasta pagar clases particulares de matemáticas, pero nada.

Las dos nos largamos a reír.

Carmen se echó la melea castaña hacia atrás

—Te entiendo, me pasa con biología. ¿Entiendes todo eso de los órganos? No sé cómo los biólogos se pueden aprender de memoria todo eso. Yo puedo… pero una o dos semanas después se me olvida por completo.

—Depende si te gusta. Si no es así ¿quién va a prestar atención?

Sonrió. —Eso está muy bien.

Estuvimos un largo rato conversando mientras el profesor atendía las consultas de los demás. Descubrí que le encantaba leer y también cocinar. Algo que a mí me encantaba. Por un momento, el hilo de nuestra conversación cambió y ella comenzó a contarme sobre ella y Eleazar. Me contó sobre las salidas que él le contaba que tenía con Edward y lo buena persona que era. Sentía que pronto íbamos a terminar hablando de Edward y yo. Pero Carmen se notaba discreta, notaba un deje de educación al no querer entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás. Claro que de todas formas… insinuó algo sobre el tema.

—Eres el centro de atención, Bella. Como el juguetito nuevo.

Me reí. — ¿Por qué?

Carmen remarcó el resultado en un cuadrado perfectamente lineal.

—Porque es raro ver a Edward y a ti de las manos. Es algo muy tierno de ver.

Sentía la necesidad de contarle mis cosas a Carmen. Ella transmitía una confianza que jamás había sentido con nadie.

—Aún no lo asimilo. Ni siquiera sé por qué…

— ¿Estás confundida?

Hice una mueca de confusión, Carmen alzó una ceja.

—No precisamente… Edward me tiene confundida, quizá… —Miré a Carmen, me aclaré la garganta y me acerqué para susurrarle y que nadie me escuchara—. La verdad es que no somos nada… creo. De hecho, no tengo idea que siente por mí.

Eso la dejó sorprendida.

— ¿De verdad? Yo lo veo loco por ti… —confesó—. La manera en cómo te mira, la manera en que le habla a Eleazar de ti.

El corazón me latió profundamente.

—No me dice nada… no me explica, no se sincera conmigo. Quizá él no siente realmente eso, Carmen. Quizá nunca me querrá como yo lo quiero a él.

—No pienses eso. Mientras más lo demuestre, más debes confiar. Nadie trata a su mejor amiga como a una novia, y Edward ni siquiera trataba a Tanya como a una amiga—Rodó los ojos— Son polos opuestos

El profesor alzó la voz para llamar la atención del curso y Carmen se despidió de mí con la mano antes de volver a su lugar. Las palabras de ella habían quedado muy en el fondo de mi cabeza, analizándolas, volviéndolas a recordar. No creía que ella fuese como sus amigas, nunca lo pensé de esa manera, además… ¿por qué Carmen se tomaría la molestia de aconsejarme? Ella era diferente a Tanya, Irina, Lauren o Victoria… ella era una buena persona y hoy me lo había confirmado.

Cuando el timbre sonó, las mariposas en el estómago volvieron como un tanque de agua. Sentía la cara ardiendo y que si daba un paso hacia al frente iba a caerme desmayada. No sentía nada, las manos me temblaban. De solo imaginarme a Edward esperándome para salir… se me revolvía mucho más el estómago, la cabeza, me daba vueltas yo misma.

Decidí ser fuerte, toma aire y exhalarlo con tiritones en el cuerpo. Me fui lejos de la clase de cálculo para bajar al primer piso e ir por mis cosas a los casilleros. No vi a Alice, ni a Rose ni a nadie. No veía a nadie de todos modos.

Tomé mi bolso y arreglé algunos libros antes de cerrar mi casillero y tomar otro poco de fuerza en mis piernas para caminar hacia la salida. No había visto en toda la mañana a Edward. Él tenía clases de música e historia. Este último el cual él fastidiaba bastante.

No me sentía perseguida ahora. Las miradas ya no iban a mí, tampoco a mis cosas o a mi ropa. La gente se miraba a sí misma se reía de sí misma, se burlaba de sí misma. No de mí. Eso me dejó un poco más tranquila. Pero de ese 100% solo el 30% me dejó realmente tranquila. Mierda, joder, carajo, rayos y centellas.

Giré al final del edificio para entrar al estacionamiento. En cuanto pisé el cemento gris del lugar, las venas de mi cuerpo temblaron, mi boca se secó y solté un grito ahogado, como si acabara de asustarme algo. Sentía que los ojos los tenía brillantes, como a punto de llorar. Entonces, cuando iba a caminar para acercarme o buscar a Edward… lo vi.

Estaba fumando un cigarrillo recostado en su descapotable. No me vio pero yo estaba lo suficientemente en shock como para levantar la mano y llamarlo o como para tomar toda la voz posible para gritar. No estaba preparada aún.

Caminé tranquila, sosegada, sin parecer ridícula. En ese momento, Edward se dio una vuelta y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se fijaron en los también verdes esmeraldas de mis ojos. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, hermosa y torcida. Algo que me dejaba con el aire colgando en mi boca. Me acerqué luciendo despreocupada, guardando las ganas de correr a abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo. Tenía que ser discreta y no hacerle entender que yo era una loca desquiciada. Si es que no creía que lo era…

Cortó la distancia de los dos y aferró mi cintura cerca de su cuerpo, me rodeó con sus brazos y dejó un beso largo en mi frente. Sonó exquisito cuando separó sus labios de mi piel. Se separó de mí y abrió la puerta.

—Sube.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Me ganó la curiosidad.

Edward se rio, chasqueó la lengua y me cerró la puerta. Apoyó sus brazos en el vidrio de la ventana donde yo estaba sentada. Dejó que su cabeza entrara y estuviera a pocos centímetros de la mía.

—Es una sorpresa, no lo arruines —pidió, desordenándome el pelo salvajemente.

El viaje podría ser aburrido, incómodo, o alguna cosa rara. Pero no lo era. Me sentía más feliz que nunca y me estaba acostumbrando a eso. La carretera parecía más brillante ahora, la gente sonreía más y hasta los pajaritos se veían interesantes arriba de los cables. Me dejé llevar por la brisa que el viento traído dentro de la ventana. Edward me miraba vez que podía, pero en cada semáforo rojo, su disimulo se notaba menos. Volteaba la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado un ruido justamente en mi lugar. Me sonrojaba salvajemente.

Pero a pesar de todo, del momento más bonito que podría estar pasando, tenía una inquietud que no podía sacarme de la cabeza. Tanya. Aquella chica estaba en mis pensamientos día y noche, aunque no quisiera. Tenía más problemas que yo al no tener el valor de declararme a Edward.

Tamborileé los dedos en mi pierna, nerviosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué cambiaste de repente de ánimo? —preguntó Edward, me sorprendió que se haya dado cuenta. Me sorprendió que me conociera tanto. Tanto como yo a él.

¿Tenía que decirle? ¿Tenía derecho? ¿Iba a sonar muy posesiva?

De acuerdo, al grano.

— ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Tanya?

Listo, bomba soltaba.

Eso le sorprendió grandemente y mientras giraba el volante para dar la vuelta en la esquina, me miró como si hubiera descubierto algo.

—No estamos juntos.

Oh.

— ¿No? — dije. ¿Entonces por eso me invitaba? ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Por qué me sentía tan, tan, tan nerviosa?

Arrugué las manos en mi regazo.

—No —repitió—. ¿Por qué te sorprende? No… no te agrada la idea…

Casi tosí.

—No se trata de eso —aseguré, intentando tener una buena postura—. Pero no me lo dijiste.

Se giró nuevamente para mirarme.

—Te lo estoy diciendo.

El ambiente en el auto se tensó de repente.

—Porque te lo pregunté.

Sentí su respiración tan cerca que dudé que pudiera seguir discutiendo coherentemente.

—Iba a decírtelo hoy. —Suspiró—. Y no pienses que soy como esos hombres que los descubren y dicen que justamente hoy iban a decírselo. No. De verdad que iba a contártelo todo hoy. Hoy iba a abrir mi… mi… i-iba a-a hablar contigo.

Tartamudeó tanto que exhaló por la boca disgustado. Lo había arruinado todo. Tonta Bella.

—Lo siento, soy… —Me mordí el labio, arrepentida—, una idiota.

Frenó con fuerza el coche y casi me voy por el parabrisas para fuera. Sentía que mi corazón se desbocaba y que iba a salirse de órbitas.

—No digas eso, Bella. ¡Diablos! —Se cubrió la cara con las manos—. No eres idiota.

No dije nada más. Edward siguió el camino en la carretera. Íbamos fuera de California. Y creo que sabía hacia donde.

.

.

.

Cuando pisé el tibio césped de la pradera, me sentía con ligereza, como si estuviera en el living de mi casa. Los árboles estaban más enormes de lo que alguna vez pude imaginármelos. Las flores, el lago, los neumáticos colgados a una rama de árbol.

La amistad que teníamos Edward y yo siempre había sido característico una cosa: Los columpios.

Primero fueron los columpios en frente de mi casa. Y luego… los neumáticos de la pradera. Solíamos trepar y apostar a ver quién llegaba primero a la rama. Edward siempre ganaba. Después terminaba haciéndome cosquillas por todas partes. Y estamos hablando a una edad de trece, catorce años.

Sentí la presencia de Edward al momento de salir de mi ensoñación. Estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando el horizonte. El viento desordenaba su cabello rojizo, cobrizo, castaño. De todo un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba, agachó la cabeza y esbozó una enorme sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos. Sonreí en respuesta.

— ¿Te acuerdas que siempre nos escapábamos para acá? Todos los viernes después de la escuela. Y las veces en que te saltaste las clases de baile los miércoles. —Se rio y luego de un rato… lo escuché gemir exasperado—. No podría decirte como empezar a contar todo.

¿Estaba cambiando el tema tan drásticamente o yo estaba malinterpretando todo?

Suspiró con fuerza y eso me hizo responderme a mis preguntas.

Sí, cambió de tema.

—Dicen que por el principio es mejor.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra la estiró para buscar la mía. La entrelazamos.

—Caminemos.

Pasamos por encima de las peonías y las fresias. El clima nos acompañaba en esta tarde. Soleado pero con un cálido vientecito.

Aún no me acostumbraba del todo que Edward entrelazara su mano con la mía. Sentir sus dedos entre los míos me provocaba una electricidad atropellada. Terminé por calmarme y respirar con normalidad. Edward carraspeó a mi lado y luego… detuvo nuestro trayecto.

Se agachó un rato para coger algo del suelo y luego de un momento desapareció de mi vista. Volteé mi cabeza hacia todos lados y lo encontré detrás de mí con una peonía en sus manos.

Me reí y lo busqué entre la peonía.

—Edward, ¿qué haces?

Estiró la flor para que yo la tomara.

—Para ti.

Tomé la flor entre mis manos y la olfateé al instante. Cerré los ojos sorprendida por el suave toque de sus pétalos.

—Gracias.

Seguimos caminando cogidos de la mano. La pradera era lo bastante ancha y larga para caminar toda la tarde. Llegamos al lago tan pronto como el sol se mantuvo intacto y provocó que el calor entre nosotros fuera más fuerte. Había rejas alrededor del lago, debido a cientos de accidentes en donde los niños caían dentro. Ahora estaba diferente, a su alrededor estaba lleno de flores silvestres y violetas. Nos detuvimos frente al agua, escuchando la brisa que emanaban los pajaritos salpicando.

—Bien… —Suspiró. Silencio—. Creo que es hora. —Silencio.

Tosí para sentirme más cómoda. No funcionó.

—Bella. —Se volteó para mirarme y luego miró el suelo. Estiró sus manos para tomar las mías y deslizarnos por el césped para sentarnos—. Si no te dije lo de Tanya… fue porque no era el momento. Si yo hubiera sabido que… bueno que… tu ibas a molestarte tanto yo… yo…

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo.

—Gracias… Mira, yo he estado algo confundido este tiempo.

Asentí. Nerviosa. Muy, muy nerviosa.

—Y he intentado aclararme las ideas, te lo juro. He intentado saber la razón por mis repentinos cambios. Emocionales… sen-sentimentales.

Tragué grueso.

—Creo que haber terminado con Tanya fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Eso te lo aseguro. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

—Porque me di cuenta que tengo algo más valioso muy cerca de mí y que por idiota… estúpido y todo como quieran llamarme, no me estaba dando cuenta.

Mis ojos se crisparon. Iba a llorar. Sentía que iba a llorar, todo era demasiado perfecto.

—Pensé que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran diferentes a los que yo supuse sentía por Tanya. Pero eso no era así. Ella es una persona maravillosa. —Apretó mi mano y se acercó lentamente hacia mi rostro. Estaba mirándome fijamente—. Algo demasiado para mí, porque ella merece más de lo que yo pudiera darle. Soy tan ciego que no medí las consecuencias. No medí el hecho de poder perderla. Y eso me pone enfermo.

—Ella también puede tener defectos, Edward. Quizá ella también se equivocó más de lo que él pudo haberse equivocado.

Se confundió.

—Tengo miedo —susurró—. Miedo a perderla. Miedo a despertar y que ella se haya ido. Miedo a comenzar a demostrarle mis sentimientos y que ella los rechace y no los valore como yo debí valorarla a ella.

¿Él… él pensaba que yo no sabía? ¿Qué… yo no podía amarlo de la misma forma? Joder… ¿Él me amaba?

—No sé si la amo. No sé amar. —Y me respondió la pregunta mental. Me estremecí—. Pero si el amor se trata de lo que yo estoy sintiendo justamente ahora. Entonces sí estoy enamorado.

Mi garganta sonó de golpe y yo iba a desmayarme ahí mismo.

— ¿Puedo… puedo saber quién es ella?

Sonrió de lado y gemí en silencio.

— ¿Puedo saber si es la misma persona que yo creo… y que está lejos de no amarte?

La sonrisa se le fue de los labios y me miró incluso más asustado de lo que yo estaba. Su rostro se acercó más al mío y rozó sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—La conoces muy bien. Es hermosa, preciosa, una mujer inteligente y con un corazón de oro.

La voz en mi oído me provocaba cosquillas. Me volví para mirarlo.

—Creo que es la misma.

Sonrió y volvió a mi oreja.

—Dilo.

— ¿Qué?

—Di el nombre de ella. De la que crees que es. De la que aseguras puede amarme

Un golpe bajo, subterráneo, muy por debajo de la tierra. ¿Tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo? ¿Para nombrarme a mi misma? ¿Para ver su rostro y saber que no hablaba de mi? ¿O estallar de felicidad cuando él asintiera a ese nombre? Cuando él dijera que yo era quien él estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos.

Tomé bocanadas de aire, toda la fuerza, humanidad y dignidad que pude para soltar la voz:

—Yo.

Estaba en la cuerda floja. Podía morir o seguir viviendo. Perder o ganar dignidad. Seguir o no con la amistad de Edward Cullen. Estaba entre el bien y el mal. Dulce y salado. Hoy y mañana. Una de dos. Vi mi vida en un segundo, recuerdos y más recuerdos. Edward y yo desde niños. Edward y yo riéndonos. Edward y yo creciendo juntos. Ambos comiendo nuestro primer helado juntos, nuestra primera fiesta de secundaria juntos. Nuestra primera pelea, llanto, risa, felicidad, abrazo. Éramos un todo y hoy era primera vez que confesábamos esto. O yo estaba arruinando algo importante en mi vida o estaba complementándola para un posible futuro. No lo sé.

—Sí.

Dos letras que cambiaron todo el escenario. Todo el malentendido. Todos los nervios. Y toda la inseguridad que yo sentía al pensar que él estaba hablando de otra persona. De Tanya o de alguna chica que hubiera conocido por ahí.

Suspiré nerviosa, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y Edward tampoco podía quitarlos de los míos. De pronto, sus fríos labios rozaron los míos y solo intuí a moverlos cuando su lengua traspasó la línea de las comisuras. Me besó con ternura, como si fuese la primera vez. En cierto modo… era la primera vez.

Se separó un poco solo para susurrarme y volver a mis labios.

—No sé cómo pasó, Bella. No sé por qué fui tan ciego. Dios, siempre pensé que era un tipo frívolo al verte de otra manera.

Sonreí por dentro y seguí besándolo.

—Pienso lo mismo —susurré.

Tomó mi cara con sus manos para cortar nuestro beso. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Los míos debían estar iguales.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? O… ¿Estás confundida? Quizá estoy malentendiendo todo.

Negué con la cabeza. Me mordí el labio y exhalé con fuerza.

—Te amo, desde hace mucho. Pero yo no iba arruinar nuestra amistad, no podría haber seguido adelante sin ti, no podía imaginarme que tú me odiaras por eso, que me rechazaras, que me dijeras que me alejara… yo —Mi voz se quebró, Edward volvió a besarme.

—Nunca podría separarme de ti. Eso es ilegal. Te quiero, Bella. Eso lo sabes y sabes que no sé cómo es amar, que no sé si estoy enamorado porque esto es extraño para mí. Crecí contigo, crecí con la idea de que eras como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga. Mi… mi compañera.

Agaché la cabeza y Edward la levantó con la palma de su mano.

—Quiero recompensarte. Demostrarte que puedo estar sin lastimarte, como te había dicho anteriormente. Soy un ciego de mierda que no ve lo que tiene en frente. Siempre fui sobreprotector. Posesivo. Nadie podía acercarse a ti a menos que yo lo aprobara. Tantas cosas, Bells. Tantas cosas.

Aún no podía creerlo. Tenía a Edward prácticamente declarándose, en cierto sentido. No estaba diciéndome que me amaba, pero sí que me quería, sí que podía amarme y que sí quería estar conmigo. ¿Podía ser eso mejor? Pero estaba ahí como una estatua endeble, mirando hacia sus ojos que en una fricción de segundo se volvieron más cristalinos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, sentía que si decía alguna palabra la voz se me iba a quebrar y embarraría por completo el momento perfecto.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cuerpo en un cálido refugio. Sentí su hombro en mi barbilla y lo estreché contra mí en ese momento para sentirlo conmigo. No tenía la intención de separarme de él, pero tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma.

—Háblame por favor. Siento que muero si no dices algo —susurró, con el tono de voz un poco alarmado.

Decidí tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire.

—Quiero estar contigo —murmuré, tenía la voz rasposa, muy yo cuando estaba a punto de echarme a llorar—. Lo he esperado todo este tiempo, Edward. Pero tengo miedo de despertar… de que te arrepientas y me dejes sola y vuelvas con ella y…

Volvió a estrecharme en su abrazo. No fui consciente de mi estado hasta que mis lágrimas brotaron por la ropa de Edward, un sollozo, un temblor en los labios fueron lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba llorando, por todo, por sus palabras, por su mirada, por sus besos.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Intenté reprimir una sonrisa cuando su voz se volvió preocupante.

—Porque no me lo creo todavía.

Me separó de él unos pocos centímetros para mirarme.

— ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Lo sigo siendo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es extraño esto, que quieras estar conmigo, que decidas quererme, que… que me veas diferente, no como una hermana pequeña.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Eres mi hermanita pequeña.

Solté un grito ahogado y le golpeé el hombro.

Gemí. —Basta.

Chocó su nariz con la mía y dio dos sacudidas antes de besarme otra vez. Sus labios estaban más mojados que antes, más suaves que antes y mejores que siempre.

—Era una broma.

—Bésame otra vez —le pedí, mordiéndome el labio con ligereza y mirándolo como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Edward echó un mechón de mi pelo hacía atrás de la oreja y me miró expectante.

—Repítelo.

Suspiré, me mordí con más fuerza el labio y lo miré.

—Bésame.

No esperó más. Chocó sus labios contra los míos y comenzó una danza muy lenta con nuestros labios. Sentí su lengua caliente entre medio de mis dientes y luego cuando la mía la rozó, eso lo hizo sonreír y profundizamos mucho más nuestro momento. Cuando sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior, abrí los ojos para mirarlo y me di cuenta que él también lo estaba haciendo. Sonreímos y luego capturó mi labio para succionarlo.

Era el paraíso.

.

.

.

—Allí.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a sentarnos allí.

Apreté nuestras manos entrelazadas y alcé la cabeza para mirar bien a donde quería sentarse. Había una banca vacía en medio del parque y un carrito de globos muy cerca de nosotros. Asentí y Edward me arrastró cariñosamente para la sombra.

Había un par de abuelitos caminando con lentitud por delante de nosotros cuando nos sentamos y ellos comenzaron a susurrarse cosas al oído mientras el viento les meneaba el poco pelo que tenían. La abuelita sonreía coqueta cuando el abuelito se acercaba a su oído. La escena era tan dulce y tan íntima que me avergoncé de mi misma por irrumpir en ellos.

Sentí un empujón suave en mi hombro y vi a Edward mirarme con expectación.

—Por un momento te habías ido. —Se rio y me señaló el cono de mi helado—. Se va a derretir si no te lo comes. Y si no te lo comes estoy yo para terminarlo.

Arrugué la nariz y miré mi helado de menta pistacho por un segundo.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Luego de confesarnos todo, Edward me había llevado a ojos cerrados al parque. Estábamos mojándonos las manos en la pileta antes de que nos llamara la atención el caballero de los helados. Edward me miró justo a tiempo cuando se me antojó uno y antes de que el vendedor se fuera corrimos detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba momento como estos con mi mejor amigo, mejor amiga con… con beneficio.

— ¿Ves eso de allá?

Giré mi rostro para buscar donde señalaba.

— ¿Los globos?

Sonrió.

—Ven aquí.

Me haló desprevenida la mano y nos acercamos al carro de globos. El vendedor tenía cara aburrida mientras nos veía mirar los globos, era como _"Mira mis globos si vas a comprar" _o _"¿Van a elegir?"_

Edward acercó mi cintura a su cuerpo. — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Amarillo.

— ¿Cuál es el color de la esperanza?

—Verde.

—Hmm… ¿De qué color está hoy el cielo?

Alcé la cabeza para mirar al cielo. No había ninguna nube cubriéndola, el sol estaba más iluminado que nunca y el cielo más azul que cualquier otro día.

—Azul.

Edward se rio y besó la coronilla de mi cabeza.

—Muy bien… y dime, Bella. ¿Qué significa ese color?

Apuntó el globo rojo, tenía agarrada la mano de Edward mientras pensaba en qué significado tenía ese color. Sangre, dolor, pasión… amor.

—Amor.

Acercó sus labios y depositó un beso en ellos.

—Deme todos los globos, por favor.

Abrí sorprendida los ojos.

— ¿Es en serio?

Asintió. —Cada color tiene un significado y cada uno es referente a ti.

Cuando el vendedor le entregó la pila de globos, Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me las entregó, rojo, amarillo, verde, azul, muchos colores y como bien decía Edward, todos tenían un significado.

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: Si algunas se dieron cuenta y si no... ya se enterarán. Edward le había dado un sobre rosa a Bella para leer y que se juntaran en ese lugar. Bien, misteriosamente a Bella se le olvido jaja. Per buaaaaaaano son pequeños errores que cometo, no me maten (? ah *-***

**Nos leemos en el próximos capítulo.**

**EL GRUPO DEL FIC: www . facebook groups / 518645898164979 /**


	15. Tormenta de agua

**Playlist:**

**A boy & his kite - Cover your tracks**

**Celine Dion - I love you**

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Tormenta de agua

**BPOV**

Nada podía importarme, no ahora. Cuando Edward vino a dejarme a casa, estuvimos más tiempo besuqueándonos que diciéndonos un "nos vemos luego". Entré y cerré la puerta sin siquiera percatarme si alguien estaba frente o detrás de mí. Como decía anteriormente, nada podía importarme, nada hasta que pensaba en Edward.

Había sido todo tan surreal, ¿de verdad esto no era solo un sueño? Yo podía estar siendo pellizcada ahora mismo y despertar sobre mi almohada. ¡Dios! ¡No quiero despertar!

Corrí escaleras arriba y tan pronto como crucé la línea de mi habitación me dejé caer por encima de la puerta. Lancé mi bolso lejos de mí y solté todo el aire que tenía contenido desde que habíamos subido al auto. Ni siquiera cuando fuimos por un par de globos pude suspirar con tranquilidad, menos cuando los globos se elevaron por el aire cuando Edward empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Aún podía verlos elevarse en el aire y el hermoso color que tenía junto con el cielo.

Los globos.

Había sido un lindo regalo y gesto de su parte. Y no por sus hermosos colores, sino por el significado que él tomó para ellos y para mí, en cierta forma.

Luego de derretirme en mis propios pensamientos, me separé de la puerta y caminé con tranquilidad hasta mi cama. Sentí un carraspeo en mi ropa, pero no le presté mucha atención. Allí, recostada en mi cama, comencé a tararear una de mis canciones favoritas

—_**Mente, toma tu ritmo. Captura los pensamientos que siempre te persiguen. Alma, abre tus alas. Levanta esta jaula más alto que cualquier sueño. Cubre tus pistas, cose tus heridas, toma tu ritmo, abre tus alas.**_

La canción de A boy and his kite me tenía el último tiempo muy melancólica. Podía estar tarareando la canción todo el maldito día.

Logré entonces, luego de una repentina flojera encima de mi cama, quitarme la chaqueta y escuché como se arrugaba algo muy parecido a un pedazo de papel. Alcanzando el bolsillo, tomé un sobre llamativamente familiar, y lo recordé.

Me golpeé la cabeza mentalmente. El sobre de Edward.

Mierda, Isabella Swan.

—Eres una jodida tonta. —Sacudí mi cabeza para no recriminarme más. Estaba ansiosa por leer lo que ese sobre rosa decía, pero… Un momento, si este sobre decía donde nos juntaríamos, ¿cómo es que Edward se encontraba en el estacionamiento?¿O por cosas de la vida y algo de buena suerte, el sobre decía que nos juntáramos allí?

Basta.

Tenía que leer el sobre.

Con dedos torpes, raspé el sello que me impedía tomar aquel papel y leerlo. Su caligrafía, tan hermosa y perfecta. Suspiré como una estúpida enamorada.

_**Bella:**_

_**Puede que te conozca demasiado y sepa muchas cosas sobre ti. Sí, como una de éstas. No leerás la carta, eres demasiado distraída como para recordarlo lol. Es una broma, pero si no lo lees, estoy seguro que irás al estacionamiento como todos los días y si la lees, me mirarás con cara cómplice.**_

_**Eres grandiosa, sé que estás riéndote y leyéndola después de nuestra salida.**_

_**Te quiere, Edward.**_

Sacudí la cabeza aguantando las carcajadas. Edward me conocía muy bien, pero no sabía cómo algo tan importante se me pudo haber olvidado. Me mordí el interior de mi labio e intenté no reírme, y no sabía por qué no quería reírme.

Dejé la carta a un lado de mí y me recosté nuevamente en la cama, teniendo problemas para respirar cada vez que pensaba en Edward.

La puerta sonó un par de veces y yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para gritar un simple "adelante".

Estaba exhausta, asustada, aturdida, confundida, feliz, radiante, queriendo saltar en una pata… Pero por alguna razón extraña, sentía que me desmoronaba, que había algo fuera de lugar y que no me dejaba ser feliz.

Y por la mismísima puta no sabía de qué se trataba.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Era Phillips, tenía la mitad de su cabeza sobresaliendo por la puerta para mirarme.

—Sí, pasa. —Me enderecé en mi propio lugar y Phillips se acercó hasta el borde de la cama—. ¿Eras tú quien tocaba? Perdón si no atendí, estaba en otra.

—Una tu padre, otra yo y nuevamente yo. Charlie se estaba preocupando. Cuando llegaste ni siquiera lo saludaste desde el living.

¿Estaba en el living?

Oh

—No lo vi —me excusé. ¿Qué más podía decir?

—¿Estás bien?

Intenté poner mi mejor cara para que no notara mi inquietud, pero me salía peor, no porque fuera una mala actriz… de acuerdo, lo soy, pero no sabía el repentino cambio de ánimo. Debería estar feliz, contenta, más que agradecida por este cambio de Edward, pero me sentía nerviosa, asustada y triste. Muy triste.

—¿Bells?

—No lo sé —terminé por decir. Tal vez si me desahogaba con Phillips, podría saber el verdadero motivo de todo esto.

Le explique entonces lo que pasaba. Le dije lo que había pasado hoy y lo extraña que me sentía ahora. Me preguntó si lo amaba, a lo que yo respondí con firmeza, pero él me detuvo y me dijo que lo pensara por treinta segundos. Luego de los treinta, volví a confirmar que lo amaba demasiado. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? No lo había entendido, y es normal que alguien que desconoce mis sentimientos me pregunte por algo así, debido a que no estaba tan feliz.

Diablos, quería saltar, llamar a Edward y decirle que lo amaba.

¿Qué me lo impedía?

Piensa Isabella, piensa.

—No tienes que preocuparte, este cambio para ti ha sido muy raro y es normal que te sientas de ese modo. Lo que ocurre, es que no puedes creer que esto sea verdad.

Phillips tenía razón.

Hablar con él era cómodo, sabía entenderte o escucharte. Podía estar una mosca dando vueltas a su alrededor, pero él no se inmutaba porque la otra persona le estaba hablando. Eso era algo muy digno de admirar, ya que odiaba a la gente que no me prestaba atención cuando la necesitaba.

.

.

.

Después de nuestra charla, fuimos a preparar la cena. Charlie había ido a la central de policía por unos documentos y estaría pronto en casa. Mientras tanto, Phillips se encontraba cortando en rodajas el queso para decorarlo en el pastel de papa. Yo corté un par de tomates para la ensalada.

Freí un poco de pescado y algunos guisantes que tanto le gustaban a Charlie. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la mesa.

Para cuando Charlie llegó, todo ya estaba servido.

—Vaya, sí que son rápidos. —Aspiró en la cocina y se quitó la chaqueta—. Eso huele muy bien.

Él y Phillips se sentaron a la mesa para hablar del último partido de fútbol. Eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto, por lo que estaba bien servir la comida.

Un, dos, tres trozos de pastel, dos pedazos de pescado frito y un poco de guisante en el plato de Charlie. A mí no me gustaba ni el pescado frito, ni el guisante.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad? —preguntó Charlie, con un deje de preocupación.

—Bien, me ha ido mejor de lo esperado.

Charlie asintió.

—Me imagino que estás a punto de terminar el semestre.

Lancé tan fuerte el servicio al plato que Phillips y mi padre se preocuparon.

Dios.

Dios.

Mío.

Jodida.

Mierda.

¡EL TRASLADO!

Eso…

Eso era.

Por eso estaba triste, por eso estaba extraña, confundida y difusa. Por eso sentía algo de nostalgia cuando recordaba a Edward. Diablos. Diablos. Diablos. Estaba en un gran problema, en un enorme problema.

Intenté tomar el tenedor y llevarme a la boca un pedazo de pastel, pero sentía que mi estómago no cabía más comida.

—En pocos días… termino el semestre.

Tragué grueso.

No hablamos más del tema. No sabía si era porque Charlie se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad o porque realmente había acabado con su interrogatorio —corto, por decir lo menos—.

Lavé los platos y limpié la mesa cuando terminamos. Intenté ser rápida para irme a mi cuarto y pensar, de esta forma no podía.

Charlie y Phillips ya se habían ido a dormir para cuando acabé todo. El comedor y la cocina estaban limpios, así que lo único que me faltaba era ir a mi habitación y dormir… Si es que podría dormir.

Ya en mi cuarto, me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama. No podía echarme atrás, aunque quisiera, los papeles y toda mi documentación había sido trasladada a NY. Había pensado que si podía retractarme, pero no ahora, no cuando el semestre termina en pocos días. Estas vacaciones serían las últimas junto a Edward, mi familia y amigos. Mierda.

Tenía que pensar bien en lo que iba a decirle. ¿Y si se enojaba y no me hablaba nunca más? No, Edward no era así.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa antes de tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada. Mi traslado a Nueva York era sí o sí.

Jodidísima mierda.

.

Once horas de inconsciencia y el vibrador de mi celular comenzó a repiquetear con insistencia. Somnolienta y sin fuerza en los brazos, lo cogí de donde Dios quiera haya estado y contesté.

—Hola —hablé de mala gana. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y rascándome la nuca.

—Bella. —Era Rosalie. No podía sorprenderme, esa mujer sí era madrugadora.

A quién quiero engañar… Miré el reloj con los ojos desorbitados y apenas eran las nueve. Era extraño dormir hasta esta hora.

—Interrumpiste un sueño fogoso, Rose.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Los he tenido también. —Podía imaginármela mordiéndose el labio. Rodé los ojos—. Bien, al grano. Bells, esta noche es la fiesta de Alice, supongo que tienes tu atuendo listo.

—Mierda, no.

—Entonces no te preocupes de eso. Pasaré por ti a las cuatro e iremos a mi casa. Mamá dice que eres una ingrata por no venir a verla.

Oh, Eugenia Hale, esa mujer hacía las galletas más deliciosas del planeta.

—Lo recompensaré, lo prometo.

Podía oír los murmullos de la madre de Rose.

—Dice que te prepares para falta de aire, no te soltará por un buen rato.

Sonreí con nostalgia. Las madres de mis amigos siempre terminaban siendo unas madres más para mí.

Intercambiamos un par de palabras más antes de colgar. Me levanté de un salto y verifiqué si hoy no tenía que trabajar. Para mi suerte, no. Y para mi otra suerte, era sábado, ni siquiera tenía clases en la universidad.

Me metí a la ducha y me jaboné el cuerpo completo, luego masajeé mi pelo con el champú de arándanos que me había cautivado una vez que fui por fármacos a la farmacia.

A regañadientes, salí del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca y saludé con un suave cariño a Silvestre, mi fiel compañero.

Elegí para hoy un suéter color crema, jeans café pardo, mis Converse y una coleta lo bastante alta para notar el cole de mi moño por encima de mi cabeza.

Limpié mi cuarto ante de bajar a desayunar. No tenía nada que hacer, salvo estudiar para biología y prepararme psicológicamente para enfrentarme al atuendo _superultramegagenial_ de Rosalie. Al pasar la aspiradora por los rincones de mi habitación, encontré un par de hojas inservibles que fueron mi perdición a la hora de estudiar. Decidí deshacérmelas arrojándolas a la basura y seguir terminando de limpiar. Media hora más tarde, estaba bajando el último peldaño de la escalera con un bote lleno de basura en una mano y la espiradora en otra.

Phillips cruzó la cocina al living y me regaló una sonrisa de buenos días. Mi padre acababa de colgar el teléfono y se veía tranquilo como nunca. Me sonrió y señaló con gesto burlesco las cosas en mis manos.

—Renée vendrá mañana a casa, ¿no es genial?

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Charlie se veía feliz, Phillips se veía bien viendo a Charlie bien y yo… bueno, yo no sé cómo estaba.

—Bella, va siendo hora que perdones a tu madre. Ella ha hecho mérito para pedirte perdón, creo que debes responderle de la misma forma.

Me choqueé. ¿Estaba preparada para esto? ¿Realmente Charlie estaba diciéndome esto? No podía juzgarme, la puta madre. ¿Quién era él para recriminarme? ¿Decirme qué hacer, pensar, sentir? ¡Mi propia madre me había arruinado la vida! ¿Y quería que la perdonara solo por un par de méritos? Claro, méritos porque ella pensaba que iba a morir. Quería maldecir a medio mundo.

—No puedes estar diciéndome esto, papá. Tú no.

Por mucho tiempo —o desde siempre— Charlie era mi pilar, mi ejemplo, mi espada de guerra. ¿Dónde había quedado ese Charlie Swan? ¿Qué hizo Renée con él? Sentía que la odiaba más.

No hice nada más, ni siquiera seguí alegando, tampoco iba a llevarle la contraria, eso sería ahogarme en un vaso de agua. Tomé las llaves de mi carro y salí por la puerta sin despedirme de nadie.

Viajé durante quince minutos sin un destino fijo. Los ojos se me nublaban cada vez que iba manejando, era mejor detenerme, desahogarme y luego continuar. Entonces, Edward apareció en mi cabeza como buen remedio y tranquilidad, y no lo dudé un segundo cuando cogí mi celular y busqué su número, aunque no sabía por qué lo buscaba, me lo sabía de memoria.

—Hola. —Lo escuché contestar. No logré silenciar los sollozos que tenía en medio de mi garganta—. ¿Bella? ¿Pequeña, estás bien?

—Te necesito —sollocé—. Por favor…

Edward suspiró y me dijo que le dijera exactamente dónde estaba. Había una tormenta de lluvia y me odiaba a mí misma por hacerlo salir con este frío a la calle. Esperé paciente en el asiento del auto, sin música, sin hacer absolutamente nada, salvo… llorar.

.

.

.

Por el vidrio empañado, divisé dos focos de luces rojas, muy similares a las de un auto. Qué digo, Bella tonta, son luces de auto. Rogaba porque fuera Edward, y efectivamente era. Trotó con una capucha verde oscura y abrió la puerta de piloto. Cuando me miró, su rostro se desfiguró y la manzana de su garganta se movió con dificultad. Me rozó con sus manos mi cintura para correrme al asiento del copiloto.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me abrazó efusivamente y yo me enredé en su cuello. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, sentir su aliento, su aroma. Escuchaba como tarareaba un "sh" para calmarme, ya que mis sollozos eran demasiado audibles.

Estuvimos un rato largo abrazados, sin decir absolutamente nada. Edward me dio mi tiempo para recomponerme, y para quizás, pensar en lo sucedido.

Un instante más tarde, él se separó con mucho cuidado y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

»Sabes también que eres lo más importante para mí, que cuando quieras, a la hora que sea. puedes recurrir a mí, ¿cierto?

Asentí nuevamente.

Me miró por un lapso largo. Sus ojos estaban tristes, como si se fuera a poner a llorar también.

—¿Sabes que te amo?

Asentí con una sonrisa, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los capturé con mis dientes. Luego, empezamos una danza lenta junto a nuestras lenguas.

—Yo también te amo —susurré en ellos.

Me acurruqué en su pecho mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban de lleno al techo, ventanas y capó del auto. Me sentía aliviada de tener a Edward conmigo, no sé si hubiera llegado bien a mi destino, puesto que comenzaba a ver borroso cada vez más. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una puntada de decepción en el corazón.

No era por no poder perdonar a Renée, tampoco el rencor que aún nadaba muy en mi interior, era el hecho de que la única persona de sangre que realmente podía confiar, estaba arrebatándome esa fuerza y coraza. Él siempre me había defendido de todo, me había dicho que luchara por mí y nadie más que por mí, que no le obedeciera a Renée, que él tenía la última palabra. Mi viejo estaba cambiando y no me gustaba para nada.

Realmente estaba perdida. No puedo decir que no tengo familia y tampoco que Charlie y Renée no me quisieran, pero más de alguna vez sentimos ese dolor profundo por nuestros padres cuando nos dicen algo que nos duele muchísimo, peor que caerte y rasmillarte la rodilla, y eso no significa que los odiarás de por vida o que ellos dejarán de quererte. Son reacciones que todo ser humano tiene, bipolaridades que más de alguna vez hemos tenido, pero que al final, las mismas personas que te sacan lágrimas, son las mismas que estarán contigo para siempre.

Edward me llevó a su casa cuando la lluvia se detuvo. Había llamado a Emmett para que pasara a buscar su carro en donde yo me encontraba. Estuvimos todo el camino en silencio, pero no en uno incómodo, y eso era bueno.

—Renée vuelve a la casa —dije cuando nos bajamos del auto. Edward me miró por un periodo largo antes de cerrar la puerta, caminar hasta donde yo estaba y cerrar la mía, luego, tomó con suavidad mis hombros y los meció con cariño.

—¿Y eso te inquieta?

Tragué con dificultad.

—Sí.

Edward besó mi frente y volvió a frotar mis hombros.

—Vamos adentro, vas a enfermarte si sigues expuesta al frío.

Edward tan protector.

Solté una risita después de tantos sollozos. Edward extendió una enorme sonrisa.

Entramos a su enorme casa y de inmediato sentía el olor a hogar. La cocina, el living, cada una de las habitaciones me eran tan familiar. Nunca dejaría de agradecer a esta familia por todo lo que me había dado.

Nos fuimos al living y le pedí a Edward el teléfono para marcarle a Rose. Él asintió y me dio mi espacio para hablar a solas.

—Rose, estoy en casa de Edward, pasa a buscarme aquí.

—¡Bella! ¿Así que ahí estás? Charlie me llamó preocupado porque te habías ido. Hubo una tormenta de agua y nadie sabía dónde estabas. ¿No llevas tu celular contigo?

Miré mi bolsillo y sí, estaba mi celular.

—Sí lo llevo, pero… ¿qué pasa con Charlie?

Escuché la voz de Emmett en el fondo.

—Emm, déjame escuchar. Ve a hacerle compañía a mi padre. Bella, Charlie llamó diciendo que habían peleado, luego tú habías salido furiosa de la casa con las llaves del carro y tan pronto como te fuiste, la tormenta de agua dislocó algunos cables de tu vecindario.

Oh Dios.

—Diablos. ¿Están bien Charlie y Phillips?

—Ellos sí, pero están desesperados por ti.

Suspiré.

—Voy a llamarlo.

Rose suspiró.

—Tendrás que explicarme todo luego, ¿de acuerdo? En una hora paso por ti.

—Está bien, nos vemos, adiós.

Tan pronto como colgué, marqué el número de Charlie.

—¿Bells?

Su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Papá, estoy bien.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Bella, nos tenías con el corazón en la boca.

—Lo siento de verdad.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

—No lo sientas. Lamento haberte hablado así hace rato, no debí decirlo. Tienes razón, no puedo enfadarme por eso, sé perfectamente cómo te sientes.

El corazón me latía a _full_.

—No te preocupes, papá. También tuve una reacción algo… inmadura.

—Quiero que sepas que no te obligaré a nada, pero quiero que las cosas se arreglen. Solo espero que puedas comprenderla, no que la perdones y tampoco que estés a sus faldas, pero que no pongas mala cara si ella te pide un abrazo o algo.

—Nunca lo haría —confesé.

—Bien, eso me deja más tranquilo. Ah, por cierto, Rose me dijo sobre la fiesta de Alice. Puedes quedarte en casa de los Cullen si quieres.

Oh.

—Claro, claro… se me va a hacer tarde seguramente.

—Bueno, Bells, tengo que colgar. Phillips acaba de salir y el partido va a comenzar. Cuídate mucho, Bella. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, papá.

Y colgué.

Esme y Carlisle habían salido para comprar las últimas decoraciones para la fiesta, Alice estaba con Jasper y más que segura de lo histérica que se encontraba. Estábamos solo Edward y yo en la casa, acurrucados en el sofá susurrándonos cosas, riendo a carcajadas y besuqueándonos el triple de todo lo demás.

—Cántame —pidió Edward. Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Yo, cantarle?

—¿Qué quieres que te cante?

—Uhmm… no lo sé, lo que te nazca.

Una canción…

Una letra…

Algo que nos represente…

Tantas, tantas canciones, miles… pero, había una que encajaba.

—_**Debo estar loca ahora, tal vez sueño demasiado, pero cuando pienso en ti, deseo sentir que me tocas **_—susurré en su oído. Edward me tomó de la muñeca e hizo un apretón tan sexi que cerré los ojos. Me acerqué a su oído nuevamente y continué—. _**Para susurrarte al oído, palabras que son antiguas como el tiempo, palabras que solo escucharías… si tan solo fueras mío.**_

Me tomó del mentón y me dio un beso tan profundo que me quedé sin aire. Al separarnos, sonrió y dejó un corto beso para finalizar.

—Continua, por favor.

Sonreí.

—_**Desearía regresar al primer día en que te vi, debí hacer mi jugada cuando me miraste a los ojos, porque ahora sé que lo sientes de la manera en que lo hice, y yo te susurré estas palabras cuando estabas acostado a mi lado**_

Edward sonrió y aplastó su mano en el sofá. Me reí y le di un beso en su pecho.

—_**Te amo, por favor dime que tú me amas también, esas tres palabras, ellas podrían cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre, y te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, hasta el final del tiempo.**_

Suspiré, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las caricias de Edward en mi rostro. Acercó su rostro al mío y me sonrió torcidamente.

—También te amo, mi Bella. Cantas increíble. —Y devoró mis labios con desesperación.

* * *

**Hola, mil disculpas otra vez si el capítulo demoro -más que demorar- mañana termino recién mis pruebas finales, ha sido un mes verdaderamente estresante y es la razón por la que no he actualizado. Ahora que salgo de vacaciones tendré más tiempo para escribir y actualizar!**

**Para los que se quieren unir al grupo de la historia: www . facebook groups / 518645898164979 /**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos!**

**Honey Stewart**


	16. El cumpleaños de Alice

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**BPOV.**

Había estado intentado de todos los modos posibles contarle la verdad a Edward. Sabía que eso iba a llegar algún día y tenía que prepararme. Este sería el último verano en donde Edward y yo estaríamos juntos, pero de cerca, porque aunque yo me fuera a Nueva York seguiríamos en contacto ¿o no?

Pero no sabía cómo tenía que comenzar a explicarle y tampoco cómo iba a explicarle el por qué yo había decidido esto.

Estaba metida en un tremendo problema

Ya no era porque Edward se fuera a casar con Tanya, de hecho, eso ya había sido un problema más grande debido a que si me iba Edward se iba a enterar de mis verdaderos sentimientos y yo no quería que él se hubiese enterado de esa forma.

Y cuando quería comenzar una conversación seria, Edward se ponía a desconcentrarme de distintas maneras.

—Edward, no hagas eso —Estaba constantemente mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja, sin prestarme atención— Esto es importante, de verdad

Entonces, Edward dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestar toda mi atención. Me miró con esos ojos verde esmeraldas tan penetrantes que te dejaban sin aliento.

Y me sentí nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

—Te escucho —Sonrió, torcidamente y me plantó un rápido beso en los labios.

Carraspee en mi garganta y pedí al cielo ser valiente.

—Hace un tiempo, yo… —Mierda ¿cómo se hacía esto? —Tuve que hacer… no, no… quise hacer, en realidad no es que quisiera yo en realidad…

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? Sea lo que sea no te pongas nerviosa, amor

_Amor_

¡Dios! ¡Se escuchaba tan hermoso de sus labios!

—Mande un tras…

La puerta sonó

¿Era una señal? ¿Una salida? ¿Una oportunidad para prepararme un día más? ¡¿Qué mierda significaba?!

—¡Chicos, abran!

Era Rosalie

_¡Gracias, Rose. Gracias!_

Edward me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto yo… me hice sonar las manos con desesperación.

Rose apareció campante con un nuevo look de cabello. Era un tono más oscuro y ya no tenía ese rubio tan despampanante.

—¡Bella, tenemos que irnos rápido! Alice viene en camino con Jasper. Edward, dijo que llamaras a tus amigos de la universidad para que confirmen.

—¿Los invitó?

Rose se encogió de hombros

—Al parecer si

Y mientras yo estaba despistada, Rosalie me haló del brazo para llevarme lejos de ahí. Edward haló mi otro brazo y ambos estaban en una guerra constante de mi cuerpo.

—Deja aunque sea despedirme, Rose —Edward pidió con una sonrisa.

Rosalie me soltó y esperó paciente a que nos despidiéramos. Ella habrá pensando _"Oh, otro beso en la mejilla ¿por qué tan importante?" _pero Edward había escogido el momento apropiado para acunarme el rostro y besarme con ternura.

Podía oír el gemido de Rosalie detrás de nosotros. Me la imaginaba pasándole miles de cosas por la cabeza a medida que el beso se extendía.

Cuando Edward separó nuestros labios, me miró y sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo cuando me transmitía seguridad y luego volvió a besarme, pero rápidamente se alejó.

Ambos nos volteamos para ver la reacción de la rubia y esta solo estaba con los ojos fijamente en los nuestros, mirando de los ojos de Edward a los míos y así sucesivamente. Formó una "o" en su boca cuando intentó hablarnos. Intento fallido, se trabó las palabras.

.

.

.

Emmett no tardó en enterarse del acontecimiento. Rose prácticamente estuvo comentándole como nos dábamos los besos, algo realmente vergonzoso. No quise callarla o decirle que no dijera tonterías, porque si lo hacía, podía ser aún peor.

Llegamos a casa de Rosalie minutos después en un caluroso viaje en auto. No por el calor, me sentía realmente avergonzada.

La madre de Rosalie, Eugenia, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me aferró a su cuerpo y sentí de inmediato su cariño maternal.

—Ya era hora que vinieras a verme. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ver galletas sobrantes en el plato? ¡Ya no estaba la pequeña Bella para comérselas!

Me reí de su broma. Yo siempre solía comerme las galletas antes de que las colocara en la mesa. A veces, le robaba unas cuantas desde el frasco de galletas oculto en el mueble más alto para que Rosalie no las sacara.

Nos dirigimos al living en compañía de Eugenia que no dejaba que me apartara. Emmett estaba a mi lado jugueteando con su manojo de llaves y Rose, de brazos cruzados esperando que su madre dejara de hablar.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? Todos los días le pregunto a Rose pero no me dice nada… —Miró a Rose como si estuviera regañándola y luego se volvió para mirarme— Me imagino lo tranquilo que se encontrará Charlie…

Euge me conocía muy bien. O mejor dicho, nos conocía muy bien.

Ella sabía cómo era mi vida realmente. Conocía a mis padres desde el día en que yo conocí a Rosalie, a los 10.

Fue en una tienda de ropa infantil cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Rosalie llevaba un vestido rosa con lunares negros y una cinta del mismo color de su vestido en la cabeza. Ella intentaba llevarse el short amarillo que tanto me gustaba y que mis padres iban a comprarme para navidad y visitar a los abuelos.

—_¡Hey! ¡Yo lo vi primero! —Una rubia menudita le regañó a Bella intentando halarle el short amarillo. Bella, aferrada a la ropa, solo tironeo para que esta se cayera._

—_¡No! ¡Es mío! Vine con mi papá la otra vez y lo elegimos. —Bella iba a lloriquear, pero le daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de ella._

—_Mis papás me prometieron ese short, tú te lo estás llevando ¿Por qué no eliges otra cosa, por favor?_

_Una joven mujer apareció por detrás de la niña rubia. Lucía pantalones pitillos y un enorme cinturón café en la cadera. Tenía un pañuelo lleno de flores igual como la niña rubia._

—_Rose, no pelees con la niña_

_Tenía los ojos azules y una melena rubia que caía como cascada en sus hombros. Cuando apartó a la niña rubia de allí, Bella vio el esmalte rojo en sus uñas._

—_¡Mami! ¡Ella intenta robarme mi short! —La rubia pequeña regaño y pataleo en frente de quien suponía era su madre. La joven y rubia mujer sacudió la cabeza y miró en dirección a Bella._

—_Cariño, disculpa. Me llamo Eugenia y ésta es mi hija Rosalie —Le sonrió con dulzura y extendió su mano cariñosamente para que Bella aceptara._

_Bella, en un extraño instinto, estiró su mano para saludar a la mujer._

—_Me llamo Bella._

_Cuando pronunció su nombre escuchó la aguda voz de Reneé llamándola y Bella se giró asustada para buscar a su madre._

_Reneé apareció por entre toda la ropa infantil con varias prendas en sus manos. Ella llevaba como siempre, un vestido holgado y celeste._

—_¡Ah! ¡Así que aquí estás! Casi nos matas del susto, Bells._

_Reneé se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eugenia y rápidamente se presentó._

_Ambas mujeres comenzaron a conversar mientras sus hijas hacían una constante guerra de ojos, entrecerrándolas, frunciéndolas._

—_Ni siquiera sé por qué están peleando, hay más ropa atrás de ese short._

_Rose y Bella miraron al mismo tiempo la tira de short amarillo que había y que no se habían percatado. Ambas se sonrojaron furiosamente y soltaron el short, provocando que este cayera al suelo._

_Desde ese día, nunca volvieron a separarse. Eugenia y Reneé se habían hecho grandes amigas. Pero con el tiempo… solo Bella y Rose seguían unidas._

—¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que vestir a Bella para la fiesta! ¿Podrías soltarla un momento?

Rose estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Euge no dejaba de hablarme sobre lo que había sido su vida en mi ausencia y los planes que tenía para su nuevo negocio junto al padre de Rose.

Ella miró a su hija y vi en sus ojos cuanto la adoraba.

—De acuerdo, puedes librarte… pero no por mucho tiempo —Rose no desaprovechó la oportunidad para halarme y llevarme escaleras arriba.

.

.

.

Un sinfín de prendas se encontraban encima de la enorme cama de Rose. Pantalones, vestidos, blusas, zapatos por doquier. No sabía que elegir. Simplemente no podía.

Terminé aceptando un short negro y una polera ploma. Los zapatos me incomodaban, pero podría con ellos.

Rosalie eligió un vestido beige. Se tomó el pelo en una coleta y comenzó a maquillarse rápidamente. Hizo que me desordenara mí ya desordenado pelo y pintara los labios en un rojo no muy fuerte.

Emmett nos estaba esperando en el living para llevarnos. La fiesta era en dos horas pero Alice quería estuviéramos para ayudarla en los últimos arreglos.

Eugenia nos deseó suerte pero no nos dejó salir hasta que yo le prometiera ir a almorzar un domingo cualquiera. Terminé aceptando y eso entusiasmo a Rose.

—Los demás también están invitados —Nos gritó desde la reja— Los estaré esperando chicos. Los quiero, Rose… no vuelvas si estás ebria.

Rose le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó en el aire un beso de despedida.

.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Pensé seriamente en ponerme los audífonos si Emmett volvía a molestarme con Edward o alguna cosa parecida. No pareció tener cara de querer burlarse y solo conversó con Rosalie los planes que Alice tenía para la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos, Esme y Carlisle venían bajando de su auto y con otro atrás de ellos. Era amarillo y con una enorme cinta roja en medio. Era un auto, con enorme luces y bajito. Emmett ayudó a Carlisle para guardar el regalo mientras que Rose, Esme y yo entrábamos a la casa.

Vimos a Alice cruzar de la cocina al living y dando órdenes a todo mundo. Jasper, estaba encargado de revisar la música antes de que Emmett se hiciera cargo de eso. Él iba a ser el dj esta noche.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte? —Esme preguntó con dulzura. Alice sonrió y extendió una enorme bandeja con flores rojas.

—Mamá, pégalas donde tu creas que queden perfectas. Tú y yo siempre tenemos el mismo instinto, confío en ti.

Ambas se sonrieron y siguieron con lo suyo.

A veces me daba envidia todo eso. El que Rose y Euge tuvieran una relación tan liberal, linda, como si ambas fueran hermanas en vez de madre e hija. Con Alice y Esme era diferente, allí se sabía quién era la madre y quien era la hija, pero ambas sabían trabajar en equipo, dar su opinión sin pasarse de la raya y tratarse como si tuvieran la misma edad. Eso me gustaba mucho, pero yo nunca tuve esa relación o conexión con mi mamá.

Rose y yo terminamos por arreglar las mesas en el jardín y ordenar un poco la piscina. No se podía hacer mucho, porque podríamos caernos al agua y morir en el intento.

Edward apareció junto a Carlisle en el ventanal que daba para el jardín. Sus ojos se fueron de inmediato a los míos y me sonrió como tanto me gustaba. Lucía muy casual, una blusa a rayas, una chaqueta café y jeans.

No presté atención a las órdenes que Rose me daba para terminar de sacar la suciedad en la piscina.

—¡Bella! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Me voltee para mirarla.

—¿Ah?

Me miró fijamente y luego sus ojos se fueron en dirección a donde yo estaba mirando.

—Oh, ya veo —Se rio— Me debes muchas explicaciones, Isabella Swan.

Y se fue.

No vi a Edward mientras terminábamos de arreglar todo. Él estaba hablando con Carlisle y no quería interrumpirlos, eso sería muy desubicado de mi parte. Para intentar no pensar en él y que viniera a abrazarme y besarme, terminé ayudando a Esme en la cocina y preparar los últimos canapés de la noche. Estaban hechos de salsa picante y guacamole.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, mamá?

Era Emmett. Diablos.

Él sonrió con picardía mientras Esme le entregaba la salsa de guacamole. Esme se ausentó un momento para arreglarse un poco. Yo solo quería decirle que se veía perfecta así, y no tendría que ser partícipe de la vergonzosa conversación que ahora mismo tendría con Emmett Cullen.

Mientras untaba salsa en la cuchara, me mordí con inconsciencia el labio. Y Emmett se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Opté por preguntar.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y me miró rodando los ojos.

—Evitas el tema, Bella

Mierda

Sacudí la cabeza y no dije nada.

—Yo sabía que terminarían juntos

—Rose también lo pensó.

Diablos. _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_

—¿Cuándo iban a contárnoslo? O mejor dicho… ¿Cuándo mi hermano se convirtió en un verdadero hombre?

Eso lo hizo reírse hasta más no poder. También me reí.

No quería decirle nada. Además, esto era algo íntimo, ellos no participaban en nuestra relación. Quienes se besaban éramos nosotros, ellos no.

Terminé los canapés tan rápido solo con la intención de salir corriendo. Emmett estuvo la mayoría del tiempo preguntándome por Edward y qué pensábamos hacer. ¿Qué podría responderle? Tampoco era algo "oficial" solo estábamos… de novios. Creo.

Y rápidamente tomé la bandeja para ir a dejarla a la fiesta. Suspiré aliviada, por lo menos me había salvado esta vez. Caminé lo más rápido que pude para llegar a la mesa de centro.

—¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Una voz aterciopelada me susurró por detrás. Sus labios estaban muy juntos a mi oído y sentía una cosquillita electrizante.

Me giré para encontrarlo. Y luego, alcé la bandeja con canapés.

—Esme estaba atrasada así que decidí ayudarla. ¿Quieres uno?

Miró los canapés y después alzó la mirada hacia mí.

—Si lo eliges tú… entonces sí.

Rodé los ojos. Tomé con mis manos un canapé de salsa picante.

Sabía que aparte de elegirlo quería que se lo diera en la boca, por lo que no lo pensé demasiado cuando llevé mi mano a sus labios y Edward tomó un pedazo del pan.

Primero arrugo la nariz y luego cerró los ojos. Escuché como disfrutaba o se quejaba de la comida. Después, miró el canapé y me alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres matarme? Esto está demasiado picante, si Alice lo probara…

—Tu madre las preparó —Me encogí de hombros— ¿No te gustan?

Edward me tomó de la cintura desprevenida y dejó un rápido beso en mis labios con sabor a picante.

—Saben deliciosos.

La música comenzó a sonar a todo dar. Música ochentera, de los noventa y dos mil. Alice si tenía buen gusto. Lo que más sonaba era The Beatles.

Edward me sacó a bailar tres veces. La primera, había estado un poco avergonzada bailando con él. La segunda, ya estaba más relajaba y la tercera era una canción lenta, por lo que varios de nuestros amigos de la universidad vieron uno que otro beso por ahí.

Era extraño. Porque a ellos no les sorprendía tanto como yo esperaba que nosotros estábamos juntos. Los únicos que no tenían idea de nada –eso creo- eran Alice y Jasper. Además de los padres de Edward.

—¡Hey, Bella ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Era Carmen. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que ella estaba de nosotros.

Miré a Edward y éste asintió con la cabeza y acarició mi espalda baja. Creo haber temblado.

—Claro

**EPOV**

Cuando Bella se fue con Carmen, Emmett me arrastró hasta la mesa de tragos y allí hizo que soltara todo. Podía esperármelo de mi hermano, de hecho, ya sabía que Rose no iba a quedarse callada.

Tuve que explicarle absolutamente todo, o eso él creía. Cómo había ocurrido, en qué momento me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía Bella. En ese aspecto yo fui sincero, porque en realidad, quería decírselo a alguien y no contaba con Alice, porque ella era team Bella, por lo que probablemente le pediría explicaciones a ella. Eso me dejaba más tranquilo aunque Bella tendría que soportar su alegría.

Luego de un par de canciones, busqué entre la multitud a Bella pero no la encontré, en vez de eso y algo defraudado por no encontrarla, me reuní con un grupo de compañeros de la universidad. Entre ellos estaba Eric, un gran amigo de la primaria. Él y Alice se gustaban cuando eran niños pero yo le dejé bien en claro que nadie se metía o miraba a mi hermana. Después todos ignoraban a Alice y ella se sentía fatal.

Creo que fue en esa época -10 años- en que ella comenzó a obsesionarse por la belleza y la ropa. Decir que fue mi culpa por traumarla de esa manera es poco. De acuerdo, tenía algo de responsabilidad en eso.

Mientras Mike también se reunía con nosotros, de lejos vi la silueta de Bella junto a Alice. _Dios, pobre mi Bella _pensé. Si es que a Alice le había llegado algún tipo de rumor o si nos vio besándonos en la pista. Una de dos.

Bella se veía tan radiante, tan hermosa. Sus perfectas piernas me tenían como un loco, eran cremosas y el tono de su piel me erizaba la piel. Era como si mi mano quisiera estar intacta allí todo el tiempo. Yo sabía cómo era su piel, crecí con ella como un amigo y a veces los amigos tienen más beneficios que el propio novio. De eso estaba claro. No podía negar que en varias ocasiones había pensado en ir más allá con ella, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que yo sentía por ella o lo que ella sentía por mí. Era un impulso, aunque luego me sentía culpable por pensar de esa manera. No era sano que un "amigo" pensara en follarse a su mejor amiga. Pero yo era un ciego que no se sacaba nunca la venda. Gracias a Dios ya la quité.

Me llevé a los labios el trago que Emmett me había traído. No dejé que mis ojos se alejaran de donde Bella estaba, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que yo la estaba mirando. Me sonrió y luego, agacho la cabeza para volver a mirar a Alice. Pero a mi hermana nunca la pasabas por alto, ella también se dio cuenta que yo estaba mirando a Bella y me alzó una ceja acaparando la atención de mi novia. Novia…

Ella la rodeo con sus brazos y me sacó la lengua como toda una niña infantil.

Me reí y volví mi atención a los chicos.

Después, Jasper se nos unió y junto a Emmett nos alejamos del grupo. Nos fuimos hacia el sofá enorme que tenía mamá y nos sentamos un rato. La música estaba muy fuerte y poco y nada nos entendíamos nosotros. Emmett comenzó, carraspeando en nuestro lugar.

—¿Qué tal una salida de chicos? Podemos ir por unos tragos… digo, no nos haría nada de mal alejarnos de este ambiente.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Alice no me lo perdonaría.

Emmett gruñó

—Oh, vamos. Será luego de la fiesta—.Jasper volvió a negar y se echó a reír.

—Ya veo —Dijo Emmett riéndose—Picarón, quieres estar a solas con Alice. ¡Para darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

Me reí, y luego de unos segundos entendí a qué se refería Emmett. Mierda.

Me puse serio de inmediato.

—Cierra la boca, Emmett.

Unas risas femeninas se escucharon detrás de mí. Bebí de mi copa y escuché atentamente como una voz chillona le comentaba a la otra.

—Pensé que ellos ya estaban juntos. Digo… era más que obvio. Aunque no sé cómo Edward puede estar con ella, es tan… insignificante.

—Hey, todos sabíamos que ellos terminarían juntos. Creo que él no se convencía ¿Por algo será, no?

Todas se rieron.

—Veremos cuánto dura, a veces la relaciones que empiezan en una amistad duradera, no termina de buena forma.

—Ojalá la engañe con una opuesto a ella, así se da cuenta de lo apartada que está del mundo

Volvieron a reírse y yo quería levantarme para decirles cualquier mierda posible y así ellas se avergonzaran hasta de lo que llevaban puesto.

—¿Quieres otra copa?

Y lo entendí, o por lo menos sabía quiénes eran ellas. Me levanté sin decirle a mi hermano y Jasper y me giré para encararlas.

Victoria, Irina y Lauren me miraron como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo demonio.

* * *

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Y feliz navidad atrasada xdd**

**Que sea un año lleno de bendiciones y buenas vibras para ustedes y cada una de sus familias.**

**...**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Bue, quería contarles que ayer subí mi primer ONE-SHOT. Hacen días que quería escribir algo como así, es una lección de vida y espero les deje una que otra enseñanza. Está en mi perfil, se titula "No todo es como lo pintan"**

**Y como siempre, les deo el link del grupo-fic: ****www. facebook groups / 518645898164979/**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**FELIZ 2013**

**Honey Stewart.**

**01/01/2013**


	17. Resaca

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**-16-**

**(BPOV)**

En medio de mi conversación con Alice, quien se había enterado de un posible romance entre Edward y yo, me giré en dirección a Edward, quien anteriormente estaba mirándome, y lo encontré conversando con nada más y nada menos que Irina, Lauren y Victoria. Eso me molestó en serio, ¿qué hacía realmente Edward hablando con ellas?

—Alice, ¿las invitaste?

Alice tomó un sorbo de su trago y miró en la dirección que señalaba. Ella casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? Bella, de verdad no las invité ¿crees que lo haría?

Refunfuñó y luego buscó a Jasper y Rosalie para preguntarles. Yo no estaba prestando atención, solo podía mirar a Edward e intentar descifrar lo que decía. Pero me sentía rara haciendo eso. Intente ignorarlo.

Pasó un buen rato en el que él seguía con ellas y se les unió Jasper. ¿Dónde estaba Alice? Se suponía iba a buscarlo. Si lo ve, de seguro lo mata.

Entonces vi como Jasper alejaba a Edward de las tres mojigatas. Eso me alivio. Pero de todas formas, Edward no había salido por su cuenta.

Carajo.

Aferré mi vaso con trago y me di media vuelta para tomar un poco de aire al anti jardín. Eso podría relajarme un poco y olvidarme del mal rato. Alice debería estar preguntándole a Rose si sabía algo. Yo no le iba a decir donde se encontraba Jasper minutos antes.

Cuando salí, había una brisa cálida que no se me ponía la piel de gallina, me senté en las escaleras y comencé a mirar distraídamente las estrellas. De alguna forma tenía que sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

Ellas me habían hecho daño. Nos habían hecho daño. ¿Por qué él estaba con ellas? ¿Por qué vinieron? Quizá Tanya estaba metida en todo esto y mandó a sus amigas a espiarme o a cegarle la cabeza a Edward.

Mierda

¿Por qué desconfiaba tanto? No tendría por qué hacerlo, tenía que confiar en Edward, él nunca, en el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos, me había dado razones para sospechar, entonces ¿por qué me comportaba como una tonta?

Me tiritaron los labios e hice un esfuerzo tremendo por no llorar.

Sentí a alguien detrás de mí, pero no me voltee.

—Hey, ¿Bella?

Esa voz la conocía.

Me voltee rápidamente para encontrarme a un completamente diferente Paul.

Paul Call, el chico más nerd estaba convertido en todo un… _¿chico popular?_

—¿Paul? ¿Realmente eres tú? —Me reí, no quise hacerlo pero fue inevitable. Estaba guapo.

—¿Qué tan diferente estoy?

Sacudí la cabeza— Demasiado, ¿qué te pasó? O ¿qué te hicieron, Paul?

Él se rio

—Creo que para buscar a tu media naranja debes empezar por algo ¿no? Estaba aburrido de ser el nerd, Bella. Pero… ¿cómo has estado?

Aún seguía con lentes, pero no lucía nerd, la verdad de las cosas.

Comencé a hablar con él y el tiempo se me pasó volando. Apreciaba mucho a Paul y en este último tiempo nos habíamos distanciado. Ese amor o seguimiento que tenía conmigo había desaparecido, él estaba realmente enfocado en buscar el amor, y eso era bueno.

Me enteré también, que tenía novia, valga la redundancia.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras a charlar un poco. Era contagiosa su risa, como siempre, y terminé teniendo un buen momento con él. Me contó sobre sus estudios y que estaba dispuesto a congelar para más adelante si se le perjudicaba mantenerse solo.

—Me trasladé para este segundo semestre —Él contó, mirándome a los ojos— Lizzy, mi novia, estudia en NY y mi traslado se fue para allá.

¿Qué?

Por un momento quise contarle que yo también, pero no era apropiado decírselo a alguien más.

—Eso es genial —Dije— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Tres días antes de entrar a clases.

Asentí, quizá yo también tuviera que irme en esos días.

Él me ofreció un vaso con cerveza y lo acepté gustosa mientras seguíamos hablando. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía estar cerca de él sin pensar de alguna forma en alejarme y salir corriendo.

Entre risas, seguimos sentados comentando como de cálida estaba la noche.

Escuché pasos acercársenos, y me voltee con curiosidad.

Edward estaba con el ceño fruncido, acercándose a mí.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar?

Recordé de inmediato donde había estado minutos antes. Y la sangre me hirvió.

—Oh, Edward. Mira, es Paul ¿recuerdas?

Edward miró al chico y sus ojos eran un poema. Él tampoco creía que fuera.

—¿Paul? ¿Qué Paul?

Rodé los ojos.

—Call, Edward. Paul Call.

Observó otra vez a Paul y sus ojos volvieron a desencajarle.

—¿Es en serio?

—Así es —Contestó Paul. Miró por detrás de él y unos amigos estaban llamándolos.

—Chicos, lo siento. Me encantaría seguir por acá pero me están llamando —. Me miró y sonrió— Bella, fue un gusto volver a verte, nos vemos —Se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y alzando la mano en torno a Edward.

Me quede sin decir nada cuando Paul se fue y me quedé a solas con Edward.

Lo sentí sentarse a mi lado y yo no quise mirarlo.

—Te estuve buscando harto rato —Dijo él, en tono normal— Pensé que estarías con Rose pero luego la vi conversando con Carmen.

No dije nada.

—Alice estaba algo molesta con Jasper ¿sabes que le pasa?

—No

Silencio nuevamente.

—Podríamos entrar… ¿no crees?

—Estoy bien aquí.

Silencio otra vez.

Sentí su mano en mi barbilla y como la giraba en su dirección.

—¿Amor, qué pasa?

Suspiré.

—Nada

Edward bufó, soltó mi barbilla y miró hacia el horizonte.

—No digas que nada, has estado evitándome. ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Hice algo mal?

¿Y se atrevía a preguntar?

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas a la fiesta? Allá estabas mucho mejor.

Me miró con incredulidad.

—No, no voy a irme. Prefiero quedarme contigo aunque tú estés de mal humor y enojada conmigo sin ningún razón.

Me reí con sarcasmo.

—Bien, entonces yo me iré.

Me levanté pero él se volvió para sentarme.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso vas a mandarme? No puedes, Edward.

Sus ojos se fueron a los míos y note como estaba de confundido con esta situación.

—Solo dime que hice, y te soltaré.

Tenía su mano sujetando mi brazo y yo estaba forcejeando para que me soltara.

—¿Por qué estabas con ellas? Teniendo a miles de personas dentro justamente te fuiste con ellas.

El fruncimiento en su frente comenzó a desaparecer y abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo ya me había soltado.

No alcancé a llegar a la puerta cuando él me tomó por la cintura y me acorraló entre la pared. Gemí.

—¿Con las brujas? —Se rio— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era eso? Tengo una buena razón para haber estado conversando con ellas.

Mis ojos picaban.

—¿Qué cosa?

Se mordió el labio y los acercó para besarme.

—Les dejé bien en claro que nadie se metía contigo, cariño. Las perras estaban diciendo estupideces y yo no iba a quedarme callado. Ni siquiera sé por qué están en la fiesta, así que les ofrecí a salir si no querían un escándalo o que me convirtiera menos simpático.

Oh, mierda.

_Tú y tus malditas inseguridades_

Suspiré pesado.

—Dios… Edward, lo siento

Me abrazó con fuerza

—No sé por qué eres tan insegura, tonta. Desde niña lo eres, no me sorprende.

Me sentí avergonzada, y estúpida.

Me acerqué para besarlo y abrazarlo. Edward me correspondió de inmediato.

—Disculpada —Edward sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Entramos nuevamente a la fiesta, y Emmett junto a los chicos nos ofrecieron diferentes tipos de tragos. Unos fuertes, otros muy fuertes, otros suaves y con casi ningún sabor a alcohol.

Me sentí mareada cuando iba por el cuarto y Edward estaba de la misma forma. Me reí, no sé de qué, pero me reí largo y extendido. Y Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido, riéndose también.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—No sé.

Todos se veían tan graciosos bailando. Estaba Carmen junto a Eleazar bailando como dos raperos en la pista de baile y la risa se me extendió.

Más allá unos amigos de Edward que no cabían en más alcohol y otros que simplemente bailaban sobrios. Yo no… lo estaba.

Hipé.

—Ven acá

Edward tomó mi mano y abandonamos la fiesta. Subimos hasta su habitación, muertos de la risa. Yo tropecé con uno de los escalones y logré desabrocharle la camisa a su paso. Edward rio y se arregló la ropa.

—Quiero ver una película —Dijo.

—Bien.

Llegamos a la puerta de su habitación y volví a tropezarme, pero ahora, sí caí al suelo.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me reí mientras me levantaba.

—Sí… no, no sé —ambos reímos.

Cuando entramos a su habitación, chocamos con todo a su paso y Edward encendió la luz. Todo estaba ordenado y la ventana estaba abierta.

—Voy a buscar el reproductor.

Asentí y me acerqué a la ventana. El aire estaba exquisito y todo me daba vueltas cuando miraba hacia abajo. Me reía de cosas estúpidas, hasta del sonido de los grillos. La noche estaba estrellada, oscura y preciosa. Me sujete desde el balcón y cerré los ojos.

Para cuando Edward llegó, yo ya estaba a punto de dormirme.

—No podremos ver películas. Emmett se llevó el reproductor.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

Edward se acercó a la cama y palmeo a su lado.

—Ven.

Nos sentamos y nos dejamos caer en la cama, mirando el techo.

—Esas cosas me enferman —Dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿La lámpara?

Asentí, rechinando los dientes.

—Es la ampolleta, o la forma de pato que tiene.

—No está de ninguna forma, Bella. Es redonda. ¿Dónde ves un pato?

Me quedé mirando la lámpara, y juraba ver un pato.

Cerré los ojos.

—No preguntes, yo lo veo así.

Edward se rio.

—Está bien.

Nadie habló nuevamente, y entonces, me acurruqué en su pecho, besándolo. Edward me aferró a él y descansó su barbilla en mi nuca.

—Hueles bien —Susurró— Ven, quiero besarte.

Me acerqué a él y comenzamos a besarnos despacio.

Besarnos despacio no duró mucho, y su lengua chocó con la mía cuando intentaron intercambiarse. Me sentía encendida, y él se sentía encendido. Nuestras manos se manoseaban por todas partes, hasta ya su cabello estaba alborotado. Aunque… ¿Cuándo no?

Me levanté de donde estaba y me cabalgué en él. Estaba sentada encima de Edward y sentí por primera vez, algo bastante diferente a cualquier cosa. Y yo sabía, en mi mente borracha, qué era.

Gemí.

Edward comenzó a tocarme, a pasar sus manos por dentro de mi cintura y en tres segundos desabotono mi short. Me lo arranqué tan rápido que no vi cuando Edward se desabrochó los pantalones. No nos quitamos nada más, Edward solo bajó el cierre de su pantalón y yo me senté nuevamente en ese lugar, junto a ese bulto. Y comencé a moverme con lentitud.

Sí, estábamos borrachos, sí, al día siguiente nos arrepentiríamos, sí, yo no estaba pensando.

No sé en qué momento me había quitado la ropa interior de abajo cuando sentí su miembro erecto dentro de mi cavidad.

Yo no estaba con nada de ropa de la cintura para abajo, y si hubiese estado sobria… estaría sonrojada hasta la médula.

Mis movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse y no podía controlar mis gemidos cuando Edward también gemía como la puta madre.

Se sentía tan bien, no nos daba vergüenza mirarnos a la cara.

Apoyé ambas manos en el colchón para moverme con facilidad y junté mi frente con la de él.

—Oh, Bella —Edward jadeó y se acercó para besarme. Llevó sus manos dentro de mi blusa y comenzó a acariciarme con esos dedos tan largos que tenía. Joder.

No dejé de moverme y pronto, vi a Edward arriba de mí y yo abajo. Carajo ¿en qué momento se cambió?

Me miró con sus ojos verdes intensos, más oscuros como jamás los había visto, llenos de fuego, pasión y de tanto tomar también. Su mano derecha viajó por todo mi cuerpo, y comencé a arquearme de deseo. Y entonces, sentí como dos de sus dedos los mentía de lleno en mi cavidad, en mi clítoris, y yo grité desesperada.

—¡Edward! —Gemí, cerrando los ojos y desordenando mi pelo. Se sentía putamente genial.

—Eso es… arquéate, Bella—. Dijo, como si se sintiera orgulloso. Después cuando quito sus dedos, mis piernas se elevaron tan pronto como empujó dentro de mí.

Él si se movía rápido, adentro, afuera, así estuvo atormentándome bastante tiempo. Se había bajado los pantalones y solo estaba su escultural cuerpo al aire.

Me escondí en su cuello cuando no podía ni siquiera jadear en busca de aire. Cerraba los ojos cuando me sentía exhausta, pero no quería que parara.

—Mierda —Grité, y todo lo que tenía dentro explotó. Era como una burbuja llena de fuego que estaba quemándome, y se sentía bien, genial y quería más.

Edward se apoyó en mi cuello y suspiró fuerte, gimió mi nombre y se dejó descansar. A él también le había llegado su orgasmo.

Carajo.

Cuando se alejó de mi cuello, acercó sus labios a los míos y me beso con devoción, llevó su lengua y jugó con mi boca y dientes antes de arremeterla dentro con mucha rapidez.

Y nuevamente comenzó a entrar. Abrí más las piernas y dejé que él hiciera su trabajo.

.

.

.

**EPOV.**

En algún lugar de mi habitación estaba sonando algo, no sabía muy bien qué era, pero creía que se trataba del teléfono que siempre mantenía en mi habitación. Me removí para buscarlo o para desperezarme de la cama. Abrí los ojos con bastante flojera y suspiré cuando vi la luz del día asomarse por toda mi habitación.

Me removí nuevamente y me giré hacia mi lado izquierdo para buscar el teléfono. Miles de imagines se me vinieron a la cabeza cuando vi a Bella durmiendo pacíficamente a mi lado. Desnuda. Y yo estaba desnudo también.

Mierda.

Llevé mis manos a la cara y suspiré otra vez. Esperaba que ella no estuviera arrepentida. Yo no lo estaba. La miré nuevamente, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, sus manos juntas y la sábana cubriendo sus pechos. Ella dormía pareciendo una niña de cinco años. Su rostro aún estaba con el poco maquillaje que se puso anoche y el pelo enmarañado por haber… bueno, aparte de dormir…. Había estado constantemente desordenándose.

Alargué mi brazo para pasar por encima de ella y coger el teléfono que seguía sonando y para que ella no despertaba.

Pasé a levantar las sábanas y noté que aparte de tener nuestros torsos desnudos, estábamos de la cintura para abajo desnudos. Sonreí, y me mordí el labio sin poder evitar recordar todo.

Apreté el botón para contestar y me giré para no molestar a Bella.

—Hola, muchacho

Charlie.

Me sentí nervioso. Era como si él estuviera mirándome y viendo como estaba en la cama con su hija. Si el solo supiera que casi nos dejamos sin aire anoche. Él me mataría, sin duda.

—Hola, Charlie

—¿Está Bella cerca? He intentado llamarla toda la mañana pero no contesta. Si pudieras ir a ver dónde está durmiendo para saber si está bien.

_Bien, Charlie. Ella está precisamente durmiendo en mi cama desnuda. Está dormida y prefiero no despertarla porque estuvimos haciendo el amor toda la noche._

No, eso no podía decírselo a él.

—Bella está bañándose, creo... pero está bien, Charlie. Si quieres, cuando ella salga del baño le digo que te llame.

—No, no es necesario. Solo quería saber si estaba bien. Bueno… tienes una voz de cansado, mejor de dejo dormir.

¿Por qué cada palabra que Charlie decía me hacía pensar en doble sentido?

Cuando colgamos, dejé el teléfono en su lugar y Bella se removió.

Me acerqué a ella y susurré:

—Bells, despierta cariño. Ya amaneció.

Ella se removió nuevamente, inquieta, y murmuró algo como _"déjame dormir" _antes de darse media vuelta y dormirse nuevamente.

Vi su espalda desnuda, perfecta y suave, como la recordaba.

Me senté y levanté para recoger mis cosas e irme a bañar. Bella seguía dormida, así que deje que descansara unos minutos más antes de yo la levantara.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me acostaba con nadie. Y me sentía algo extraño con tanta abstinencia. No podía nombrarme como un santo porque de alguna forma igual terminaba cediendo al deseo y dándome auto-placer. Eso siempre servía.

Terminé de enjabonarme y lavarme el cabello, para salir y secarme con la toalla. Me lavé los dientes y la cara antes de salir del baño.

Y como me lo esperaba, Bella seguía dormida. La borrachera y falta de sueño le habían hecho efecto y ahora no iba a despertar del todo.

Cuando me vestí y me sequé el pelo, me acerqué hasta la cama y sacudí su hombro con cariño. Ella no se movió y solo abrió la boca para luego volver a cerrarla.

—Bella, tienes que despertar —Dije, dejando un beso en su hombro. Ella sonrió y abrió un solo ojo.

—Mmm… —Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Charlie llamó hace un rato.

Eso terminó haciendo que ella abriera el otro ojo también. Mirándome con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

—¿Qué quería?

Me reí y ella solo alzo una de sus cejas para que no lo hiciera.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas, como no contestabas tu celular me llamó.

Ella se quedó pensando y luego suspiro.

—Deje mis cosas en el auto de Emmett.

—Podemos ir a buscarlos cuando te levantes de la cama y te des una ducha.

—De acuerdo —Ella sonrió y ambos nos miramos por largo tiempo.

Ella… ella no se notaba arrepentida. Quizá, recordaba y no se arrepentía.

Se sentó y acurrucó todas las sábanas en torno a ella. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si ya la había visto desnuda.

Me sonrió antes de llevarse una mano a su desordenado pelo y volvérselo a desordenar, eso terminó dejándome con la baba en la boca, y ella entró al baño.

Sacudí mi cabeza para no tener una erección ahora mismo y comencé a quitar las tapas de la cama para tenderla. Pero recordé, que Bella se había llevado las sábanas.

Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué. Ya se escuchaba el ruido del agua.

—Bella, ¿puedo tomar las sábanas? Necesito hacer la cama.

Ella no contestó de inmediato.

—Sí, pasa

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y recogí las sábanas. Mi menté no ayudó mucho cuando empecé a imaginarme que Bella estaba detrás de esa cortina desnuda y mojada con el agua. Sacudí otra vez mi cabeza y salí.

Hice la cama mientras Bella seguía en el baño y terminé recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

Cuando Bella salió, solo me miró y se fue a vestir. Noté como se sonrojaba un poco cuando vio toda su ropa ordenada, sabiendo que yo lo había hecho.

Teníamos que hablar los dos, de alguna forma, teníamos que decirnos lo que pensábamos de ello. Y yo sabía que iba a ser difícil, teniendo a una Bella sonrojada y nerviosa conmigo. Pero sabría cómo controlar la situación.

A ninguno de los dos nos importó que alguien nos viera salir de la misma habitación. Siempre habíamos dormido juntos cuando ella venía a casa. No era extraño, lo que no sabían, era lo que hacíamos dentro, pero nunca fue más allá de juegos, salvo anoche.

Bajamos hasta la cocina y encontramos a Esme preparar café en la cafetera y Alice estaba con una cara de sueño igual como Bella estaba antes.

—¿Resaca? —Bella preguntó y Alice asintió.

—Estoy terrible.

Esme dejó la cafetera en la mesa y el tostador hizo su sonido de estar listo.

—¿Y Jasper? —Pregunté.

—Se fue a dormir a su casa —Contestó Alice, llevándose a la boca una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza—. ¿Quieres una, Bella?

Bella se acercó al taburete y se sentó.

—Sí, por favor… siento que todo me da vueltas todavía.

—Lo mismo yo —Comentó mi hermana—. Hey, anoche estuvimos buscándolos para ir a dar una vuelta en el auto de Emmett, pero ninguno de los dos estaban. ¿Dónde se escondieron?

Bella me miró y yo no sabía que decir.

—Fuimos a dar una vuelta —Terminé por decir y vi como Esme me miraba con curiosidad. Ella sonrió para sí sola y se dio vuelta para recoger el pan.

¿Qué mierda?

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Qué función tendrá Paul desde ahora?**

**¿Qué conversación tendrán Edward y Bella luego de lo que hicieron anoche? o ¿Qué pensará ella?**

**Son miles de cosas y este es un largo camino por recorrer. Espero que me acompañen en este viaje y disfruten.**

**Link grupo-fic: www. facebook groups / 518645898164979 /**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Y espero que estén pasando unas muy buenas vacaciones (algunos) En Chile estamos de vacaciones de verano hasta marzo.**

**Un beso grande para todos.**

**Honey Stewart.**


	18. Rosalie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**-17-**

**Rosalie**

* * *

**BPOV.**

Todavía tenía resaca e iba por mi segunda taza de limonada. Lo peor de las salidas siempre son al otro día, cuando las consecuencias comienzan a molestarte de verdad. Tenía dolor de cabeza y la boca seca, aparte de tener aliento a alcohol. Alice estaba mucho peor que yo, había mezclado tragos que nadie en su sano juicio juntaría y se lo tomo al seco, ganándose los aplausos de todos. Y es ahí cuando yo me preguntaba _¿Dónde estaba yo? _Pero no pasaba medio segundo en el que yo me sonrojara. Porque realmente sabía dónde y qué estaba haciendo. Además de con quién.

Había sido muy extraño. Yo estaba increíblemente borracha y se suponía que no recordaría nada. Pero no era así, yo recordaba todo. Sus besos, sus caricias, nuestro gemidos, de lo que sentí en ese pleno momento. Y comienzo a cuestionarme si lo que habíamos hecho estaba bien. Estaba consiente que eso iba a pasar algún día, pero no estaba segura si estaba en lo correcto hacerlo tan rápido.

Cuando desperté, no podía estar más feliz de verlo despertándome. Me había besado el hombro y había susurrado cerca de mí con olor a menta y alcohol.

—Bella, hoy es día de chicas. ¿Paso por ti a casa de Charlie y te quedarás a almorzar?

Despejé mi mente de todos los recuerdos y miré a Alice que me veía esperando una repuesta.

—A casa de Charlie, tengo que cambiarme.

Esme estaba mirándome y cuando me di cuenta ella me sonrió y siguió picando cebolla. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a cocinar que no me di cuenta?

Busqué a Edward por toda la cocina pero no lo pillé. Descrucé mis brazos y salí de la cocina dejando a Alice y Esme conversando. Sabía que algo se tramaban las dos, o que Esme ya estaba enterada. Por algo me miraba como si hubiese descubierto algo, o simplemente era que estaba demasiado perseguida para mi propio bien.

Edward no estaba en la sala y tampoco en el comedor. Lo busqué en el jardín y patio pero no obtuve respuesta a pesar de llamarlo en voz alta.

Subí las escaleras y me fui al único lugar donde podría haber estado todo este tiempo. Su habitación. Cuando la abrí, Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mientras sus dedos pasaban por encima de la tela del cobertor de algodón. Cerré la puerta y se escuchó el rugido de esta y entonces, Edward se volteó para mirar.

Ambos no miramos y hubo un silencio sepulcral. Cuando estaba a punto de desesperarme por el incómodo momento, ambos nos sonreímos y yo me alejé de la puerta.

Caminé en silencio hasta la cama y me senté a su lado, y él se sentó de frente para mirarme.

—¿Qué haces acá solo? —Pregunté. Edward sonrió de lado y se volvió para mirar la cama.

—Solo observo. No tenía nada que hacer —Se encogió de hombros.

Silencio nuevamente.

—Saldremos con las chicas… y yo tengo que irme a casa. No creo que nos veamos el resto de la tarde —Conté alzando una ceja, por si decía alguna cosa.

Él levantó el rostro y me contempló con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿Quieres… hablar?

Me sentí nerviosa.

Recogí mis manos en medio de mis piernas y Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—No era lo que quería para nosotros —. Comencé— No quiero que nuestra relación se basa… en sexo ¿entiendes?

Edward asintió y me sentí menos insegura.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Él me miró a los ojos y nos miramos con mucha intensidad. Era como si por los ojos nos contestáramos.

—No.

Edward suspiró, sonriendo.

—Yo tampoco.

Me beso cuidadosamente y cuando nos separamos, lo abracé con fuerza. Había un notorio cambio entre nosotros, y eso no se me iba a olvidar nunca. Era nuestra primera vez –en cierta forma, ninguno de los dos era virgen antes de esto- pero para nosotros era realmente importante.

Bajé las escaleras sintiéndome un poco mejor. Debía reconocer lo avergonzada que estaba una vez que salí del baño y vi todo ordenado. No sé por qué, pero cuando vi mi ropa ordenada pensé _Joder, ¿él la ordenó? ¿Tocó mi ropa? _Pero después medite y no tenía que avergonzarme cuando él ya me conocía de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Cuando salí a la calle, vi el auto amarillo de Alice y ni siquiera recordaba como ella lo había recibido. Estaba tan borracha que… ¿cómo recordaba entonces lo que hicimos con Edward? Era bastante confuso.

Llegué a casa en taxi y busque en mis bolsillos las llaves pero no las encontré. Esas también debían de estar en el auto de Emmett.

Toqué repetidas veces y fue Phillips quien atendió la puerta.

—¡Hola, Bella! ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Bastante bien.

Entré y él cerró la puerta.

—Charlie y alguien más te están esperando.

Me quedé mirando confundida a Phillips. ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?

Cuando caminé hasta la cocina, lo recordé.

Mi mamá.

Llegué a la cocina y escuché su voz. De alguna forma, a pesar de todo lo malo que recordaba de ella, extrañaba su voz, de estar en casa, de verla. Nadie puede negar a su madre, yo no iba a hacerlo.

Ella se volteó cuando yo llegué y me sonrió con notoria alegría.

—¡Bella, llegaste!

Se paró del asiento y caminó para abrazarme. Eso me dejó sorprendida. La abracé también y ella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Cómo llegaste, mamá?

Ella suspiró

—Bien, muy contenta. Extrañaba todo.

Sonreí, y ella no me soltó. Estuvimos en un silencio mientras solo nuestras respiraciones se sentían.

—Prometo cambiar, Bella. Lo prometo.

Me soltó y me miró seria a los ojos para que yo supiera que ella decía la verdad.

Asentí y luego me dirigí a Charlie.

Saludé a mi papá y me fui a mi habitación. Era muy raro estar cerca de Reneé después de que estuviera tanto tiempo en la clínica. Ahora ella había dicho que quería cambiar, me lo había prometido, así que tendríamos que ver como evolucionaba nuestra relación.

Me cambié de ropa, eligiendo unos jeans ajustados en color azul marino, una polera a rayas de blanco y negro y una sudadera sin gorro en negra. Me amarré el pelo en una coleta y llevé conmigo mis gafas también negras.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Phillips concentrado en uno de sus cuadernos. Él alzó la cabeza y me sonrió antes de volver a concentrarse.

—Tu amiga está esperándote en la cocina —Dijo casual.

Lo dejé estudiando solo y me fui a la cocina. Alice y Reneé estaban conversando animadamente mientras mi padre colocaba el hervidor a calentar. Todo se veía tan normal… como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, o como si mi mamá nunca hubiese estado en el hospital.

—¡Bella! —Dijo Alice sonriendo—. Tenemos que irnos, Rose quiere hablar con nosotras

Asentí entusiasmada y antes de salir, Charlie me llamó.

—¿No has desayunado, Bells?

Lo miré, y luego miré a Reneé que me miraba con curiosidad.

—No, iremos por galletas

Reneé esquivó la mirada. Ella tenía sus propios ideales e iba a ser difícil que aceptara todo. Tampoco iba a ser egoísta, yo le daría tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos en su nuevo auto amarillo.

Alice estaba feliz de tenerlo y les estaba agradecida a sus padres por el regalo. Era un auto hermoso, pequeño, pero que estaba a la perfección para Alice.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Rose, no estaba el auto de Emmett. Debía volver más tarde a casa de Edward y recoger todo. Nos bajamos, y Alice hizo sonar la bocina para avisar que habíamos llegado.

La puerta se abrió, y Eugenia salió a recibirnos.

—¡Pero si es la del cumpleaños! —Gritó chillando, se acercó a Alice y ambas se abrazaron—. Mi regalo está adentro, cariño.

—Oh, Euge, no tenías que molestarte

Ella hizo caso omiso a lo que Alice alegaba.

—¡Bells! ¡Qué bueno tenerte en casa nuevamente!

Me abrazó fuerte y extendido.

—Nos vimos ayer.

—¿En serio? Es como si pasaran mil años. Ya sabes que es tu casa también.

Entramos mientras la madre de Rose nos comentaba a Alice y a mí lo bien que le iba en el trabajo. Nos sentamos en un enorme sillón blanco con cojines de conejo. Rose nos sirvió vasos de jugo y pareciera que ella fuese la madre y no Eugenia. Euge le regaló a Alice un hermoso collar de perlas, y Alice no podía estar más feliz. Ella estaba metida entre medio de las dos conversando animadamente, y eso comenzaba a molestarle a mi amiga. No es que ella estuviera celosa porque su madre conversaba con nosotras y no con ella, era porque quería hablar en privado.

—Mamá, las chicas y yo…

—Tienen que hablar de chicos… entiendo —Ella sonrió y se levantó, olvidando por completo lo que estaba hablando—Voy a estar en la cocina, supongo que se quedaran a almorzar.

Alice me miró y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

—No tenemos nada que hacer luego —Alice dijo casualmente.

Eugenia sonrió más entusiasmada y nos hizo prometer volver temprano.

Rose, que estaba en el otro extremo de la casa, suspiró pesado… como si estuviera nerviosa.

Sus hermosos ojos azules nos miraron a Alice y a mí y ella nos señaló el jardín.

Las tres fuimos hasta allí, conversando un poco sobre la noche pasada. Yo no iba a decirles nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, por lo que la conversación se centró en el paseo en el auto de Emmett.

Llegamos hasta un árbol –el mismo que siempre solíamos ir con Rose y Alice cuando éramos más pequeñas- y nos sentamos.

Alice notó la extrañeza de Rose, e intentó hacérmelo saber.

—¿Tienes algo que decirnos, Rose? —Pregunté, interrumpiendo su silencio y pensamientos. Estaba en otra.

Rose nos miró, como si estuviera asustada. Se acomodó un mechón rubio de su pelo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien.

Crucé mis piernas y Alice se apoyó en el tronco del árbol.

—Les seré breve…

Asentimos.

—Tengo un atraso.

Mi mente se bloqueó y no supo a donde dirigirse. Pensé que era una broma, porque Rose era Rose, ella no era del tipo de chica irresponsable o que se le olvidaran las cosas. Pero una vez que vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, supe de inmediato que era cierto. Rose tenía un atraso.

Alice estaba con la boca abierta sin saber muy bien que decir.

Cuando Rosalie comenzó a llorar, tuve la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Ella se colgó de mi cuelo y dejo mi chaleco con un montón de lágrimas.

—No quiero un bebé tan joven —Dijo hipando, intentando controlar sus sollozos.

Alice, que estaba aún en el tronco, se sobresaltó.

—¿Mi hermano lo sabe?

Rose negó con la cabeza, asustada, como si eso fuera algo que no iba a pasar nunca. Luego, con las mangas de su playera, se limpió los ojos.

—Solo ustedes.

—Aún hay una probabilidad de que no estés embarazada. Quizá solo es un atraso normal, Rose.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Soy regular desde los 13.

Suspiré, pensando en otra opción.

—Lo mejor es que te hagas una prueba, necesitas estar bien segura para luego tomar cartas en el asunto. —Sugirió Alice y luego, ella se acercó para acariciar la espalda de Rosalie— Vamos a apoyarte, Rose. No todo está perdido.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Mis estudios. ¿Qué les voy a decir a mis papás? Siempre quise demostrarles que no iba a cometer su mismo error, ser padres tan pronto… yo fui una carga y lo asumo.

—Pero tienes 22, puedes con eso, Rose. Estás a mitad de tus estudios, solo intenta centrarte en lo que viene, no en sus consecuencias.

Rose estaba en lo cierto. Bueno… casi. Sus padres la habían traído al mundo cuando eran demasiado jóvenes, en esa época, la gente veía muy mal a los adolescentes con bebés, por lo que Eugenia intentó no prestar mucha atención. Sabía que ella iba a apoyarla, que a pesar de no programarlo, ella sabía por lo que Rose iba a pasar y estoy segura que no la dejara desamparada.

Las tres nos levantamos del suelo y caminamos hacia la casa.

—¿Se me nota mucho que lloré? —Preguntó, girándose para mirarnos.

Alice y yo negamos con la cabeza y entramos.

Eugenia casi tenía todo servido. Las ensaladas y los platos. Ricardo apareció con un diario en su mano y se sentó, sin notar nuestra presencia.

—¡Oh, muchachas! ¡Qué alegría verlas!

—Todos a sentarse —Dijo Eugenia— Cariño, ¿Emmett no vendrá?

Rose negó con cabeza y Eugenia entró a la cocina.

.

.

.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, lasaña de verduras, Alice, Rose y yo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta en el nuevo auto de Alice.

Teníamos un objetivo en mente… ir a la farmacia. Y Alice manejaba tan rápido como sus hermanos que llegamos bastante pronto.

Notaba como Rosalie estaba algo incómoda, como si no quisiera llegar a la farmacia. Y la entendía perfectamente, pensando en estar en su lugar. Aunque yo hubiera preferido enterarme lo antes posible.

Alice fue la que entró y sacó la cara por las dos cobardes que se sentaron en una banca cerca. Yo intentaba calmar a Rose, porque esta no dejaba de temblar, e intenté también que se relajara y pensara positivo. Eso duró hasta que Alice puso la bolsa con las pruebas casi encima de su cara.

Y Rose estalló en llanto nuevamente.

Devuelta en el auto, Rose seguía llorando.

—Ni siquiera puedo probar las aceitunas —Sollozo— A mi mamá les encanta, siempre las compra y las dos comemos. Se dará cuenta que no estoy comiendo.

Me giré para mirarla y que me viera fijamente a los ojos.

—No estamos seguras si estás embarazada, por lo que no quiero que te pongas histérica antes de tiempo.

Ella se calló, calmó sus sollozos y miró hacia la ventana. Tenía la bolsa con las pruebas en mano. Ahora la duda era una sola cosa…

—¿Dónde vamos a ir? —Pregunté.

Alice se detuvo en un semáforo rojo, y pensó.

Se giró para mirar a una Rosalie completamente horrorizada.

—Mi casa es imposible, la de Rose también. Y la de Bella… acaba de llegar Reneé por lo que la única opción es que alguien más esté enterado.

Rose se asustó, pero luego se mordió el labio.

—¿De quién hablas?

Alice nos miró a ambas y el semáforo cambió.

—Ya verán.

.

.

.

Aparcamos en un edificio café con siete pisos. Era enorme y con una hermosa vista hacia el zoológico.

No sabía dónde estábamos, y Rose tampoco lo sabía. Nos bajamos las tres y caminamos hasta unos juegos de columpio. Alice nos hizo esperar mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—¿Tienes idea de donde estamos? —Rose preguntó.

—No lo sé.

Esperamos cinco minutos hasta que Alice cortó la llamaba. Se acercó a nosotras y luego tomó a Rose de la mano.

—Vamos.

Rosalie se detuvo.

—¿Quién vive aquí? —Preguntó, y yo miré a Alice para esperar su respuesta.

—Carmen y Eleazar

Estaba solo Carmen en el departamento. Eleazar había salido temprano con unos amigos, así que podíamos estar cómodamente si quisiéramos. Obviamente, tuvimos que contarle a qué veníamos, aunque Rose intentó por todos los medios irse de allí, le daba vergüenza decírselo a alguien, sobre todo sin saber a ciencia cierta si realmente estaba embarazada.

Carmen le enseñó a Rose el baño de su dormitorio, como para que esta se acomodara un poco y no se sintiera nerviosa.

Llevé la bolsa al baño y Alice me siguió los pasos.

Rose se notaba realmente mal. Estaba lloriqueando mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. No había dejado de llorar en ningún momento y eso hacía que sus mejillas cambiaran a un color rosa clarito.

Esperamos Alice, Carmen y yo sentadas en la cama, algo tensas y preocupadas. No era para menos, no se podía tomar a la ligera el tema de un hijo.

Encontrábamos que los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos. Se escuchaban pasos dentro del baño solo porque las tres, al no tener la paciencia suficiente, fuimos a pegar el oído a la puerta. Entonces esta se abrió.

—¿Y?

Rose no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y nos señaló el aparatito encima del váter.

—No me atrevo, soy muy cobarde.

Las cuatros nos miramos entre todas, y fui yo quien habló.

—Voy yo.

Me hicieron espacio para entrar, ir hasta el váter y tomar el aparatito. Era como plástico y horrendo por cierto. Nadie, ninguna persona con un futuro bien marcado por delante, quisiera tener en sus manos aquella cosa. Menos yo, no estaba pensando en bebés ahora mismo.

Acerqué el test a mí y mi corazón latía como nunca. Realmente era como si aquella noticia fuera para mí. Pero cuando vi dos rayitas rosas, mi corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte.

Rosalie estaba embarazada.

No eran cien por ciento seguros. Aún quedaba la segunda y tercera prueba. Sabía que si dos salían positivos entonces no había vuelta atrás.

Miré a las tres personas angustiadas que me esperaban afuera. Sobre todo una. Me acerqué con manos temblorosas y dije:

—Tendrás un bebé.

A Rosalie se le deformó el rostro, las mejillas rosa clarito que tenía en la cara comenzaron a desaparecer y con esos, manchas rojas, muy rojas. Entonces, Rosalie se desvaneció, cayendo en el hombro de Carmen.

—¡Rose! —Alice chilló, asustada.

Dejé caer el test y me acerqué para tomar a Rose y que las tres la recostáramos en la cama.

Ella no podía estar desmayándose ahora ¡Faltaban dos pruebas más!

Rose estaba inconsciente. El desmayo no era precisamente por el embarazo, era por la impresión que le había dado la noticia.

—¡Azúcar! —Gritó Carmen— Voy a buscar agua y azúcar.

Carmen salió de la habitación mientras que con Alice buscábamos entre los muebles revistas y así darle aire.

—¡Abre la ventana! —Dijo Alice— Tenemos que darle espacio también.

Rose comenzó a reaccionar y salir de su inconsciencia para cuando Carmen ingresó a la habitación con agua y azúcar en un vaso. Rosalie aún no abría los ojos, y solo meneaba la cabeza mientras murmuraba algún quejido.

—Necesito que abras la boca, Rose —Pidió Carmen— Esto te hará bien.

Rosalie obedeció y abrió un poco la boca, lo justo para que el vaso se fuera a sus labios y ella tomara un poco del agua azucarada.

A mí me daban esa agua cuando se me salían los dientes estando pequeña. No tenía idea que servía para esto también.

Pero no interesaba mi niñez ahora, menos recordar que Charlie tironeaba mis dientes sueltos con un hilo de coser.

Alice terminó por sentarse y ella darle el agua con azúcar a Rose. Cuando se la terminó, Rosalie estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para sentarse.

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico? —Pregunté y ella negó repetidas veces la cabeza.

—Solo necesito… asimilar esto.

Tragó grueso.

—Aún quedan dos pruebas más… no es seguro.

Las tres me miraron esperanzadas.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, Rose seguía llorando. Habíamos hecho las tres pruebas y solo una salió negativa. Era afirmativo, mi amiga sería madre y mi cuñado padre. Eso era bastante raro. Para la noche, nos despedidos de Carmen agradeciéndoles su buena voluntad y ella no dudo en ofrecer su ayuda para lo que sea. Antes de irnos, ella habló con Rose y le dio algunos consejos.

Alice fue a dejar a Rosalie a su casa, aunque no estábamos muy seguras si era lo correcto.

—Necesita pensar mucho, ver como se los dirá a sus padres y a Emmett. Es mejor que llegue a su habitación y duerma.

Suspiré.

—¿Rose mamá?

Alice me miró y sonrió poquito.

—Podremos acostumbrarnos. Tenemos nueve meses para eso.

Me angustié un poco saber que yo no estaría en sus nueve meses. Una etapa importante para mi mejor amiga… pero podría venir en las vacaciones.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, yo fui rápidamente a la habitación de Edward. Y lo encontré leyendo concentradamente.

—Lo siento, puedo esperar.

Edward se quitó los lentes y cerró el libro.

—No, no, Bella entra.

Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Lancé mi bolso encima de la cama y me acerqué para capturar esos labios que extrañaba tanto.

Estaban calientes y suaves, como me los imaginaba.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste hoy? Pensé que llegarías más temprano, ya es noche.

Me acerqué a besarlo nuevamente.

—No nos dimos cuenta de la hora. Fue un día lleno de emociones —. Confesé.

Él se quedó callado mirando a la nada… o eso creo.

Lo sentí tenso, y algo nervioso.

Y de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en mí.

—¿De quién es ese test? —Señaló.

Mi cuerpo se tensó también. ¡En mi bolso estaba el test de Rose! ¿Cómo es que no lo arrojé al basurero? Era una tonta, tonta, tonta.

Pero no creo que Edward pudiese creer que de una noche a otra yo estuviese embarazada. O que ese test era mío ¿verdad?

—¿Te cuidas? —Preguntó alarmado.

Me eché a reír de los nervios.

—Como si no lo supieras

—¿Por qué?

—Alice lo dijo frente a todos cuando yo y ella teníamos 15.

Edward se quedó pensando un momento, y sonrió.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo.

_Los Cullen y Bella estaban como un domingo normal almorzando en familia. Para ellos ya no era extraño que Bella estuviera con ellos. Ella prácticamente era de la familia._

_Alice, una adolescente de 15 años echó a volar un pedazo de carne asada y Esme le regañó._

—_Lo siento —Se había disculpado y sus ojos se fueron hacia donde Bella estaba sentada—. ¿Y, Bella? —Llamó en tono burlón, ella solía ser así con todos— No me has contado como te fue en el ginecólogo._

_A Bella se le decoloró la cara y Edward estaba algo confundido. Él no estaba enterado de eso._

—_¿De dónde? —Preguntó confundido._

—_Alice, no —Rogó la castaña, a punto de desaparecer por la silla._

—_Al ginecólogo. ¿No le has contado Bella?_

_Esme, quien estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, regaño a Alice y lo mismo Carlisle. Ellos sabían de qué hablaba su hija._

—_El ginecólogo revisa a las mujeres. Alice, no es gracioso esto —Le regañó ahora su hermano mayor._

—_Pues Bella —Siguió la malcriada chica— Fue al ginecólogo porque era irregular. ¡Está tomando pastillas anticonceptivas! ¿No es genial? Mamá, yo también quiero tomarlas._

—_¿Anticonceptivas? —Preguntó Edward— Esas no son las que toma mamá para… Oh…_

_El rostro sonrojado de Edward se hizo notar en la mesa, y Bella ya no estaba roja, estaba morada, verde, de todos colores, y no solo por vergüenza, estaba enfurecida._

Edward no dejó de reír todo el tiempo en que recordó. Aquella comida había sido muy incómoda y cómica. Aún recordaba como yo había pataleado, gritoneado y regañado a Alice una vez que entramos en su habitación. Prometió no volver a hacerlo.

—Alice siempre fue igual…

Y cuando iba a seguir riéndose, su rostro se irguió.

—¿Entonces… de quién es ese test?

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y espero sigan el camino que va surgiendo en esta historia.**

**Nos leemos en en próximo capítulo**

**besos.**

**Honey Stewart.**

**Link grupo-fic: www .facebook groups/ 518645898164979 /**


	19. Sospechas y consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**-18-**

**Sospechas y consecuencias**

* * *

**EPOV**

No había cosa que me diera más miedo que un test de embarazo. Lo tenía ahí, frente a mí. Como queriéndose burlar de mi corazón y reírse en mi cara. Era imposible que fuera de Bella, pero por algún motivo ella lo tenía en su cartera. Ella no sabía que responder, había estado riéndose nerviosa e hizo que recordara el día en que Alice, más conocida a esa edad como "malcriada Alice" había abierto la boca para decirnos que Bella se estaba cuidando.

Yo tenía 17, y había estado en shock toda la tarde. Por un momento pensé que ella había perdido su virginidad con alguien, y me enfurecí porque ella solo era una niña. Pero entonces mamá me lo explicó y volví a respirar tranquilo.

Y ahora esto, tremendamente horroroso aparato. Miré a Bella y ésta solo se dejaba algunos mechones de su pelo atrás de la oreja.

—¿Vas a decirme? —Pregunté nuevamente, ahora con nerviosismo.

Ella se removió en su lugar y terminó apoyándose en mi pecho.

—D-De Carmen.

¿Carmen?

Woah, no me lo esperaba.

—¿Eleazar lo sabe? —No podía imaginarme a Eleazar con un bebé o a Carmen embarazada. Era como imaginarme a mi hermana o Rose de esa forma.

—No, y no puedes decirle nada —Pidió rápidamente, atropellándose con las palabras.

Me hizo prometerle no decirle nada. Y yo lo hice. Bella estaba muy nerviosa y guardó el test muy dentro de su bolso. Entonces salió de la habitación diciendo que iría a hablar con Alice.

Era raro ahora que Bella estuviera tan de amiga con Carmen, y sobre todo Alice y Rosalie. Nunca había escuchado que se hablaran o algo parecido, sin contar con el cumpleaños de mí hermana.

Salí de la habitación y fui hasta la sala donde se encontraba mi piano. Extrañamente Emmett estaba allí hablando por teléfono, así que no quise interrumpir para nada. Revisé en la cocina si había algo para comer, pero no había nada que me llamara la atención. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba demasiado aburrido, hubiera querido que Bella se quedara conmigo pero tampoco iba a ir a interrumpirlas en la habitación de mi hermana.

Fui hasta el sillón del living y allí me recosté un rato. Era tarde y ninguna respiración se sentía en el aire. Bueno… se sentía.

Escuché unos murmullos muy cerca de mí, voces que yo conocía por supuesto. Me levanté del sillón y me acerqué hasta el lugar donde se escuchaba todo. Caminé hasta el ventanal que daba al patio, y vi de reojo a Alice junto a Bella hablar.

No quería entrometerme, pero me fue imposible no escucharlas.

—Si no le dices tú… me va a preguntar a mí nuevamente, si es que no se convenció que lo creo posible —Decía Bella, con la voz algo desesperada.

Alice no dijo nada por un momento.

—Ay, dios. De todas las personas que viven en la casa tenía que ser precisamente Edward el que se diera cuenta.

—Alice, de alguna forma se iba a enterar. Imagínate si sabe Jasper, él si moriría y ni siquiera te daría tiempo de preguntar.

Se me desencadenó la mandíbula.

¿Alice… Mi hermana… estaba embarazada?

—Es tu culpa también por andar trayendo ese test. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo arrojaste a la basura?

Bella resopló.

—¿Crees que no me lo he preguntado? ¡Soy tan despistada!

No quise seguir escuchando. Esto no podía ser. ¿Alice? ¿Alice? ¿De verdad? Ella tenía un futuro tan largo por delante, ¿cómo es que…? ¡Jasper!

Joder.

Iba a ser tío.

Pero no tengo que creer con la primera impresión… es decir, no quiero ser como esos tipos de las novelas que escuchan algo y de inmediato piensan que es así y culpan al "amor de su vida" o a quien sea y terminan, y luego saben la verdad, tienen que pedir disculpas y la otra persona no lo perdona. No, definitivamente no.

Me escabullí en la cocina y pegué el grito en el cielo cuando vi a Esme, ella saltó asustada y luego se rio.

—¿Viste una película de terror o qué? Estás muy perseguido.

Me reí sin humor.

—Lo siento, mamá.

Estaba preparando la cena, y aunque tuviera hambre, no se me quitaba la imagen de la cabeza a Alice con una enorme panza.

—Dile a Alice y Emmett que bajen a cenar

—¿Ya preparaste la cena?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—El señor pizzero la terminó —Sonrió— Yo simplemente hice algunas ensaladas —Levantó dos fuentes con tomate y lechuga.

Suspiré.

—Mamá, Bella está aquí.

—¿En serio? ¡Entonces también llámala! ¿Qué esperas?

Sí, ¿qué espero?

Salí de la cocina hecha bala y me dirigí al patio. Pero me detuve en seco cuando pensé en algo…

Si iba donde las chicas, ellas se preguntarían como yo las había encontrado. Y yo no podía decirles "las escuché hablando de mi sobrino" no, no podía.

Me di media vuelta y fui hasta el cuarto de piano donde estaba Emmett.

El seguía allí, mirando el piano pero no tocándolo. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

—Emmett, a cenar.

El gruñó.

—No tengo hambre.

—Hay pizza

—Vamos.

Me siguió hasta la sala donde ya estaba sentado Carlisle, pero no las chicas. ¿Dónde estaban?

Escuché la risa de Bella. Y cuando me gire a buscarla, ella se detuvo y me sonrió.

Mirar a Alice ya no era lo mismo. Ella parecía tan normal, como si realmente no ocurriera nada. ¡Es un bebé la puta madre!

Bien, me había prometido no creer nada. Y así lo haría…

Pero es que… no puede hablar sin arrugarse, no puede hablar en la mesa y mirarnos sabiendo que tiene un gran secreto.

—Hace tiempo que quería comer pizza —Dijo.

¡Los malditos antojos!

—A mí me gusta con mucho queso —Habló Bella.

—También a mí, pero en estos últimos días como que me cambiaron los gustos.

No puede…

—¿En qué sentido? —Preguntó Esme—Porque a mí me ha pasado que me dejan de gustar algunas cosas.

—¿Estoy en tu lista de ya-no-gustar? —Preguntó mi padre y todos nos largamos a reír.

Después de la cena, Alice y Emmett se fueron a su habitación, mientras que Bella y yo nos íbamos a la mía.

Ella se tumbó en mi cama casualmente y se enredó el pelo con una mano. Se veía tan sexy. Llegué hasta su lado y mi mano viajó por dentro de su polera. Ella rio por la suave cosquilla que provocaron mis dedos. Se mordió el labio y posó su mano en la mía y comenzó a masajear su estómago.

Mierda. No. Entré en pánico.

¿Por qué estoy tan perseguido?

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Edward, el test no es mío. Tranquilízate.

—De acuerdo.

Comenzamos a tocarnos por todas partes. Eso ya no era algo sorprendente, solíamos siempre estar tocándonos, ya sea por cualquier cosa, si ella hablaba con alguien siempre me tocaba el hombro o la pierna y yo hacía lo mismo. Estábamos acostumbrados, era una forma de demostrar nuestros sentimientos.

Acerqué mis labios a los de ella y la besé profundamente. Mi lengua viajó y golpeo en su boca agresivamente y yo jugué un poco antes de que nuestros labios danzaran.

Mi mano traviesa, se alejó de su cadera y viajó hasta uno de sus pechos y empecé a masajearlo. Bella jadeo, me tomó la cara con sus manos y adentró su lengua aún más a mi boca.

Ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire. Yo la necesitaba, ahora y siempre. Pero yo sabía lo que ella pensaba, sabía lo que quería para nosotros y no era solo sexo en lo que nuestra relación se basaba. Pero ¡mierda! Quería hacerle el amor hasta más no poder. Y no podía culparme, esa noche realmente me había dejado como un loco baboso.

Me alejé de sus labios para hablarle, pero ella no cooperaba.

—Bella, amor. Tú dijiste…

—¡A la mierda lo que dije!

Sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzaron a oscurecerse.

Desabroché su jeans y lo empujé fuera. Ella hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones.

Y a regañadientes me solté para ir a cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

Ella se acomodó en la cama, con su ropa interior negra expuesta ante mí. Eso era muy placentero de ver, sobre todo si yo estaba que no aguantaba.

La besé todo el tiempo en que volví y ella solo se dejó llevar. Mis manos iban directo a la tirita de su encaje cuando escuché tocar la puerta.

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

—¿Edward, Bella está contigo?

_Sí, conmigo, casi desnuda, Alice._

Refunfuñé disgustado y Bella rápidamente se había levantado y buscado su ropa.

Jodida Alice.

—Espera un momento, Alice

Solo veía a Bella colocándose los pantalones, y solo quería arrancárselos. Ella me miró, y su rostro era como una mezcla de desesperación y "¿qué diablos te pasa?"

—¡Edward, ponte el pantalón!

Hice caso a lo que ella me decía, mientras era empujado al baño. Acto seguido, Bella cerró la puerta y escuché a Alice decir:

—Es importante, ven.

Lo último que escuché fue el portazo de la puerta de salida.

Mierda.

Y estaba tan necesitado ahora.

Triple mierda.

**BPOV**

Aún estaba con la respiración agitada. Estaba a punto de darme un orgasmo antes de empezar siquiera y Alice nos interrumpía. ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba simplemente decirle a Edward que no prestara atención y siguiéramos en lo nuestro. Noté que él se disgustó pero no quiso decirme nada.

Ahora era arrastrada por Alice hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegamos, ella cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, asustada.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—Rose cortó con Emmett.

Parpadee.

—¿Qué?

Alice removió sus manos inquieta.

—Lo sé, dije lo mismo. Cortó hace poco con él, y ni siquiera le dio una buena explicación. Tenemos que ir ahora a su casa, puede cometer una locura.

¿Rose? ¿Cometer una locura? Carajo.

—Es que… es imposible. ¿Rose cometiendo una locura? ¿Te refieres al bebé…?

Alice asintió.

—Puede estar entrando en un cuadro de depresión por todo lo sucedido. Quizá está presionada y ve la vida negativamente ahora. No podemos permitir que ella aborte, Bella. Se va a arrepentir por el resto de su vida.

Alice tenía razón, me levanté de su cama y la arrastré fuera de la habitación.

—Hagamos esto rápido para no lamentarnos luego.

Y salimos sin decirle a nadie.

Era muy tarde, pero nadie se percató de nuestra salida… creo.

Presentí que no llegábamos nunca a nuestro destino, que la casa de Rose estaba al final de un largo camino lleno de árboles.

No podía creer todo esto todavía. Rose… el bebé… Emmett… aborto… depresión.

Rosalie siempre había sido la más fuerte de las tres, era la guerrera y quien siempre nos defendía de todas las maneras posibles… o existentes. Pero ahora, un bebé la había cambiado por completo, una noticia que debería ser la más feliz, la había llevado al vacío a pensar sin claridad y a tomar decisiones que realmente ella no deseaba. Un cuadro depresivo, terapias, citas… miles de cosas que ella podría pasar dentro de poco, y no entendía por qué me habían quitado a mi Rose fuerte.

Yo no veía tan mala la noticia. Un bebé siempre era motivo de felicidad y buena suerte. Un bebé creciendo en su vientre, que concibió junto al que ella dice ser el amor de su vida, pero ahora ella había elegido alejarlo. No queriendo su apoyo.

Llegamos a la casa de Rose veinte minutos después y me bajé antes de que Alice quitara las llaves del auto. Las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que probablemente Eugenia seguía levantada.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, escuchamos gritos provenientes de la casa, y sabíamos perfectamente de quienes se trataban.

Rose estaba discutiendo con su madre.

¿Sería que ya estaba enterada de todo?

Alice me miró algo inquieta, como queriendo saber si era buena idea tocar. Pero si lo era, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando, nosotras teníamos que saber y reaccionar de alguna manera.

—¡Hey, Rose! ¡No hemos terminado!

Fue lo último que escuchamos.

Me armé de valor y toqué el timbre. Se demoró en que atendieran, pero luego, Eugenia apareció con los ojos hinchados y tristes.

Mierda.

—¿Está Rosalie? —Preguntó suavemente Alice.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? —Eugenia preguntó, sin respondernos y con la voz quebrada, a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Alice y yo asentimos.

—Bien… pueden pasar, quizá a ustedes las escuche. Ella… no está pensando correctamente.

Doble mierda.

Si el camino había sido demasiado largo, el camino hacia la habitación de Rose era peor. Era como un laberinto en el que no sabías a donde ir. Por un momento me perdí, y yo conocía la casa al derecho y al revés.

Cuando llegamos, no sabíamos bien que hacer. Si tocar… abrir o llamarla en voz alta. Alice se sacudió las manos, y por vez primera la vi sorprendentemente asustada… con mucho temor.

Ella hizo su mano un puño y tocó suavemente la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Ahora, fui yo la que tocó, un poco más fuerte.

Pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

Me estaba asustando.

Alice me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Crees que hizo algo?

Me negué a mí misma creerlo y giré la manilla de la puerta, pero esta estaba con seguro.

Tragué seco y miré a Alice que no estaba mejor que yo.

Mi mente me gritaba _haz algo, grita, tira la puerta _pero estaba muy atormentada con todo. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo?

¿Cuándo la vida le había cambiado a Rose? Y ¿Por qué?

Volvimos a tocar, más bruscas que antes.

Escuché algo parecido a la cama, pero no quise hablar.

—¡Fuera! —Gritó.

Suspiré aliviada y Alice hizo lo mismo.

Con un hilo de voz… hablé:

—Somos nosotras, Rose… ábrenos.

No hubo respuesta de su parte.

Cuando mi mente estaba ya trabajada en tirar la puerta como sea, Rose gritó:

—¡Nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión! ¡Fuera las dos!

Rose no sabía lo que hacía, ella simplemente estaba entrando en un cuadro de depresión… _heavy._

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**No odien a Rose por su reacción, hay que ponerse en su lugar.**

**Edward es un loquillo perseguido.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**besos**

**Honey Stewart.**

**Link grupo-fic: www. facebook groups/ 518645898164979 /**


	20. Otra más

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Otra más**

* * *

**BPOV**

—¡Abre la puerta! —Grité una vez más, pero ella solo estaba gritando y pataleando. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Eugenia había llamado a su esposo para que viniera rápido a casa argumentando que Rose estaba con un ataque de histeria. Alice estaba a un lado de mí, horrorizada, llorando y pidiéndole a Rosalie que fuera consciente, que no hiciera nada. Aunque dudaba ya que Rose ni siquiera nos escuchaba.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Quiero estar sola!

—¡No nos vamos a ir! ¡No vamos a dejarte sola! ¿Entiendes? ¡Abre la maldita puerta Rosalie Hale!

No dijo nada más y mi paciencia se estaba acabando. Descansé mi frente en la puerta, agotada y casi sin voz. Miré hacia atrás y Eugenia solo podía llorar junto a Alice. En conclusión… yo era la fuerte y la que tenía que llevar el control de todo.

—Tenemos que entrar, ella no sabe lo que… —Alice hipó, sin controlarse.

Miré a Eugenia nuevamente, y me surgió la única opción.

—¿Te importa si tiro la puerta?

Eugenia lo pensó y terminó asintiendo.

Pensé en como tirarla, porque así sola no podría. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para abrir una puerta a golpes. Así que les dije a Alice y la madre de Rose que se fijaran si había movimiento dentro.

Fui hasta el living y busqué algo grande y pesado para empujarlo. Hasta que se me ocurrió otra cosa… el cuarto de Rose estaba al lado del cuarto de fútbol donde su padre se sentaba cada domingo. La ventana era un balcón, por lo que probablemente Rose tenía la ventana abierta para refrescarse y no ahogarse con la puerta cerrada.

Me besé a mí misma por mi gran descubrimiento y me volví a donde había dejado a las dos mujeres desesperadas. Eugenia ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar y Alice no tenía voz para gritar. Cuando les conté mi plan, ellas me siguieron y se escondieron cerca de la puerta por si Rose quería escapar.

Todo sonaba muy ficción y mucha acción de película, pero lo cierto era, que si Rosalie estaba entrando en depresión, podía cometer cualquier estupidez.

Había pensado en llamar a Emmett, pero esto solo empeoraría las cosas.

Trepé la ventana y enredé mi pie en una maceta con largas hojas verdes. Maldecí en silencio y me sujeté por una grada de metal cerca de la ventana abierta de Rosalie. Agradecía que estuviera abierta o caería hasta el primer piso haciéndome papilla. La cortina blanca se mecía con el viento, y me preguntaba si Rose ya se había percatado de algún intruso en su habitación.

Cuando abrí un poco la cortina, ella estaba sentada en un rincón con las rodillas tocándole la barbilla. Me sentí muy mal al verla, se veía realmente devastada.

Poco a poco y sin hacer ruido, me bajé y entré rápidamente por la ventana.

Me creía toda una heroína.

Rose estaba sollozando, y sus jadeos desesperados se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Cuando me acerqué a sentarme, ella estrelló su puño contra el piso e hizo que las lágrimas le cayeran por sus rosadas mejillas.

—¿Rose?

Tan pronto como pronuncie su nombre ella se levantó de un salto y se acorraló a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz era un hilo.

Intenté acercarme, pero ella me advirtió que le alejara.

—No vine a hacerte daño, quiero ayudarte.

Negó con la cabeza, totalmente ida.

—¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame pensar!

Suspiré, me enderecé y me acerqué en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Tienes que entender que esto está mal! ¡Algo está mal contigo!

Ella asintió, rápidamente

—¡Es mi culpa, lo sé! ¡Por eso quiero arreglarlo todo!

—Abortando no lograrás nada… no, ¿sabes que lograrás? —Ella me miraba con curiosidad— Asco, dolor, arrepentimiento, remordimiento y cargo de consciencia. ¿Eso quieres para tu vida? ¿Quieres que pasen treinta años y aún llorar por el peor error que cometiste? ¿Dejar que la persona que más te ama alejarse de ti por haber matado a su hijo? ¿Quieres matarlo, Rose? ¿Convertirte en una asesina?

Mis palabras calaron hondo en ella, sus ojos se agrandaban con cada pronunciación y sentía que le dolía todo lo que yo decía, se retorcía, hacía muecas, fruncía la cara.

—No

Rose aún seguía contra la puerta.

Me sentía débil ahora, con muchas ganas de llorar. No era la Rosalie de siempre, parecía más una persona que necesitaba ayuda siquiátrica, como si ella fuera un peligro para todos, y no quería que eso fuera así.

—No estás sola en esto. Nos tienes a nosotras, a tu familia, a Emmett… la vida no termina cuando te embarazas, Rose, la vida recién está comenzando para ti.

Lágrimas saladas bajaban por sus ojos y los míos, y pronto ella comenzó a dejar de forcejearse con ella misma y alejarse de la puerta de madera. Su pelo rubio estaba apagado y sus ojos tan hinchados como era posible.

—No quiero eso… —Se echó a llorar y corrió para abrazarme— Perdón, no sé qué ocurrió conmigo.

La estreché junto a mí y le di un buen apretón para que alivianara.

—Estabas asustada, eso es lo que pasa.

Intenté que se calmara un poco antes de que enfrentara todo. Sus miedos, arrebatos, sus propias consecuencias de los hechos.

Me dijo que había sido una estupidez haber llamado a Emmett, que él ha estado llamándola en estos últimos minutos antes de que yo trepara por su ventana. Ni siquiera recordaba las palabras exactas que utilizó cuando habló con él, tampoco si se le había salido lo de su embarazo.

Le dije que se tranquilizara, que ella no le había dicho sobre el bebé porque Emmett hubiese salido volando hasta su casa. Solo que estaba extraño pero no comentó nada cuando cenamos.

Rose se quedó dormida y dejé que descansara mientras salía por la habitación.

Eugenia y Alice corrieron hasta mi lugar y prácticamente quisieron entrar a la fuerza para ver a Rose, pero las detuve.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Escuchamos muchos gritos! —Alice seguía llorando.

A Eugenia no le salían las palabras.

—Ella está bien, la obligué a centrarse.

—Quiero verla, ¿está más tranquila?

—Acaba de dormirse.

Eugenia no dijo nada más y entró a la habitación.

Alice y yo nos abrazamos y nos conducimos hasta el living. Ella estaba desesperada, así que hice mi trabajo de tranquilizarla y hacerle saber todo lo que paso cuando hablé con Rose.

Definitivamente servía para tranquilizar a las personas porque rápidamente el hipo a Alice se le quitó.

—¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a mi hermano?

—No, es mejor que Rose esté preparada para hablar con él.

Alice sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro.

—Pobre, y pobre de Emmett también. No sé cómo no ha venido a rogarle para volver.

—La conoce, Alice. Sabe que es uno de sus arrebatos y que luego él va a llamarla y se arreglaran rápido.

Ella asintió, no muy convencida.

—Aparte de volver, tendrá otra sorpresa.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Sorpresota, dirás.

.

Volvimos a casa tan pronto como Eugenia salió de la habitación y el señor Hale llegó preocupado. Le hicimos prometer llamarnos si ocurría alguna cosa o si ella volvía a darles ataques de histeria.

Estaba más tranquila ahora.

Cuando entramos a la casa de Alice, vimos a Emmett juguetear con su celular. Sí que estaba raro, ni siquiera sonrío cuando nos vio y solo subió escaleras arriba rápidamente.

No era raro verlo de esa manera, pelear con Rose, terminar con ella y que todavía no se arreglasen era como para estar de mal humor. Él quería mucho a Rosalie, sabíamos eso, y sabíamos también lo que él daría por ella, sobre todo por un hijo. Quizá no estaba en sus planes ser padre ahora mismo, pero si se daba la oportunidad ¿por qué desaprovecharla?

A veces me imaginaba a mis propios hijos, y era un pensamiento lindo de imaginar.

Edward estaba en su cuarto cuando llegué. Pensé que aún seguía algo molesto y urgido por lo de anteriormente pero en vez de eso, él sonrió y corrió para alzarme en sus brazos y darme lentas vueltas.

Sus labios capturaron los míos y me besó apasionadamente.

—Uhm, ¿me echaste de menos?

Edward sonrió, me besó en los labios nuevamente y se alejó.

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

Mis pies tocaron otra vez el suelo y me sentí raramente desprotegida, era como si quisiera que él me llevara encima todo el tiempo. Un pensamiento bastante egoísta por decir lo menos. Edward caminó cogiéndome la mano hasta su cama, hizo que me sentara en su regazo y me mostró lo que había en una hoja un poco arrugada.

Al principio no sabía de qué se trataba, pero cuando vi el montón de colores en ella mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con alegría.

Era un dibujo que yo le había hecho a Edward para su cumpleaños número 10. Un dibujo bastante infantil como para que él la recibiera tan bien y aún la conservara.

Eran dos personas de la mano y más atrás dos columpios, un enorme sol amarillo y varias nubes blancas.

—Pensé que este dibujo ya estaba en el fondo de las cenizas en tu estufa.

Edward frunció el ceño, algo dolido.

—¿Bromeas? Fue el mejor regalo que pudieron darme ese cumpleaños.

—¿Bromeas? —Repetí yo, echándome a reír. Edward empujó mi hombro y me besó la mejilla— Edward, es un tonto dibujo. Emmett terminó haciéndome llorar cuando se reía por el regalo.

—Bueno, el dibujo era para mí no para Emmett. Es hermoso, siempre me gustó como dibujabas.

—Bien, eso fue pesado —Le empujé su hombro y él parpadeo.

—¿Qué?

Le quité el dibujo de las manos y lo estiré lo bastante para que lo viera.

—No vas a decir que es hermoso un dibujo con rayas por todas partes. Era pésima en esto, como en baile, canto y cálculo.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Te repito que es hermoso. Bella, créeme cuando digo que me encanta todo lo que haces.

Sonreí y besé sus labios con devoción.

—Gracias… igual el dibujo es horrible.

—Terca —Se burló riéndose.

Tomé su camisa con mis manos y lo acerqué a mí para que me besara, pero él no lo hacía y quería sentir desesperadamente sus labios otra vez en los míos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su comisura y quería borrársela rápidamente, pero él me detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres Bella?

Fruncí la boca, sin paciencia.

—Bésame, ahora

Edward se rio, se acercó a mí y estampó sus labios en los míos. Su lengua se apresuró a entrar y saludar a la mía y mi lengua no era para nada regodeona por lo que la aceptó con mucho gusto.

Se sentía jodidamente genial que me besara. Comenzaba a encendernos inmediatamente. Sentía que mis mejillas estaba coloradas, calientes y mis ojos parpadeantes. La boca de Edward comenzaba a humedecerse y no podía estar en mejor posición, en su regazo.

—Edward… Oh, lo siento.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de seguir gimiendo en ellos. En la puerta, estaba Esme con una pícara sonrisa, y mis mejillas se encendieron aún más.

—Mamá…

—Solo venía a preguntar si sabían a donde fue Emmett.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté, olvidándome por completo en qué posición me encontraba.

—Salió hecho una bala de la casa, no me escuchó cuando le pregunté hacia donde iba.

Mi mente divagó a Rose, y posiblemente de eso se trataba, ¿De qué otra si no?

—No sabemos, mamá. Podrías llamarlo más tarde si estás preocupada.

Esme asintió, nos miró con disculpas y se retiró.

Edward besó las comisuras de mis labios y su ceño se frunció.

—Emmett ha estado raro.

Me mordí el interior de mi labio.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

.

Veía a Edward alarmado, preocupado y con miles de cosas en la cabeza. Quería decirle todo, que no se lo tomara tan a pecho.

—Edward, mi amor. ¿Pasa algo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

Rayos, ¿y si le decía? ¿En qué afectaría?

—Algo malo está pasando, con Emmett, o algo… no sé —Pasó su mano por el pelo, preocupado.

Alcé su barbilla para que me mirara.

—Escúchame… yo… tengo que decirte algo.

Edward me miraba raro, como si no entendiera mis palabras realmente.

¿Cómo comenzaba? Podría simplemente decirle que Rose estaba embaraza, que Emmett iba a ser padre pronto.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y luego expulsé todo.

—Vas a ser tío.

Bien, eso podía ser mejor.

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y soltó un enorme bufido, golpeando la almohada.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! No era necesario decirlo, ¡estaba más que claro!

¿Eh?

—¿Lo sabías, en serio?

—Claro que lo sabía, no sé por qué me lo ocultaste pero esto no es contigo, cariño, de verdad. Solo que se me retuercen las manos pensar en todo esto. ¡Se arruinó su futuro! Era tan pequeña aún, ¿qué van a decir nuestros padres?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Apoyarla, por supuesto. No podría esperar menos de ellos.

—Lo sé, pero ellos querían otras cosas para ella. Si fuese Emmett todo sería más distinto.

¿Qué? ¿Emmett… embarazado? Oh, Bella, no seas idiota. ¿Cómo Emmett podría, si…? Espera, ¿El piensa que Alice…? Oh, mierda.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sabes qué? Voy a hablar con Alice ahora mismo, quiero darle todo mi apoyo por si…

—¡Edward, no! ¡Estás equivocado!

No alcanzó a girar la manilla cuando se volteó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso va a adoptar?

¿Realmente no se daba cuenta? ¡Ay, amor!

—No, tontito. Alice no es la embarazada… es Rose.

Me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Su mano seguía en la manilla de la puerta y dudaba que fuera a separarse de ella por un largo tiempo. Tragó con dificultad y alejó sus ojos un segundo para luego volverlos a posar en los míos.

—¿Rose? ¿Rose embarazada? ¿Eso es cierto?

No podía creerlo, y lo entendía, nadie se imaginó una cosa como esta.

Asentí con la cabeza. Edward exhaló profundamente, con sorpresa, aflicción y algo relajado.

Claro, a su pequeña hermana no la habían embarazado.

.

Quisimos esperar a Emmett que volviera a casa pero se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. Alice reprendió a Edward todo el tiempo preguntando qué hubiese pasado si en verdad estaba embarazada, y Edward, siendo el despistado de siempre, creyó que era cierto que Alice esperaba un bebé.

Me despedí de ambos y regresé a casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que intuí que Phillips estaba despierto estudiando.

No encontraba las llaves de mi casa cuando quise entrar y decidí tocar el timbre.

Esperé unos momentos hasta que mamá me abrió la puerta. Lucía tan fresca… tan diferente.

—¡Bebé! Estábamos esperándote para cenar pero pensamos que cenarías donde los Cullen.

Entré y saludé a Reneé.

En la mesa estaban Phillips y papá, comentando algo sobre caballos. En medio de la mesa había una botella de vino a medio terminar y tres platos con comida revoloteando. Se veían todos muy tranquilos y relajados.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —Preguntó Charlie.

Respondí algunas cosas sin dar mucha información.

Mamá me miraba de reojo, podía darme cuenta, pero intentaba no prestarle atención.

—Bella, ¿me acompañas a la cocina, por favor?

Intento fallido. La seguí a cuestas y ella cerró la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

Se cruzó de brazos, no podía decir que fastidiada, pero si se notaba preocupada.

—No pretendo enterarme de todo en un solo día, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre tu relación con Edward? ¡Eso es tan genial!

Mis mejillas ardieron.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

Reneé sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia. Mierda, a mí me importaba.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo importante aquí es lo que pille esta tarde.

Mamá abrió un cajón y sacó un sobre blanco, mi corazón palpito a más no poder.

—¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que te ibas a NY?

* * *

**Comienza la cuenta regresiva en cuanto a ese traslado, les digo.**

**¿Qué tan malo puede salir todo por ocultar las cosas? Ya vimos el caso de Rose, esperemos que ahora se sienta mejor y Emmett esté enterado del bebé.**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Disculpen si se demoró un poco el capí!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Honey Stewart.**

* * *

**Link gruo-fic: www. facebook groups/ 518645898164979 /**


	21. Cuenta regresiva

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Cuenta regresiva**

* * *

**BPOV**

Reneé esperaba una respuesta y me di cuenta que no tenía escapatoria. No podía seguir ocultándoselo a la gente porque tarde o temprano ese día iba a llegar. Tenía miedo a sus reacciones, a que me apuntaran con el dedo y me dieran la espalda. Sabía que eran suposiciones mías, que ellos no iban a dejarme sola a mi suerte. Pero no sé, no sabía que pensar realmente. Si alguien me hubiese dicho antes que estaría ahora a punto de decirle toda la verdad a mi mamá, no le creería, porque me encontraría más débil al tomar alguna decisión sin consultárselo antes a ella o Charlie.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a decírmelo?

Su actitud me pareció fuera de lugar, ella estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándome como cuando yo me escondía en casa de Edward sin avisarle. No podía tratarme como una niña. Sí, ella era mi madre, pero no dependía de ella.

Frunciendo los labios, aleje la mirada de ella y me crucé de brazos también.

—Pronto… mamá, es asunto mío.

Necesitaba decírselo de alguna manera.

Ella refunfuñó.

—¿Qué no es asunto mío? ¡Soy tu madre! ¿Bella, piensas irte?

—Sí —Respondí tamborileando los dedos en la encimera.

Mamá me estudió un tiempo, sin decir nada, con el sobre en sus manos y respirando entrecortadamente.

—No vas a irte

¿Qué?

Fruncí las cejas con incredulidad.

—No puedes decidir por mí, mamá. No soy la niña indefensa y estúpida que intentaste criar un día a tu antojo.

Las palabras se me salían sin pensarlo, pero era cierto. Aunque doliera, ella ni siquiera me había cuidado como debía. No tenía derecho a exigirme algo.

Reneé me miró como si hubiese dicho un disparate, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y luego, estiro la mano donde reposaba el sobre para entregármelo. Y sin decir una palabra, ella se retiró de la cocina.

Ahora el sobre estaba en mis manos, a salvo. Aquel papel era tan débil y liviano de ver pero para mí era tan enorme y pesado.

Salí de la cocina y crucé el comedor hecha bala. Escuché los murmullos de mi padre pero no presté atención. Quería subir y encerrarme en mi habitación. Todo esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, y sabía perfectamente que estaba en problemas.

No tuve el ánimo suficiente para echarle un vistazo a Silvestre. Sabía que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Papá solía alimentarlo cuando yo no estaba o a veces Phillips se tomaba la tarea de mirarlo por si se había dado vuelta en su acuario.

Me recosté en mi cama y solté un enorme suspiro. ¿Qué iba a ser? Si hubiese sido sincera, si tan solo se los hubiese dicho a todos el día en que decidí todo. Me había tomado más tiempo de lo que creí en contárselos. ¿Qué iba a decirles? Rose me necesitaba, Alice me necesitaba, Edward me necesitaba. Mamá quería cambiar las cosas conmigo, papá quería que los tres fuésemos una verdadera familia por primera vez. Y en vez de eso, yo era tan egoísta que decidí marcharme, de todo problema y dificultad que se me presentaba.

No fue hasta que sentí algo helado en la comisura de mi boca cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Se me escapó un sollozo y fue la gota que derramó el vaso para llorar como magdalena.

.

Dormí toda la noche. No podía quejarme de eso, necesitaba estar en buen estado y disimular todo. Bajé las escaleras en pijama y escuché a Charlie hablar con Reneé. No entendí su conversación por lo que tampoco me disculpé al interrumpirlos.

—Voy a casa de Edward, vuelvo más tarde.

Iba directo para cambiarme, pero Reneé me detuvo.

—Bella, Charlie tiene que saberlo.

Cerré los ojos, ¿realmente estaba ocurriendo? ¡¿Qué mierda se creía ella para tomar mis propias decisiones?! Me voltee para mirarla y no tuve reparos en maldecirla con la mirada, diablos ¡Era mi madre! Pero me fastidiaba demasiado. No había pasado ni una semana y ella ya estaba aburriéndome y cambiando mi estilo de vida.

Me senté en los pocos asientos vacíos e intenté no hacerle frente a mi padre.

Mierda, ¿qué hago ahora?

Mi respiración iba y venía con dificultad. Odiaba a todo ser que se me cruzaba por la cabeza. Odiaba a Reneé, la odiaba de verdad.

Charlie frunció la frente, sin tener idea de lo que mi mamá estaba diciendo. Tomé una profunda respiración y parpadee repetidas veces.

—Tu hija nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, Charlie

Mierda ¿qué?

Miré a Reneé con incredulidad ¿de verdad estaba diciendo eso? ¿De mí? Pf.

—A tomado una decisión estúpida ¿sabes? Sé que me encontrarás la razón cuando…

—¡Mamá, basta! ¡Deja de meterte en mi puta vida!

—¡Isabella! —Papá reclamo.

Tomé otra respiración, intentando calmarme.

—Es la verdad, papá. No dejo que tú tomes mis decisiones voy a dejar que ella las tome por mí.

Mamá estaba regañando sola, lavándole la cabeza a Charlie. ¡Mujer del infierno!

—¡Van a calmarse las dos! Tú, Bella… no trates de esa manera nunca más a tu madre. Tú, Reneé, céntrate y compórtate como la mujer y madre que eres… Si alguien te viera no creerían que Bella sea tu hija ¿sabes?

Mi madre frunció los labios y no dijo nada más.

Ahora los tres estábamos en silencio.

¿Acaso tenía que comenzar yo?

Oh, dios.

Cuando Charlie se aclaró la garganta supe que mi vida terminaba ahora. Bueno, literalmente. Estaba perdida, entre cuatro paredes sin poder salir. Necesitaba correr y tomar aire, pensar en una buena razón. Pero Charlie sabría y entendería mi decisión, él más que nadie sabía todo lo que yo sufrí por Edward.

—Bien, ¿qué tienen para contarme?... ¿Bella?

Inhalé y exhale rápidamente antes de enredarme con mi propia lengua.

—Yo… voy a irme.

Listo, soltado.

Charlie no dijo nada, él estaba mirándome detenidamente. Cuando mamá iba a empezar a alegar, él la hizo callar.

—¿Cómo que vas a irte? ¿A dónde?

Mi voz estaba tan débil, era como cuando te acercas a un ventilador dando vueltas y empiezas a gritar o hablar, tu voz es diferente, cortada.

Miré a Charlie por vez primera y él estaba mirándome también.

—A Nueva York… voy a estudiar allá.

Nuevamente el silencio reinando en la habitación.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres explicarme eso? —Charlie se escuchaba tan tranquilo que temía que fuera a explotar de repente.

Mis ojos picaban, estaba a punto de largarme a llorar.

—Yo no podía aceptar que Edward se casara, papá. Y en un impulso de escapar de los problemas, mandé un traslado… y curiosamente me aceptaron. Llámalo destino, casualidad, no lo sé, pero la cosa es que acepté, en ese minuto estaba muy mal, tú… fuiste testigo.

Miré a Reneé y ella me estaba mirando de una forma extraña. Como entre arrepentimiento y orgullo, como si no quisiera dar su brazo a torcer pero al mismo tiempo entendía mis razones.

—¿Tú quieres irte?

Buena pregunta. ¿Quería irme?

—Estoy confundida… pero no puedo negarme, si no me voy, me cancelan mi estadía en la universidad aquí y allá.

Mamá refunfuñó y quería decirle que se fuera si no le gustaba.

—Bueno… si tú quieres… no puedo negarme tampoco.

—¡Charlie!

—Reneé, ¿Puedes guardar silencio? —Él miró a mi madre y luego se volteó para mirarme—Me hubiese gustado que fueras sincera conmigo, Bella. Que me lo hayas hecho saber en cuanto recibiste esa respuesta. Si tú crees que es lo mejor, entonces ve… no puedo retenerte porque eres mayor de edad y confío en tus decisiones.

—Gracias, papá.

No había sido tan difícil de todos modos.

Mamá siguió alegando después de eso, diciendo que cómo era posible tanta irresponsabilidad por parte de mi padre. Que yo no podía irme, que era aún una cría y que no podía tomar decisiones propias o iba a llegar sin cabeza a cualquier sitio. Yo solo la escuchaba, lo único que me importaba eran las opiniones de otras personas. Por lo menos, tenía el apoyo de Charlie, pero ¿quién me aseguraba que de los demás sí?

Subí las escaleras y me vestí rápidamente. Elegí un par de pantalones blancos y una blusa violeta, un pañuelo para el cuello y mis converse negras. Me arreglé un poco la cara antes de salir. No había muros en la costa, o mejor dicho "Reneé a la vista".

Me metí en mi coche y encendí el motor con rapidez para alejarme.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa de los Cullen rato después y estaba estacionado el coche de Rose. Eso me sorprendió y había una gran posibilidad que todos ya estuviesen enterados.

Me bajé del auto y caminé con sigilo hasta la puerta para tocarla. Me abrió Alice, muy sonriente.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Como no te imaginas. ¡Pasa! —Me arrastró hasta adentro y todos estaban sentados en el living, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Esme estaba hablando con Rose acerca de algo que no tenía idea, Carlisle y Jasper estaba revisando el periódico juntos, mientras que Emmett y Edward se reían a más no poder en el sofá. Se veía todo tan tranquilo… como si nada de antes hubiese pasado.

Mientras Edward se reía, en un momento levantó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él sonrió abiertamente y le dijo algo a Emmett antes de levantarse y acercarse a besarme.

Me besó en los labios. ¡En los labios! Bueno, Esme sabía de esto, pero ¿Carlisle?

Cuando nos separamos, todo el mundo parecía importarles más nosotros que cualquier otra cosa que estuviesen haciendo anteriormente. Y me sentí un poco avergonzada.

—Era cosa de tiempo, ¿no, querida? —Carlisle miró a Esme y ésta se rio con suavidad.

—Así es, amor. Cada oveja con su pareja.

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos y nos fuimos a sentar al sofá. Emmett estaba allí, más feliz que nunca.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —Pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa. Aunque sabía su respuesta.

—Tú lo sabes, Bells… ¡Voy a tener un hijo! ¿Te das cuenta?

Sonreí, me alegraba que todo se hubiese solucionado.

—Con razón ese extraño aparato en tu bolsa, Bella. Jesús, casi me da un infarto pensando que tú o Alice esperaban un bebé.

Me reí.

—Eso es porque eres inseguro.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Inseguro? ¿Qué quieres que piense cuando te pillo un test de embarazo en tu bolsa? Obviamente se me pasaron pañales, biberones, ropas, comidas y mucho llanto por la cabeza.

Emmett y yo nos reíamos fuerte y extendido. Podía imaginarme a un Edward asustadizo.

.

Para más tarde, los Cullen organizaron una barbacoa y no aceptaron un "no" por parte de Rose, Jasper y yo. No teníamos escapatoria. Esme era la más entusiasmada por ser abuela, fui testigo de todas las veces en que les reclamaba a los chicos por un par de nietos y que aún tenía un closet lleno de lana para tejer.

Edward y yo, mientras todos estaban entretenidos planeando todo lo que comprarían y nombres al pequeño que aún ni siquiera se le formaban las manos y piernas, nos escabullimos a su habitación. Entre risas, nos encerramos con llave y nos tumbamos encima de la cama.

Yo me reí cuando mi respiración se acongojó y Edward se burló de mí. Se levantó y abrió mis piernas para él apoyarse encima de mí a besarme.

Sus labios estaban calientes, su aliento, sus sonidos, todo malditamente perfectos. Mis dedos se aseguraron en su cabello desordenado y comencé a dibujar círculos en toda su nuca. Edward gimió y mordió mi labio.

—¡Auch!

—Lo siento, preciosa.

Entre besos y toqueteos, rápidamente nos sentamos y comenzamos a desvestirnos.

—¿Quieres darte una ducha?

Detuve nuestro fogoso beso.

—¿Qué?

—Ducharnos juntos —Se encogió de hombros— Sería divertido.

Su sonrisa de niño me animó a aceptar. Me levantó como un recién casado a su esposa y nos fuimos entre besos al baño.

Allí terminamos de desvestirnos, nos contemplamos con perversión antes de meternos a la ducha. El agua tibia cayó con fuerza en nuestras cabezas y luego recorrió nuestros cuerpos.

Miré a Edward con una sonrisa burlona y él se acercó lentamente para apoyar sus enormes manos en mi cintura y acercarme a él. Sentía su miembro casi erecto en mi entrepierna, y quería gemir como vaca.

Me alzó sin ninguna fuerza en especial y yo abrí mis piernas para enredarlas en su espalda. El agua hacía que todo fuera como una jodida película romántica… y me encantaba.

Nuestros besos se hacían resbalosos con el agua caída, y mucho más divertido. Pero ahora me sentía encendida y no quería más que él comenzara su trabajo. Sabía lo que él se proponía al meternos a la ducha… así que…

Sin separarnos ni por un mínimo segundo, me acorraló en la pared de cerámica color crema.

Una de sus manos se alejó de mi cintura y comenzó a trazarlas por todo mi cuerpo, la otra me sujetaba con fuerza para no caer y rebotar al piso.

Gemí alto cuando su mano comenzó a descender por mi entrepierna y él me silenció enredando su lengua con la mía. Cuando sus dedos llegaron a mi zona íntima, él hizo movimientos circulares, solo para torturarme, y luego trazó uno de sus dedos a mi piel expuesta y frágil. Llevó dentro su dedo y movió con rapidez, haciendo que mi grito sofocado fuera aún peor que el gemido anterior.

—No grites, van a darse cuenta todos —Pedía, riéndose y con voz exquisitamente ronca.

Sus dedos seguían aquel movimiento, constante, sin detenerse, una y otra vez. Mis piernas se acrecentaban, se retorcían, quería gritarle que iba a correrme si seguía de esa manera. Exploró con su dedo índice y pulgar. Al término de su cruel juego, me miró y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de venirme el orgasmo por lo que volvió a llevar sus dedos a mi entrada, zigzagueando como un maldito bastardo.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Edward, dios! Voy a correrme, voy… a… oh.

Sacó sus dedos y no fui consciente de nada cuando algo grueso y duro entró en mi estrecha cavidad. Me mordí los labios, gimiendo en silencio. Edward se movió y yo hice lo mismo para llevar nuestro propio ritmo. A medida que sus movimientos crecían, mis piernas subían en velocidad y no quería que parara nunca más.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos nos corrimos.

Hacer el amor en el baño no era tan difícil como pensé, sí, lo había pensado una vez que vi una película sin querer. Pero nunca más.

Me di cuenta que el agua seguía corriendo y nuestras miradas se encontraban borrosas. Sonreí y sentí sus labios presionar en mi frente.

—Te amo —Susurró, apoyando su frente con la mía.

Suspiré, enredé mis brazos en su cuello y sonreí.

—Te amo mucho.

Los dos queríamos seguir allí, pero sabíamos que por una parte estaba prohibido. Todos estaban afuera o en alguna parte de la casa, y no era prudente o seguro que estuviéramos encerrados en el baño.

A regañadientes, salimos y cogimos un par de toallas de algodón. Me envolví en una de ellas y luego en otra para secar mi pelo. Edward solo ocupaba una así que las restantes quedaban solo para mí. Ambos hicimos nuestra propia limpieza personal antes de vestirnos.

—Ven aquí —Edward me arrebató la toalla de las manos y con delicadeza comenzó a secarme el pelo. Las gotas de agua que caían por las puntas de mi cabello comenzaron a disminuir con cada roce dulce que él hacía conmigo. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, que prefería que ambos estuviéramos allí para siempre.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, mi pelo estaba más seco y decidí ocupar secador. Edward se vistió y aseguró mi ropa encima de la cama para que no la estuviera buscando después.

Podía haber dicho muchas cosas, pude haber querido que nuestra relación no se basara en sexo, bueno, en cierta forma no lo era, porque no nos la pasábamos día y noche haciéndolos como conejos. Por lo que unos pocos días a la semana estaría bien.

Cuando mi pelo estuvo lo suficientemente seco y firme, me vestí y los dos salimos a hurtadillas. Bajamos las escaleras como unos verdaderos ninjas y salimos hacia el exterior de la casa, donde se escuchaban las risas y el chiste que no logré entender de Emmett.

—¡Hey, ustedes! Se perdieron por un rato largo.

Doce ojos nos miraban con curiosidad.

—Salimos a dar una vuelta —Mintió Edward.

Nadie comentó nada más. Sabía que la excusa era poco creíble y que posiblemente Alice y Rose se atreverían a preguntarme más tarde.

La barbacoa ya estaba lista cuando estábamos fuera y las chicas fuimos a ayudar a Esme a preparar la mesa.

.

La carne estaba en su punto, Esme había preparado papas doradas **(N: Papas cocidas que se tuestan o fríen por decirlo de alguna manera, en la sartén) **y Alice un par de ensaladas. Todos parecían disfrutar de la comida, risas, recuerdos y sueños futuros era lo que embargaba a la familia, incluyéndome.

—Por mi futuro nieto —Carlisle había alzado su copa para brindar. Los demás hicimos lo mismo y gritamos un próspero y fuerte aullido "salud"

Rose sacó algunas lágrimas, ella aún estaba asustada y confundida con todo. Con el tiempo iba a cambiar y sabía que en cuanto ella cogiera a su bebé por primera vez todos los temores y pensamientos negativos se irían por el retrete.

Cuando la comida terminó, ayudé a Esme a recoger la mesa y limpiar todo. Aunque ella se negara repetidas veces en que no era necesario, necesitaba tener un momento a solas con ella y conversar.

No paraba de decirme lo orgullosa y feliz que se sentía desde que se enteró sobre el bebé. Dijo que hacía mucho tiempo añoraba tener a un pequeño igualito a sus hijos corriendo por la casa. Ya me imaginaba a un niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules como Rose, sonrisa de Emmett, hoyuelos de Emmett y mirada de Rosalie.

Suspiré.

—¿Te incomoda algo, Bella?

Sacudí la cabeza, era ahora o nunca.

—Quería hablarte sobre Edward.

Ella detuvo el lavado de platos y me miró preocupada.

—¿Paso algo con él?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es sobre nosotros.

La preocupación que la invadió desapareció en cuanto formulé la frase, ella sonrió, con picardía y dulzura, pero me hizo sentirme cómoda.

—Bella, si quieres saber mi opinión o es solo para saber si acepto su romance, entonces pierdes tu tiempo, cariño —Ella sonrió— Siempre creí que terminarían juntos, Bella. Tarde o temprano, el tiempo diría… si bien Edward iba a casarse, nunca dude sus sentimientos hacia a ti, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

—¿Crees que esté bien? Digo… nadie asegura que esto es para siempre. ¿Qué pasa si arruinamos todo, hasta nuestra amistad? Yo… me moriría, Esme.

Esme notó mi desesperación y se acercó para abrazarme.

—No tienes que temer, querida. Sabes cuánto Edward te ama, eso no debes dudarlo nunca. Si las cosas no llegaran a un buen punto, tu solo tienes que tener la certeza sobre la decisión del corazón. La gente no pelea con el corazón, no tiene problemas con su pareja por el corazón… el orgullo, la testarudez y temperamento hace que las personas crean que ya no se aman, pero realmente es el corazón el que decide, y a veces por orgullosos, testarudos y todo eso… no queremos verlo.

Esme era tan sabía… y la amaba por eso.

—Gracias —La abracé, sintiéndome frágil por un momento, deseando que ella hubiese sido mi madre.

Ella me abrazó de vuelta y murmuró algo sobre que no tuviera problemas en pedirle consejos si se me presentaba algún problema. No pude evitar que el traslado cruzara por mi cabeza.

—¿Bella? ¿Mamá? —Edward se asomó por la puerta. Esme y yo nos separamos y Edward nos miraba con una sonrisa tachada en sus labios—. ¿Puedo robarte a Bella un momento?

—Oh, claro, cariño. Puedes llevártela.

Les alcé una ceja.

—No soy un objeto al que llevan de allá para acá ¿saben?

Ambos se rieron y Edward me arrastró fuera de la cocina.

—¿Qué hablabas con mi mamá? —Preguntó curioso, le planté un beso en los labios para que no preguntara.

—Pareces vieja de tan chismoso.

.

.

.

Me llevó hasta mucho más atrás del patio trasero. Había un camino largo de verde y árboles. El lugar donde solíamos venir para hacer nuestro propio picnic. Nos sentamos debajo de un enorme árbol, _Rockie_, que había crecido más de lo que me podría haber imaginado. Era un pequeño arbolito que apenas las hojas se sostenían en ella. Edward y yo veníamos a cuidarla y regarla cuando recién éramos amigos. Ahora era un árbol gigante, con muchísimas ramas por todas partes. Podías trepar en ella sin tener el miedo de caer.

—Rockie está muy grande —Dije, sabiendo que hacían varios años que no lo visitaba. La última vez tenía 17 años recién cumplidos.

—Sí —Edward me dio la razón— ¿Recuerdas esto?

Edward señaló el tronco y pude ver claramente a que se refería. En el tronco estaban tachados nuestros nombres con las iniciales de nuestros apellidos. Había un corazón en torno a todo y un "forever" grabado. Sonreí.

—Aún existe —Suspiré— Edward, tu letra estaba horrible.

Él se encogió de hombros

—Con el tiempo aprendí a escribir.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente, Edward me estrechó a él y descansó su barbilla en mi cabeza. Me encantaba su olor, me encantaban sus brazos, sus manos, sus labios, quería estar allí para toda la vida, quería disfrutar, vivir, gozar, ser feliz por primera vez. Quería no cometer los mismos errores que mis padres y tampoco los míos en el pasado. Quería ser sincera, conmigo, con él, con todos. Quería ser Isabella Swan, y recordarme de una buena manera.

Con la respiración entrecortada e incluso con ganas de llorar, me separé lastimosamente de su cuerpo.

—Tengo que decirte algo muy, muy importante. Y por favor… no me interrumpas.

* * *

¡Falta poco para que Edward se entere de todo! El próximo capítulo es decisivo. Aún nos queda un largo camino con esta historia, se nos vienen muchas sorpresas y decisiones de los personajes.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bella? ¿La reacción de Reneé al ejercer su papel de "madre"?

Nos leemos pronto

Honey Stewart.

* * *

Link grupo-fic: www. facebook groups /518645898164979/


End file.
